Va où ton cœur te porte
by FP-Grumpy
Summary: [AU] Régina est veuve, son fils en pleine crise d'adolescence va s'attirer des ennuis. Emma le shérif doit faire affaire au comportement hautain et méprisant de sa patronne. Mais quand elle se prend d'affection pour le fils de la mairesse se voyant en lui, tout change...Mais vont-elles se laisser aller là où leur cœur les porte?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde, j'ai toujours aimé écrire donc je partage avec vous la fanfiction que je viens d'écrire sur le couple SwanQueen évidemment :) J'ai écris 10 chapitres pour l'instant, donc je ne devrais pas avoir de retard dans la publication, je posterais tous les samedis. Et même plusieurs fois par semaines si je vois que dans les reviews il y a pas mal de réclamations:) ! J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira, ça me tiens vraiment à cœur !**

 **Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, enfin vous connaissez le blabla habituel:)**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. Et je conte sur vous pour me faire savoir si je dois continuer de publier ou non:) !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Délinquants.

Emma fut tirée brutalement de son sommeil par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et elle mourrait de soif, elle regretta instantanément la soirée d'hier, et comme à chaque fois elle se promit de rentrer chez elle direct après son service le soir et de se reposer sagement sur son canapé. Elle tata la table de nuit à la recherche de ce foutu portable qui lui martelais le crâne.

« Putain de merde! »

Elle venait de comprendre qu'il était resté dans sa poche de manteau, qui se trouvait bien évidemment, sur la table. C'était sûrement une urgence au boulot, elle n'avait pas le choix elle devait arriver jusqu'au téléphone avant de louper l'appel. Elle se leva d'un seul bon et eut un violent tournis et continuant sur sa lancée , le coin du lit vint heurter son genoux...La journée commençait décidément très bien ! Boitillante, et malade elle parvint quand même jusqu'au portable à temps.

« Swan. »

« Quand vous vous serez remise de votre énième gueule de bois ayez l'obligeance de venir à la réunion de ce matin à 9h00, ne soyez pas en retard, et ce que vous faites hors de vos services ne me regarde pas, mais si vous n'êtes pas opérationnel, je vous vire shérif ! »

Emma roula des yeux, et se frotta les tempes nerveusement. Dieu que cette femme avait le don de la mettre en rogne!

« En effet cela ne vous regarde pas Madame le Maire. »

Elle raccrocha et jeta son téléphone sur la table, elle avait besoin d'un bon chocolat, d'une aspirine et d'une bonne douche. Mais une nouvelle surprise l'attendait, elle sentit un bras la prendre par la taille. Qui c'était bordel ? Quand elle se retourna elle reconnut la jeune femme, et tous ses souvenirs revinrent par la même occasion, elle avait vraiment déconné cette nuit.

« Oh Tink, écoute, je dois y aller, j'ai une foutue réunion à la mairie, et j'ai la mairesse sur le dos. Euh...fais comme chez toi ,d'accord, avant de … partir. »

La jeune femme s'approcha d'elle dangereusement...C'est fou comme cette fille pouvait être un vrai pot de colle. Emma la repoussa gentiment et lui offrit un sourire gêné. Maintenant elle n'avait qu'une envie ,c'était de sortir de chez elle le plus vite possible.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Em', je sais que tout ça c'est juste du fun! Détends toi un peu, on dirait que tu vas nous faire un malaise ! » La jeune femme rit sincèrement en voyant la tête de la blonde.

« Cool, ça me rassure Tink » Le corps d'Emma commençait doucement à lâcher la pression. Mais il fallait vraiment qu'elle se dépêche sinon elle allait arrivé en retard et, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait vraiment pas la patience de supporter les reproches de Régina.

* * *

Il ne lui restait qu'un dossier à finir et Emma avait enfin fini son service! Elle pourrait rejoindre Ruby au Rabbit Hole, elle le méritait bien après cette journée particulièrement horrible. Cette réunion lui avait laissé un mal de crâne amer qu'elle s'était coltiné toute la journée. Enfin c'était plutôt à cause de cette Régina Mills, qui l'avait particulièrement asticoté. Elle allait sous peu devoir remettre en place cette grande pimbêche, sa patience avait atteint ses limites! Le téléphone sonna, elle savait très bien ce que ça signifiait, elle n'était pas prête d'avoir fini.

« Swan »

David venait d'entrer, elle lui fit signe d'attendre.

«Hum, ok j'arrive »

« Des gamins s'amusent à brûler les poubelles du quartier, et ils ont été vus en train de tabasser un jeune garçon, tout cela sous emprise de stupéfiants. En bref j'espère que tu t'es bien étirée car on va courir mon coco »

Une ou deux heures après, Emma et David avaient enfermé les cinq délinquants en cellule. Emma était appuyée dos à son bureau, et regardait sévèrement les adolescents...elle était vraiment dépitée de ce spectacle.

« Bon, bah, je ne vais pas vous cacher que vous vous êtes fourrés dans un sacré merdier. Consommation et détention de stupéfiant. Consommation et détention d'alcool avant la majorité. Coups et blessures envers un jeune garçon. Vandalisme et cerise sur le gâteau... délit de fuite. Nous avons une bonne dizaine voir une bonne vingtaine de témoins oculaires, et 7 plaintes, dont une qui finira devant un jury, vous savez que tabasser quelqu'un est passible de prison ? »

« Mais c'est Pan qui l'a tabassé ! Aïe mais c'est vrai ! »

« Très bien jeune homme, tu n'es vraiment pas une lumière hein, aller hop voilà les menottes toute la nuit »

« Aïe putain, laissez moi ! C'est beaucoup trop serré! »

« Oh pauvre chéri, tant mieux ! Il paraît que tu es le seul a avoir touché à ce gamin. Vos dépositions demain éclairciront les choses. En attendant vous êtes tous dans le même panier, car même si vous n'avez pas porté les coups, c'est non assistances à personne en danger ! »

« Vous savez très bien shérif que mon père et la mère d'Henry nous ferons sortir d'ici indemnes. Alors garder vos petites leçons de morale et votre cinéma pour nous faire flipper. »

« Oh crois-tu que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de Mr. Gold et Miss Mills ? Ici c'est moi qui donne les

ordres ! »

Le jeune garçon se mit à rire à chaude larmes. Il se redressa et regarda vicieusement le shérif avant de lui répondre :

« Ce sont vos boss, vous avez juste le droit de fermer votre gueule ! »

La blonde serra les poings, si Rumple ne savait pas remettre à sa place ce petit con elle le ferai !

« Parfait, outrage à agent! Continue je jubile d'avance de te savoir en cour d'assise, tu te retrouvera en prison juvénile, crois moi là bas tu sera une vrai petite tête de turc. Et ton cher papa ne pourra rien faire. Oh que c'est triste...snif ! »

« Bon j'ai pas que ça à faire, allez, on commence par prévenir la môman d'Henry ? »

L'intéressé faisait mine de l'ignorer, mais Emma savait à quel point sa mère était dur avec lui, il allait passer plus qu'un mauvais quart d'heure.

« Miss Swan que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Henry est au poste »

« PARDON ?! Mon fils est dans son lit shérif !»

« Ah, je ne crois pas. Votre petit dur se trouve bien ici avec ses joyeux lurons ! »

« Je viens le chercher. » La voix de la mairesse était beaucoup trop calme, Emma eut un frisson tellement la tension était palpable.

« Hors de question, il n'aura le droit de sortir d'ici qu'après qu'il ait décuvé et que j'ai pris sa déposition. »

« Je viens chercher mon fils point ! »

Elle se remercia intérieurement d'avoir utilisé son portable et non le fixe du commissariat pour appeler la mairesse, elle put sortir dehors et dire trois/quarte choses à cette Mills de malheur !

« Écoutez moi bien, vous avez beau faire la femme supérieur vous n'êtes en rien une putain de Reine! Je ne suis pas sous vos ordres, et la loi s'applique aussi bien pour vous que pour votre fils ! Ramenez vos fesses ici et je me ferais un malin plaisir de vous enfermer à votre tour ! Si vous me menacez je viens vous chercher et vous inculpe pour outrage à agent ! Suis-je assez clair ? »

« Comment osez-vous ! »

« Bonne soirée Miss Régina Mills ! »

Elle était satisfaite de son effet, cette brunette avait cherché assez longtemps Emma Swan, et elle allait voir quel en était le prix ! Mais malheureusement il restait encore trois coups de fil à passer, et dire que pour elle son service aurait du se terminer il y a déjà 2heures et quelques... C'est bon elle en avait par dessus la tête de cette ville !

« David n'appelle pas Gold , et si il vient quand même, dit lui bien que la loi s'applique à tout le monde ici! De toute façon je prends les clefs des cellules avec moi, et moi je me tire. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et d'une accolade ils se dirent au revoir.

* * *

Emma avait décidé de sortir le grand jeu, elle avait irrépressiblement besoin d'évacuer toute cette tension. Elle était vêtue d'une robe moulante mauve, dos nue, assez simple, mais qui la mettait merveilleusement bien en valeur.

Ruby était déjà là, accompagnée de Tinkerbell. Merde! Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de la voir, leurs parties de jambe en l'air devenaient trop régulières. Il n'y avait qu'un pas entre plan cul régulier et relation. Cette idée lui provoqua un frisson de dégoût.

Tant pis pour ces promesses , elle alla se chercher un verre au bar, c'était juste un petit remontant. Elle repéra entre deux gorgées une petite rousse, plutôt mignonne. Elle s'avança donc vers elle d'un pas assuré mais Hook se mit sur sa route, quand elle le heurta il afficha son sourire de beau parleur.

« Amour, tu es particulièrement sexy ce soir. »

Elle le coupa d'un geste de la main.

« Lâche moi Hook, j'aurais pas la patience! »

« Oh j'aime quand tu es piquante ,amour ! »

Elle le poussa et le regarda de travers, mais il avait décidé que ce soir il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, il en avait marre de l'attendre.

« Emma, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on parle. »

« Parler de quoi au juste ?»

« De nous »

« IL N'Y A PAS DE NOUS ! Rentre toi ça dans le crâne ! Explique moi tu as une déficience intellectuelle ou quoi ? Tu n'es qu'un pauvre crétin pathétique. Oui,tu me fais pitié Hook, je m'en fous totalement de toi. Tu peux mourir demain ça m'est égal d'accord! Trouves toi une autre fille à emmerder et fous moi la paix ! »

Il s'éloigna sans demander son reste, elle culpabilisait déjà. Elle regarda la rousse qui la fixait, comme tout le reste du club d'ailleurs, elle souffla bruyamment, et retourna au bar. Rubis la rejoignit et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, elle était toujours à l'affût de nouveaux potins. Elle lui raconta dans les grandes lignes, et son amie s'en contenta, elle était consciente qu'Emma n'était pas vraiment d'humeur. Et d'un seul coup le shérif se sentit étouffer, elle n'avait qu'une envie sortir d'ici, les odeurs de sueurs et d'alcool lui retournaient l'estomac. Elle dit au revoir à ses amies, et s'en alla sans un dernier regard pour la rousse.

* * *

« Très bien les mômes il est l'heure de décamper! J'espère ne jamais vous revoir ici ! Mais d'abord commençons par prendre vos dépositions, après on préviendra vos parents. Un volontaire ? »

Elle passa presque 2 heures à écrire le rapport de chaque garçon. Il était temps de prévenir Gold, David se retourna vers Emma et lui tendit le téléphone avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de composer le numéro.

« C'est Gold, il n'a pas l'air content. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné. »

« Swan, Vous avez le devoir d'appeler les parents pour incarcérer des mineurs. Puis-je savoir pourquoi n'ai-je reçu aucun appel? » dit d'un ton froid Mr. Gold à l'autre bout du fil.

« J'avais finis mon service, et j'ai peut-être dit à David de ne pas vous appeler. Avant de cracher votre venin, sachez que votre fils ne peut et ne pourra pas échapper aux lois que vous soyez juge ni change rien, d'ailleurs j'ai peut-être envoyé son dossier à un autre juge, je ne me souviens même plus son nom...vous savez celui que vous détestez ? Je crois même que c'est une femme, Cora Mills? »

« Avez-vous réellement osé shérif? »

« ça se pourrait bien, monsieur le juge. »

David la regardait avec effroi, il était vraiment attristé du sort qui attendait Emma. Il l'était d'autant plus car c'est lui qui devrait consoler Snow.

« Vous allez le regretter amèrement. »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça! En attendant venez chercher votre enfant, ce n'est pas une garderie ici ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers son adjoint, il était littéralement entrain de se décomposer.

« Quoi ? »

« Emma ! Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, ta sœur ne va jamais s'en remettre.. »

« Oula, tu ne dramatises absolument pas la situation ! »

« S'il te plaît tu sais très bien ce que va te faire Rumpletistkin après avoir envoyé le dossier de son fils à son ennemi juré, tu sais qu'il va prendre plein pot ? Cet homme est un fou dangereux ! »

« Un gamin est à l'hosto David, Pan l'a démolit, et c'est pas le premier, je ne fais que mon boulot : protéger la ville et ses habitants ! Tu sais autant que moi qu'il s'en serait sortit encore indemne, son père est une vrai lopette avec son fils, tu sais ce que c'est ? »

« Un lâche, tout le monde le sait... »

« Exact, et puis qu'il vienne je suis peut-être aussi folle que lui qui sait ? »

« Ne te penses pas plus méchante que tu ne l'es Emma. »

« Rends moi service , appelle les autres. Je vais m'occuper de la mairesse »

« Tu aimes décidément t'attirer les ennuis.»

Elle sortit dehors et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi...Comme si elle avait besoin d'intimité.

« Bonjour Shérif, je suis justement sur la route, je viens chercher mon fils et régler mes comptes avec

vous! »

« Faites donc, mais avant il faut qu'on ait une conversation au sujet de votre fils. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je parlerais avec vous de mon fils. »

« Et bien je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous soyez au courant de ce qu'il l'attend, et du coup de ce qui vous attend. Henry n'a pas fait que boire et fumer des joints cette nuit. »

« Je suis là dans moins de deux minutes. »

Et la mairesse était toujours à l'heure et en moins de deux minutes elle était là devant la porte. Elle entra folle de rage mais d'une prestance irréprochable, cette femme était tellement sublime... quoi?! Emma n'en revenait pas d'avoir ce genre de pensées! Cette femme est un putain de dragon , elle ne pouvait décidément pas être attirée par ça... Enfin elle ressemblait plus à l'EvilQueen et c'était incroyablement excitant...merde! Fallait vraiment qu'elle chasse ce genre de pensées. Régina jeta d'abord une regard noir au Shérif, puis le même regard mélangé à de la déception vers son fils.

« Sortez le d'ici. » Elle avait la mâchoire serrée, son air beaucoup trop calme avait refroidit toute la pièce.

Emma se leva et s'exécuta. Henry ne semblait pas décidé à sortir d'ici, il préférait de loin rester ici que de subir la colère de sa mère.

« Henry vient ici ! »

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et commença à partir. Emma l'arrêta dans son élan en attrapant le sien. La brune regarda la main d'Emma et remonta son regard, Emma recula instantanément, elle sentait que pour sa santé il fallait mieux mettre de la distance entre cette femme et elle.

« Il y a sept plaintes contre Henry, et plusieurs témoins oculaires»

« Pardon ?! Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?! »

« Il a mit le feu à plusieurs poubelles, mais il a surtout participé à une agression. Un jeune garçon est à l'hôpital en ce moment même, enfin, c'est non assistance à personne en danger, mais c'est quand même passible de prison. Ah et il y a délit de fuite aussi. En plus des consommations et détentions.. »

Régina fut prise d'un méchant tournis, qu'est ce qu'elle avait loupé dans l'éducation de son fils ? Elle le regardait, meurtrie. Il pouvait voir toute la peine et l'angoisse qu'il causait à sa mère. Le jeune adolescent se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il avait redouté ce moment, où il verrai sa mère sensiblement déçu.

Emma la rattrapa par reflex, mais la brune le repoussa violemment, et reprit ses esprits.

« Tu traînais encore avec cette bande de vauriens n'est ce pas ? C'est ainsi que tu choisis tes amis ? Regarde toi ! Tu me fais honte! Où est mon fils, celui qui avait un cœur pur ? »

« Je prends juste exemple sur ma mère ! »

Emma vit la gifle partir, mais n'entendit pas le bruit, elle rouvrit les yeux. Régina s'était ravisée, jamais elle n'aurait pu lever la main sur son petit prince.

« Est-ce-qu'il a touché à ce garçon ? »

« Non, seul Peter Pan l'a touché, sous les yeux admiratifs de ses petits camarades. »

« Pan ! … Henry on rentre à la maison, et tu RESTERAS à la maison, dans ta chambre! Compris?! Je dois rendre une petite visite courtoise à ce cher Gold ! »


	2. Chapter 2 - Coucheries

**Aloha :D Avant propos je vous remercie tous pour les follows, favs et reviews ça m'a survoltée et touchée, ça me donne vraiment l'envie de continuer ! Pour tous ceux qui passent des épreuves en ce moment en bien, bon courage on est tous dans le même panier hein ;)**

 **Donc me voilà avec le chapitre 2 ! Et je ne tiens pas à raconter ma vie, mais sachez que je suis fan inconditionnelle de l'univers Disney donc pour tous ceux qui partagent cette passion je vous laisse vous amusez à noter les références directes ou indirectes que je fais (il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres évidemment.) :P**

 **Petite surprise je le publie un jour plus tôt, car je suis beaucoup trop impatiente :P ! Je vous souhaite à tous/toutes un bon week-end, et à bientôt pour de prochaines aventures :P !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Coucheries

Ce soir là Emma n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller au Rabbit, elle voulait aller voir comment Régina allait pourquoi bordel ? C'était plus fort qu'elle, cette femme l'avait touché derrière son air de femme forte , se cachait une femme brisée. Emma pouvait le sentir. Elle n'avait aucunement pitié d'elle , c'est juste qu'elle se sentait proche de cette femme. Elle se savait plusieurs choses en communs. Qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ?! C'est officiel, elle perdait la boule ! Elle faisait les cents pas dans son appartement depuis au moins une bonne heure, s'enguirlandant elle-même. Une sonnerie la tira de son état :

« Miss Swan, je sais qu'il est tard mais je voulais vous remercier. »

« Euh, euh, quoi ? »

« Oui, j'ai appris que vous aviez envoyé le dossier des enfants au juge Cora, c'était la meilleur chose à faire, vous m'avez rendu deux grands services. En effet, Cora ,est comme qui dirait, proche d'Henry et pourra facilement effacer toute cette histoire, et comme vous le savez déjà elle et Gold n'entretienne pas une relation cordiale. Donc ce qu'il lui sert de fils sera mit hors d'état de nuire. Plus il restera loin de mon fils et moins Henry aura d'ennuis. »

« Pour une vulgaire alcoolique c'était effectivement une idée de génie. »

« Je n'irais pas jusque là non plus, c'était une bonne idée pour quelqu'un comme vous en effet. »

« Vous savez comment remercier les gens. Comment va Henry ? »

« Ça ne vous regarde pas. Restez loin de mon fils. Comme exemple il y a mieux ! »

« La pimbêche n'est jamais bien loin n'est ce pas ? Ça ne m'étonne pas que votre fils en ai plus qu'assez ! Je le plains sincèrement ! »

Elle raccrocha avant même de lui laisser le temps de répondre. Putain ! Pour qui se prenait cette bonne femme ?! Même quand elle vous remercie elle continue de vous insulter, c'est pas croyable ! Dire qu'elle se faisait du mauvais sang pour elle depuis tout à l'heure ! Mais au fond d'elle ,elle adorait la joute verbale qui se tenait entre elles. On frappa à la porte, et une petit brune passa sa tête.

« Emma ? Comment vas-tu ? David m'a prévenu pour... ce que tu as fais à Gold. »

Snow la regardait avec un air de chien battu, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa petite sœur.

« Hey Snow, David, entrez ! Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas, qu'est ce tu veux que Gold fasse hein ? Je suis flic ! »

« Et il est juge. »

« Et tu es enseignante, voilà les présentations sont finis ? »

« Emma ! S'il te plaît c'est sérieux. »

« Tu as soif ? »

« Bon tu vas ignorer cette conversation, ça sert à rien que j'insiste. »

« Yep, alors café ? David bière ? »

Elle embrassa sa sœur sur le front, elle était vraiment heureuse de la voir, c'était toujours une vrai bouffée d'oxygène. Qu'est ce qu'elle deviendrait sans elle ? C'était sa seule famille. Ils passèrent la soiré ensemble, tous les trois à manger des cochonneries devant leur film, à parler de tout et de rien. C'est tout ce dont Emma avait besoin pour recharger ses batteries. Elle eut tout même des pensées pour la mairesse toute la soirée, secrètement et surtout bizarrement elle aurait voulu partager cette soiré avec elle. Snow s'était rendue compte que quelque chose préoccupait le shérif, mais celle-ci ne voulait absolument rien lui dire, et fuyait toute conversation. Elle allait devoir enquêter sur ce sujet, et si sa sœur était préoccuper par quelqu'un ? Ça serait un véritable soulagement pour elle, Emma avait aussi le droit au bonheur, à l'amour, même si celle-ci le rejetait en bloc. Elle aiderait le destin à faire les choses, que sa sœur le veuille ou non.

* * *

C'était enfin le week end, Emma se leva de bonne humeur, et n'avait envie que d'une chose : les pancakes de Granny.

« Salut Rub'. »

« Hey Emma, alors tu n'es pas venue au Rabbit hier, quelqu'un te cherchait. »

« Non, j'ai passé la soiré avec Snow et David. Ah? Qui donc ? Ne me dis pas Tink par pitié. »

« Sympa ! »

« Ah salut Tink, je ne .. hum t'avais pas vue. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

« Non, mais tu vas pas me croire » Reprit Ruby.

Emma retourna son intention sur la serveuse qui venait de lui sauvait la mise par la même occasion, elle la remercia du regard.

« Accouche Ruby. »

« Une certaine Ariel, une rousse, assez sexy. » Et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Oh elle s'appelle donc Ariel, ok intéressant, mais pourquoi me cherchait-elle ? Je ne la connais même pas.»

« Elle n'a pas voulu me dire. Sinon qu'est ce que je te sers ma belle ? »

« Un grand chocolat et des pancakes ! »

La sonnette du restaurant attira l'attention du shérif, Henry, que faisait-il ici ? Ça l'étonnait que sa mère le laisse déjà ressortir. Ce gamin cherche vraiment les ennuis. Elle attendit qu'il s'assoit à côté d'elle.

« Salut Emma ! »

« Salut gamin, alors tu es déjà libre ? »

« Euh, on peut dire ça. Tu n'es pas trop fâchée ? »

« Certains week-ends je ne suis plus shérif tu sais, mais après le petit déjeuner je te ramène chez ta mère compris ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon hein ? »

« Yep ! »

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, il la poussa gentiment, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce gosse était vraiment un gentil au fond, il était juste malheureux, il se sentait seul et paumé. Henry appréciait vraiment le shérif, c'était un peu sa deuxième maman, la maman cool. Celle qui l'avait besoin en ce moment.

Devant le manoir Emma se sentait vraiment petite, qu'est ce qu'elle était grande cette baraque ! Régina attendait déjà au pas de la porte, elle avait entendu la veille voiture jaune arrivé. Henry passa à côté d'elle, la tête baissée, l'évitant le plus possible. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre sous les cris de sa mère :

« Henry ! Qu'est ce que... ?! Écoute moi jeune homme, tes punitions viennent de s'allonger ! HENRY ! Pffff... »

« Merci de l'avoir ramené Miss Swan. Mais la prochaine fois je préférerais que vous m'appeliez, je ne veux pas qu'il monte dans ce tas de ferraille. » Dit-elle pointant avec dégoût la voiture jaune.

« Très bien. Est ce que tout va bien Régina ? »

Cette soudaine proximité choqua la mairesse qui fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez Miss Swan, mais ne vous méprenez pas, je vous ai toujours autant en horreur, gardez vos questions pour vous. »

Emma roula des yeux, décidément cette femme ne se détendait jamais !

« Pfff, bon je ferais mieux de partir, vous devriez apprendre à vous détendre, c'est tout ce que votre fils vous demande. À plus tard Madame le Maire. »

Régina réagit à ses mots, comment cette femme pouvait savoir ce que son fils voulait ? La brune savait que le problème venait d'elle, et ne savait vraiment pas qu'est ce qu'elle faisait de mal. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée mais voyant le shérif s'en aller elle la retint en disant :

« Attendez ! Hum, voulez-vous boire quelque chose Miss Swan ? »

« Hum... Oui ? » La blonde ne savait vraiment pas ce qui ce passait, mais cette chose au fond d'elle la poussait à vouloir en savoir un peu plus sur la brune.

« Un verre de cidre ? »

« Vous n'avez pas quelque chose de plus fort ? »

La mairesse pinça des lèvres, cette femme avait un réel problème avec l'alcool !

« Non, pour vous ça sera une boisson sans alcool. »

« Je ne suis pas alcoolique ! »

« Si vous le dites, café ? »

La mairesse lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Je ne bois pas de café, un chocolat sera parfait, merci. »

La brune se retourna et rit d'un rire forcé qui sonnait machiavélique.

« Vous avez quel âge Miss Swan. »

C'est bon le shérif en avait sa claque, elle remit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte. Cette femme n'en valait pas la peine. Régina compris qu'elle était trop dur avec la blonde, et que si elle voulait obtenir quoi que soit d'elle fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête ce petit jeu.

« Parfait, parfait j'arrête, ne partez pas Shérif. »

Emma pencha la tête sur le côté elle examina le brune...Dieu qu'elle était belle dans son tailleur, sa jupe noire était assez courte, et sa chemise blanche était décemment ouverte , ce qui laissait le droit à une jolie vue sur sa généreuse poitrine. Perchée sur ses talons, son maquillage peu prononcé et ses cheveux parfaitement coiffé lui donnait cet air de femme puissante, indépendante et surtout menaçante.

Elle se rassit, mais grogna tout de même dans sa barbe.

Regina se divertissait de ce spectacle, la blonde était tellement facile à contrarier, mais elle l'estimait plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans cette ville. C'était la seule qui lui tenait tête, qui tenait tête à tout le monde d'ailleurs, elle était forte et aussi vociférante qu'elle. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle avait pensé tout cela, elle maudissait cette femme ! Trêve de blabla mental.

« Est ce-que Henry vous parle, de tout ça ? » demanda Regina

« Pas vraiment, je ne suis pas très doué avec les confessions, et je pense qu'il cherche justement quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps sans prise de tête. »

« Vous passez du temps avec mon fils ?! »

La mairesse ne pouvait pas contenir sa jalousie, et n'avait qu'une envie : éliminer ses concurrents. Son fils lui appartenait à elle, c'était SON petit prince!

« Passez du temps est un bien grand mot, on partage quelque repas au Granny, juste parce que on est seul, on s'est parlé par défaut, on a appris à s'apprivoiser. Je me vois beaucoup en lui, à son âge j'étais pareil. Vous savez c'est un garçon génial, il est juste paumé et se sent terriblement seul. »

Régina sentait la colère augmenter à chaque mots que la jeune femme prononçait, parce qu'elle se sentait terriblement responsable du mal être de son enfant. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas souvent à la maison, qu'elle avait toujours beaucoup travaillait, que le père d'Henry était... Qui était cette femme pour jouer au psychologue envers son fils, elle ne le connaissait même pas, tout ça était ridicule !

Le jeune brun descendit discrètement, il entendit la voix du shérif. Étrange, sa mère ne laissait jamais personne entrer ici. Il ne restait plus qu'à épier cette conversation, pour s'assurer que sa mère ne s'en prenait pas à son amie.

« Comment pouvez-vous affirmer cela, il ne vous parle que parce qu'il voit en vous la gamine que vous êtes. Mon fils va très bien, ce sont ses fréquentations le véritable problème ! »

« Écoutez Régina je ne veux pas vous voler votre fils, je sais ce que c'est de perdre ses parents. Le père d'Henry lui manque horriblement, et vous travaillez beaucoup, vous êtes une très bonne mère c'est juste que si vous ne desserrez pas la visse votre fils va finir par vous fuir. C'est un ado, il a juste besoin de se sentir entouré et surtout il a besoin qu'on ai confiance en lui. Laissez le respirer merde ! »

« Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'un parasite, vous et votre sœur vous n'êtes que des cafards dans cette ville ! Vous ne savez rien du tout ! Vous n'avez jamais eu de famille, et quand vous en aviez une vous avez réussi à la perdre lamentablement ! Avez-vous pris soin de votre enfant Miss Swan, avez-vous vraiment été mère un jour ? »

Régina jubilait en regardant la shérif sombrer au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, voilà ce qu'était Emma Swan une perdante, et il était temps que quelqu'un le lui rappelle.

Henry hoqueta d'horreur, sa mère était un monstre, il la détestait ! Emma avait raison et le comprenait, c'était sa seule amie, et il venait de la perde, sa mère était l'être le plus cruel qu'il connaisse !

« FERME LA ! Tu es un monstre ! Elle essayait de nous aider... Emma je suis désolé... J'aurais voulu que ce soit elle ma mère, aujourd'hui je serais heureux. REGARDE MOI, regarde ce que tu as fais de moi, la vie me dégoûte, la vie avec toi me dégoûte ! »

La mairesse s'en alla sans un mot, elle s'enferma dans son bureau et s'effondra en même temps que son cœur, la douleur était insupportable.

Emma prit Henry dans ses bras et le regarda avec tendresse, il pleurait à chaudes larmes la serrant le plus possible. Tout ceci en était trop pour Emma, elle aurait du partir et claquer la porte derrière elle, surtout après ce que la brune venait de lui faire. Elle jouait avec son passé douloureux, mais elle savait que c'était un moyen d'auto défense, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle ne laisserai pas tomber cette famille brisée. Peut être parce qu'elle tenait à eux ? Bordel ça y es c'était sûr toutes ces émotions la rendait complètement conne.

« Aller gamin ça va aller ok ? »

« Em...m..a »

« Chut chut, je suis là bonhomme »

Elle lui caressa machinalement les cheveux. Elle se promit de ne jamais le laisser tomber, elle se sentait investit d'une mission importante et ferai tout pour la mener à bien. Peut-être que c'était suicidaire ou même inutile, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle le souleva de terre, il était assez lourd mais elle s'en fichait, elle le monta dans sa chambre et le déposa sur son lit. Le jeune homme était épuisé par la vie, il tremblait, et ses paupières se fermaient déjà. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, tout en continuant ses légères papouilles dans ses cheveux bruns.

« C'est toi et moi contre le monde gamin, je te le promets. »

Elle attendit qu'il s'endorme et fonça dans le bureau de la mairesse. Celle-ci était debout face à sa fenêtre, vue de l'extérieur elle avait encore l'air dure et insensible, mais intérieurement elle était tout bonnement meurtrie. Elle n'entendit même pas la blonde rentrer dans la pièce. Elle repensait à sa vie, des larmes silencieuses courraient sur joues, la mordant au passage.

Emma était vraiment attristée par ce qu'elle voyait, l'EvilQueen était une femme mutilée rien de plus. Elle sentait cette asthénie oppressante que renfermait cette pièce, elle s'approcha lentement de la brune et dans un moment d'égarement elle prit cette femme dans ses bras la serrant au plus près de son cœur.

Régina aurait du être folle de rage et tenter de tuer cette femme de ses propres mains, mais pour la première fois depuis des années elle se sentait à sa place, elle se sentait effroyablement bien dans les bras de l'autre femme. Sous cette exquise emprise elle se sentit perdre pied, elle perdit toute lucidité, elle se retourna et embrassa furieusement la bonde. Celle-ci l'attira un peu plus près d'elle, la brune en profita pour glisser sa main sous son débardeur et commença à faire rouler le téton durcit du shérif sous son pouce, lui arrachant un gémissement. La blonde sentit son corps s'embraser, elle arracha la chemise de la mairesse et se mit a dévorer sauvagement ses seins. C'était tellement bon que Régina se laissa tomber sur le bureau, en peu de temps les deux jeunes femme se retrouvèrent nues l'une sur l'autre. Emma palpait le corps sublime de la mairesse, tout en jouant avec sa langue dans son cou et elle lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille. La brune n'en pouvait déjà plus ,elle donnait des coups de reins quémandeurs et jouissait sans retenue. Le shérif la pénétra de deux doigts. Sous cette douce violence la brune enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de la blonde et remonta lentement au rythme des va et vient, celle ci en rentra un troisième et accéléra considérablement le rythme provoquant un fulgurant orgasme à la mairesse.

Emma se redressa les yeux remplis de désir ardent pour cette femme. La mairesse s'approcha d'elle avec un air félin, elle se baissa pour ramasser les menottes du shérif qui dépassait de sa poche de jean, elle tourna autour de sa proie et les serra au poignet de la blonde la reliant ensuite au pied du bureau. La blonde se retrouva couchée sur le ventre sur le bureau debout les jambes légèrement écartées sans possibilité de bouger. Régina admirait ses formes parfaitement musclées et déposa délicatement ses mains sur les fesses de celle-ci. Elle les écarta et se pencha sur l'entre jambe humide du shérif qui gémit au souffle au chaud de la brune. La mairesse caressait du bout de doigts son clitoris, l'intense humidité de la blonde l'incita à insérer un doigt dans celle-ci, le shérif peinait à contenir ses gémissements et grognements de plaisir. La mairesse sentait la blonde au bord du paroxysme, et lécha lentement les lèvres du shérif, qui gigotait d'impatience. C'était une véritable torture.

« Régina.. » Supplia la jeune femme.

La mairesse mordit légèrement le clitoris de celle-ci tout en introduisant un deuxième doigt. Elle prenait du plaisir à faire languir le shérif, elle aimait sentir tout l'effet, toute l'emprise qu'elle avait sur elle, c'est ce qu'elle préférait toujours.

« Je t'en supplie »

La brune amplifia ses gestes sous les supplications de la jeune femme, et dans un dernier râle la blonde eut le meilleur orgasmes de sa vie. La mairesse l'accompagna jusqu'à sentir son corps se relâcher complètement.

Régina libéra son antagoniste, elle n'osait même plus la regarder. Elle revenait doucement à la réalité, elle sortit du bureau le plus vite possible espérant que tout ceci reste entre ces quartes murs à tout jamais. Emma aussi revenait doucement à la réalité ...plus les secondes passaient et plus elle paniquait.

« Merde, putain Emma qu'est ce que tu as foutu ? C'est Régina tu … ! Putain ! »

Elle se rhabilla le plus vite possible et décampa. Tout ceci resterait à jamais chez la brune, et ne se reproduira pas !

* * *

C'est foncièrement déboussolée qu'elle s'enfonça dans son canapé, ses émotions, ses sentiments se percutaient à un amas de pensées contradictoires. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air comme pour expulser son mal être, comme pour balayer ses images, comme pour effacer ce qui s'était passé. Mais les flash-back du somptueux corps nue de la mairesse lui revint en plein visage, c'était vraiment la plus belle femme au monde...

« Sérieusement ? »

Manifestement elle devenait en plus 'cul-cul la praline', elle avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées. Elle sortit son téléphone, elle savait très bien qui appeler et quoi faire.

« Ah maintenant tu as envie de me parler ! » La voix furieuse qui provenait du téléphone fit rire la jeune femme.

« Aller Tink, ça te dis d'aller au Rabbit ce soir ? En attendant tu peux passer à l'appart, je pourrais finir ce que j'ai commencé la dernière fois. »

« Comment fais-tu pour que je te cède toujours hein ? »

« C'est le ''charme Emma'' ! »

« Ça doit être ça, j'enfile une tenue plus légère et j'arrive. »

« Dac »

Rien de mieux que de reprendre ce qu'elle faisait avant que la mairesse s'installe dans ses pensées. Une douche ! Fallait qu'elle se débarrasse des empreintes, odeurs et souvenirs du moment le plus intime et intense qu'elle n'ai jamais vécu. En fait c'était ça qu'il lui faisait le plus peur, parce que ça signifiait quelque chose beaucoup trop lourd de sens, putain, elle était vraiment impatiente que la petite blonde arrive, c'était presque vital.

Tinkerbell se sentait merveilleusement bien auprès de celle qu'elle considérait comme son amante. Emma était assise derrière elle la cajolant, la petite blonde pouvait sentir son souffle sulfureux dans son cou, elles étaient nues, moites et excédées. Elle avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à faire des galipettes, Emma étaient insatiable, et différente, elle semblait... désespérée. Tink ne préféra pas analyser le pourquoi du comment, la réponse lui faisait beaucoup trop peur. Elle aimait tellement le shérif, elle avait le don de la rendre spéciale jamais personne avant elle n'avait cru en elle. Même si amoureusement Emma était plus que distante. C'était la meilleure des amies, on pouvait toujours conter sur elle. Tink sentit son cœur se pincer, ''amie'' , elle aurait voulu avouer tous ses sentiments, ses rêves à sa blonde mais le prix à payer aurait été de la perdre. Elle se contentait de ça, de leur amitié. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas le choix.

Emma brisa se silence qui pour elle devenait gênant.

« Il est encore tôt pour le Rabbit mais tu as certainement faim, chinois ? »

« Oui, mais euh...tu es sûre que je peux rester ? »

C'était vraiment étrange, jamais au grand jamais Em' acceptait qu'elle reste quand elles avaient finis de faire ce qu'elles avaient à faire.

Le shérif prit une minute pour réfléchir , c'était trop dangereux ? Est ce que la petite blonde se ferait des idées ? non, ce soir elle avait juste besoin de quelque chose pour détourner ses pensées, alors elle refusa de réfléchir plus longtemps aux conséquences de cette invitation.

« Yep ! Tu appelles je vais me laver en attendant, je veux un peu de tout beaucoup. »

Tink était plus que ravie, c'était définitif elle était raide dingue d'Emma Swan.

La petite coccinelle jaune se gara devant le club, Emma semblait anxieuse. Tink savait déjà ce que la blonde tentait de lui dire, pour abréger ses souffrances et surtout car elle avait passé une trop bonne après-midi pour entendre ce qui lui brisait toujours leur cœur, elle dit d'un air faussement joyeux :

« Em' te bile pas, j'ai compris. »

Une fois dans le bar Emma avait instantanément oublié son amie, et cherchait déjà une nouvelle proie à ramener ce soir. Rentrer seule n'était pas une option elle n'arriverait jamais à dormir sinon. Elle balaya la salle, Hook était là visiblement bien accompagné, il dansait collé-serré avec Ruby. Sérieusement ? Bizarre , mais pourquoi pas ? Ces deux amis avaient une forte personnalités ça pouvait peut être coller. Elle s'installa au bar et commanda un simple jus d'orange, elle avait cette voix rauque qui lui interdisait de prendre une boisson alcoolisé, ses pensées vers la brune n'eurent le temps de récidiver car une jolie rousse s'installa près d'Emma et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

Le shérif avala de travers voyant le jeune femme.

« Bonsoir Emma Swan. »

« Ariel ? C'est ça ? »

« Parfaitement. Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Non bien sûr que non, mais vous me connaissez d'où au juste ? Pourquoi vous me cherchiez ? »

« Tinkerbell m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, je dois dire qu'elle avait raison. »

Le shérif roula des yeux, sacré Tink, elle avait la langue bien pendue. Emma s'énervait déjà du comportement beaucoup trop intimiste de Tink, elle lui mettrait les points sur les « i » demain.

« Raison sur ? »

La rousse contempla le shérif de haut en bas, celle-ci portait un pantalon en cuir noir, avec un top très sexy bordeaux accompagné d'un perfecto et des bottes assez masculine. Ses belles boucles blondes lui tombaient sur les épaules, ça lui donnait vraiment un air de flic sexy. Ariel se mordit la lèvre inférieur et répondit d'une voix suave :

« Tu es le plus sexy des shérifs. »

Emma plongea son regard dans les yeux de la rousse, ils lui imploraient presque de lui faire l'amour là tout de suite, c'est bon, elle savait qu'elle rentrerai avec cette femme ce soir. Hum intéressant, Emma vit que la jeune femme portait une alliance, ses ongles étaient aussi beaucoup trop longs pour appartenir à une lesbienne et en plus ils étaient vernis, malgré cela elle avait un charme particulier.

« Comment s'appelle t-il ? »

« Euh, je ne te suis pas, qui ? »

« Ton mari. »

Sous le choque la rousse s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.

« Eric. Mais notre mariage est.. libre, oui c'est ça libre. »

« Libre hein ? Hum ok. »

Emma saisit la main de la jeune femme et l'emmena sur la piste de danse avant même que celle-ci sorte un son de sa bouche entre-ouverte, la blonde posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et empoigna ses hanches pour la ramener au plus près d'elle. Elles dansaient sensuellement sous les regards menaçants de Tink. Elle avait pourtant interdit à Ariel d'approcher son amante ! Cette fille sautait vraiment sur tout ce qui bouge ! Plus la tension sexuelle entre les deux femmes augmentait et plus la jalousie et la rancœur de la petite blonde aussi, elle faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas aller les séparer tout de suite ! Emma vit celle-ci devenir rouge écarlate les fixant amèrement. Fait chier ! Si elle devint folle de jalousie ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe, elle ne savait pas comment elle aller faire ça mais demain elle fera comprendre à Tink qu'elles s'étaient bien amusées mais qu'il était temps que ça se finisse, avant qu'elle ne perde le contrôle de la situation.

Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Ariel et toutes les deux quittèrent le club toujours sous les regards rageurs de Tinkerbell.


	3. Chapter 3 - Fugue

**Aloha ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire. Merci pour les follows et le deux/trois reviews. Je sais que pour l'instant c'est le tout début, et vous verrez tout va devenir plus intéressant au fil des chapitres :) ! Pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur pourquoi Régina ou Emma agit de tel façon vous le comprendrez bientôt, mais petit à petit bien sûr, quand on apprends des choses sur leur passé.**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon week end et une bonne lecture ! See ya !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Fugue.

Le shérif sirotait tranquillement son chocolat tout en finissant un dossier. C'était une matinée calme, elle avait passé une bonne semaine. Mouais... enfin une assez bonne semaine. Elle avait évité Madame le Maire le plus possible, esquivant même une réunion sous un prétexte bidon. L'idée même d'apercevoir la brune lui pinçai le cœur et puis elle devenait ... incohérente ? Oui c'était bien ça : incohérente. En revanche elle avait parlé à Tinkerbell et ça c'était un véritable soulagement et ça s'était passé mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, pas de cris, pas de larmes, ni même d'insultes. Juste un silence gênant et des sourires crispés, rien de plus. Elles étaient même parvenues à rester amies, rien n'avaient changé à part qu'elles ne couchaient plus ensemble.

Des bruits de talons firent relever le nez du shérif. Elle reconnu de suite à qui ils appartenaient. Elle se leva précipitamment, enfila le plus vite possible sa veste et mit son téléphone à son oreille avant de feindre un appel important au moment où la mairesse rentra dans le poste.

« Restez calme j'arrive tout de suite. »

La brune fronçait les sourcils, pinçait des lèvres, les mains sur les hanches. Emma jeta un coup d'œil vers elle en haussant des épaules, elle était presque dehors quand la voix de Régina lui parvint :

« Votre téléphone était à l'envers ! Vraiment Miss Swan si vous voulez m'esquiver faites le au moins correctement. »

Emma souffla bruyamment. Et merde ! Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, elle avait de plus en plus chaud, être dans la même pièce que cette femme la rendait malade. Elle retourna sur ses pas et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Régina s'était assise sur son bureau les jambes croisées et regardait avec amusement la blonde qui était dans tous ses états. Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point la brune était belle et terriblement sexy. ''Qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud bordel ! ''. Pensa Emma qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

« Comment s'est passé le procès alors ? »

« Et bien, Henry a été disculpé de toutes charges, tandis que ce petit moins que rien de Peter Pan a prit la peine maximale. Vous auriez du voir la tête de Rumple et de cette petite sotte de Belle, c'était...Enivrant. Bref pendant les cinq prochaines années qui suivent, la ville sera débarrassée de toutes nuisances. Par compte je tiens a vous dire que vous allez très certainement le regretter. »

Régina riait sincèrement, mais quand elle vit le visage choqué du shérif elle sa racla la gorge et reprit sa constance habituelle. Elle était perplexe pourquoi avait-elle parlé avec autant d'aisance avec cette alcoolique, ce n'était en rien son amie, ni quoi que se soit d'autre. Enfin ? Non rien du tout ! Pensa la brune qui s'énervait intérieurement.

« C'est ce qu'on m 'a dit. »

« J'étais venue vous prévenir, car vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de venir ,très professionnel au passage, pendant la réunion nous avons voté à la mise en place d'un couvre feu. Et vous devrez engager quelqu'un pour vous aidez car maintenant vous allez devoir faire des rondes nocturnes. »

« Super... ! » Dit ironiquement le shérif qui se leva en se frottant les tempes.

« C'est regrettable, vous allez devoir travailler au lieu de vous saouler. »

« Je ne suis pas une putain d'alcoolique, vous êtes sourde ou juste incroyablement bête?! »

Régina se leva également et s'approcha calmement de la blonde la plaquant contre le mur, leur lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelque centimètres.

« Je ne vous permet pas de m'insulter Miss Swan, je crois que vous oublié bien vite que... Je » elle l'attrapa part les cheveux « Suis » elle frotta son genou contre son intimité « Votre » elle mordilla fermement la lèvre inférieure de la blonde. « Boss » Elle la lâcha violemment et s'en alla sans même se retourner, laissant Emma haletante et fébrile.

* * *

Emma était en train de tuer un de ces sales 'creeper', elle avait oublié de torcher derrière elle en construisant, quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

« Henry ?! Mais il est 21heures, le couvre feu commence dans 30 minutes qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! »

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas et gardait la tête baissé. Emma sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle roula des yeux et l'incita à rentrer en posant sa main derrière sa nuque.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas gamin ? »

« Je peux dormir ici ce soir Emma ? » Bafouilla t-il.

« Hey, bien sûr que tu peux, mais avant tu vas tout me raconter assis toi. Tu veux un chocolat ? »

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta et hocha tristement la tête.

Quand la jeune femme revint vers lui elle lui tendit une tasse et elle eut une mauvaise surprise :

« Putain de creeper ! Non ! Je vais devoir tout- »

Elle se rendit conte de la situation et ferma son ordinateur et se re-concentra sur ce qu'il y avait vraiment d'important là tout de suite : Henry.

« Pardon, alors vas-y raconte moi. »

« Tu joue à Minecraft ? J'adore ce jeu ! »

« Henry, ne fuis pas le sujet, tu préfère que j'appelle ta mère pour savoir ? »

« NON ! …On s'est disputé, on ne se comprend pas... Je sais que j'ai déconné, je voulais juste un peu d'air, je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre que cette grande maison vide. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal depuis toujours, et qu'elle m'enferme parce que je ne mérite pas de vivre ma vie. Elle se comporte comme si la terre entière était un ennemi, elle a fait des choses horribles c'est un monstre sans cœur, elle n'a plus de cœur … Je veux juste que l'on soit de nouveau heureux, je veux qu'elle refasse sa vie, je veux qu'elle arrête de vivre comme-ci mon père mourait de nouveaux chaque jours. Je crois que ma mère ne m'aime pas...»

Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue, mais devant le shérif il ne voulait pas paraître faible, il se racla la gorge et il dit de nouveau :

« Je ne veux pas te déranger, je vais y aller, j'ai...je- »

Emma lui donna très légèrement un coup de point dans l'épaule et lui dit :

« T'en fais pas gamin, je m'ennuyais toute seule de toute façon. »

« Merci Emma. »

« Tu as faim ? Pizza ? »

« OUAIS ! » La joie du jeune brun revint aussi vite qu'elle était partie à ces mots.

Ils passaient une soirée géniale à jouer à des jeux vidéos, Emma était une très mauvaise perdante, Henry aussi. Tous les coups étaient permis, ils n'avaient pas rit comme ça depuis longtemps. Ils avaient tous les deux laissé leur vie de côté. Le temps s'était arrêté, ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre, si ce n'est de passé une soirée hors de la réalité.

Le répit fit de trop courte durée, le téléphone sonnait déjà, ils étaient tous deux conscient qui c'était au bout du fil. Emma hésita quelques instants. Et si ce soir elle n'était plus shérif ? elle n'était plus ici ? Henry la suppliait d'ignorer cet appel, mais la réalité était qu'elle n'avait pas le choix :

« Shérif Swan »

« Henry a fugué et David ne la pas encore aperçu dehors, partez tout de suite à sa recherche ! »

« Euh... Je suis sûre qu'il va bien, ne soyez pas aussi paniquée, je pars tout de suite. »

« Il est chez vous n'est ce pas ?! »

« Quoi ? Non ! » Emma mentait horriblement mal, elle parlait deux octaves au dessus de la normale.

« Vous mentez horriblement mal shérif ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous a pris ? Vous auriez du m'appeler c'est MON fils ! J'arrive tout de suite ! »

« VOTRE fils n'est pas chez moi ! »

Merde, merde Emma s'embourbait dans son mensonge et sentait la situation lui glisser entre les doigts.

« Je vais vous- »

Henry arracha le téléphone de ses mains et raccrocha au nez de sa mère. Emma restait scotchée et balbutiait quelques sons.

« Il faut toujours qu'elle me pourrisse la vie ! MERDE ! »

« Hey gamin ! Surveille ton langage, il n'y a que moi qui est autorisé à dire merde ici. »

« J'étais vraiment bien, ici..avec toi Emma. Je vais y aller ok ? Avant qu'elle arrive et qu'elle fasse sa... : Regina Mills. Ouais, je l'appellerais sur la route, elle viendra me chercher, merci encore. »

Les mains dans les poches, les cheveux décoiffés de sa folle soirée, le cœur serré et l'âme en peine le jeune homme se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, quand Emma assise sur son bar, les cheveux tout autant en bataille lui lança :

« Crois-tu que je crains Régina Mills ? »

Elle put voir un demi-sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son petit protégé, il hocha négativement la tête en lui répondant :

« Le shérif Swan ne craint personne. »

« Alors ramène tes fesses ici, et quand ta môman sera ici, va dans ma chambre restes y quoi qu'il arrive compris sinon je te fous à la porte. »

Henry admirait Emma, elle n'était obligée de rien et elle se comportait comme... comme ? Une mère ? Elle se comportait comme si il avait de l'importance à ses yeux et ça c'était important pour lui.

« Deal. » Lui répondit-il.

« Tchek ! »

Dans leur petit rituel de réconfort, ils sellèrent une sorte de promesse, différentes pour chacun d'eux, mais dans un sens identique.

Un quart d'heure plus tard la mairesse tambourina à la porte du shérif, celle-ci entre-ouvrit et afficha un sourire de gagnante, avant de dire :

« Que puis-je pour vous Madame le Maire ? »

« Vous ! » Régina s'avança dangereusement mais la porte était toujours bloquée par la chaînette.

« Ouvrez ! »

« Nop, pas tant que vous n'êtes pas calmée. »

« Je ne vous pensais pas aussi trouillarde Swan ! »

L'ego de la bonde fut piqué au vif elle ouvra donc la porte âprement et lança un regard haineux à la mairesse, avant de lui faire la révérence et de dire satiriquement :

« Si votre Majesté veut bien se donner la peine d'entrer sans gueuler. »

Régina rentra en trombe dans l'appartement, ignorant royalement la jeune femme et cria :

« Henry ! »

« D'accord... Combien de fois je vais devoir vous dire qu'il n'est pas ici. »

La mairesse se retourna vivement vers elle l'attrapa par le t-shirt.

« Où est-il ? »

Emma fut parcourue par un frisson, un frisson d'excitation, elle ne pouvait résister quand cette femme la touchait et surtout quand celle-ci était folle de rage, elle était tellement... EvilQueen. Emma reprit ses esprits et repoussa la brune, lui bloquant un bras dans son dos.

« Calmez-vous ou je vais devoir vous embarquer ! »

Elle la relâcha et la brune prit une grande inspiration, elle fixa quelques secondes la blonde et cracha enfin tout son venin :

« Que votre enfant soit mort ne m'étonne même pas, vous êtes incroyablement irresponsable, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être une mère, ne pensez pas l'être avec mon fils ! »

« Votre petit manège ne fonctionne pas sur moi Régina, cracher autant d'horreur que vous le voulez. Le fait est que votre fils vous fuit et vous hait parce qu'en réalité c'est vous qui êtes une mauvaise mère, vous n'êtes qu'un monstre. Qui enfermerait son enfant toute sa vie à part un monstre ?! C'est enivrant de le voir souffrir Régina, vous aimez ça hein voir les autres souffrir n'est ce pas ?! Rendez lui NON rendez nous tous un grand service, partez, crevez, je ne sais pas mais putain CASSEZ-VOUS !»

Une larme coula sur la joue de la mairesse, qui se retira sans rien ajouter de plus.

Emma se sentait de nouveau horriblement coupable, elle ne supportait pas de voir la jeune femme souffrir ainsi ça en devenait douloureux, comme ci on lui arrachait le cœur et qu'on s'amusait sadiquement à l'écraser le plus lentement possible jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse poussière. Elle eut une envie irrépressible de suivre la mairesse. Il le fallait, point. Elle prit donc son téléphone :

« Emma ça va ?! »

« Pas vraiment, j'ai un service à te demander Snow, peux-tu venir chez moi, pour surveiller Henry, il va dormir ici et je dois partir...une urgence. »

« Henry ? Le fils du maire ? »

« Oui, alors ? »

« Bien sûr, mais avant tu dois me dire qu'elle est cette urgence. »

« Je dois, euh- »

« Et ne me mens pas ! »

« BON ok, je dois aller...parler, à Régina. »

« Oh, tu m'expliquera tout ça et tu n'as pas le choix ! Car la je suis un peu perdu. »

Emma espérait qu'Henry ne lui en voulait pas, elle... elle n'était pas mieux que Régina, elle s'était laissée emporter. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Elle fut soulagée de le voir assis sur son lit focalisé sur l'écran, le casque sur les oreilles. Il l'aperçut, il ajusta rapidement le casque pour libérer une de ses oreilles et lui dit :

« Elle est pas encore arrivée ? »

« Si, si, elle vient de partir, écoute Henry je dois y aller, une urgence, Snow arrive ok, tu verra elle est adorable, trop adorable en fait. »

« D'ac Em' »

Elle roula des yeux, elle était certaine qu'il avait écouté un mot sur deux.

« Sale geek ! » Lui dit-elle avant de disparaître.

* * *

Une fois arrivée au manoir, Emma, pensa faire demi tour, trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête l'empêchant de réfléchir. Mais son instinct l'emporta car elle était déjà en train de frapper à la porte. Elle n'entendait plus que les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Elle ne vit même pas que la brune avait ouvert la porte.

« Allez vous en ! »

« Régina, laissez moi entrer. »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Henry s'est confié à moi.»

Cela suffit à persuader la brune, qui se décala en silence pour laisser passer la blonde. Elle fit un signe de la main, pour inciter la blonde à s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Emma remarqua les trait tirés de la mairesse, elle avait l'air épuisé, anxieuse, elle avait de grosses poches sous les yeux et plus aucunes traces de maquillage. Elle ne voulait pas blesser d'avantage la jeune femme, elle prit alors soin de prendre ses précautions en s'adressant à elle.

« Henry pense que vous ne l'aimez pas, il ne supporte plus que vous viviez dans le souvenir de son père, il a l'impression que vous cherchez à le punir parce qu'il cherche à être heureux indépendamment de vous. Il étouffe littéralement dans sa tour d'ivoire et surtout il veut vous voir heureuse Régina, ça le tue à petit feu de vous voir chaque jour d'avantage malheureuse. »

Régina laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

 _-Le pire ce n'était pas les larmes, ni même le silence environnent , c'était cette sensation : chaque vaisseaux du corps qui s'engourdissent et ce silence pesant dans la tête, le plus douloureux : celui qui détruit tout, ne laissant plus que le silence.-_ Voilà ce que ressentais Emma Swan à ce moment là.

« Régina, je...suis désolé. »

« Allez vous en...» Siffla la mairesse.

« Demain, je reviendrai avec Henry. Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ?»

La mairesse regarda le shérif, la bouche essayant de prononcer une réponse, les yeux perdus, vulnérable.

« Je.. je...vous...je »

Sans aucunes hésitations, Emma s'agenouilla devant elle, prit sa main dans la sienne et déclara avec une sincérité naturelle :

« Écoute moi Régina, demain tu vas retrouver ton fils, ton petit prince, parce que demain est un nouveau jour, une nouvelle page, pour vous c'est un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie, hors de la réalité, hors du temps, demain vous avez le droit d'être heureux, de vivre...demain tu seras libre. »

Emma avait cet effet sur Régina, elle savait comment l'apaiser. Régina sentit une vague de plénitude la traverser, elle sentait à ce moment précis une infinie tendresse pour la blonde. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son visage et se mis du bout du doigt à le caresser. Elle s'imprégnait d'elle, de son image, de sa beauté et de sa bonté. Arrivée à ses lèvres, elle ne put résister à l'envie de les embrasser tendrement, durant ce baiser elle avait le sentiment que son âme était aspirée par la blonde, que son cœur se réchauffait, qu'elle venait d'être frappée par le bonheur à son état pur.

Mais à la place des mots, les deux femmes s'avouaient ce qu'elles n'oseraient jamais s'imaginer par des gestes.

Elles commençaient déjà à se débarrasser de leurs vêtements, qui les empêchaient d'assouvir cette envie de sentir la peau de l'autre contre la sienne.

Emma souleva soigneusement la brune pour le mettre à califourchon sur elle, mais leur lèvres ne s'étaient pas quittées. La brune l'approfondit en y introduisant sa langue auquel l'autre femme répondit par un gémissement. Emma l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'intensifier, leurs mains parcouraient avec tendresse le corps somptueux de l'autre.

Emma avait des lignes fines, des seins fermes, des abdos toniques, des fesses musclées, la peaux douce et intensément chaude, en effet Emma était en ébullition, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi envie de quelqu'un.

Régina, elle, avait des lignes profondes, une généreuse poitrine parfaitement rebondie, des fesses et des courbes diaboliquement appétissantes, elle était une femme sublime, sa peau nacré brûlait à chaque passage des doigts fins de la blonde.

Emma léchait et embrassait chaque parcelles du coup et des épaules de la brune, qui gémissait sans retenue . Elle s'agrippa aux cheveux de la blonde pendant que celle-ci introduisait avec délicatesse deux doigts dans son intimité humide. Emma s'était synchronisé au déhanchement de la sulfureuse brune, de l'autre main elle jouait avec son téton durcit, elle sentait la brune montait de plus en plus et quand elle attrapa son lobe avec les dents se fut le coup de grâce pour la mairesse qui s'accrocha fermement au dossier du canapé et s'écroula de tout son poids sur le shérif dans sa libération.

Les yeux d'Emma lui disait « fait moi l'amour » Régina s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle entama une lente descente, embrassant, léchant, mordillant au passage la moindre parcelle du corps de la blonde, s'attardant sur ses seins, sur ses flancs, son aine, la blonde n'en pouvait plus elle poussait sur la tête de la brune pour qu'elle descente au point culminant de son excitation. Quand elle sentit le souffle chaud de la mairesse sur son intimé elle se cabra et planta ses ongles dans son crâne, Régina se délectait des jouissements et réactions du shérif. Elle la lécha lentement de l'entrée de son vagin jusqu'à son clitoris puis elle commença à le faire tourner autour de sa langue, Emma était de plus en plus insistante et impatiente et supplia difficilement entre ses dents :

« R...Gina »

La brune savait parfaitement où trouver le point G d'une femme, elle inséra son doigts à la hauteur de le première phalange et appuyait légèrement vers le ventre de la bonde qui se cabra violemment de nouveau elle se sentait venir elle ne pouvait retenir tout ce flot de gémissement qui se transformaient en cris de jouissance. Régina accéléra ses mouvements et lécha vivement le clitoris de la blonde, elle sentit tous ses muscles se contracter et l'entendit prononcer son nom dans un voluptueux orgasme.

* * *

Emma ouvra difficilement ses paupières, la mairesse était étendu nue à côté d'elle, à peine recouverte par la couverture, elle repensa à cette soirée. Elles avaient passé la nuit à faire l'amour, se jetant l'une sur l'autre passionnément. Qu'est que signifiait cette nuit au juste ? Rien c'était juste... une erreur, qui n'existerait pas demain, parce que demain tout reviendrait à la normal . En fait il ne s'était rien passé du tout. Emma chassa ces questions qui la contrariait et descendit se servir une tasse de café et déposait un mot sur le plan de travail en marbre de cette cuisine parfaitement rangée.

En effet elle aurait au moins besoin d'un grand café pour rester éveillée. Elle enfila sa veste avant de partir direction son canapé, pour tenter de finir sa nuit. Elle s'arrêta quelques instant en bas des escaliers et regarda d'un air pensif vers la chambre du maire. Oui, demain, elle allait faire en sorte que ce soit une journée exceptionnelle.


	4. Chapter 4 - Une belle journée

**ALOHA ! Bon petite surprise que j'espère vous enchantera je publie le chapitre beaucoup plus tôt, pas d'inquiétude samedi vous aurez un chapitre aussi le 5 ! Juste pour fêter la fin des examens !**

 **Je compte sur vous pour me donner un retour de vos avis sur ce chapitre d'une atmosphère plus... plus... huum détendue et joviale que les précédents :P ! Ah et dans ce chapitre il y a des références (plus ou moins explicite) à Disney... ;)**

 **Bon bonne semaine à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une belle journée

Emma dormait profondément sa bave coulait sur une montagne de feuilles, la main pianotant encore sur l'ordinateur, encore toute habillée, elle portait même sa veste et ses chaussures. Son ronflement faisait presque trembler les murs. Snow lui jetait quelques regards attendrissant tandis qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un ado grincheux fit son entrer, il traînait des pieds, la tête clouée vers ses pieds, ses longs cheveux sales lui recouvrant le visage. Il s'installa sur la chaise en face du shérif et laissa tomber sa tête à son tour sur cette montagne de feuilles. Snow sortit son portable de sa poche et prit une photo de ce moment, elle l'ajouta à sa collection de photos ''mignonnes et gênantes'' de sa sœur. Elle avait mit la table, fait plusieurs tournées de pancakes et servit deux grands chocolats pour les deux phénomènes qui terminaient leur nuits, gisant sur cette table.

« Hum, Hum. »

Aucuns de deux ne bougeaient, elle décida d'employer un manière moins douce.

« A table ! »

La blonde sursauta et fit tomber une tasse vide, qui ne se brisa pas, le petit brun râlait et faisait des gestes de la main. Emma écarquilla les yeux et scruta autour d'elle. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps et de l'espace. Quand elle vit sa sœur et tout le mal qu'elle s'était donnée pour préparer ce festin, elle s'étira tout en meuglant :

« Heyyy, ça sent bon. »

« Hey, rude nuit ? »

La petite brune avait cet air coller au visage, celui qui faisait d'elle la femme la plus compatissante et aimante au monde. Emma roula des yeux, sa sœur était trop, trooop Snow, mais elle l'aimait tellement et particulièrement pour cela. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir répondre à une série de questions et là elle se sentait prise au piège. Elle fixa son attention sur le jeune homme, il fallait qu'elle le secoue parce que aujourd'hui une longue journée les attendaient.

« Henry, gamin debout vient manger, on a des choses à faire. »

« Emma » Souffla Snow.

« Oui Snow la nuit a été longue. »

« Salut. » Dit la petite voix endormie du jeune brun.

La blonde s'assit en face de sa sœur qui la fixait d'un air accusateur. Elle remplit le plus possible sa bouche, elle réagissait de façon désespérée pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

« Et qu'as-tu fais cette nuit ? »

Emma montra de la tête le jeune garçon qui mangeait comme un ogre à côté d'elle, et dit d'un ton sec :

« Plus tard. Ce n'est pas le moment. »

« Oh d'accord. Ce soir alors ? »

Emma avala cul sec son chocolat en se dirigeant dans sa cuisine pour remplir sa tasse de café noir bien sucrée. Snow surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes :

« Oula tu bois du café, c'était vraiment une très mauvaise nuit. Qu'as tu prévu de si important aujourd'hui qui nécessite que tu sois parfaitement éveillée ? »

« Pourquoi faut il que tu fasses tout un plat à chaque mouvement que je fais hein ? »

« Ne change pas de sujet Emma. »

« JE...J'ai un programme chargé mais plutôt cool pour aujourd'hui, je sors en quelque sorte et j'embarque cette larve visqueuse avec moi ». Dit-elle en pontant de sa petite cuillère le petit brun qui la fixait intrigué.

« Moi ? Où ? » Dit-il naïvement.

« Surprise ! J'adore les surprises. » Dit rapidement Emma qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

« Tu hais les surprises ». Lança Snow derrière elle.

« Je haïssais les surprise ! »

Henry regardait du coin de l'œil Emma qui conduisait le sourire aux lèvres excitée par ses projets. Il avait confiance en elle, et si elle lui avait dit qu'il allait passé une super journée c'était vrai. Mais un doute planait toujours en lui. Passer une journée avec sa mère ne signifiait pas passer une bonne journée. Ils arrivèrent devant ce fichu manoir, il haïssait ce manoir, il ne se sentait pas chez lui, mais plutôt comme dans un centre de détention haute sécurité.

Emma fouilla dans son coffre à la recherche de ce maudit plan, elle vit Henry planté là et donc elle lui fit signe pour qu'il avance en lui disant :

« Aller bouge Henry rentre chez toi, j'arrive, on reste pas longtemps de toute façon, aujourd'hui on quitte cette foutue ville. »

« Cette foutue ville et ce foutue manoir.» Ajouta le jeune homme.

Il entra le premier sa mère l'attendait derrière la porte, elle voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais elle n'osa pas, elle se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté, de sourire tendrement et de dire à voix basse :

« Bonjour Henry. »

« Bonjour.»

Emma rentra à ce moment là et donna une tape derrière la tête du jeune homme, elle pensa : « petit con » mais elle ne le dit pas, elle savait que la mairesse n'aimait pas vraiment les grossièretés.

« Maman. » Finit-il par dire, en jetant un regard noire au shérif.

« Régina allez vous changer. Henry aussi, tu pus. Tous les deux mettez des vêtements décontractés, d'accord ?»

« HEY ! » Dit le jeune homme indigné en sentant ses aisselles.

« Je suis très bien comme ça. » Répondit la brune tout autant indignée.

« Allez filez, hop hop hop.» Dit la blonde en faisant des vas et vient dans l'air avec les mains.

Emma traçait un chemin sur un plan, Régina arriva discrètement derrière elle et l'espionnait au dessus de son épaule. Emma sentit la présence de la mairesse et pliant sa carte elle dit :

« Vous êtes prête ? On y va et on prend ma voiture, JE conduis. »

« Hors de question on prend ma voiture et c'est moi qui conduis. Entrez l'adresse de notre destination mystère dans mon gps, il m'indiquera la route. »

« Malade du contrôle hein ? »

Ajouta la blonde qui reluquait l'autre femme, Régina ne pouvait s'empêcher de porter des affaires qui lui donnait cet aire strict, menaçant et surtout sexy. Elle portait un pantalon en jean noir moulant, un débardeur en soie noir brodé de ça de là par de la dentelle violette, avec un petit col fait de la même dentelle, sans oublier un décolleté plongeant. Emma pouvait apercevoir un début de soutien-gorge en dentelle du même violet. En temps normal elle ne pouvait pas avoir une vue aussi étendue mais quand elle ne portait pas de talons, la mairesse était plus petite que le shérif.

« Tout comme vous. » Confirma Régina en se collant à le jeune blonde pour tendre le bras et attraper les clefs de la coccinelle jaune sur la table. En se reculant brisant tous les fantasmes d'Emma, elle secoua les clefs devant son visage en disant :

« Je gagne toujours. » Emma essaya de les attraper, mais Régina avait déjà disparu.

« Puisque c'est comme ça , je ferai le GPS ! » Cria t-elle assez fort pour que la mairesse l'entende de là où elle était, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Emma descendit la première de la berline hors de prix, avec l'espoir d'avoir eu de bonnes idées. Les deux bruns s'émerveillaient, le paysage était juste merveilleux, de petites collines bien vertes à perte de vue, une forêt peu dense, un soleil de plomb, quelques maisons en bois et surtout un superbe sentier qui menait au de là tout cela. Emma se retourna vers ses acolytes et leur dit :

« Ouais, faut laisser l'effet se faire. »

Face aux regards interrogateurs de Régina et à la stupeur positive d'Henry elle ajouta :

« J'ai pensé qu'une bonne balade à cheval pourrait être sympa, un ranch se trouve juste en bas. Pour le reste du programme vous verrez bien. »

« Génial » Répondit Henry qui se précipitait déjà vers le ranch.

« J'adore les chevaux. » Révéla la brune avant de poser un doux baiser sur la joue d'Emma, c'était sa façon de lui dire merci.

Régina tiqua voyant son fils parlant à une jeune fille, des milliers de questions lui venaient en tête et surtout une vive inquiétude. Il était trop jeune pour l'amour, trop jeune pour être brisé et déçu. Emma voyait que la mairesse lançait des éclairs par les yeux, il fallait vite faire diversion, elle se précipita vers le jeune brun le prit dans ses bras et lui frotta fermement la tête avec son poing en disant :

« Vous avez vu ça Régina, il était tout décoiffé, il faut qu'il se fasse tout beau pour draguer les filles, voilà qui est mieux. »

« Roooh mais lâche moi ! »

Siffla Henry gêné par l'attitude d'Emma. Pour qui il passait devant Grace maintenant, hein ? Il attrapa le shérif et la chatouilla tellement qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle était surprise par la force du jeune homme, tout comme Régina qui retenait avec mal son rire. La belle blonde avait un rire vraiment communicatif et mélodieux. Emma réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de son bourreau, elle alla s'asseoir sur les barrières en bois et pointa son doigt vers le jeune homme avant de dire entre deux essoufflements :

« Tu...tu...n'es qu'un...tricheur ! »

« T'entends ça Man', la mauvaise foi incarnée hein. »

Régina hocha la tête joyeusement tout en riant sincèrement, ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas rit en ne se forçant pas. Elle venait de perdre toute sa carapace et son masque, au moins pour aujourd'hui.

« Hey Grace où est August ? » Dit Emma à l'attention de l'adolescente.

« Oh il est à l'écurie, il s'occupe de Frou-fou elle vient de mettre bas. »

« Hum d'accord, comment va Maximus ? ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu un week-end de libre pour venir le voir... »

« Bien mais il s'ennuie de toi. Et il n'y a pas que lui...»

« Maximus ? » Demanda Henry perplexe.

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse Emma avait déjà tourné les talons, mère et fils la suivirent et la retrouvèrent au prés d'un grand étalon blanc, elle lui donnait une carotte et en lui caressant le museau elle répondit :

« C'est mon cheval, enfin il est plus qu'un simple cheval enfin bref. Henry tu vas monter Buck, il est fougueux, rebelle et parfois stupide tout comme toi. Et vous Régina vous aller montez Angus, il est fort, rapide et c'est une vrai tête de mule. »

« Salut Buck ! »

« Attends Henry je vais te montrer comment faire. » Dit Régina en ouvrant le box.

Emma les observait, Régina savait vraiment s'y prendre avec les chevaux, elle avait de l'expérience et de la passion. Elle admirait d'avantage cette belle femme, parce que tous les jours elle se trouvait un point commun, tous les jours elle se sentait perdre le contrôle en voyant cette femme. Elle baissa les yeux et balaya encore une fois ces pensées en soulevant la poussière du poil de l'étalon.

Régina tapotait l'encolure de sa monture en observant son fils, élégant et fière il trottait devant elle auprès de cette cruche de Grace. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester cette jeune innocente mais l'air radieux et épanoui de son garçon fit disparaître toute l'amertume ne laissant place qu'à ce sentiment. Celui qu'il lui fit comprendre que le temps avait passé, que son petit prince était devenu un beau jeune homme indépendant. Et qu'elle n'y pouvait rien mais qu'elle pouvait faire en sorte de le rendre heureux, qu'elle devait faire tous les efforts nécessaires pour le bonheur de son fils. Dorénavant elle allait prendre sur elle et prouver à son fils qu'elle était toujours humaine avec un cœur et des sentiments, qu'elle pouvait aussi faire le bien autour d'elle.

Elle fut arrachée net dans son introspection par une furie qui passait à toute vitesse à côté d'elle, Emma hurla au grand galop :

« C'est parti ! »

Elle secoua la tête, dépitée, mais son esprit de compétition fit surface, elle lança son grand cheval noir au grand galop à son tour, laissant Henry derrière elle complètement abasourdi.

Elle arriva presque à la hauteur de la blonde et lui hurla :

« A la traîne ? »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent dans une belle courses à travers la vallée et les bois. C'était ainsi qu'Emma se sentait vivre, quand elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec sa monture. Régina se sentait de nouveau libre, elle n'aspirait qu'à cela la liberté. Finalement c'était Maximus qui prit l'avantage, les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent près du cours d'eau. Régina arriva près de la blonde et lui lança essoufflée :

« Ce n'est pas fairplay, vous connaissez ce terrain. »

« Pitié je suis meilleure c'est tout. »

Répondit Emma avec désinvolture en descendant de Maximus, elle s'assit en tailleur au bord de l'eau laissant l'animal s'hydrater et pointa son doigt vers la mairesse avant de dire :

« Mais je dois avouer que vous êtes douée. »

« Oh oui je le suis ! Vous en doutiez Miss Swan ? »

Emma plissa ses yeux et afficha son sourire salace, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et ajouta :

« J'avais remarqué, vous avez un déhanchement d'enfer. »

« Je croyais que vous préfériez éviter ce sujet shérif ? » C'était au tour de Régina d'afficher ce sourire salace.

« Et bien aujourd'hui est un jour hors du temps non ? Alors ça ne compte pas. »

« Si vous le dites. »

La conversation s'acheva quand Buck monté d'Henry arriva au galop, suivit de près par la jeune fille. Il hurlait des cris de contentement pendant que celle-ci arriva vers Emma et descendit de sa monture en disant :

« Chut je l'ai laissé gagné, ne lui dit rien. Regarde comme il est chou. »

« Putain Grace- »

« Surveillez votre langage Swan ! » La coupa Régina rouge de colère et verte de jalousie.

« Man' ta vu ça, pas mal hein pour un débutant. Je t'ai mis une branlée jeune fille alo- »

« Langage ! Non mais c'est quoi ces manières vous deux ! »

Elle levait les bras en l'air d'exaspération, mais elle perdit toute l'envie de les enguirlander quand elle les vit éclater de rire, et même si elle perdit sa crédibilité elle en profita pour se laisser aller et se mit à rire sincèrement avec eux. Emma reprit difficilement son sérieux mais lança à l'encontre de ses compères :

« Et bien si on allait manger ? »

Sur ces mots la petite troupe se remit en selle Emma et Régina étaient en tête, elles se lançaient de furtifs regards en restant silencieuses. Ce silence était reposant, calme et intime à la fois. Régina prenait de grandes bouffées d'air frais comme ci elle respirait de nouveau après avoir étouffé pendant des années.

Elle était bercée par le doux rire de son fils qui lui parvenait, elle s'en délectait, ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu rire, ni vu sourire.

Ils arrivèrent près d'un grand chalet à l'apparence moderne, fait de bois peut-être mais d'un bois neuf et clair, composé de plusieurs étages dont un toit terrasse, et d'une grand salle aux coins externes entièrement baies vitrées. Il était orné de gravures fines et élégantes, les délicieuses odeurs qui s'en dégageait leur ouvraient d'avantage l'appétit. Après avoir attaché soigneusement les chevaux près de l'abreuvoir, ils suivirent le shérif qui avait réservé une table au toit terrasse. La décoration intérieur était à l'image de la beauté de l'extérieur.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance conviviale et décontractée, la nourriture était délicieuse digne des plus fameux restaurants étoilés, mais avec plus de contenu dans l'assiette et des plats plus ou moins simple de préparation. Henry s'étonnait du comportement de sa mère et espérait sincèrement que celui-ci se prolonge aussi dans le futur, pas parce qu'il voulait avoir la paix mais parce qu'elle était resplendissante et il le devait à Emma. Il voyait bien comment elle regardait sa mère, elle l'aimait c'était évident, tout comme sa mère lui lançait des regards remplit de tendresse. Il se promit à cet instant de tout faire pour que les deux femmes se rapprochent au point de se mettre ensemble. De tout façon Emma était déjà comme sa deuxième maman, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était une famille. Elles étaient sa famille.

* * *

Henry regardait la vallée s'éloigner à travers la fenêtre teintée de la voiture. Emma avait eu raison, il avait passé une super journée, c'était même un euphémisme, c'était sans aucun doute la plus belle journée de sa vie. Il regarda avec estime la blonde qui indiquait la route à sa mère, il voulait lui rendre l'appareil et puis il avait une mission dorénavant alors il prit la parole :

« Emma tu veux bien manger avec nous ce soir et puis on pourrait se faire une soirée films, tous les trois ? T'en fais pas, tu dormira à la maison, il y a des tonnes de chambres d'amis. »

Emma paraissait gênée. Elle grimaça et se passa la main dans le cheveux. Elle allait répondre mais fut coupée par la brune :

« Vous n'avez pas le choix Miss Swan. »

« Je ne peux rien vous refuser Madame le Maire. »

Régina s'affairait au fourneau tendant l'oreille pour écouter la conversation téléphonique qui avait l'air si importante du shérif, elle n'entendit que des bouts de phrases, une chose était sûre : Emma n'était pas ravie de cet appel. Emma ne pu retenir un merde en s'infiltrant dans la cuisine.

« C'est fou comme vous être grossière. »

La blonde fit mine de l'ignorer et contournant l'îlot centrale elle attrapa un quartier de pomme que la mairesse allait déposer dans sa tarte. Elle défia Régina du regard. Celle-ci s'essuya le doigt sur le bout du nez de cette effronté et ajoutant :

« Refaites ceci et vous le regretterez amèrement. »

« Oh vraiment ? »

S'amusait Emma qui s'approcha lentement du corps de l'autre femme. La brune était aussi appétissante que sa cuisine dans son petit tablier, un court instant elle l'imagina vêtu de ce simple tablier. Elle s'en lécha les lèvres, mais elle repris bien vite ses esprits quand Henry déboula dans la cuisine en demandant :

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait se mater un Disney ? »

« Pardon ? » Réprima sèchement la mairesse.

« Regarder un Disney » Reprit-il.

« Je n'aime que les Disney de toute façon, c'est un rituel familiale, avec ma sœur on a notre film : Lilo & Stich...Eeeet je suis entrain de raconter ma vie, qu'est que vous avez mis dans ces pommes Régina ? »

« Oh non je vous interdit d'accuser mes pommes, vous êtes sûrement hormonale. »

« Mouais moi je vote pour l'empoisonnement de ces pommes. »

« Parfait alors on regard un Disney. Pourquoi vous continuez à vous vouvoyer c'est bizarre, arrêtez sérieux c'est perturbant. »

« Henry chéri quand on aura besoin de ton jugement on t'appellera, en attendant sortez de ma cuisine vous deux ! »

Malgré tous les efforts et les nombreuses tasses de café, Emma se sentait tomber littéralement de fatigue. Henry, lui, était en pleine forme et ça se voyait il hurlait à chaque action, enfin Emma avait l'impression qu'il hurlait, il parlait simplement, mais tout s'amplifiait dès qu'elle tombait dans un sommeil léger.

Quant à Régina ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas _Les Nouveaux Héros_ , elle était juste obnubilée par la belle blonde à ses côtés. Elle avait terriblement froid, pourtant il faisait au moins 20°C mais c'était un froid intérieur. Elle vérifia que son fils ne leur prêtait pas d'attention et puis en douceur elle se cala sous les bras du shérif à moité endormie, elle se serra le plus possible contre son corps chaud. Elle ferma les yeux de contentement. Apparemment cela plaisait autant à la jeune blonde qui soupira de bonheur et ajusta sa position pour la serrer encore plus près d'elle. Les deux jeunes femmes ressentaient la même chose en cet instant, _le sentiment d'être de nouveau entière, oui c'était comme si on avait recousu la moitié de leur âme qui manquait._

Le générique de fin sonna la fin de la soirée, Henry voulut regarder un film de plus mais voyant sa mère coller contre la bonde, toutes les deux profondément endormies, la bouche ouverte, ronflant légèrement pour le shérif. Il décida qu'il valait mieux les laisser comme ça et il les couvrit gentiment d'un plaid et alla lui aussi se reposer plus heureux que jamais de savoir que sous peu il aurait deux mères, une famille.


	5. Chapter 5 - Complications

**Aloha ! Je poste aujourd'hui car demain je n'aurais pas pu, je vais à la plage profiter de la canicule :P ! Bref j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Faites le moi savoir si c'est la cas, et si ça ne l'est pas non plus. Bref bon week-end à tous. **

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Complications**

C'était vraiment étrange, tout le monde la regardait comme ci elle était devenue chauve, comme ci elle s'était fait refaire les seins ou bien qu'elle avait le plus gros bouton suintant de la création. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait mal aux joues, atrocement mal. En fait depuis qu'elle avait quitté le maire le matin même, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sourire à pleine dents. Le plus grand sourire qu'il était humainement possible de faire. Ouais, elle devait sûrement ressembler à une folle furieuse avec ce sourire de psychopathe. Ses doutes furent confirmés quand arrivant au Granny sa sœur porta ses mains à sa bouche avant de dire :

« Wahou »

« Quoi ? » Dit Emma sur un ton plus cassant qu'elle ne le voulait. Tout en perdant ce sourire.

« Et bien pour une fois tu ne ressemblait pas à un zombi, un zombi fatigué, un zombi presque mort »

« Bon c'est bon j'ai pigé et puis un zombi presque mort sérieux ? C'est pas censé être mort un zombi ?»

« Non c'est des morts vivants … et bien toi tu ressembles à un mort vivants presque mort. »

Emma plissa les yeux en se répétant la phrase de sa sœur, avant de hocher vivement la tête et de s'apprêter à s'en aller.

« Quand tu aura décider de ne plus débattre sur ce genre de conneries, tu m'appelleras j'ai du boulot moi. »

« Emma Rose Elizabeth Swan assit ! »

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur la banquette dans un grand râle de désespoir.

« C'était quoi cette urgence d'aller parler au maire ? Pourquoi Henry a dormi chez toi ? Et tu qu'as-tu fait hier pour que mon appel t'ai autant dérangé? »

« Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins. »

Snow croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, inflexible.

« En fait c'est parce que Henry est venu dormir chez moi que j'ai du aller voir Madame le Maire. »

La petite brune garda la même posture, elle attendait plus que des réponses vagues.

« Ils avaient juste besoin d'un intermédiaire pour se parler. Et je suis le shérif alors c'est mon rôle de régler les conflits. »

Elle garda encore sa posture, ce qui fit rouler des yeux la blonde.

« Si tu pouvais me lâcher la grappe cinq minutes, je ne t'enverrais pas balader quand tu m'appelles.»

« Vous êtes amies avec Régina ? »

Vu la réaction de sa sœur, les soupçons de Snow s'étaient confirmés. Entre ces deux là il se passait un truc et il fallait que ça dure.

« Euh, non enfin oui, en quelque sorte. »

« C'est ta nouvelle Tink ? »

« QUOI ? »

« Tu couches avec elle pour le 'fun'.» Sur le dernier mot elle mima des guillemets.

Emma secoua vivement la tête pour chasser la pensée que sa sœur s'occupait aussi de sa vie sexuelle, c'était vraiment trop bizarre. Elle fit mine de regarder l'heure :

« Ok il est temps que j'y aille, j'ai un entretien à faire passer. »

« On mange ensemble ce soir ? »

« Euuh plus de questions ? »

« Non »

« Ça marche. »

* * *

Emma adorait ça : jouer au patron. Elle mâchouillait un chewing-gum assise sur son bureau regardant de haut son interlocuteur, n'utilisant que des phrases courtes et direct, sur un ton sévère et supérieur. Le petit nouveau lui plaisait bien, Graham il s'appelait, il la reluquait depuis le début de l'entretien, cette idée lui plaisait. Emma aimait plaire, séduire tout ça...Mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus c'était qu'ils allaient devoir aller rendre une petite visite au maire. Elle empoigna son Glock 26 posé sur le bureau et le rangea dans son étui au bas de son dos. Sur un ton solennel elle déclara :

« Allons voir la Reine. »

La secrétaire regarda la bonde arriver par dessus ses lunettes et comme toujours elle fit mine de l'ignorer. Elles se détestaient. Emma qui en avait royalement rien à foutre des avertissements de celle-ci toqua à la porte du maire.

« Mais pour qui vous vous prenez ! » Hurla Kathryn en la repoussant de la porte.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de poiroter pour votre plaisir personnel aujourd'hui, alors dégagez de mon chemin ou je- »

La porte s'ouvrit et tous les yeux se tourna vers Régina qui d'un seul geste de la main coupa net la discutions houleuse.

« Que me vaut cette visite Miss Swan ? »

Elle claqua des doigts et la secrétaire retourna derrière son bureau en souriant bêtement. Le maire se réinstalla royalement dans son grand fauteuil en faisant signe à ses hôtes de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« J'ai trouvé un nouvel adjoint comme vous l'aviez 'demandé', j'ai signé sa période d'essai et comme il faut la votre aussi... »

« Bien, allez travaillez shérif ça vous changera un peu. Je vais voir ça. »

« Essayez de ne pas être trop effrayante. Ah mais non j'oubliai, ça vous ne savez pas faire. »

Un lien étrange unissait les jeunes femmes, elles le ressentaient toutes les deux, elles ne pouvaient pas se regarder plus de cinq secondes dans les yeux sans tachycardie ou sans cette envie de se jeter l'une sur l'autre. Le shérif était presque au pas de la porte quand Régina ajouta fermement :

« Oh Shérif la prochaine fois que vous osez toucher à cette porte vous aurez affaire à moi. »

Trop loin du bureau pour que la brune l'entende elle se dit à elle même « C'est ce qu'on verra » elle fantasmait sur cette idée, avoir affaire à la mairesse c'était sa préoccupation principal en ce moment.

* * *

Snow avait organiser une petite soirée au Granny, elle avait bien besoin de voir ses amis mais aussi elle comptait sur leur aide en plus de l'ambiance pour ouvrir les yeux d'Emma mais aussi pour lui dire de faire attention. En fait Snow avait aussi peur qu'elle souffre en refusant d'être amoureuse, qu'elle souffre à cause de Régina, qui il fallait l'avouer, n'était pas connue pour être quelqu'un de bien.

Le shérif se fit attendre comme d'habitude et en arrivant elle ne s'attendait pas à voir tout ce monde, elle alla embrasser le front de sa sœur pour s'excuser avant d'aller se chercher une bière. Elle jaugea la situation, à sa table se trouvaient : Belle qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis la condamnation, il y avait Tink en plus de Hook, Ruby se faisant pratiquement peloter par l'homme, Oh bizarre beurk ! Et il y avait David et bien sûr Snow. Mouais la seule chose à faire était de prendre une deuxième bière et de se taire.

Elle n'osait même pas regarder Belle dans les yeux, c'était la meilleure amie de sa sœur elle la connaissait depuis toujours mais le simple fait d'être assise à la même table la rendait nerveuse. Emma se re-concentra sur la discussion, sa sœur lui faisait des reproches différées, et d'un seul coup tous se mirent à parler de sa vie privé sous ses yeux, comme si elle n'était pas là. Emma ne sut même pas comment elle avait fait mais elle avait prit sur elle et ne s'énervait pas. Mais elle sortit de ses gonds quand sa sœur aborda discrètement le sujet : Régina :

« Très bien je me casse. »

« Emma faudra bien qu'un jour tu l'acceptes. » Répliqua précipitamment sa sœur.

« Mais bordel de quoi tu parles ! »

« Il n'y a que toi qui peut répondre à ça, qu'est ce qu'il y a entre toi et cette femme ?! »

La blonde resta figée un instant les yeux exorbités et la bouche entre-ouverte, des milliers de choses lui traversaient l'esprit ce qui créa un sacré bazar... La colère l'emporta ,elle attrapa la brune par le colle elle hurlait des choses presque incompréhensibles. David et Hook réussirent à la faire lâcher.

« Je crois que tout est dit hein Snow...J'aimerais vraiment que tu ne fasses pas partie de ma vie... »

Ce sont les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant de foncer à sa voiture. Elle ne démarra pas tout de suite, elle ne savait pas où aller, un refuge elle n'en avait pas. Elle se claqua la tête sur le volant, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour évacuer ce trop plein d'émotion. La porte passager s'ouvrit Tinkerbell s'installa, silencieuse, les poings serrés, elle attrapa la tête d'Emma entre ses mains, elle plongea son regard dans le sien avant de siffler :

« C'est vrai ? »

Emma resta silencieuse, ce que Tink prit pour un oui, elle serra ses paupières pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, elle rejeta la tête de la blonde en disant :

« Emma Swan en couple, qui l'aurait cru ! Avec cette sorcière qui plus est ! »

« Je ne crois pas, arrête un peu ton délire ! Toutes ces conneries c'est pas pour moi, tu devrais pourtant être au courant ! »

« Ah bon ? Alors remets toi en question Emma parce que tu l'aimes ça crève les yeux, tu t'occupes d'elle et de son gamin mieux que ta propre famille ! »

« Laisse Henry hors de cette histoire tu m'entends ! »

« Oh je vois. Je paris même que tu ne la baises pas comme une vulgaire pute elle hein ? Tu ne la fous pas dehors quand tu as finis ta petite affaire ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'être complètement TORCHER POUR TE LA FAIRE ELLE n'est-ce pas ?! »

« SORS ! DEGAGE ! »

* * *

5h26, Régina qui avait enfilé quelque chose en vitesse, prévenu Henry et sauter dans sa voiture sans la moindre hésitation, se retrouvait là à plusieurs kilomètres hors de la ville sans savoir comment. A attendre. Morte d'inquiétude dans ce long couloir. Pourquoi moi ? Se répétait-elle. Pourquoi le numéro d'urgence du shérif était le sien ? L'heure tardive, le réveil brutal, le choc de la nouvelle faisaient que Régina paniquait. Pour Emma mais aussi à cause d'Emma. Elle était sa personne en cas d'urgence, elles couchaient ensemble et s'occupaient de son fils ensemble, elles riaient, dormaient ensemble et tout ça qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi l'idée de la perdre l'affectait autant ? Cette idée était insoutenable, elle aurait préféré s'arracher le cœur que de souffrir ainsi, son cœur se déchirait littéralement dans sa poitrine.

« Madame Mills ? »

« Oui c'est moi, comment va-t-elle ? »

« Bien son état est stable, elle a eu beaucoup de chance vue la violence de l'accident, une vrai miraculée, elle s'en sort qu'avec deux ou trois bleus et une belle bosse sur la tête. Vous pouvez la ramener. »

Régina resta abasourdie. C'est tout, deux ou trois bleus ! Elle se sentait ridicule, elle s'était mise dans des états pas possible pensant la blonde morte pour DEUX OU TROIS BLEUS ! Furax elle entra dans la chambre de la blonde en hurlant :

« Ne me refaites plus jamais ça Miss Swan! »

La blonde se jeta à son cou et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes mais la mairesse ne lui rendit pas ce baiser, au contraire elle la repoussa et hurla de plus belle :

« Mais à quoi vous jouez ? Je ne sais pas ce que tout ça signifie mais il va falloir vous reprendre Miss Swan ! Si j'ai accepté de venir vous chercher c'est parce qu'Henry m'en aurait voulu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon fils s'est attaché à vous mais ne vous méprenez pas si j'ai accepté de passer du temps avec vous ce n'était pas par plaisir ! »

Quelque chose se brisa chez la blonde. Elle se sentait humiliée, elle était furieuse, elle se maudissait intérieurement et maudissait tout ce qui l'entourait, elle poussa l'épaule de la mairesse en quittant la pièce.

Régina resta planté là, elle regarda son reflet dans la vitre, elle avait une boule de dégoût coincée dans la gorge, elle en avait la nausée, maintenant elle savait que se sentiment n'allait pas la quittée de la journée.

* * *

Emma n'arrivait pas à ce défaire du choque de l'accident, elle avait roulé hors de la ville dans un état de rage extrême, ouais elle avait littéralement pété les plombs. Elle avait juste écrasé la pédale le plus possible comme si elle était un ennemi, un visage qu'elle pouvait piétiner avec véhémence. Elle ne sait pas comment mais, elle avait un moment perdu le contrôle de la voiture, comme elle avait perdu le contrôle d'elle même, et à une vitesse folle de plus de 130 km/h sa voiture avait fini sa folle course pulvérisé contre un arbre innocent.

Après avoir fini par se réveiller seule dans un endroit qu'elle détestait par dessus tout, elle attendait complètement vulnérable, perdue et terrifiée, la personne qu'ils avaient contacté. Elle n'avait toujours pas percuté, encore entrain de revivre l'impact encore et encore, assourdie par le bruit de froissement de la taule, du verre qui se brise...

Régina était apparue, elle, et dans un sentiment d'urgence Emma avait eut besoin d'elle, besoin de remettre les pieds sur terre oubliant qu'elle aurait pu perdre bêtement la vie comme ces parents avaient perdus la leur... elle voulait juste pouvoir s'effondrer sur son épaule, comme pour purger toute sa peur et sa colère contre elle même... Mais...

Elle arrêta de penser à cela, et essaya plutôt de voir le positif dans tout ça... Elle était la seule responsable à blâmer... Elle préféra tirer à un trait sur cette épisode, il n'avait aucune valeur.

C'était étrange mais que sa veille coccinelle soit morte la soulagea. Elle n'aurait jamais pu s'en séparer de plein gré, elle était tout ce qui lui restait de son ancienne vie, mais justement elle était partie à la casse en emportant ce passé.

Et comme elle détestait les voitures, elle n'en avait héritée que d'une seule, c'était avant tout une motarde ! Elle alla dépenser la plupart de ses économies dans une magnifique Harley V-Rod Muscle rouge à laquelle, elle avait demandé un ape hanger.

Elle prit sa journée pour faire le point, rien de mieux que de rouler encore et encore pour se retrouver soi-même.

La nuit tombée elle se gara devant l'appartement de Tinkerbell, sans savoir vraiment qu'est ce qu'elle y faisait. Elle tapota sur son téléphone et la voix de la petite bonde fit son apparition :

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux Emma ? »

« Je veux récupérer mon amie. »

« ... » Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

« Et si on allait boire un verre, chez moi, toi et moi, seules dans mon appartement...j'ai envie de dormir avec toi Tink. »

La petite blonde passa la tête par la fenêtre, elle regarda le shérif les yeux remplis d'espoir en répondant :

« Pour de vrai ? »

« Yep ! » Répondit Emma en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Amies avec plus si affinités ? »

« Amies. »

Tinkerbell appréciait déjà l'énorme progression de leur relation alors si elle n'obtenait pas plus que 'amies' ce n'était pas grave, un jour, peut être.

* * *

Au même moment Régina, elle, s'en voulait énormément. Elle faisait les cents pas dans son immense demeure, à marmonner dans sa barbe. Elle se cherchait des excuses, des raisons pour justifier son comportement odieux. « Et puis mince tout était la faute de cette bonne femme qui avait envahit son espace personnel sans aucunes raisons ! » Se dit-elle. « Cette belle, attachante, prévoyante, drôle et caractérielle bonne femme » Avoua t-elle. Le regret la gagna très vite et elle en a avait pas l'habitude, elle espérait que son shérif ne lui en voulait pas trop. « MON shérif ?! » Hurla t-elle à haute voix, créant un écho dans toute la maison. Henry l'entendit et descendit précipitamment :

« J'ai entendu shérif, Emma est là ? »

« Non Henry elle n'est pas ici, je ne vois pourquoi elle serait ici. »

« Oh, personnellement j'aimerais qu'elle soit ici. » Dit-il en remontant laissant l'idée germer dans l'esprit de sa mère.

En effet Régina resta perplexe, tiraillée entre son attirance pour la blonde et la peur de souffrir, la peur de la trahison. Dans sa tête c'était un vrai combat de coqs, la nuit risquait d'être longue...

Quoi qu'il en soit à la première heure le lendemain matin elle se rendit chez la blonde, avec la conviction de faire ses excuses. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, au contraire, car au lieu de voir apparaître une belle blonde au pied de la porte, elle vit apparaître une autre plus petite blonde :

« Euh, qu'est ce que vous venez foutre ici vous ?! »

« Je vous demande pardon ! Ne prenez pas ce petit air vulgaire avec moi, je ne suis une de vos clientes en manque de compagnie. »

« Clientes ? »

« Vous avez la classe et la réputation d'une insignifiante prostituée, mais même cela vous l'ignorez, pathétique. »

« Elle est a MOI vous m'entendez ! Quand vous, la salle sorcière que vous êtes lui brisez le cœur, c'est vers moi qu'elle retourne, c'est vers moi qu'elle retourne toujours. JE suis son véritable amour, vous vous n'êtes qu'un putain de passe temps. Elle vous saute et après c'est dans mes bras qu'elle finit. Alors c'est qui la pute ? »

« À qui tu parles Tink ?! » Cria Emma depuis sa salle de bain, ou elle entendait l'emportement de la jeune femme sans néanmoins comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« À TA SORCIERE ! » Hurla t-elle, le visage devenu rouge écarlate.

Le shérif accourra dans la pièce, elle poussa le petite blonde hystérique du pas de la porte et prit sa place, elle fixa la mairesse avec un air paniqué et désolé, elle balbutia rapidement :

« Régina, je euh, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Garder vos explication Miss Swan, j'étais simplement venue pour vous dire de passer à mon bureau à 9h00 et ne soyez pas en retard, j'ai besoin de vous faire part de plusieurs choses concernant la réunion de demain. »

« Euh, d'accords. Mais ? »

La belle brune tourna les talons, blessée mais terriblement contente du petit plan de vengeance qu'elle venait de confectionner, personne ne prenait Régina Mills pour une imbécile !

« Putain mais qu'est ce que tu lui as dis ?! » Hurla Emma se retournant vers son invitée.

« Rien ! Je lui ai juste dis la vérité ! »

« La vérité ? DIS MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! » Hurla encore plus fort la jeune femme.

« Ne me cris pas dessus ! Je... Je lui ai dis que c'était moi qui prenait soin de toi quand elle te traitait comme de la merde ! Et qu'elle n'était qu'un coup d'un soir pour toi, comme toutes les autres. Em' je- »

« PUTAIN tu es complètement malade ! Pourquoi bordel de merde je continue à voir une cinglé pareille ! C'est officiel tu ne m'approcheras plus, ni de près ni de loin. »

« C'est TOI qui est revenue à mes pieds je te rappelle, tu sais très bien que tu as besoin de moi, tu reviens toujours vers MOI, je suis là pour TOI, tu m'aimes Emma c'est quand que tu vas ouvrir les yeux ! »

Emma éclata de rire, elle se pliait littéralement en deux. Ce qui vexa méchamment le petite blonde, qui redevenait rouge et serra ses petits poings en criant :

« Tu trouves ça drôle ! »

« Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Tu es tellement risible. Ridicule ! Moi ? T'aimer... » Son rire revint de plus belle. « Doux Jésus, je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi con, tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Tu n'es qu'un défouloir, mon dernier recours quand j'ai envie de tirer un coup ! Tu es la dernière personne que je viens voir car je ne t'aime pas non, c'est juste que tu es toujours disponible. »

Ce fut trop pour la petite blonde qui décampa folle de rage, ses espoirs et le cœur brisés.

Emma finissait de se préparer, la boule au ventre, elle savait que Régina n'était pas venue juste pour lui dire qu'elle voulait s'entretenir avec elle pour le boulot, non elle l'aurait appelé et lui aurait ordonné de ramener ses fesses fissa. La question était pourquoi était-elle venue ? Après ce qu'il s'était passé, Emma n'imaginait pas revoir la mairesse, à part à ces réunions interminables.

Elle se sentait fautive, comme si elle avait était surprise au lit commettant un adultère. Ce qui n'était pas la cas puisqu'elle n'était même pas en couple avec la mairesse, en plus celle-ci lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne représentait rien d'autre pour elle qu'un parasite qu'elle se devait de supporter pour récupérer l'amour de son fils. Emma n'était rien d'autre qu'un objet qu'elle utilisait pour servir ses fins. Oui il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir mal et encore moins coupable.

Il était 9h00 pile et Emma se trouvait devant la mairie prête à entrer, une part d'elle hésitait car qu'est ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur ? Une femme folle de rage ? Un patron tyrannique ? Ou la Régina qu'elle avait découvert durant ses derniers jours ? Quoi qu'il en soit il fallait qu'elle entre, elle allait être en retard et rien que ce fait pouvait faire que les deux premières possibilités se réalisent. Elle trouva étrange de ne pas trouver cette mégère de secrétaire à son bureau. Elle ne toqua pas non car elle se remémora ce que lui avait dis la mairesse concernant le fait de toucher à cette porte, alors elle entra l'air taquin en disant :

« Alors qu'est ce que vous aller me f-»

Elle fut couper par l'étonnement. Car la tête de la mégère se trouvait sous le bureau et surtout entre les jambes de la mairesse qui regardait le shérif droit dans les yeux, un sourire vicieux affiché sur son visage, les yeux noires et remplis d'excitation. Même si elle resta que quelque secondes planter devant cet étrange spectacle, elle avait l'impression qu'elle y était rester une éternité!Car même si ça faisait quelques heures qu'elle avait claqué la porte derrière elle, cette image la hantait toujours et ça elle ne le supportait pas. Elle se sentait maintenant comme ci elle avait été trompée.

* * *

 **Je sais, je sais mais ne criez pas trop vite je vous promet que les choses ne vont pas traîner ... Et qu'après ça les choses vont ne faire que s'accélérer et vous aller en apprendre plus sur le passé d'Emma et après Régina :) Bref Enjoy à vendredi ou samedi prochain ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Confrontation

**Aloha ! Bon je viens me faire pardonner, je publie en avance tant pis. J'ai vraiment envie de vous faire découvrir la fic rapidement, ça va devenir plus intéressant :) N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis... ça motive vraiment ! Tchouss**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Confrontation.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça faisait presque quatre semaines que souvent il trouvait sa mère dans cet état. Immobile une tasse de café à la main à regarder droit devant elle sans même cligner des yeux. Elle était ailleurs, elle s'emportait dès qu'il abordait le sujet ''Emma'', mais surtout il l'entendais la nuit, se lever et faire les cents pas dans la maison. Il avait essayé d'aller directement à la source du problème, d'aller voir le shérif mais sans résultats. Celle-ci l'évitait à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait, elle lui sortait un : « Je n'ai pas le temps gamin, plus tard. » Il avança vers sa mère et posa sa main sur son bras. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et voyant son fils elle sourit tendrement.

« Henry tu m'as fait peur, as-tu faim ? Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ? »

« Non maman il est 23 heures. » Dit-il d'un ton très inquiet.

« Oh vraiment, je n'ai pas vue le temps passer. Je sais que tu es grand mais ne vas pas te coucher trop tard d'accord ? »

« Ne te couche pas trop tard non plus. »

« Henry pourquoi fais tu cette tête, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Ajouta t-elle en posant sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

« Elle te manque pas vrai ? »

« De qui parles-tu ? » Elle se renfrogna immédiatement parce que malgré elle, elle savait parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler.

« De Emma, tu sais je ne suis pas dupe, tu l'apprécie, elle t'apprécie, alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas hein ? Je l'ai vu tu sais, elle est dans un sale état. Et... tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien...non plus. »

Elle posa sa tasse en la claquant sur la table et prit une grande aspiration, elle ne voulait pas perdre son sang froid. Elle ne voulait pas s'en prendre à son fils, elle serra des dents et afficha son sourire hypocrite de politicienne.

« J'aimerais que tu arrêtes cela tout de suite. Et que tu comprennes une chose mon cœur, je n'apprécie pas cette Emma Swan. Elle n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable crois moi. Elle est à première vue très sympathique selon toi je sais, maiiiis les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Sors toi cette femme de la tête avant que je fasse le nécessaire pour la faire sortir moi même, compris ? »

Il pinça des lèvres en haussant des épaules, avant de répondre sur un ton cassant :

« Comme d'habitude. »

« Henry ? »

Mais le garçon était déjà en haut des escaliers. Alors elle s'enferma dans son bureau, elle eut un frisson en rentrant dans la pièce, un flash back la frappa et elle pouvait sentir les mains de Emma lui parcours le corps. Mais elle y coupa court dans la seconde qui suivit. Elle s'installa derrière son bureau et se plongea dans la montagne de travail qu'elle avait ramené de la mairie, ça l'aidait à garder l'esprit occupé.

* * *

Emma, elle, était scotchée devant des séries. Ne se lavant que pour aller travaillait, ne dormant plus, se nourrissant exclusivement de cochonneries et tout ce qui traînait dans sa cuisine et bien évidemment de café. Des litres de café.

Elle ne parlait plus à personne ni même à Ruby, juste quelques formalités quand elle allait se chercher un café pendant son service. Elle était perchée dans son monde, dans un monde que les scénaristes contrôlaient à travers des intrigues plus ou moins bonnes.

Elle était là assise par terre devant son canapé. L'écran au plus pré de son visage, du pop-corn tassé dans sa bouche, les cheveux gras, en jogging et débardeur, le maquillage dégoulinant...Quand on frappa à la porte. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'aller voir qui c'était elle lança un « entrez c'est ouvert » d'une façon que l'on voyait qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire.

« Bonsoir Emma, je euh te dérange peut être ? Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. »

La personne du attendre quelques instants qu'Emma reprenne ses esprits. Elle ne l'avait même pas écouté car elle répondit avec désinvolture « Quoi ? » sans même regarder à qui elle s'adressait. Saurait pu être un tueur en série, ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui faire du mal et même atteindre à ses jours, là tout de suite elle s'en contre fichait, trop absorbée par la nouvelle péripétie qu'affrontait ses idoles.

« Je voudrais te parler de Snow, Emma. Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Ouais ouais. » Elle répondit par automatisme, ne levant toujours pas un cils de son écran, ce que compris son invitée qui ferma l'ordinateur et secoua sa main devant ses yeux en disant :

« Ououou ? Emma peux-tu te concentrer sur moi quelques minutes sil te plaît ? »

« Belle ?! Qu'est ce tu fais dans mon appart, tu viens faire le sale travail à sa place, c'est lui qui t'envoie-»

Dit-elle à toute vitesse, tout en cherchant frénétiquement son arme dans son dos qui ne se trouvait bien évidemment pas là. Elle fut coupée par la brune qui la rassura immédiatement :

« D'accords je vois tu as bu beaucoup trop de café toi. Tu deviens toujours complètement irrationnelle sous forte dose de caféine. Et non ce n'est pas parce que mon beau-fils se retrouve en prison que je vais te faire du mal Emma et ni Rumple. Snow et toi vous êtes ma famille. Tu n'as fais que ton boulot même si je l'accorde tu as étais extrême dans ton choix, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse... »

La blonde souriait chaudement, elle prit son amie dans ses bras, s'excusa de son emportement et lui proposa un café ce qui fit rire la jeune brune qui par la même occasion lui interdit d'en prendre un également. Après les traditionnels ''comment vas-tu ?'' etc, Belle entra directement dans le vive du sujet car c'était la seul façon de faire réagir Emma quand un sujet ne lui plaisait guère :

« As-tu reparlé à Snow depuis … l'accident ? »

« Pourquoi me poses-tu la question si tu connais déjà la réponse ? »

« Ta sœur va mal Emma, très mal. » Dit elle en plongeant ses yeux inquisiteurs dans les prunelles vertes.

« Non Belle je ne ferais pas ça. » Lâcha t-elle comprenant parfaitement la où voulait en venir la brune.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de l'abandonner Emma, c'est ta famille, on abandonne pas sa famille. »

« N'utilise pas ohana contre moi ! Tu penses que je suis la méchante de l'histoire. Et ça j'en ai rien à foutre c'est vrai, mais elle a dépassé les bornes. Elle les dépasse toujours ! Et JE reviens toujours vers la pauvre petite Snow qui ne s'en remet jamais ! » Dit-elle en tapant du poings sur le table puis pointant sévèrement du doigt derrière elle comme-ci l'intéressée était là.

« Elle est comme ça parce qu'elle t'aime. Elle veut te protéger en plus de vouloir ton bonheur. Tu ne peux tout de même pas la condamner pour ça ? »

« Et voilà maintenant tu me sors les violons... Même si ses attentions sont louables, ses actions sont condamnables. »

« Et les tiennes ? »

« Pardon ?! » Cracha t-elle serrant les poings, elle sentait qu'elle allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

« On ne traite pas les gens de cette façon Emma, encore moins ses amies. Est ce que tu t'es au moins rendu conte des dégâts que tu as causé chez Tinkerbell ? »

La blonde s'assit comme-ci elle venait de recevoir un coup de massue sur la tête. Ses trait se tirèrent, sa mâchoire se serra et son estomac se retourna provoquant un profond mépris pour elle même : elle réalisait. Belle vint se poster auprès d'elle, lui souriant légèrement et ajouta d'une voix douce :

« On fait parfois de terribles choses, pour de terribles raisons, mais on a tous le droit à une deuxième chance Emma. »

« J'irais voir Snow. » Ajouta t-elle l'air grave en se dirigeant de nouveau devant son canapé.

« Vas toutes les voir Emma. »

Elle avait très bien compris le sous-entendu de son amie. L'image du maire surgit dans son esprit : elle était à couper le souffle même imagée de façon abstraite. Emma sentit son cœur se serrer, de plus en plus au fur à mesure du rapide écoulement des micros secondes. Avant de défaillir elle chassa sans ménagement l'idée d'aller parler à la belle brune. Puis pour la chasser de ses pensées elle se rua sur son ordinateur et réactiva son pilote automatique.

Mais c'était sans conter sur la bibliothécaire qui referma aussi tôt l'engin avant de l'attraper par le bras l'entraînant vers la salle de bain lui ordonnant de se laver et de l'accompagner dîner chez sa sœur.

* * *

Le jeune homme se leva le lendemain matin avec la conviction de régler cette histoire. Il avait patienter suffisamment longtemps et visiblement les choses ne se tassaient pas par elles mêmes. Il commença par confectionnait un plan d'attaque, puis à réfléchir à toutes les failles qui pouvait y avoir. Sûr de lui il descendit rejoindre sa mère pour le petit déjeuner. Il allait devoir faire attention à ses émotions, il devait paraître en colère et froid, comme il l'aurait était en temps normal après que sa mère l'ai menacé de quoi que ce soit.

Ce qui réussit à merveille sa mère n'y vit que du feu. Elle lui facilita même la tâche en partant au travaille de très bonne heure, lui évitant de prendre le bus feignant d'aller en cours pour ensuite faire la route inverse à pied jusqu'au Granny. Il se rendit donc directement au restaurant, il était si heureux de voir exactement la personne qu'il cherchait attablée au fond. « C'est partie » pensa t-il.

« Salut ! » Dit-il joyeusement s'asseyant sans y avoir était invité.

« Bonjour Henry. » Répondit la voix suspicieuse.

« HEY Ruby la même chose que d'habitude st'plait ! » Cria-il à la serveuse sans aucun toupet.

« Et bien tu es en forme à ce que je vois. »

« Yep ! Bon je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot : toi et moi devons former une équipe. »

Il était aussi effronté qu'Emma et strict que sa mère, en plus d'être aussi direct qu'elles deux.

La petit voix ria en face de lui, avant de lui répondre vraiment très amusée :

« Et bien c'est assez direct c'est vrai, une équipe dans quel domaine ? »

« On doit faire en sorte que ma mère et le shérif se réconcilient. Elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre. Elles ont juste besoin d'un coup de pouce, vue qu'elles sont affreusement fière autant l'une que l'autre. Enfin surtout ma mère je dois l'avouer. »

Cette fois-ci la voix ne ria pas, elle devint même très sérieuse en même temps que tout les traits de son visages :

« Je vois, je ne peux rien pour toi. Je ne prendrais plus le risque de me mêler des affaires d'Emma. Et tu devrais faire de même, car si Emma apprend ça elle ne le te pardonnera pas et si ta mère apprend ça elle te tuera. »

Henry était déçu, vu la réputation de la jeune femme il aurait pourtant parié qu'elle aller accepter. Après tout elle était Snow White, elle rependait son optimiste partout qu'on le veuille on non.

« Bien. » Ajouta t-il en se levant, les sourcils froncés. « C'est vrai qu'Emma à l'air d'aller parfaitement bien. » Ironisa t-il. « Pourquoi ferait-on quoique soit pour elle? Après tout tu n'es que sa sœur et je ne suis que le fils du maire. Ce n'est pas à la famille de veiller au bonheur des siens. »

Il jouait sa plus belle carte celle du chantage affectif. Il était très fort à ce jeux. Snow y céda instantanément :

« C'est d'accords mais nous devons être très discret, je ne veux pas qu'Emma sache que je fais partie de cette histoire compris ? »

« Voici le plan : ... »

* * *

Emma mâchouillait son stylo concentrée dans des papiers importants qu'elle devait rendre au plus vite au maire. En fait elle aurait du les rendre hier au plus tard. Elle voulait repousser au plus le moment fatidique où elle reverrait la mairesse . Alors elle ne répondait pas aux appelles insistant de celle-ci et elle allait envoyer le bleu rendre ces papiers à sa place. Et ça elle savait d'avance que ça ne plairait pas à Madame le Maire puisque c'était enfreindre le protocole, son protocole. Le problème était qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter pour toujours, vue qu'elle allait devoir se rendre à ces putains de réunions ! Elle ne pouvait pas envoyer Graham à sa place pour cela, mais David peut être, il était adjoint à prêt tout, c'était un peu comme son remplaçant ?! Ouais !

« Emma peux-tu me remplacer ce soir ? »

Demanda David qui semblait très mal à l'aise. Sûrement parce qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi Snow avait autant insisté pour qu'il prenne cette soirée et que ça soit Emma qui le remplace et surtout pas Graham. Elle mijotait quelque chose et il n'aimait pas à ça.

« Oh ouais bien sûr. Euh parlant de remplacement tu pourras aller à ma place à la prochaine réunion du conseil municipal ? »

« Euuh oui mais le maire ? »

« On s'en fou du maire. »

Le son de sa voix la trahissait mais David n'insista pas, il accepta sans broncher.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, non ce n'était pas Henry en face d'elle traînant dans la rue après le couvre feu ?! C'était sûrement la fatigue qui lui jouait un tour. Elle n'eut pas le choix de garer le pick up de flique à côté du jeune homme. La colère lui monta directement aux joues quand elle vit que effectivement c'était bien Henry. Elle baissa la vitre siffla entre ses dents :

« J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse. »

La garçon fit mine d'être surpris, mais la joie pouvait ce lire dans l'éclat de ses yeux. Son plan fonctionnait pour l'instant à merveille. Il releva un sac en papier devant lui en disant :

« Je euuh … Ma mère ne prend plus le temps de manger en ce moment, alors j'allais lui faire la surprise. Je m'inquiète pour elle Emma. »

« Shérif ! » Cracha t-elle sévèrement.

« Shérif. » Répéta t-il intrigué par la réaction de la blonde.

Elle le quitta des yeux quelques instants pour réfléchir à toute vitesse : Selon la nouvelle lois, elle devait arrêter le jeune homme et prévenir immédiatement ses parents. Mais cette option l'obligerait à contacter et à voir la mairesse et puis après tout il ne faisait rien de mal, s'était même très gentil de sa part.

Mais elle savait que la mairesse débarquerait soit chez elle le soir même, soit au commissariat le lendemain matin pour lui hurlait dessus et l'insulter d'incompétente après ça elle en profiterait pour la faire virer. En gros elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle se re-concentra sur le jeune brun et celui-ci avait disparu, elle serra des dents et tapa du poing dans son volant en criant : « Merde ! » Là elle était vraiment dans la mouise pensa t-elle.

« On y va ? » Ajouta t-il innocemment.

Elle sursauta en l'entendant, elle le chercha du regards, il était assis sur la banquette arrière un sourire malicieux plaqué sur le visage. Elle arqua un sourcil et retroussa ses lèvres.

« Tu te crois malin ? Tu restera dans cette voiture jusqu'à la fin de mon service. Je ne suis pas taxi Madame le Maire viendra chercher son gamin elle même. Ah et silence, je ne veux même pas entendre le son de ta sale petite voix. »

« Reçu cinq sur cinq Shérif ! »

Ajouta t-il fièrement en faisant un salut militaire. Ce qui fit soupirer et rouler des yeux l'intéressée. Son plan fonctionnait effectivement à merveille.

Une heure et demi plus tard ils attendaient la mairesse tous les deux retenant leur souffle. Henry réussit à s'éclipser de la vigilance du shérif pour envoyer un texto à Snow, ça y ai la troisième phase de la mission était en marche. Il priait toutes les forces surnaturelles imaginables que tout se déroule comme prévu.

Ils reconnurent tous deux les cliquetis des talons dans le couloir s'approcher de la porte du shérif. Elle alla ouvrir avant même qu'elle ne puisse frapper. Elle voulait prendre les devants pour prendre l'avantage de la confrontation et surtout que le colis soit expédié le plus vite possible. Car l'anxiété la bouffait de l'intérieure

« On peut savoir pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas déposé immédiatement à la mairie ? Avez-vous peur du bâtiment la nuit shérif ? » Attaqua la mairesse.

« Je ne suis pas payée pour faire le taxi. Henry »

Elle fit un signe de la tête au jeune homme pour lui faire comprendre de déguerpir de chez elle en emportant le plus loin possible sa mère. Mais c'est à ce moment là que sa sœur débarqua, souriant timidement.

« Euuh, tout va bien Emma ? » Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Très bien. Rentre fais comme chez toi. »

Ajouta sévèrement la blonde, qui avait l'air inquiète de voir sa sœur débarquer ainsi sachant que David avait prit sa soirée, peut être qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave entre eux.

Henry sortit de l'appartement le bras autour de celui de Snow White et poussa gentiment sa mère à l'intérieur de l'appartement et disant avant de les enfermer :

« Je dois parler seul à seul avec Snow, ça ne sera pas long, profitez en pour … parler... boulot ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent un moment, pensant exactement la même chose. Elles avaient vu juste dans le petit manège d'Henry et de Snow, toutes les deux se promettant de sermonner l'une sa sœur et l'autre son fils.

Mais l'amertume prit vite la place de la réflexion. Emma qui se sentait vulnérable remarqua à quel point le visage de la mairesse était dur, qu'elle contrôlait son expression à la perfection. Son regard était carnassier, ce qui la rendait nerveuse. Régina jubilait, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête déstabiliser son adversaire pour mieux l'écraser. Mais elle ne pouvait ignorer cette envie et surtout cette tristesse qui la submergeait quand elle posait un peu trop longtemps ses yeux dans les yeux émeraudes. Elle profita de la remarque de son fils pour titiller le shérif sur un dossier non-rendu :

« Vous- »

« Je sais, tenez. » Coupa Emma et lui tendant le document.

Régina ne laissa pas paraître sa surprise du fait que la blonde puisse deviner ainsi ses attentions. Elle nota le léger tremblement dans la main de la blonde, ce qui la fit se sentir encore plus supérieure, un sourire vicieux lui échappa. D'une démarche féline elle s'avança plus qu'il ne le fallait vers la blonde. Avant de faire rouler sa langue contre ses dents :

« Ne soyez plus en retard Miss Swan. »

La blonde sentit son corps réagir à cet ordre elle se sentait s'humidifier et sa respiration s'accélérer. Cette faiblesse l'énerva particulièrement, alors volontairement elle repensa à ce qui l'énervait le plus ses derniers jours...Ce qui la faisait sortir de ses gonds pour pouvoir garder la face devant la divine brune. Elle leva la tête bien haute en répondant méchamment :

« Passez chercher vos papiers vous même dans ce cas. Je n'ai pas envie de vous trouver une nouvelle fois entrain de vous faire baiser par votre secrétaire. »

Emma vit les yeux de la brune s'enflammaient, mais aussi ce sourire sincère, si discret, juste une ébauche de sourire, naître sur le visage de Régina. La silhouette machiavélique se colla à elle. Sa peau s'irisa à ce contact et sa respiration se coupa alors que son cœur s'affolait. La peau de la mairesse s'embrasa, elle se lécha la lèvre, elle avait envie de la blonde et c'est ce qui l'énerva doublement :

« Jalouse Miss Swan ? Ou bien votre petite traînée n'a pas bien fait son travail et vous en êtes contrariée ? » Elle s'éloigna royalement de la blonde, rompant le lien, avant de reprendre sur un ton menaçant : « Au prochain impaire shérif, je vous vire et m'occupe de votre cas personnellement. »

Emma avait très bien compris la menace de mort que venait de lui faire la mairesse. Même si son sang s'était glacé, elle en était étrangement heureuse. Car la mairesse venait sans le vouloir de lui révélait sa jalousie. Faire allusion à Tinkerbell puis parler d'un prochain impaire, n'était sûrement pas du à un document rendu en retard. Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait répondre, allait exciter en plus de titiller la brune, alors ancra son regard dans les yeux sombres avant d'ajouter d'une voix suave :

« À vos ordre Majesté. »

Snow qui entra avec vigilance jaugeant la colère et les futurs représailles de sœur mit fin à l'échange entre les deux femmes, qui se dévoraient toujours du regard. Régina brisa de nouveau ce lien, les saluant avec mépris et quittant la pièce avec la prestance de la plus redoutable des reines.

Emma n'avait fait aucuns reproches à sa sœur non pas qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre elle, non elle avait juste la tête ailleurs. La mairesse l'avait réduit en bouillit, elle se sentait comme vidée et incroyablement crispée. Elle avait besoin de faire redescendre la pression alors elle se fit couler un bain bouillant, mit la musique à fond et se glissa dans l'eau qui lui léchait la peau.

Les battements de son cœur se firent plus réguliers, sa respiration moins saccadée. Elle était toujours aussi excitée, ça en devenait presque douloureux, comme un besoin vitaux inassouvie.

Elle se caressa en pensant à ce besoin : elle voulait que la mairesse la touche, la frôle. Elle voulait lui dévorer le cou et sentir son odeur, la mordre, sentir ses seins rebondis dans ses mains, sur sa poitrine, dans son dos. Elle voulait entendre la respiration de la mairesse s'accélérer, s'intensifier, se transformer en gémissements. La faire jouir. Elle voulait la goûter, la lécher et sentir ses muscles chauds se contracter autour de ses doigts. Elle voulait admirer sa beauté, la sentir contre son corps. Elle voulait sa reine...

Régina envoya son fils dans sa chambre en lui sommant de ne pas y sortir jusqu'au lendemain. Elle se sentait au bords de l'éruption. Cette soirée l'avait poussé dans la limites de ses retranchements. Elle enfila une tenue appropriée non sans mal vue la contraction de ses muscles qui la faisait trembler. Et elle se dirigea dans sa salle de sport. Elle y mit la musique à fond couvrant le flot de ses pensées qui la submergeaient. Mit son tapis en route et se mit à courir, se focalisant uniquement sur sa respiration.

Elle ne s'arrêta qu'au moment où elle sentit un léger vertige du à l'épuisement de son corps. Elle se réfugia ensuite sous la douche où l'eau chaude lui mordait la peau, cette sensation en réveilla une autre qu'elle avait eu du mal à ravaler chez la blonde.

Elle ferma les yeux et fit glisser ses doigt jusqu'à son bas ventre. Pensant à tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé faire à cette sale garce, qui la bouleversait tant. Elle aurait aimé la plaquer contre le mur et arracher ses guenilles qui lui servait de vêtements, dévoilant ainsi le somptueux corps athlétique du shérif. La mordre à sang pour son impertinence, faire rouler lourdement ses tétons sous ses doigts avant de les mordiller à leur tour. Planter ses ongles dans son crâne en le faisant descendre lui ordonnant de l'emmener jusqu'à l'orgasme. Puis la retourner écrasant son poids sur son dos, jouant avec son impatience pour lui soutirer des supplications et sa soumission la plus totale avant de lui faire crier son nom...

* * *

La mairesse s'affairait aux fourneaux pour préparer un véritable festin pour son prince. Elle voyait bien qu'il s'inquiétait inutilement pour elle et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur, elle avait donc pris son week-end décidant de lui consacrer toute son attention.

Ils étaient rares les moments où elle profitait de son fils. Elle avait perdu cette habitude se laissant accaparer par son travail et les personnes qui travaillaient sous ses ordres. Elle dirigeait la ville d'une main de fer. Elle la dirigeait parfaitement bien, mieux que quiconque certes mais cela demandait beaucoup d'investissements et beaucoup de temps. Énormément de temps qu'elle ne passait plus à vivre sa vie, à vivre avec et pour son fils.

L'odeur appétissante vint chatouiller les narines du jeune homme qui se réveilla sous les gargouillis de son estomac. Cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : sa mère se sentait coupable de passer trop de temps au boulot. Elle avait prit son week-end et le passerait à tout lui céder en plus de lui remplir l'estomac à le faire exploser. Tous les ans il avait le droit à ce week-end. Il dévala les escaliers ravi et bien décider à soutirer à sa mère un dîner avec Emma ce soir. Il savait que ce week-end était sa seule chance de le faire.

« Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas courir dans les escaliers Henry ! »

« Bonjour Man' ! Tu as pris ton week-end et tout et tout ? » Dit-il à toute vitesse ne retenant pas son excitation.

« Oui mon chéri et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire des choses rien que toi et moi. Tout ce que tu voudras. »

« Invite Emma ce soir à dîner s'teuplait, s'teuplait, st'euplaiiiiiiit ! »

Il vu sa mère tiquer et perdre son sourire alors il reprit précipitamment la parole en utilisant sa plus belle carte, le chantage affectif :

« Je passe toute mes journées seul. Tu n'es jamais là ou quand tu l'es tu as le nez plongé dans des dossiers. Le soir ou Emma est venu manger à la maison après la journée qu'elle nous avait organisé, je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi chez moi ici.. J'ai arrêté de t'en vouloir et j'ai réapprit à te connaître. J'ai retrouvé ma mère et un semblant de famille grâce à elle … S'teuplaît Man'... »

Il vit un éclat passer dans les yeux de sa mère, il aurait parié qu'elle avait ressentit la même chose. Elle ne répondit pas tout suite, elle mis sa tarte au four remontant le fil de ses pensées et ajouta s'en même se retourner :

« Entendu. »

« Yeeessss » Le jeune sautilla le poing serré le bras plié. Régina était émue de ce spectacle, il lui rappelait des souvenirs, quand il était encore qu'un petit garçon débordant de vie et d'imagination.


	7. Chapter 7 - Sur un air de Chopin

**Aloha ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos follows, favs ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous l'aimerez, faites le moi savoir ;) Have a good week-end !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Sur un air de Chopin.

Emma était étendue de tout son long encore complètement nue. Elle s'était littéralement effondrée sur son lit au sortir de son bain et n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver le sommeil. Son corps à peine recouvert par la couverture sursauta aux cris qui provenaient de son téléphone. Et sur le rythme de ''Dead memories'' elle l'empoigna et hésita une ou deux sonneries supplémentaires quand elle vit le nom qui s'affichait. Son corps semblait vouloir parler à cette personne coûte que coûte puisque profitant d'un clignement son pouce avait appuyé sur le petit téléphone vert sans même qu'elle ne le commande :

« Que puis-je pour vous Madame le Maire ? »

« Bonjour Miss Swan. Henry aim- »

Elle fut coupée par la voix masculine en question qu'Emma entendit parler de loin :

« Et ma mère ! »

« Et moi même ! » Reprit Régina sur un ton appuyé « Aimerions vous avoir à dîner, si vous n'avez pas d'autres projets avec vos charmantes amies. »

Conclue la mairesse qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ironique et blessante.

« Man ! »

Geignit le jeune homme exaspéré. Elle entendit la voix de la mairesse étouffée sûrement du à sa main posé sur le téléphone :

« Je n'ai rien dis d'offensant à ce que je sache. »

Ce qui fit sourire la blonde, amusée par le comportement enfantin de la mairesse. Mais à vrai dire elle ne savait pas si ce dîner était une bonne idée. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait et allait réagir devant cette brune foutrement hautaine.

« Miss Swan ? »

« Euh, oui ? »

« Parfait, nous vous attendons pour 19h00 dans ce cas. Soyez à l'heure ! »

« Quoi mais euh … halo ? »

Le bip significatif coupa la parole au shérif. La mairesse avait déjà raccroché et elle avait prit ce 'oui' pour une réponse alors que ce n'était du qu'au fait qu'elle avait tiré la blonde de ses réflexions.

Elle se laissa retomber lourdement sur son lit, fixant le plafond blanc, à quoi allait ressemblait cette soirée ? Un fiasco ? Une tuerie, la mairesse la provoquerait jusqu'à ce qu'elles en viennent en main ? Mais à la place elle imagina les mains de la mairesse lui palper tout le corps et surtout un point précis. Elle se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux dans ce pique de libido, avant de se rasseoir brusquement les yeux exorbités : Qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir se mettre, elle fonça droit dans sa penderie. Régina avait un dressing qui faisait 5 fois sa chambre sans exagérer. La blonde avait honte d'avoir si peu de vêtements : une robe bouletteuse, des escarpins plus qu'usés, deux trois jeans et débardeurs qui se battaient en duel.

« Désolé de te l'annoncer mais tu vas cramer ma chère »

Parla t-elle à sa carte bleu qu'elle sorti d'un de ses poches de jean. Elle appela Ruby à la rescousse qui fut plus qu'enjouée de cette petite virée shopping. Emma s'arrêta deux secondes avant de partir : elle rêvait ou bien elle allait subir ce qu'elle détestait par dessus tout, toute une journée parce qu'elle se préoccupait de ce que pouvait penser le maire ?! Elle voulait qu'elle la trouve époustouflante, elle voulait l'aguicher ?! Non elle voulait tout simplement que cette garce arrête de la juger et qu'elle est le bec cloué. Oui c'était ça. Pensa t-elle avant de de grimper sur sa bécane.

* * *

Régina s'apprêtait depuis plus deux de heures, essayant un grand nombre de robes, de chaussures et de bijoux sans résultat satisfaisant. Ça et le fait qu'elle était prise par le temps la rendait complètement à fleur de peau. Elle arriva à une conclusion plutôt extrême, elle se rendit au fond de son dressing et prit l'une de ses robes dédiées aux grandes occasions. Accompagnée des chaussures et des bijoux. Tous plus onéreux des uns des autres.

Elle resta figée quelques instants fixant la robe qu'elle tenait avec délicatesse dans ses mains. Ce n'était qu'un dîner avec une alcoolique qu'elle avait plus en horreur que n'importe qui d'autre dans cette ville. Non ? Elle ne portait l'une de ses robes que pour les plus grands événements de sa vie ou à des soirées mondaines très importantes où elle devait tenir son rôle pour le bien de sa carrière. Qu'importe, elle porterait cette robe ce soir, cela ne signifiait rien d'extraordinaire, juste qu'elle manquait cruellement de nouveautés dans sa garde robe.

« Mais qu'est ce que … ? »

Concentrée devant son miroir elle enfilait sa boucle d'oreille, la dernière chose qui venait compléter sa tenue, quand de sombres vibrations se firent entendre en bas de chez elle. Enfin des vibrations s'étaient vraiment un euphémisme. Elle se dépêcha d'aller voir, les talons claquant avec prestige et force sur le marbre.

Son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit la blonde descendre de sa moto, enlever son casque secouant la tête libérant ses belles boucles blondes, pour finir par se débarrasser de son manteau coqué. Tout cela Régina le vit au ralentie. Elle était choquée en tout point. D'abord par l'immaturité et l'insouciance de la jeune femme. Aussi par la grande beauté qu'elle dégageait : Elle portait une robe rouge, un rouge qui n'était ni aveuglant ni effacé, c'était comme-ci cette couleur avait était créée pour elle. Elle offrait une vue splendide sur ses épaules à demi-nu, sur son col en V qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination tout en étant très raffiné, sur son cou fin et élancé ainsi que sur ses jambes tout à fait hypnotisant. Et surtout par le fait qu'elle trouvait terriblement sexy ce côté motarde.

« Bonsoir Régina, vous...vous... vous êtes... » Bafouilla Emma quand elle eut rejoint la brune. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte, les pupilles dilatées et elle la regardait de haut en bas. Elle ne s'en rendit même pas conte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer.

« Je suis ? »

« Éblouissante ! Wahou je.. »

« Et vous vous êtes en retard comme toujours. » Lança t-elle sur ton taquin avant de tourner le dos à la blonde, qui lui scruta les fesses encore une fois estomaquée par la vue.

« Un simple merci aurait suffit. Et puis pour deux minutes vraiment ? Vous vous foutez de moi. » Rétorqua t-elle toute souriante avant de fermer l'immense porte derrière elle.

« Il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en deux minutes Miss Swan. »

La blonde leva les yeux, toutes sortes d'images défilaient devant ses yeux, mais un grand nombre concernaient la mairesse. Et ce n'était pas très catholique. Régina réapparut et tendit un verre à son invitée qui reposa les yeux sur elle en hochant excessivement la tête, d'un regard et d'un ton aguicheurs celle-ci ajouta :

« Oh ouais je vois très bien ce que vous voulez dire. »

« Taisez-vous et prenez ceci, c'est du scotch cela vous convient-il ? C'est assez fort à votre goût ? »

Régina lui lançait un regard remplit de reproche, ce qui fit monter le rouge au joues d'Emma qui commençait doucement à perdre patience. Elles étaient réunies dans le même pièce depuis moins de cinq minutes qu'elles reprenaient déjà leur petites disputes. Pourtant elles échangeaient de réels regards complices. De l'extérieur on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de chamailleries de vieux couple. Cherchaient-elles à éviter certains sujets ? C'est ce que Henry se demandait en les observant depuis le balcon de la mezzanine du deuxième étage.

« Je préférais de l'eau je bois très peu d'alcool, moi. »

« Êtes-vous entrain d'insinuer que- »

« Bonsoir Emma tu es ravissante, n'est ce pas maman elle est magnifique hein ? »

La coupa le jeune homme qui était lui aussi sur son 31 ce soir. Il employait même un ton très snobe. La mairesse clignait rapidement des paupières trahissant sa gène mais elle se reprit rapidement et aborda un sourire crispé en répondant :

« Elle l'est oui. Et je peux en dire autant de toi mon cœur, regarde l'homme puissant, influent et redoutable que tu deviens. »

« Tout comme ta mère : Tu deviendra quelqu'un de bien et d'important j'en suis persuadée. » Intervint Emma posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, pour le saluer et le remercier de son compliment.

Régina resta un moment interdite devant les propos de la jeune femme. Ils étaient remplis de sincérité et le fait qu'ils soient spontanés leur donnaient deux fois plus d'importance. Peut être qu'aux yeux d'autres personnes ils n'auraient rien voulu dire, rien d'extraordinaire, mais elle n'était pas touchée par les mots en eux mêmes non, mais par le fait que la blonde sous-entende avec aussi décence qu'elle la connaisse. Oui c'était ce lien qu'il la touchait, celui qui lui faisait ressentir qu'elle connaissait la blonde depuis toujours mais qu'elles ne s'en soit rendue conte qu'à cette première seconde à leur toute première rencontre...

« Man ? »

« Pardon, qu'est qu'il y a Henry ? » Dit-elle en prenant soin de ranger ce sentiment dans un coin bien au fond de sa tête.

« Ça te dérange si demain Emma m'emmène faire un tour sur sa moto ? J'aurais un équipement tout neuf ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le sang de la mairesse ne fit qu'un tour, une peur qu'elle connaissait bien prit l'emprise de tout son corps.

« Hors de question ! Ne t'avise même pas de t'approcher de près ou de loin de cette machine à tuer. Même pas dans tes rêves tu m'entends ?! »

« Mais Mannnnn j'ai 14 ans ! Ce n'est pas comme-ci j'allais m'envoler ! »

Emma leva les mains de part et d'autre de son visage quand elle vit la mairesse lui lancer un regard assassin, puis elle avança pour se défendre :

« Je n'ai rien avoir avec ça. »

« C'est bon je n'ai rien dis. Je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par les motos de toute façon. Et bien si on allait se mettre à table ? »

Se ravisa Henry ne laissant pas le temps à sa mère de répliquer et de foutre en l'air toute la soirée. Alors il préférait se sacrifier sur tout et n'importe quoi que de les voir s'écharper une nouvelle fois. Cette soirée c'était sa dernière chance pour réunir les deux femmes, ça il en était conscient, il avait l'impression que le monde reposait sur ses épaules, son monde.

Mais à partir du moment où ils s'étaient assis tous ensemble autour de cette épaisse table, l'air était devenue plus doux, les regards aussi. C'était comme-ci une bulle les avaient enfermé et qu'à l'intérieur tout était tel un air de Chopin, Mendelssohn ou bien Beethoven : calme et intense, ils étaient transportaient.

C'était tellement difficile à décrire avec de simple mots pour la blonde qui n'avait jamais connue ça : Avoir mal aux joues à force de sourire, avoir le cœur qui gratte et surtout assister au plus pur des spectacles : voir les yeux de la mairesse s'éliminer, la voir tel qu'elle est. La blonde à ce moment là se sentait privilégiée. Malheureusement le dîner passa bien vite et il était l'heure de partir. Henry s'était même endormie sur le canapé, la blonde n'osait regarder l'heure.

Elle avait les yeux plongés dans les yeux noisettes qui la fixaient elle aussi. La musique continuait dans ce silence dont s'écoulaient beaucoup de mots. Elles se fixaient ainsi depuis une bonne heure et c'était le moment le plus intime qu'elles n'aient jamais vécu. C'étaient comme ci elles s'offraient l'une à l'autre, qu'elles exposaient leurs âmes misent à nue devant l'autre. Elles avaient le pouvoir de triturer les moindres recoins de leurs âmes souillées. Être exposé ainsi dans toute sa vulnérabilité. Cette sensation c'est la chose la plus intrusive qu'il est donné de vivre. Inconsciemment elles deux étaient devenue : la seul personne au monde à pouvoir lire dans l'autre comme dans un livre ouvert.

Un baiser posé sur la joue de la mairesse fut la seule chose qui les fit sortirent de cet état.

« Bonne nuit. » Soupira exténué le jeune homme à l'attention des deux femmes avant de se traîner jusqu'aux escaliers et de disparaître dans sa chambre.

« Je devrais y aller. » Dit à contre cœur la blonde en se levant timidement.

« Certainement oui. »

La brune l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte ou elles se regardèrent longuement une nouvelle fois. Toutes deux n'avaient aucune envie que cette soirée se finisse. Non elles auraient tellement voulu que le temps se fige, que cela dur éternellement.

« Merci de m'avoir invité. Je...euh... Bonne nuit Régina. »

« Merci d'être venue. À vous aussi Emma. »

Le cœur de la blonde se serra. Ce ''Emma'' c'était la note finale, celle qui reste en suspens, cette sensation douce amer qui sonne la fin.

Oui, c'était réel, elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Non pas que l'éternel ''Miss Swan'' ne lui plaisait pas non. Mais par ce simple fait elle devenait plus, elle devenait quelqu'un à part entière aux yeux de la brune.

Une force étrangère la fit avancer, un dernier regard, une dernière esquisse de sourire et la porte s'était déjà refermée sur elle. Le temps venait de reprendre son rythme normal, ça allait beaucoup trop vite. Elle ne pu faire un pas de plus, ça y est c'était fini, tout venait de réellement prendre fin. Au delà de la sensation de suffoquer, c'était la douleur lancinante du regret qui la paralysait ici, dans ses marches, devant cette porte : cette obstacle, la seule chose qui la séparait d'elle.

Régina s'était laissée glisser le long de cette porte, le silence l'écrasait, le vide l'avalait. Un sentiment d'urgence l'envahissait, s'infiltrait dans ces veines pour se déverser dans ses artères reliées directement à son cœur. Est-ce qu'elle était toujours là ? Était devenue une question obsessionnelle. Elle ouvrit la porte sans vraiment sans rendre conte. Ce fut un grand un soulagement de voir la blonde plantée là, immobile dans ces marches, qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

Silencieusement elle fit quelques pas, pendant lesquels son cœur ne cesser de s'accélérer. Elle enlaça la blonde posant ses main sur ventre et sa tête sur son épaule. Elle prit une grande et lente inspiration pour s'enivrer de son odeur rassurante. Puis elle resserra son étreinte pour s'assurer que c'était bien réel.

La peau fine du coup de la blonde était à sa porté, juste là. Elle ne résista pas à cette envie de parsemer ce coup de bisous d'abord légers et puis appuyer et enfin passionnés. Oui elle avait envie d'elle, elle avait envie de lui faire l'amour ici sur ces marches sans prêter attention à qui pouvait les voir. Mais cette envie réveilla sa colère, elle s'en voulait d'abord pour avoir rejeté la blond à l'hôpital. Et puis elle en voulait à Emma de s'être jetée dans les bras d'une autre, de la traiter comme toutes ses vulgaires conquêtes.

Alors les baisers se transformèrent en une puissante morsure, qui arracha un cri de douleur à la blonde. Mais elle ne se décolla pas pour autant, elle laissa même son cou tendu pour donner à la mairesse le plus de surface. Puis les mains furieuses de la brune virent s'ancrer dans ses seins, lui arrachant une nouvelle fois un cri et une grimace de douleur.

Régina avait laissé toute sa part d'ombre prendre le contrôle, sa haine combattait avec ce sentiment contraire qu'elle ne voulait pas nommer. Elle glissa une de ses main sous la robe de la jeune femme, puis sous sa lingerie et sans ménagement elle enfonça profondément deux doigts. Cette fois-ci le cris fut étouffé par l'autre main disponible de la mairesse, qui dans un éclair de lucidité voulait un minimum de discrétion.

Elle conserva cette position jusqu'à emmener le shérif au bord de l'orgasme avant de retirer ses doigts aussi brusquement qu'ils étaient rentrés. Celle-ci se retourna dans un ''non'' de mécontentement. La mairesse les yeux sombres léchait sensuellement ses doigts, elle la goûter elle et ça, ça excitait terriblement la blonde, elle aurait pu avoir un orgasme rien que d'assister à cela si elle ne s'était pas contrôlée. Régina planta ensuite ses ongles dans la paume d'Emma l'entraînant jusqu'au bord de son lit, où elle la poussa violemment à la renverse.

« Mon dieu que cette femme est bonne. »

Pensa le shérif voyant la robe glisser lentement le long de la brune. Celle ci se débarrassa avec grâce de sa lingerie fine, avant de soulever la robe de la blonde pour lui retirer rapidement. Elle s'immobilisa quelques secondes pour admirer tel un prédateur le corps nue et la beauté de sa proie.

Elle s'installa ensuite à califourchon sur elle, plaquant ses bras au dessus de sa tête avec un regard lui sommant d'obéir à cette interdiction de bouger. Emma fut parcourue par un frisson qui n'était pas du à l'excitation. Non mais par la crainte et son corps encore fois se soumit sans la moindre résistance.

La mairesse palpait avec force ses seins, elle glissa un doigt entre les deux baleines de son soutien-gorge avant de tirer ardemment dessus pour l'arracher impunément. Les seins enfin libérés étaient déjà assaillis par ses lèvres et ses dents hargneuses, qui soutiraient encore des gémissement de douleur et d'excitation, tandis que le bassin de la blonde ondulait déjà impatiemment sous elle. Pendant ce temps là sa main s'était emparée du dernier remparts qui restait sur la blonde et sans précaution la mairesse passa une main à l'intérieur avant de l'arracher à son tour donnant un faux espoirs au shérif.

« Merde Régina... » Gémit Emma en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

« Elle se trouvait au travers de mon chemin. »

Un nouveau frisson parcouru la blonde, la mairesse était si sombre, si menaçante. Mais ce n'était pas effrayant pour Emma non, elle aimait ça autant qu'elle le craignait, c'est ce qu'elle voulait, elle voulait sa EvilQueen.

La sulfureuse brune, écarta les jambes de son otage et puis elle posa un doigt sur son clitoris gonflé, elle y planta légèrement son ongles et descendis lentement jusqu'à l'entrée humide et chaude. La blonde poussa un soupir de jouissance et se cambrant légèrement.

Elle ancra son regard noir dans les prunelles émeraudes, puis elle se mit au dessus d'elle et d'un coup sec elle se positionna de façon à ceux que les deux intimés s'entrechoquent. C'était intensément chaud, intensément bon, toutes deux ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements saccadés à leur respirations rapides et aux mouvements brusques de la belle brune qui regardait toujours l'autre femme.

Elle observait l'emprise qu'elle avait sur elle. Elle la regardait jouir, ce qui ne faisait qu'intensifier son propre plaisir. La brune accéléra ses déhanchements, ils devenaient d'avantage brutales, les gémissements devenaient des cris à peine retenues et bien vite un puissant orgasme simultané laissa les deux femmes essoufflées l'une à côté de l'autre.

Régina ne lui laissa même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'Emma se retrouvait déjà à quatre pattes sur se lit avec encore l'arrière goût d'un orgasme.

Elle alla se poster derrière elle, lui écarta les cuisses pour ouvrir l'intimité plus qu'humide de la blonde et commença par mordre son clitoris. Emma poussa un cris de surprise, la douleur fut vive mais incroyablement aphrodisiaque. Puis la brune lui donna des coups de langue revêches, la mordillant de temps en temps.

Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite de l'état d'excitation de sa partenaire la mairesse, attrapa la blonde par les cheveux en la pénétrant vivement de trois doigts. Les vas et vient étaient déjà rapides, puissants. Le shérif gémissait déjà fortement sentant son corps arriver de plus en plus au paroxysme. Mais ses bras tremblaient et vacillaient, elle ne pourrait pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

« Ne bougez pas Miss Swan ! »

Une fois de plus son corps obéit à la mairesse sans qu'elle ne le veule, ses bras se durcirent, ne tremblant et ne chancelant plus d'un pouce. Elle pourrait encore tenir des heures, tant que Régina lui en donnerait l'ordre.

La mairesse enfonça un quatrième doigts, en accélérant encore ses vas et vient, plantant ses ongles de sa main libre dans la fesses du shérif pour écarter d'avantage l'ouverture, pour que ses doigts s'enfoncent plus profondément plus violemment. Emma n'en pouvait plus, elle se sentait venir.

« Pas encore Miss Swan. » La coupa sa tortionnaire.

« Putain Régi..na »

Irrévocablement son corps avait obéit malgré les efforts d'Emma pour y résister.

La mairesse l'attrapa pas le coup pour qu'elle la blonde s'assoit dos à elle, ses propre sein s'écrasant sur le dos en sueur de la blonde, pour que la blonde s'assoit sur elle, sur ses doigts qui s'enfoncèrent à leur maximum. La blonde poussa un cris de plaisir si intense qu'elle en fut surprise elle même.

La brune attrapa le lobe de son oreilles avec les dents, en posant son autre mains sur ses seins pinçant ses tétons durcit entre ses doigts et puis elle planta ses ongles dans sa hanche pour lui infligeait un rythme de déhanchement. La blonde qui criait de plus en plus l'excitait terriblement. Mais ce qu'elle voulait le plus c'était l'avoir elle.

« Tu es à moi Emma Swan ! » Cracha t-elle avec toute la rancune qui l'habitait.

« Régina je t'en supplie. »

« Dis le ! » Cria t-elle en l'obligeant à se déhancher violemment.

« Je suis à toi. » Céda t-elle dans un râle de plaisir.

La mairesse céda à son tour en donnant à ses vas et vient animales une force supplémentaire, puis en lui ordonnant enfin :

« Crie mon nom Emma. »

Ce que fit la blonde submergée par un tsunamis qui la fit trembler et hurler comme jamais. Elle s'écroula littéralement sur lit, les yeux clos, à bout de souffle, en sueur, les muscles encore contactés, elle pouvait encore sentir son passage mordant dans son bas ventre.

Quelques instant après, elle voulut embrasser la mairesse mais celle ci n'était plus dans le lit. Au début paniquée elle fut rassurée et étonnée en entendant l'eau de la douche s'écouler dans la pièce annexe. Une envie lui traversa l'esprit, lui arrachant un sourire vicieux. Elle resta un moment admirative devant le corps nu de la mairesse ruisselant, faisant qu'augmenter ce désir animal au creux de son bas ventre. Elle attrapa bestialement la magnifique brune par derrière, palpant déjà ses seins, léchant, embrassant son cou et son oreille langoureusement.

« Vous... »

« Chut la ferme Régina. »

Obéir n'était pas un habitude pour la brune, mais maintenant le fait que la blonde prenne le contrôle l'excitait énormément d'autant plus qu'elle était toujours dévorée par l'envie après l'avoir fait jouir ainsi.

Après avoir plaqué la mairesse contre le mur et lui avoir palpé tout le corps avec force et désir, elle entama une descente lente vers l'intimé trempée de sa reine. Simultanément elle embrassait, mordillait, léchait toute la peau nacrée qui était à sa porté, elle caressa d'abord son clitoris enflé, le faisant tourner autour de ses doigts, l'écrasant, le frottant arrachant à chaque stade de gémissement de plus en plus fort à la brune.

« Emma... » La supplia la mairesse.

« Vous êtes à moi ma Reine. »

Ordonna le shérif en introduisant deux doigts dans l'intimité chaude de sa partenaire. Lui infligeant férocement des vas et vient rapides et exquis. La brune ne pouvait contenir ses cris, elle avait tellement chaud, elle était déjà à bout de souffle sentant un sulfureux orgasmes monté dans son bas ventre.

« Jouis pour moi Régina. »

Ces mots firent tomber les dernières barrières de la mairesse qui se laissa aller dans un puissant orgasmes libérateur : tous les muscles de son corps la lâchèrent sous cette douce violence. Emma la rattrapa de justesse l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs.

Régina laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de celle-ci, tentant de reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits. Elles restèrent un moment enlacées, sentant le cœur de l'autre frapper de moins et moins fort dans la poitrine de l'autre, en même temps que leur respiration.

Ne se quittant pas d'une semelle, par peur que l'autre ne disparaisse, elles allèrent s'allonger entièrement nue, encore un peu mouillées, s'embrassant passionnément, laissant leurs langues se découvrir, s'en mêler. La brune se lova dans les bras de la blonde là où elle se sentait à l'abri, là où elle pouvait entendre son cœur pour se rassurer que tout ceci était vrai, que la blonde était bien là.

Emma savait que la mairesse venait d'entrer dans sa vie, dans son être mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Elle voulait juste en profiter un maximum tant que ça durait, parce que maintenant elle savait que c'était ça le bonheur, la vrai vie.


	8. Chapter 8 - Tu es à moi

**Aloha ! Merci pour les reviews, follows... ! Je contais publier le chapitre 9 le lendemain du 8 mais vue que je manque cruellement de confiance et d'inspiration pour écrire le chapitre 12, je le publierais la semaine prochaine. Bon bah bon week-end et bonnes vacances :) !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Tu es à moi.

Régina fut tirée dans son sommeil par un son horrible. Un peu perdue elle regarda autour d'elle pour se resituer. La vue de la blonde étendue sur le ventre, la bouche ouverte les cheveux étalés sur le matelas la fit sourire. Elle vit que c'était le téléphone d'Emma qui hurlait ainsi, elle secoua la jeune femme en râlant :

« Emma fait le taire par pitié ! »

« Hein quoi ? »

La blonde à son tour était totalement perdue. Puis elle grimaça les yeux plissés en cherchant l'appareil. Quand elle vit le nom affiché elle roula des yeux en soupirant d'agacement :

« Tout vas bien ? » Demanda t-elle d'emblée en décrochant.

« Oui oui je- »

« Alors Snow pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure ci ?! »

« Euh il est un peu plus d'11 heures je pensais que tu serais réveillée.. »

La mairesse qui écoutait toute la conversation, sauta hors du lit en panique quand elle entendit l'heure. Emma resta stupéfaite dans un « Euuuuuuuhhhhhhh », Régina ouvrit la porte en criant :

« HENRY ?! »

« Oh tu es chez les Mills ? »

« Hein ? Oh ouais, ouais. Bon alors tu accouche, pourquoi viens-tu pourrir mon dimanche ''matin'' ? »

Répondit la blonde particulièrement agacée par le fait que sa sœur venait de gâcher sa matinée. Elle aurait aimé traîner encore un peu au lit avec la mairesse, la voir nue lui avait donné envie d'elle. Mais visiblement la brune avait d'autres préoccupations.

« David et moi avons quelque chose à annoncer. J'ai organisé un bal à l'ancien manoir de maman et papa. Tu viendras n'est ce pas ?»

« Oh okay. Je euh, je te rappelles. »

Quand Régina arriva dans le salon elle vit que Henry était obnubilé sur sa Xbox, comme il l'entendit arriver il lança :

« Salut Man ! Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjeuné des céréales, c'est bon. Bien dormis ? »

« Henry, tu aurais du me réveiller je t'aurais fais quelque chose de plus convenable. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux manger ces choses saturées de sucre. »

« Oh mais je suis venue, mais euuh... Bref moi j'adore ces céréales. »

La mairesse changea de couleur quand elle compris que son fils les avaient peut-être aperçu dans une tenue inappropriée, elle resserra la boucle de son peignoir en satin. Puis elle se demanda qu'est ce que faisait la blonde qui n'était toujours pas descendu. En ouvrant la porte, elle vit la blonde assise au bord du lit, triturant son téléphone avec anxiété. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait les traits tirés et la tête ailleurs, inquiète elle s'installa à côté d'elle en posant la main sur sa cuisse.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

La blonde ne bougea pas, ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle prenait sur elle, elle ne voulait pas craquer, pas ici. Régina posa fermement son doigt sur son menton pour la forcer à la regarder.

« Emma dis moi tout de suite ce qui ce passe. »

« Arrête ça... » La réponse fut froide et traînante, dans l'espoir d'éclipser l'entêtement de la mairesse. Emma ramassait sa robe sur le sol mais Régina l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant de nouveau à lui faire face.

« Ne me pousse pas à bout Swan. Ma patience à des limites. »

Le shérif retira son bras d'un mouvement sec. Elle avait l'air si vulnérable. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille complètement paumée et très en colère conte la vie. Dans sa tête c'était effectivement un vrai champ de bataille. La mairesse lui attrapa les mains et tenta d'apaiser la jeune blonde :

« Je ne suis pas ton ennemie Emma. En revanche pour ce qui te sert de sœur je le suis. Je peux me charger d'elle, alors qu'a t-elle fait encore ? »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée mais en même temps elle ne put contenir un hoquet de rire. La petite guerre-guerre qu'elle menait à sa sœur datait depuis très longtemps. Elle avait gagné en plus. Snow avait eu Henry dans sa classe en primaire, au tout début de sa carrière...Et vue que c'était un petit garçon très débordant d'imagination : il clamait que sa mère était une espèce de sorcière démoniaque et qu'elle voulait détruire ou maudire tout le monde... L'enseignante avait prit peur se disant que ça cachait peut être une maltraitance. Elle a donc appelé une assistante sociale... Autant dire que ça n'a pas plus à la mairesse... Qui avait fait en sorte que Snow ne devienne jamais professeur d'histoire en lycée comme elle le rêvait à la base.

Au moins Régina avait réussis à détourner le shérif de ce qui l'attristait un instant. La blonde s'éloigna à quelques pas se passant la main dans le cheveux très nerveuse. Dos à la mairesse, car elle n'avait pas la force de faire lui face. Elle ne voulait pas se voir parler dans les yeux noisettes. Elle ne voulait pas voir qu'elle allait vraiment faire ça. Soit ça passe, soit ça casse et dans ce cas elle n'en souffrirait pas plus tard, c'est ce qu'elle s'était dit.

« Tu lui en as assez fait voir. Mais j'aimerais savoir quelque chose ? »

« Essaye toujours. » Répliqua la brune qui redoutait plus que tout à avoir mettre une étiquette sur tout ça. Sa mère lui avait assez enseigné de ne jamais se laisser aller, et pourtant c'était plus fort qu'elle...

« Je refuse de devenir ton défouloir... Je ne veux pas devenir une secrétaire de plus. » Elle fit une grimace, encore écœurée par cet épisode. « On est... en quelque sorte amie non ? Je ne suis pas ta chose ? »

Régina hésita à répondre mais elle ressentait un trop grand respect et une certaine affection pour la blonde pour la laisser croire ça. Elle prit sur elle et répondit presque dans un murmure :

« Non tu n'es pas comme Kathryn. Amie... je n'irais pas jusque là mais j'ai du respect pour toi. »

Puis elle se mit à marcher emmenant la blonde devant son dressing avant de la recouvrir d'une peignoir en satin rouge. Elle reprit sa constance naturelle et ajouta de façon stoïque :

« Mais tu es ma chose. »

« Tu es infernale. » Souffla Emma.

« Certes. Je t'écoutes vas-y. » Exigea t-elle toujours curieuse de savoir qu'est ce qui n'allait pas.

« Ma sœur a organisé une espèce de bal ce soir. Dans l'ancien manoir de mes parents. »

Régina continua de la fixait avec autorité, attendant patiemment plus de détails de la part du shérif.

« Et... » Continua t-elle mal à l'aise. « Je ne suis pas retournée là bas depuis.. »

Elle baissa les yeux, elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa vie, d'elle même à qui que ce soit. Elle ne voulait pas que le regard des gens changent. Elle ne supportait pas ce regard de pitié que les gens connaissant son passé lui avaient servis gamine. La mairesse face à la détresse de la jeune femme posa sa main sur son bras, pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Depuis que la police est venue nous apprendre qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. J'avais 9 ans, Snow en avait 13. Le soir même ils nous ont emmené avec eux. Ma sœur a était placée chez Belle car elles étaient amies. Mais les assistantes sociales ont refusé de m'y placer aussi malgré les demandes de ses parents et de ma sœur. Parce qu'elles considéraient qu'ils n'avaient pas le budget nécessaire pour une deuxième personne. Alors je suis passée par de nombreux...endroits. Avant d'être adoptée adolescente par Gepetto et Blue, les propriétaires du ranch...où je vous ai emmené. »

« C'était une merveilleuse journée. » Répondit calmement la brune, un sourire ému aux lèvres à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

La blonde appréciait la discrétion de la brune, de ne pas lui sortir un discoure bateau ou des embrassades larmoyantes, ni même un regard triste. Elle tira lentement sur le nœud de son peignoir, en se léchant les lèvres, sentant son envie matinale revenir au galop. Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse poser un seul doigt sur le sublime corps de sa belle, celle-ci la repoussa en disant :

« Il est tard Emma. Je dois me préparer et m'occuper de Henry je ne vais tout de même pas laisser mon fils mourir de faim et s'abrutir sur son truc toute la journée. »

« Ohh... Aller un petit coup vite fait ? » La mine boudeuse de la jeune femme fit presque rire la jeune brune, qui par sa posture autoritaire ne lâcha pas le morceau.

« Qu'elle classe Miss Swan... Vas te laver et ne tarde pas trop. »

La blonde blasée laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, en râlant. En voyant sa robe jonchant sur le sol elle rattrapa le poignet de la brune.

« Je n'ai plus de sous-vêtement. Merci au passage ! Je ne peux pas mettre en robe sans...sans rien, à moto qui plus est ! »

Cette fois-ci la mairesse riait, un rire vicieux et pédant. Elle ajouta avant de s'éclipser :

« Prends ce que tu as besoin dans mon dressing, j'ai même des jeans tu sais. Et puis nous rappellerons du sujet 'moto', plus tard. »

« Alors là si elle croit qu'elle peut toucher à un seul poil de ma moto si puis-je dire, elle rêve. »

Lança à haute voix le shérif, en entrant dans l'immense dressing, ne sachant pas où donner de la tête. Elle chercha désespérément quelque chose qu'elle jugeait de ne pas exorbitant niveau prix, mais bien sûr elle ne trouva rien comme cela. Alors elle prit avec précaution un jean foncé taille haute et un chemisier blanc assez lâche en lin avant de sauter dans la douche. Devant le miroir géant, elle remarqua toutes les traces sur son corps on aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était faite attaquer par un tigre, ou un gros chat enragé. Elle tira un moue dégoûtée, son corps n'était pas moche elle le savait, mais là elle se trouvait presque hideuse. Mais elle s'en fichait, parce que ça avait été tellement intense ! Elle descendit les cheveux encore trempés, en dévalant les marches, pressée par son estomac qui criait famine.

« Doucement dans les escaliers ! Non mais Emma quel âges-tu sérieusement ?! »

« Waah ça sent bon, j'ai tellement la dalle si tu savais ! HEY kid à quoi tu joue ? Waah le nouveau GTA laisse moi jouer ! »

« Langage Miss Swan ! Pire qu'un enfant cette femme ! » Souffla t-elle à demi amusée. Mais la blonde comme le jeune brun l'ignoraient royalement. Habitués aux remontrances de la mairesse.

« Salut Emma ! Hum ok mais pas vingt ans j'ai une mission à faire. »

« Désolé de vous coupez dans vos petits jeux ridicules, mais venez manger immédiatement, je ne me répéterais pas. »

La même mine était plaquée sur les deux phénomènes, la même tête que ferait un enfant après qu'on lui ai volé sa glace. Mais ils ne tardèrent pas à sourire et se faire des blagues idiotes comme deux grands gamins. Heureux de manger un repas délicieux, c'était vrai que Régina cuisinait merveilleusement bien. Malgré le manque flagrant de maturité, la mairesse se ravisait de ce spectacle, la complicité était évidente entre eux, elle ne s'en sentait pas exclu car tout deux la faisaient participer et lui lançaient des regards pleins d'attentions. Elle vit une grosse tâche d'eau se former sur son chemisier, ce qui la fit rouler des yeux et perdre sa gaîté.

« Emma Swan ! Tu n'as même pas prit le temps de te sécher les cheveux ?! »

« Euhh... » Sortit la blonde en regardant ses cheveux dégoulinant dans ses mains.

« Tu ne sortiras pas tant qu'ils ne le seront pas, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu tombes malade. Ma ville ne peut se permettre de ne pas avoir de shérif. »

Henry observa les deux femmes du coin de l'œil, ravi même plus que ravi mais il ne savait pas vraiment quel terme utiliser. Il ne voyait pas vraiment un assez fort pour décrire cette sensation de planer, voyant que ça y est son plan avait réellement fonctionné. Ouais il vivait comme dans un rêve. Pourvu que ça dur se répéter t-il, pensant que si il le souhaitait assez fort ça ce réaliserait.

« À vos ordres. » Lança t-elle avec défiance, en faisant la révérence avec sa fourchette.

Elle observa la brune quelques instant avant de reprendre une nouvelle bouché..Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais si elle devait vraiment aller à ce foutue bal, autant y aller accompagné et c'est vrai qu'elle ne pouvait plus se passer de la compagnie de sa brunette. Elle avait juste envie de s'incruster le plus longtemps possible auprès d'elle. Depuis quand était-elle aussi désespérée ?! Pensa t-elle, en s'ordonnant de rentrer chez elle ce soir et de se reprendre en main.

« Je me disais que... peut être...ça vous direz... de venir...avec moi à ce bal 'princier' qu'organise ma très chère sœur ? »

« Putain ouais ! » S'exclama le jeune homme avant de se retourner lentement vers sa mère en se tassant le plus possible sur sa chaise attendant sa sentence.

« Plus de Xbox jusqu'à nouvel ordre, si ce machin te rends aussi vulgaire et mal élevé que le shérif de cette ville, je te préviens que je m'en débarrasserais ! »

Elle ne pu refréner un léger rictus vers la blonde, fière de ses petits piques.

« C'est gentil mais je dois décliner l'invitation Henry a école demain et j'ai du travaille à rattraper. »

« Bien. » Emma ne pu cacher sa déception. Mais elle ne se démonta pas, alors elle ajouta sur ton surjoué :

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait cette après-midi alors ? »

Beaucoup de propositions on étaient faites mais bien sûr c'était la mairesse qui avait eu le dernier mot. Emma aurait pourtant parié le contraire mais elle avait passé un super moment, ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Ils étaient partie courir dans les bois de Storybrook, faire du sport était un réel plaisir pour elle, qui s'entraînait de toute façon énormément pour son métier. Mais là tout était 10 fois mieux. Voir la mairesse dans sa tenue de sport avait était vraiment très instructif... Henry lui avait eu plus de peine à suivre l'allure des deux athlètes et il n'aimait pas particulièrement faire du sport. Mais passer du temps avec ses deux mères (car il les considérait maintenant comme tel) lui avait fait vraiment plaisir, surtout qu'il n'en avait que très rarement l'occasion. Alors il les avait suivit en profitant de l'ambiance très détendue et compétitive qui régnait.

Essoufflée le shérif était assise sur l'îlot centrale de la cuisine, vidant la bouteille d'eau que Henry venait de lui lancer depuis le frigo. La mairesse redescendit déjà lavée et changée dans un tailleur impeccable qui lui correspondait plus. Quand la blonde posa les yeux sur elle elle ne put retenir :

« Vous êtes canon Madame le Maire. »

Malgré le compliment Régina resta dure, énervée du comportement du shérif qui se pensait tout permis. Elle allait ordonner à la blonde de descendre en lui faisant un reproche sanglant mais elle fut coupée par le téléphone de celle-ci qui visiblement ne s'arrêtait jamais de sonner ! La blonde le sortit de ses seins en descendant du îlot. Oui car elle n'avait pas tenue avec des poches. La brune se raclant la gorge en la voyant faire, pour lui signifier qu'elle pourrait éviter de se peloter devant son fils qui avait détourné le regard l'air dégoûté. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse de ce téléphone qui lui avait touché les seins tout ce temps.

« Attends je te reprends. »

« À la prochaine gamin, entraînes-toi, tu cours vraiment comme une fiotte. » Le taquina t-elle en lui frottant la tête.

« Bouge ! » Lui dit-il en la repoussant. Puis il se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ce qui étonna le shérif qui ne lui rendit son étreinte de bon cœur qu'au bout d'une seconde ou deux. « J'espère te revoir bientôt. »

« Moi aussi gamin. »

Sur le pas de la porte, Emma qui s'adossait sur le mur reprit sa sœur au téléphone suivit de près par la mairesse, qui voulait tout entendre de la conversation, pour ne pas changer.

« Halo. »

« Alors tu viens ce soir ? Dis moi que tu viens. »

« Ouais, ouais. »

« Super ! Viens pour 20heures. Par conte je sais que tu ne connais pas bien ce genre d'événement mais tu dois porter une robe ni rouge ni noire et surtout une neuve. Tu dois en achetais une aujourd'hui. Ah et bien sûr tu dois venir accompagné. »

« C'est une blague ? »

« Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas tu n'as qu'à venir avec Tinkerbell. »

Le shérif jeta un coup d'œil à la mairesse et elle la vit exactement comme elle pensait qu'elle allait être : complètement furax. Elle avait de nouveau enfilé le masque de EvilQueen et ça Emma savait que ce n'était pas bon.

« Euh on verra, à ce soir. »

À peine elle avait raccroché que la mairesse l'avait attrapé par le col de son chemisier en crachant entre ses dents serrées :

« N'oublie pas, tu es à moi Emma ! Personne d'autre ne te touche. Et tu ne touches personne d'autre. Si je te surprends bras dessus bras dessous avec une de tes putes, tu vas le regretter. »

Wahou ! C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait un gros mot dans la bouche de la mairesse. Elle ne rigolait vraiment pas. Mais la blonde qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, s'en alla sans même lui répondre avec un regard plus que provocateur. Mais une fois sur sa moto elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un petit clin d'œil taquin et joviale.

* * *

Emma appréhendait vraiment cette soirée. Elle était prête elle attendait qu'on vienne la chercher. Elle observait la seule photo qu'elle avait de son enfance ici à Storybrook. Le reste de son enfance, ne valait même pas la peine d'être appelé ainsi. C'était plutôt un mauvaise rêve. Une mauvaise blague du destin...Où elle avait été contrainte à grandir avant l'heure et à s'endurcir plus que les gens ''normaux'', à coup de poings autant physique et psychologique.

C'était une photo de famille prise chez eux. Le manoir était la seule chose qui restait de cette famille, mais pour Emma il ne symbolisait qu'un couteau remuant la plaie. Et pourtant avec sa sœur elles étaient toutes les deux d'accords sur le fait de ne pas le vendre. Mais la blonde elle avait toujours refusé d'y retourner... Elle était terrifiée par la possibilité de voir que tout était réellement mort : Les odeurs, les bruits, ses repères...

Quelqu'un toqua, elle lissa sa robe, elle prit son sac et alla ouvrir la porte.

« Bonsoir, vous êtes très belle shérif. » Dit-il en la détaillant du regard. C'est vrai qu'elle était vraiment splendide ce soir. Elle portait une robe noire, moulante, particulièrement longue puisqu'elle avait une traîne, elle la moulait avec élégance mettant en valeur ses attributs.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus, mais Graham fait moi plaisir appelle moi Emma et arrête de me vous voyez. Allez allons-y. »

À travers la vitre passager les arbres défilaient à toute vitesse devant ses yeux. Mais elle ne les distinguaient pas :

 _Le monstre fonçait droit sur elle, on pouvait sentir à des centaines de kilomètres son haleine directement venue des tréfonds des enfers. Elle dégaina son épée courant se cachant derrière un arbre. D'un coup, elle distingua la grosse tête baveuse entre les feuilles, il grognait, arrachant les arbres sur son passage. « Te voilà grosse patate ! Tu vas déguster ! » Cria t-elle, faisant tournoyer l'épée habilement devant elle pour prouver son habilité. Elle esquiva de justesse la main énorme de l'ogre qui attrapa de maladresse l'arbre derrière elle. Elle en profita pour faire un bond extraordinaire et atterrir sur sa tête. « Et VLAN ! ». Elle la transperça de son fer, le sang bleu gélatineux dégoulinant partout. « AhAH ! Tu fais moins le malin ! »_

 _Sa mère était accroupie devant elle, la visant. Seul le bruit des clichés trahirent sa présence._

 _« Maman ! » Elle accourra dans ses bras laissant tomber son épée de fortune._

 _Sa mère ouvrit grand les bras pour le réceptionner, la soulevant, la faisant tourner dans les airs. Les rires s'échappant de mille couleurs dans l'aire du vent. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur son visage tout sale, souriant de cette façon : à rendre les choses encore plus belles qu'elles ne le sont._

 _« Où étais-tu ma chérie ? Qui as-tu sauvé cette fois-ci ? »_

 _« Dans la forêt enchantée, il faut que je sauve la princesse mais les ogres sont à m'a poursuite à cause de la méchante sorcière ! »_

 _« Je suis sûre que tu vas réussir à sauvé la princesse Emma-jolie. Tu es la plus courageuse et la plus forte des petites chevalières de tous les mondes. »_

 _Elle la déposa à terre, s'agenouillant pour se mettre à sa hauteur, l'air grave, elle prit sa petite main dans la sienne, liants leur doigts._

 _« Mais, n'oublie jamais Emma-jolie, de toujours rentrer à la maison. Quoi qu'il arrive. Rentres à la maison. »_

Elle entendit la voix de sa mère résonnait en elle. Rentrer à la maison. Est-ce que ça voulait encore dire quelque chose ? Ses paupières se fermèrent, elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de ce trou béant qui n'avait cesser de grandir au fur à mesure des années, à chaque cyclones, la faisant dévaler la pente, elle avait touché le fond. Sa vie résumait à s'imaginer une autre vie, une vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Tout était tellement plus facile dans l'imaginaire. C'était devenue sa tour d'illusoire, prisonnière en sécurité, loin de tout.

« Wahou c'est chez toi ça ? C'est... C'est friqué ! C'est la muraille de Chine ? Et ce portail vaut plus cher que mon appartement entier ! Shérif ? »

Mais elle ne l'entendait pas, les yeux toujours clos, il n'existait même pas. La jeep s'arrêta la ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Le trajet fut beaucoup trop rapide au goût d'Emma. Son collègue fit le tour et vint lui ouvrir la portière timidement.

« Emma, tu viens ? » Dit-il voyant l'hésitation de la blonde.

Elle attrapa la main qu'il lui était offerte mais elle n'avait pas le courage de regarder autre chose que le sol. Bordel ! Elle n'avait plus 6 ans c'était quoi ça ? Elle s'apitoyait sur son sort et ça se n'était pas son genre. « Réveille toi Emma MERDE ! » Hurla t-elle intérieurement. Elle compta jusqu'à dix et ne se laissa pas le choix de relever la tête.

La première chose qu'elle aperçut en fait fut sa sœur qui venait d'atteindre sa hauteur ne sachant que trop bien l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement. Elle la prit chaudement dans bras en demandant d'une voix triste et inquiète :

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je n'en sais rien » Répondit sincèrement la blonde, dont la présence de sa sœur la réconfortait et l'apaisait.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Em' »

La petite brune se décala, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, en la contemplant de haut en bas. Elle fronça les sourcils non surprise que sa sœur n'est pas respecter le code vestimentaire. Puis elle reprit face à la mine ahurie de sa petite sœur :

« Tu as enfin arrêté de m'agresser et de me rejeter. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du me mêler de ta vie sentimentale, j'ai bien compris le message. Et je suis tellement heureuse de te retrouver. En revanche je le suis moins de constater que tu ne m'as absolument pas écouté sur la couleur de ta robe. »

« Elle est neuve c'est déjà ça. » Répliqua la blonde en la narguant, ça l'amusait.

« Et tu es venue avec ? »

« Graham. » Elle pointa du doigt l'intéressé qui était resté en retrait.

La petite brune serra la main au jeune homme, le saluant poliment. Puis reportant son attention sur le shérif elle la vit ébahie découvrant l'environnement, comme une véritable révélation. Mais elle ne pouvait distinguer si c'était de façon positive ou négative. Elle contait vraiment protéger sa sœur et si tout ceci était une expérience bien trop déchirante pour elle, elle s'en voudrait énormément. Même si elle avait organisé cela ici pour une bonne raison, elle n'aurait pu l'annoncer ailleurs, pas sans ses parents.

« Emma ? »

Les paupières de la blonde clignaient rapidement, chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Je suis à la maison. »

L'immense sourire se dessinant sur son visage, rassura l'institutrice, émue aux larmes également. C'était les retrouvailles que l'enseignante attendait depuis qu'elles avaient été contraintes de quitter les lieux. Bien sûr elle avait retrouvé sa sœur avant mais ce n'était pas pareille, là elle la retrouvait entièrement avec ses parents dans son cœur comme ils l'étaient pour elle. Elle avait refusé si longtemps de laisser leurs souvenirs, leur vie dans cette maison, leur famille, entrer en elle. Elle n'avait fait jamais le deuil entièrement et ça elle savait que ça la rongeait petit à petit, elle le voyait. Même si cette maison et tout les objets qui appartenaient à ses souvenirs allaient certainement faire remonter des choses auxquelles elle devra en tirer du positif, pour pouvoir ensuite, construire une famille, certes brisée, mais une famille comme elle en avait la conception.

* * *

Les invités commençaient à influer, Snow et David avait l'obligation d'accueillir et saluer respectueusement chacun d'entre eux et ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Surtout que la petite brune cherchait à toujours avoir un œil sur sa sœur pour voir si tout allait bien. Si il fallait qu'elle aille s'occuper d'elle. Mais elle l'avait perdu de vue avec tout ce monde s'activant autour d'elle : les serveurs et serveuses courant partout, la sécurité qui contrôlait l'entrer et qui parfois avait besoin d'elle pour régler des problèmes d'invitations, les musiciens qui prenaient places, et bien d'autres choses encore ...

Et ça commençait à vraiment à l'angoisser, elle l'imaginait déjà avoir prit la fuite pour aller oublier sa peine au Rabbit Hole. Ou recroquevillée dans un coin, seule. Ou bien s'être jetée sur l'une des invités l'ayant attirée dans les toilettes pour se défouler. Elle connaissait bien le caractère parfois impulsif et excessif de sa sœur. Elle jeta un regard inquiet vers David qui lui fit signe d'aller voir ce qui se tramait. Elle se précipita, se faufilant entre les personnes du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Une serveuse, s'approcha furtivement de la blonde qui avait l'air complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle la fit sursauter en lui proposant gentiment une coupe de champagne. La blonde remarqua le léger coup d'œil sur son décolleté.

« Voyez-vous ça. Elle est à croqué celle là en plus » Pensa la blonde, en retenant en peu plus longtemps la jeune femme. Elle l'observa attentivement ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié. Elle était très belle, brune, des cheveux longs, très longs, bouclés, des yeux noisettes presque jaunes, des petites tâches de rousseurs, un minuscule nez, et de lèvres fines. Et un corps svelte de ce qu'elle voyait dans l'uniforme blancs incroyablement classes qu'elle portait, sa jupette était un véritable régale à regarder.

La voix tremblante de la serveuse trahissait son trouble. Ça oui Emma le savait et elle allait en jouer, s'en délecter, de se trouble qu'elle provoquait. Les femmes étaient son pêché mignon, elle n'avait jamais réussis à se refréner et c'était en grande partit du à ses problèmes d'engagement...Mais là quelque chose avait changé, une petite voix lui interdisait de profiter de la situation, mais elle se disait aussi que tant qu'elles n'avaient pas de rapports intimes elle ne faisait rien de mal... Elle lécha sa lèvre et vit la petite serveuse frissonner. Elle ajouta, en posant malicieusement sa main sur le bas du dos de la jeune brune, tout en prenant une voix séductrice :

« Et bien Léa, je serais ravie si vous me faites l'honneur d'accepter une danse quand le bal débutera. »

« Je euuh, Mister Charming nous a formellement interdit de bavasser et encore moins danser avec les invités. Je travaille, je ne peux pas, mais j'aurais vraiment aimé Shérif Swan, vraiment. »

Emma profita de la situation pour passer sa main sur la hanche de la jeune et l'approchait en peu plus d'elle, sentant la brune défaillir.

« David parlait des invités et je suis la sœur de ton patron. Alors si tu accepte je pourrais arranger ça. Okay ? »

« Okay. » Répondit la jeune brune complètement hypnotisée par la blonde, qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

« Oh vraiment Miss Swan, je vous pensez plus prestigieuse que ça, profiter d'une vulgaire serveuse, tout de même, ce n'est pas digne de votre rang. »

Emma retira précipitamment sa main, reconnaissant cette voix dont se dégageait tellement de rage qu'elle en eut le sang glacé. Le retour au vouvoiement et le ''Miss Swan'' haineux annonçant qu'elle était vraiment dans une très mauvaise posture. D'un coup sec elle se retourna, choquée :

« Régina ?! »


	9. Chapter 9 - Le bal

**Aloha ! Merci beaucoup pour vos adorables reviews, vos follows et favs ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça ma remotivée ! Enfin si vous le savez puisque surprise je publie le chapitre 9 ! Bonne semaine à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Le bal.

Enfin Snow trouva sa sœur, discutant avec une serveuse. Non mais elle ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ? Râla t-elle tout en parcourant d'un pas rapide la distance qui les séparaient. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule cinq minutes ! Mais elle vit la mairesse atteindre leur hauteur avant-elle passablement énervée. La réaction d'Emma qui retira sa main précipitamment du dos de la serveuse ne la rassura pas du tout. Elle arriva près de l'attroupement, sans annoncer sa présence. D'un coup sec Emma se retourna vers la mairesse en braillant :

« Régina ?! »

« Disparaissez ! » Sous le regard perçant de la mairesse, la serveuse prit ses jambes à son coup et se mit presque à trottiner pour s'éloigner craignant pour sa vie.

« Te voilà enfin je t'ai cherché partout ! » Ajouta Snow consciente d'arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

« Tiens, euuh te voilà aussi, pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ? Je te suis. » Emma tenta de trouver une porte de sortit pour fuir la colère de la mairesse.

« Oh, excusez moi je vous dérange peut-être ? Je suis heureuse de vous voir ici Madame le Maire. Mais Emma tu n'étais pas accompagné par Graham à la base ? D'ailleurs où est-il ? »

Snow feignit très bien la surprise en voyant la mairesse, mais elle ne laissa pas à sa sœur l'opportunité de s'échapper de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était encore mise.

« Oh, euuh bah, je l'ai comme qui dirais congédié. » Répliqua Emma comme une petite fille prise en faute, rentrant sa tête dans ses épaule.

« Quoi qu'as-tu fais à ce pauvre jeune homme ? »

« Je n'avais aucunement besoin d'être chaperonnée ! » Rétorqua méchamment Emma pour remettre sa sœur à sa place. « Alors je lui ai dis qu'il n'avait pas à passer sa soirée avec une lesbienne sans intérêt et qu'il pouvait aller s'amuser et profiter des jolies filles présentent que tout irais bien de mon côté. »

« Effectivement vous vous en êtes très bien accommodée Shérif. »

Emma était très mal à l'aise face aux insinuations de la mairesse devant sa sœur, qui elle le savait aller se servir de ça pour enfoncer le cloue et lui faire des remontrances. Rien que de penser au fait de voir les brunes se serrer les coudes pour lui faire sa fête la fit avoir un haut de cœur.

« Ré-... Miss Mills, je peux vous parler en privé ? » Pressa t-elle ne lâchant pas le regard noir des yeux.

« Je doute que le concept de privé vous soit familier, mais je suppose que oui. »

Elle l'emmena dans les jardins, là où elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps étant petite. La mairesse était vraiment impressionnée par la grande beauté de ce manoir qui surpassait largement le sien en taille et en valeur. Malgré l'obscurité ce qu'elle apercevait des jardins était à couper le souffle. Des tas de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres alors concernant les parents et les origines de la blonde, mais pour l'instant elle était bien trop hors d'elle pour les lui poser. C'est Emma qui reprit la parole la première, se mettant immédiatement sur la défensive :

« Régina, je n'avais pas la moindre attention de coucher avec cette fille. Je voulais juste une partenaire pour danser et discuter rien de plus. »

Le shérif n'avait pas à se justifier auprès de qui que sa soit, jamais elle n'aurait de compte à rendre, mais elle sentait que sa partenaire avait besoin d'être rassurée et calmée. Préférant éviter aussi la petite joute verbale habituelle, la mairesse était bien assez furax comme ça. Et puis elle était touchée du fait que la brune avait pris la peine de venir, si ça ce trouve elle s'était même inquiétée pour elle. Super ! Maintenant Emma se sentait coupable de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait même pas fait !

Elle posa dès lors un doux regard sur la femme qui s'était éloignée d'elle effleurant le cerisier du bout des doigts. Elle était tellement belle...c'était sans doute la plus belle femme au monde, elle se rendit conte de la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir toucher et même faire l'amour avec elle. La blonde la détailla des yeux : cette robe haute couture, lui donnait vraiment des aires de Reine, de EvilQueen bien sûr : La robe était longue noire. Sa taille était bien marquée par le corset et sa généreuse poitrine était largement mis en valeur par un décolleté diabolique. Elle porté des talons aiguilles d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Des boucles d'oreilles rouges pour faire ressortir son rouge à lèvre. Ses yeux était marqué d'un profond noir. Et ses cheveux remontaient dans un chichon impeccable.

Le silence glacial de la mairesse l'inquiétait de plus en plus, alors elle mit sa main sur son bras et se pencha légèrement pour capter les yeux marrons de la brune, en disant d'une petite voix fautive :

« Je suis à toi Régina, mais je ne vais pas me fermer au monde pour autant. »

Emma n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que ses lèvres étaient assaillies par celles de la brune. Le baiser d'abord agressif se transforma vite en baiser passionnel sous les gémissement de chacune. Régina plaqua son shérif contre le cerisier et lui palpait férocement les fesses, c'était un geste purement possessif. Puis tout en lui maltraitant sensuellement le cou et glissa difficilement sa main sous la longue robe sexy du shérif qui peinait à ne pas gémir trop fort.

« Arrêtes on pourrait nous surprendre à tout moment. » Elle avait déjà succombé elle ne pourrait pas repousser la mairesse, elle espérait ou en tout cas elle voulait que la mairesse ai la force pour elle deux.

Mais l'adrénaline déchaîna d'autant plus Régina qui pénétra sans attendre sa compagne détrempée. Et l'idée que la serveuse pouvait en être en partie responsable l'énerva d'avantage, elle déchaîna toute sa colère dans la blonde qui ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Au contraire elle s'agrippa au cou de la mairesse pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et étouffer ses gémissements du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Quand elle sentit les muscles se contracter autour de ses doigt signifiant que l'orgasme était éminent, Régina suçota le cou de son amante pour laisser une belle marque de son passage, ainsi elle marquait son territoire.

Emma encore toute retournée par ce voluptueux orgasme, essoufflée ajouta, un sourire en coin :

« Il n'y a pas à dire vous êtes douée dans ce que vous faites Majesté ! »

« Et toi tu as le don de me mettre hors de moi. »

« Mais tu succombe toujours au charme Emma. » Ajouta fièrement la blonde en attirant la mairesse boudeuse dans ses bras, posant son front contre le sien.

« Ne soyez pas aussi prétentieuse Miss Swan. Vous êtes bien en dessous de ce que vous pensez. » La mairesse ne voulait pas perdre la face, mais elle ne se décolla pas pour autant de la blonde, et lui frotta même le bout du nez avec le sien.

« Je vais faire comme-ci je n'avais rien entendu. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accorder une danse ? Ou au moins de me tenir compagnie en prenant tout le monde de haut, une coupe de champagne à la main ? »

« Pour qu'elle autre raison crois-tu que je suis venue ? »

Rajouta la mairesse avec un petit rictus amusé, prenant la main de son amante, pour se diriger vers la salle de réception. Emma ne releva pas ce geste, entrelaçant même ses doigts à ceux de la mairesse sans vraiment y prêter attention. Elle avait juste besoin de sentir sa compagne près d'elle, qu'elles soient vue ainsi n'était pas quelque chose auquel elles avaient réfléchis, c'était juste quelque chose de naturelle.

« Je sais pas pour moi par exemple, en fait tu pouvais pas te passer de moi mais tu n'assumeras jamais Madame rabat-joie. »

Emma riait malicieusement une lueur de bonheur se reflétait dans ses yeux. Elle reçu une petite tape sur l'épaule, mais la même petite lueur se trouvait dans les yeux marrons. Ce qui ne lui échappa pas, redoublant d'avantage ce sourire niais collé à son visage.

« Que serait un bal ''princier'' sans sa Reine ? Je suis venue pour une question de bon sens. »

« Évidemment, suis-je bête. » La blonde roula des yeux toujours autant amusée.

« Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accords. » La brune se mordit la lèvre pour tenter d'arrêter de sourire comme une adolescente écervelée.

À peine étaient-elles rentrées que Snow sollicitait déjà Emma, lui priant de venir près d'elle pour le discours de lancement. Le shérif l'avait suivis, nerveuse à l'idée d'être sous les projecteurs mais n'avait même pas émit l'idée de laisser la mairesse seule. Non elle avait gentiment posée sa main sur sa hanche pour l'inviter à la suivre. Tout naturellement la mairesse l'avait suivit, être exposée aux yeux de tous était une habitude et ça ne la gênée guère. Par conte avec du recul elle n'aurait pas laissé le shérif être ainsi démonstrative. Non la rumeur circule vite, et sans même s'en apercevoir elle venait d'en propager une parmi ces électeurs ou opposants potentiels. Une pour laquelle, elle l'avait tant sacrifiée...

La petite brune se plaça devant le micro, avec ce regard bienveillant et mélancolique qui charmait tout le monde. Enfin presque la mairesse elle trouvait cela répugnant et enfantin : Ce genre de personne qui pensent vivre dans un conte de fée ou le bien triomphe toujours du mal. Ces personnes là c'étaient toujours les pires. Celles qui détruisent la vie d'une personne par ''inadvertance'' mais que leur jolies petites gueules d'anges sauvent la peau aux yeux des autres...Laissant une victime amère qui deviendra le vilain de l'histoire.

« Madames, Messieurs, bonsoir. Avant tout je vous remercie d'être venus. Je suis sûre que vous vous demandez pourquoi nous sommes tous réunis ici ce soir. Surtout Ruby, n'est ce pas ? » La serveuse se planquait derrière Hook pliée en deux, ce qui fit rire quelques personnes aux alentours.

« Comment fais-tu pour rendre tout illégale comme ça ? Organiser des paris c'est interdit. Je ne cesse de lui répéter. » L'assemblé ce mit à rire légèrement.

« Ce bal, je n'en ai toujours rêvé, depuis mes premiers mots, mes premiers pas, je n'ai cessé d'imaginer le déroulement de cette soirée. Et je n'ai jamais imaginé le faire sans mes parents, ma sœur et mes amis. C'est pourquoi nous sommes réunis ici. Dans notre maison. Car même si mes parents ne sont plus là physiquement, ils sont là dans ce manoir qui perdure leur souvenirs. » Snow marqua une pause, dans un sourire triste envers sa petite sœur.

« Je sais que certains d'entre vous étaient leurs amis, leurs collaborateurs. Mais certains d'entre vous ne connaissent d'eux que leur nom ou leurs enfants.

Ma mère s'appelait Rose Rachel Swan, c'était une rêveuse et une artiste, c'était et c'est encore une grande photographe mondialement connue. Elle a exposé ses œuvres sur tous les continents, mais l'endroit où elle a voulu exposer le plus souvent qu'il était possible est ici même. Et la raison est complètement à son image : Enfant j'aimais croire que j'étais une princesse et que ces expositions était des bals royales. Pour elle l'imagination, le rêve, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Elle nous priait de ne jamais vivre dans la réalité. Parce que la réalité n'est rien d'autre que la fatalité. L'on pouvait rêver tant qu'on le voulait, vivre dans tous les mondes que l'on voulait à une seule condition : Elle nous faisait toujours promettre de rentrer à la maison. Voilà ce qui faisait d'elle la meilleure des mères. C'est que même si elle voyageait beaucoup, elle aimait sa famille et c'est pour cela qu'elle rentrait toujours à la maison, pour que l'on se retrouve, quoi qu'il arrive. » Elle attrapa la main d'Emma pour l'attirer plus près d'elle, retenant les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

« Mon père s'appelait Steve Léopold Swan, c'était un homme droit, têtu et généreux. Née dans une petite ferme, il n'a jamais oublié ses racines et ses valeurs. Il s'est battu pour se construire un avenir et il se battait pour en offrir un à l'américain de ''bases étages'' comme diraient certains de ses rivaux. Parce que pour lui nous étions tous égaux mais malheureusement tous divisés et rangés dans des cases et même dans des cages. Il était gouverneur et dirigeait notre État avec bonté et droiture. Mais avant tout il était un père. Le meilleur que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Car même si lui aussi n'étais pas souvent là et travaillait beaucoup, la famille était sa priorité. Il nous a inculqué cette valeur en nous répétant inlassablement que : Ohana signifie famille, famille signifie que personne ne doit être abandonné, ni oublié. » Elle se tourna vers Emma et posa sa main sur sa joue avant de reprendre.

« On ne vous a pas oublié. » Emma essuya la larme qui s'était échappé sur la joue de sa sœur. Puis celle-ci prit une grande inspiration et se re-concentra sur l'assemblé, le cœur gonflé.

« Papa, Maman, Emma et vous tous ici présents. Ce soir, je suis la femme la plus comblé du monde. Parce que mon rêve est devenue réalité, oui, je vais épouser le prince charmant. »

David fit son entré sous les applaudissements, prenant sa fiancée dans ses bras, essuyant ses larmes de joie et de tristesse, avant qu'il prenne le micro à son tour :

« Musique maestro ! »

Sur une valse les futurs mariés ouvraient le bal, les invités s'émerveillaient en les regardant virevolter avec grâce. Après un peu moins d'une minute plusieurs couples se joignaient à eux. Emma avait pris la main de Régina qui la regardait avec une certaine admiration et émotion qu'elle essayait de cacher. Après un baise-main très approximatif qui fit sourire la brune, elle lui fit la révérence en l'invitant à danser.

Réticente à l'idée Régina ne put résister à sa belle loufoque de blonde qui la regardait avec des yeux de chiens battus. Le temps d'une musique, elles n'étaient plus qu'entre elles, ensemble, les yeux plongés dans le regard de l'autre. Elles retenaient leur respiration, le cœurs battaient si vite qu'ils en devenait douloureux, une nuée de papillons leur chatouillait le corps.

Leur corps entrelacés, elle valsait avec grâce. Emma désirait cette femme plus que tout au monde à cette instant précis, comme ci plus rien d'autre ne contait. Il n'y avait plus que cette belle brune. Elle laissa sa main glisser un peu trop bas dans le dos de la mairesse, elle l'incita se coller à elle, sentant sa poitrine conte la sienne. Envahie par une chaleur, ses yeux ne regardaient plus que ses lèvres rouges dont émanaient en elle un besoin brûlant.

Celui de les presser contre ses propres lèvres, elle en avait besoin d'éprouver de nouveau ce sentiment : de sentir ce lien se resserrer, comme-ci leur âmes se soudaient d'avantage. Elle était tellement proche des lèvres de la mairesse qu'elle pouvait sentir son faible souffle sur son visage. Mais des voix vinrent briser ce moment et la mairesse reprenant conscience de la réalité repoussa gentiment mais instantanément le shérif terriblement frustrée et paumée.

« Oh je crois que l'on dérange bébé. » Lança Hook en tapotant Ruby du coude.

« Non au contraire, vous venez de ma sauver d'une situation plutôt gênante. Miss Swan n'est pas vraiment douée pour danser. »

Ajouta la mairesse sur un ton condescendant, mais non sans une touche humoristique. Laissant Emma perplexe. Elle discernait bien le soulagement dans sa voix, sérieusement elle faisait allusion à leur presque baiser comme une situation gênante ?! Bordel ! Ce n'était donc pas réciproque ? Quoi mais qu'est ce que la mairesse ressentait vraiment pour elle, si elle n'appréciait même pas l'embrasser en d'autre circonstance que des putains de préliminaires ?! Non, c'était juste l'humour à la Régina Mills, comme d'habitude à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche c'est pour placé un petit pique, rien de bien méchant... Se dit Emma pour essayer de se rassurer, tout en dissimulant ses émotions aux yeux des ses amis et de l'intéressée.

Le reste de la soirée c'était passée sur la même ambiance bonne enfant et décontractée. Même si Tink avait rejoint le petit groupe accompagnée de ce cher Graham. La petite blonde avait remarqué de suite le suçon récent dans le cou de son ancienne amante et du rapprochement naissant entre elle et la mairesse. Ce qui l'avait particulièrement agacée, un sentiment de trahison au travers de la gorge. Elle prit donc la résolution de faire sa vie, s'en fichant royalement du shérif et de ses amours...Bon débarras ! Elle avait assez de problèmes pour s'encombrer d'une femme en permanence en colère et handicapée des sentiments comme elle. Elle méritait mieux !

Donc elle et Emma s'étaient parfaitement ignorées. En revanche Régina jalouse, s'était laissée emporter par son besoin de possessivité et sautait au cou de la blonde et se montrait chastement entreprenante. Comparé à Ruby et Hook connues pour être les plus impudiques qu'il soit. Mais ce petit numéro faisait la joie de la blonde qui se sentait vraiment ridicule d'avoir douté sur le fait qu'elle ne partageaient pas les mêmes émotions que sa belle. Snow et Belle se lançaient des regards pleins de sous-entendus en observant cette scène, toutes deux notant mentalement qu'elles devaient reparler sur cette possibilité de voir naître le ''couple'' SwanMills. Tandis que David s'efforçait d'apaiser toute les petites tensions qu'il pouvait déceler, changeant de sujet ou en plaçant une blague au moment opportun.

La soirée touchait à sa fin, il ne restait plus que la petite bande. Ruby avait eut la main trop lourde sur les coupes de champagne, elle ne tenait plus debout. Hook s'excusa auprès d'eux mais il devait la ramener chez elle et s'assurer que tout aille bien pour elle. Tous fut étonnés de le voir aussi gentleman, nul doute qu'il était raide dingue de la pétillante brune. Tink insistait pour que Graham parte avec elle, mais lui ne voulait pas laisser tomber sa patronne. Emma qui avait bien compris le problème ajouta avec désinvolture :

« Hey le bleu ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, vas-y je rentrerais avec quelqu'un d'autre, David me déposera par exemple. »

« Euh, tu es sûre ? Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais, on abandonne pas son coéquipier. »

« Arrête ton char et dégage tête d'œuf. » Répondit-elle en lançant de petits coups de poings dans l'estomac du jeune homme qui riait de bon cœur.

La petite blonde névrosée le tira par le bras et il se laissa traîner un sourire d'amusement encore plaqué sur son visage.

« Tu me raccompagne à ma voiture ? »

Emma tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice l'air chagriné. Elle se lova contre elle, respirant son parfum familièrement réconfortant.

« Il le faut vraiment ? »

La brune attendris, profita du fait que la blonde ne pouvait pas la voir pour se laisser aller à sourire tendrement et naïvement. Elle lui caressa affectueusement le crâne en marmonnant :

« J'aurais aimé finir ma nuit avec toi moi aussi. »

La blonde releva la tête avec une moue triste, puis d'une petite voix enfantine elle rajouta :

« Mais ? »

La brune se fit violence et se dégagea de son étreinte, elle se dirigea ensuite vers le porte tout en disant fermement :

« Mais, je suis fatiguée et je travaille demain et par ta faute j'ai pris beaucoup de retard. Sans parler que la gouvernante m'attends pour la libérer. »

Emma mit quelques instant avant de réagir, traitant l'information avec regret. Elle rattrapa in extremis la mairesse qui montait dans son Audi TT 2015 noire. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, elle avait besoin de combler la frustration du début soirée sinon elle n'arriverait jamais à fermer l'œil. Elle plaça délicatement une main sur sa nuque dénudée, et l'autre sur sa hanche parfaitement faite. Et dans une infinie lenteur elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres qu'elle enviait tant. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbites, son cœur se mit à fondre...Elle goûtait au bonheur à l'état pur et elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer. Oui embrassait Régina Mills était devenue sa drogue.

La brune fermait encore les yeux quand la blonde mit fin à ce doux baiser. Tout son corps venait d'être électrifié, comme si elle venait d'être choquée pour être réanimée. La blonde venait de changer quelque chose en elle, ou plutôt elle venait de redonner vie à ce quelque chose.

« Bonne nuit ma Reine. »

Emma posa un ultime baiser sur la joue de sa compagne. Puis elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la berline noire qui s'en allait avant de refermer la porte. Elle avait un sourire triste et beau. La tête encore dans les nuages. Elle errait dans cette grande maison, touchant les murs des bouts des doigts. Mais elle ne voyait rien, seul des images de sa reine défilaient devant ses yeux.

« Em' tu viens on y va, on va te déposer en passant. »

David lui souriait prudemment, le bras tendu vers elle, d'une façon très protectrice. Le regard perdu, les yeux vitreux, la blonde fit non avec la tête. Alors il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, comme un grand frère l'aurait fait. Snow se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte, émue, c'est deux là c'était sa famille et c'était tellement important pour elle qu'ils s'entendent bien. Mais là c'était bien plus que ça, ils s'aimaient d'un amour fraternel et ça c'était le plus beau des cadeaux.

« C'est décidé tu rentres avec nous, après tout si on a une chambre d'amis c'est rien que pour toi. »

Emma s'éloigna, en fait elle ne voulait aller nul part. C'était ici sa maison, c'était le seul endroit au monde où elle se sentait chez elle. Elle se retourna, elle hésita longuement ouvrant et fermant la bouche plusieurs fois avant de balbutier :

« Non, non, je...je veux...rester ici, chez moi. »

Snow lui sauta littéralement dessus, aux anges. Elle la serra de toutes ses forces, en s'exclamant :

« OUIIIIII ! Je suis trop trop top trop contente. » Elle se figea néanmoins avant de reprendre avec douceur « Mais, il faut qu'on reparle de ça demain, déjà il te faut tes affaires, ta moto pour aller au travail et il faut que tu acceptes enfin l'héritage des parents pour pouvoir entretenir le manoir. Bref on reparlera du déménagement demain d'accords, on t'aidera à emmener tes affaires et faire le trie ici. Aller viens ma puce. »

« J'ai 26 ans ok alors arrêtes de me parler comme ci j'en avais 5 ! »

« Emma... » Snow secoua la tête désespérée, épuisée par le légendaire emportement de sa sœur, tout en regardant celle-ci foncer droit dehors vers la voiture.

Une fois en bas de chez elle, Emma mit fin au silence et faisant la bise aux futurs mariés :

« Bonne nuit les tourtereaux et attendez la lune de miel pour faire des folies avec vos corps ! »

« Quoi mais ?! » Répondit Snow faussement outrée, le sourire aux lèvres mais les joues cramoisies.

« Allez fais pas ta prude, tu t'occupes bien de ma vie sexuelle alors je peux me permettre, entre nous il n'y a pas de secret. Alors c'est l'éclate au lit ? Je veux des détails croustillants ! » Dit elle sans gène apparente et les poussant par les épaules.

« Et bien- »

« Non mais David tais toi, ça ne va pas tu es fou ! » Le coupa Snow en lui donnant un tape réprobatrice sur la cuisse. Avant de reprendre :

« Message reçu cinq sur cinq Em', je ne m'immiscerais plus jamais dans ton intimité. Arrête immédiatement d'accords ? »

« Parfait c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Bon aller à demain les dieux du sexe, faites de bon et tendre rêves. Ok ok j'arrête, ne me regarde pas comme ça Snow. À demain pour mon déménagement alors. »

À peine était elle rentrer dans l'appartement qu'elle se sentait comme étrangère. N'arrivant pas à ce détendre ni à fermer l'œil elle passa toute la nuit à faire ses cartons et nettoyer l'appartement. Demain elle allait être fatiguée au travail elle le savait, mais au moins elle avait utilisé son insomnie d'une façon efficace au lieu de tourner et retourner dans son lit à la recherche d'une position confortable. Une ou deux heures avant que son réveil ne sonne, elle s'allongea sur son canapé devant une série, ne pensant qu'à une seule chose : Régina.


	10. Chapter 10 - Emménagement

**Aloha ! Merci pour les reviews et follows. Et merci en particulier au guest Raphi5930 à qui je ne pas pu répondre donc voilà. :) ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bon week-end à tous :P**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Emménagement.

Emma lâcha le dernier carton dans l'entré en soufflant. Enfin, elle était chez elle. Pas mal de choses lui traversaient l'esprit et le corps, elle passait d'euphorie à mélancolie en moins de deux secondes et vice versa. Mais l'expression de son visage restait neutre, comme toujours. N'empêche il n'y avait pas à dire cette baraque valait le coup d'œil !

Elle redécouvrit d'abord le salon, tout était tel quel, rien n'avait bougé, mais tout était propre. C'était très spacieux, il n'était pas chargé et tout était espacé. Les meubles et la décoration étaient épurés, avec des tons chauds, c'était assez moderne mais avec quelques touches anciennes par ci par là. Tout le pan de mur extérieur était une grande bai vitré qui donnait sur un bout des jardins et le soleil commençait à se coucher ce qui offrait une vue magnifique avec les lumières qui s'allumaient. Mais ce qui qui attira les yeux d'Emma c'était l'immense photo de ses parents accroché au mur juste en face. Sur cette photo ils étaient plutôt jeunes, son âge actuelle sûrement. Ils riaient à pleins poumons s'entrelaçant, il avaient l'air tellement heureux. On pouvait ressentir tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient rien que voyant cette photo. C'est leur façon de se regarder et ce sourire indescriptible qui nous faisaient ressentir cela.

Puis elle attrapa un des cadres disposés dans la pièce, où on les voyaient tous les quatre. Elle se souvenait de ce moment : Ils avaient passé tout un week-end à Disney World Resort. Ça avait été tout simplement magique ! Ce qu'elle se rappelait le plus c'était d'avoir ris à s'en tordre de douleur. D'avoir mangé comme jamais. D'avoir sauté dans les bras de son père plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fais. D'avoir reçu plus de bisous par sa mère qu'il n'était possible d'en avoir en une vie. Et d'avoir été tout aussi extrêmement proche de sa sœur.

Ils aimaient tous l'univers Disney et ça les rapprochaient, ça les soudaient même. Et quand ils avaient fait une photo exclusive avec Mickey ça avait était l'apothéose pour eux. Sur cette photo ils souriaient tous à s'en arracher les joues. La tignasse blonde de sa mère était en désordre. Le costume de son père n'avait plus rien de classe tout autant que ses cheveux bruns. Snow malgré la robe de princesse semblait avoir couru un marathon. Et elle dans son costume de prince était toujours fidèle à elle même, sauf que là elle avait moins de dents.

Cette pensé la fit rire, elle caressa la photo quand elle sentie une main presser son épaule.

Sa sœur et elle échangèrent leurs souvenirs sur cette fameuse journée, riant avec une certaine nostalgie. Dissimulant au mieux la nuance de tristesse. Puis Emma fit le tour des nombreuses autres pièces dans la même atmosphère, avant de finir par les chambres où là tout devenait plus difficile. Les sourires avaient disparus, et la tristesse avait pris légèrement le dessus sur toutes les autres émotions. Et c'était avec un gros pincement au cœur qu'elles avaient débarrassé leurs chambres de petites filles. Emma avait engagé des professionnels pour les refaire et remplacer les meubles. C'était les seuls endroits qu'elle ne voulait pas conserver, non il fallait recommencer à zéro, tourner la page, faire le deuil de leur enfance.

Mais arrivé à la chambre parental, même Emma n'arriva pas à dissimuler ses émotions. À plusieurs reprises elle avait voulu faire marche arrière et repartir à l'appartement. Mais sa sœur avait été là pour l'en empêcher. Même si elle aussi aurait voulue ne jamais remettre les pieds dans cette pièce. Tout était imprégné de l'odeur de leur parents et tout était presque fantomatique. C'était pesant et en même temps c'était rassurant. Après avoir enlevé toutes les affaires, elle avaient laissé que les meubles que les déménageurs viendraient chercher le lendemain. Avant que l'équipe de professionnel vienne la refaire également, pour que cette pièce devienne la chambre d'Emma, son refuge, sa nouvelle tour d'ivoire. Malgré le silence et les quelques larmes qu'elles n'avaient pu retenir, elles étaient soulagées, comme ci un énorme poids venait de disparaître. Elles avaient le droit maintenant de tourner la page, de laisser les souvenirs heureux partager avec ces êtres chers _dominer_ la tristesse de leur perte.

En fin de soirée assez tard, Emma était en train de garer sa moto dans le plus grand des garages, quand elle se rendit conte que la veille Harley Davidson FXDB Dyna Glide Sturgis à son père était toujours là, prenant la poussière. Quand elle posa les yeux dessus, elle en eut un hoquet de surprise, un souvenir lui revenant instantanément :

 _Emma sortit dans son château au dos de son fidèle compagnon. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt et aux pieds des grottes elle descendit de son canasson. « Chuutt » lui fit-elle, en posant sa main sur le fourreau de son épée, avançant pas à pas. Mais le Bandersnatch bondit sur elle, elle se mit à courir vite, vite, elle allait se retourner pour lui faire face, mais une voix la fit sortir de son combat :_

 _« Em' Maman veut que tu ailles chercher Papa au garage, c'est l'heure de se mettre à table. »_

 _« Ohhhh mais je suis occupée avec le Bandersnatch là vas y toi même d'abords ! »_

 _« Déjà ici c'est une salle de bal, pas une salle de jeu alors ramène tes jouets dans ta chambre et ne joue pas sous les tables. Tu n'es qu'un bébé ! Je vais le dire à maman que tu ne veux pas l'écouter ! »_

 _« Rrraaahhh je vais chercher papa ! Et ils m'ont dit oui pour je sauve la princesse ici alors toi même bébé ! Naaah ! Salle moche ! »_

 _Elle se mit à courir chercher son père bousculant son idiote de sœur au passage qui hurlait ''MAMAN !''_

 _Elle claqua la porte du garage derrière elle, malgré le fait que la poignée soit un peu haute pour elle. Son père sursauta et fronça les sourcil en penchant légèrement la tête :_

 _« Hé hé hé, pourquoi es-tu si énervé jeune fille ? »_

 _Elle faisait toujours sa tête de pitt-bull en croisant les bras. Puis elle vit que son père essuyait un outils dans un torchon, et qu'il avait du noir un peu partout sur lui. Alors elle s'avança intriguée, puis elle se pencha pour regarder en dessous de la grande moto, voir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Puis elle le vit tourner quelque chose avec un autre bidule alors elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir._

 _« Elle marche pu ? »_

 _« Elle ne fonctionne plus chérie. Viens là » Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'asseoir sur la table à outils à côté de lui. Il pointa du doigt le moteur_ _posé sur le plan de travail avant de reprendre avec passion:_

 _« Parce que son moteur est là bas, au lieu d'être ici » Il pointa ensuite l'espace vide du cadre._

 _« Mais pourquoi ? »_

 _« Et bien je devais réparer le moteur. Et refaire les circuits électriques pour qu'elle roule de nouveaux. Pour qu'on puisse faire un tour. Est ce que ça te plairais toi de faire une balade ? »_

 _« OUAIS ! Mais euh comment ça ce fait que la moto elle avance avec cette grosse boite ? »_

 _Il rit en ébouriffante les cheveux de la petite fille. Puis il s'essuya les mains en répondant avec amusement :_

 _« Et bien il y a des chevaux à l'intérieure qui galopent très vite pour faire avancer la moto. Comme ci qu'ils tiraient un carrosse. »_

 _Elle imagina de minuscules étalons courir à l'intérieur dans la boite, ce qui la fit sourire et cela l'intrigua encore plus. Elle se mit debout et sauta dans les bras de son père qui la rattrapa de justesse. Et qui la regarda avec de gros yeux, mais elle reprit la parole avant qu'il ne puisse la gronder :_

 _« Je veux réparer la boite à cheval avec toi maintenant, j'adore la moto ! Promis ? dis ouiiiii paaaaaaaa ? »_

 _La petite moue de sa fille le fit craquer alors il la remit correctement dans ses bras en disant :_

 _« Promis ma fille. Je le savais que tu deviendrais une petite motarde, tel père telle fille pas vrai. »_

Et après cela, dès qu'ils en avaient eut l'occasion ils s'étaient enfermés tous les deux dans ce garage pour bricoler sur la moto. C'était leur truc. À partir de ce moment Emma n'avait jamais cessé d'être une motarde. Elle mit le cale pied de sa moto, puis elle se pencha pour voir ce qu'il restait à faire sur la moto de son père, qu'ils n'avaient jamais finis de réparer enfin ils n'avaient jamais vraiment réussis à la faire rouler plus d'une heure. Ouais elle allait remédier à ça, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment toutes les bases, elle s'en occuperait. En plus il y avait vraiment tout ce qu'il fallait dans ce gigantesque garage, c'était le paradis du mécanicien ici ! Elle trifouillait dans un des meubles en acier quand une voix grave la surpris :

« Euuuh, bonsoir je peux vous demandez ce que vous faites ici ? »

Elle fronça d'abords les sourcils d'indignation en regardant l'homme se tenant devant elle. Puis elle est répondit avec son ton de flique :

« Je me présente Shérif Swan. C'est chez moi ici. Je peux savoir ce que vous, vous faites dans une propriété privé ? »

« Oh euuh pardon, je suis Robin Hood. Je suis le gardien et l'homme à tout faire ici. Votre sœur m'a engagé il y a quelques temps déjà, pour euh m'occuper du manoir. Je vis dans la forêt en face, avec ma femme et mon fils. »

Emma se détendit aussitôt, serrant la main au bonhomme et l'invita à rentrer pour aller saluer Snow et en même temps parler de la nouvelle situation. C'est vrai qu'elle avait bien besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper des jardins, des réparations et tout ça...Puis savoir que quelqu'un surveillait la propriété quand elle travaillait la rassurait. Puis maintenant que Snow l'avait obligé à accepter l'héritage des parents et pour entretenir le manoir elle pouvait se le permettre. Snow en profita pour parler d'Elsa et Anna également qui venaient nettoyer le manoir une fois par semaine, Emma accepta de continuer à les engager.

Quelques minutes après tout ce petit monde quitta le manoir, la laissant seule avec elle même. Elle tombait littéralement de fatigue, alors quand elle s'allongea sur le canapé à peine avait elle fermé les yeux qu'elle dormait déjà à point fermer, paisiblement.

* * *

Ça faisait une semaine qu'Emma vivait dans le manoir maintenant. Elle avait enfin ses petites habitudes. Mais entre le travail et l'agencement du manoir elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aller embêter le maire. Elle lui manquait, d'ailleurs elle avait du mal à se faire à cette idée. C'est vrai quoi elle avait toujours vécu dans la solitude et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Mais son corps devenait une véritable bombe à retardement elle avait besoin de sentir Régina sur elle et avec elle. Sa voix lui manquait, son rire, son regard noire et son magnifique corps dénudé. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle laissait son esprit vagabonder à propos de la mairesse, son corps prit les commandes : Elle appelait déjà la brune sans vraiment s'en rendre conte.

« Halo Emma ? »

Merde, qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire ! "Attends ce n'est pas la voix de Régina là'' pensa t-elle et ça ce n'était vraiment pas normale, personne ne décrochait à sa place habituellement, cette idée l'inquiéta vivement.

« Henry ? Il c'est passé quelque chose, ta mère va bien ? »

« Oui oui ça va elle est juste sous la douche là. Tu veux que je lui dise de te rappeler ? »

« Euh ouais, j'aimerais vous avoir tous les deux à- »

« Que fais-tu avec mon téléphone jeune homme ?! » Grogna la voix se rapprochant.

« C'est Emma euh je pensais bien faire... » Mentit le garçon en passant le téléphone à sa mère, restant discrètement tout près pour pouvoir écouter et intervenir.

« Bonjour Shérif, l'installation ce passe bien ? L'information fait beaucoup de bruit parmi le peuple. J'espère que tu néglige pas tes fonctions sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de prendre des mesures. » Emma comprit immédiatement le ton aguicheur de la brune, elle s'en lécha les lèvres, tout son corps se transformait en un brasier brûlant.

« C'est un concept intéressant...Tu pourrais peut être me montrer ça ce soir. Venez dîner tous les deux et vous pourriez rester dormir aussi ? »

« Dis oui man » chuchota Henry derrière, Emma l'entendit fermer la porte certainement après avoir reçu un regard assassin de sa mère.

« À une condition. »

Emma qui fronçait les sourcils, un sourire en coin changea son téléphone d'oreille en remontant le rasoir le long de sa jambe.

« C'est moi qui cuisine. Je n'ai absolument pas confiance en tes talents culinaires et en tes goûts. »

« Un jour je te prouverais que tu as tord. Mais entendu, à tout de suite Madame le Maire. »

Régina se leva en réajustant la serviette qui lui couvrait le corps, elle cria ensuite sur un ton qui trahissait son excitation :

« Henry vas te préparer on est invité à dîner chez Emma. Mets quelque chose de convenable et pas tes pantalons trop serrés ! Ah et prends des affaires pour passer la nuit là bas ! »

Elle l'entendit courir de derrière sa porte jusqu'à sa propre chambre en claquant brutalement la porte. Elle leva les yeux ciel dans un bruit de bouche mécontent. Mais un grand sourire illuminait son visage, elle se hâtait dans son dressing pour prendre une tenue sexy, classe et facile à enlever. Un robe fourreau grise, sans collant une paire de talon et un petit cuire noir, parfait. Son sourire se transforma en un sourire machiavélique, elle allait faire de son shérif qu'une bouché. Elle n'en pouvait plus elle avait besoin de faire redescendre la pression dans les bras de sa partenaire. Son corps lui réclamait ardemment le corps nue de la blonde. Une sorte de manque ? Cette question la fit tiquer, et elle secoua la tête pour la chasser et se concentra plutôt sur son maquillage.

Emma sursauta quand elle entendit la sonnette du portail sonner pour prévenir de la présence d'une voiture. Elle enfila sa chemise à toute vitesse, et courut jusqu'à l'interphone avec un vent de panique soudain. Elle vit sur l'écran que c'était bien la voiture de la mairesse, et ça augmenta d'avantage son rythme cardiaque. Elle enclencha l'ouverture automatique, puis elle se précipita devant le miroir pour arranger un peu ses cheveux rebelles. Elle remarqua tout de suite qu'elle avait mal boutonné sa chemise, non mais plus boulet que ça on meurt ! Elle fermait le dernier bouton quand un toc-toc résonna, elle se jeta littéralement sur la poignet mais elle ne l'actionna pas de suite. Elle prit une grande inspiration en secouant tout son corps pour le détendre. Elle fixa un point imaginaire sur la porte et son visage prit de suite une mine complètement neutre. Là elle ouvrit la porte enfin prête.

« Hey ! Entrez et faites comme chez vous. »

« Wahou Emma cette baraque décoiffe ! » Le jeune homme entra levant les yeux au plafond en posant son sac par terre.

« Langage ! » Râla Régina en remettant correctement le col du polo de son fils.

Emma voyait en se geste l'image de la lionne qui lèche son petit ce qui lui donna envie de rire. Mais elle se retint tout en ne cachant pas son sourire amusé.

« Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure. » Ajouta t-elle en matant la mairesse, les yeux émerveillés, une chaleur se formant déjà en son entre jambe.

La mairesse faisait exactement la même chose. Et voir Emma avec un pantalon à pince gris, une chemise cintré blanche rentré dans le pantalon et des talons noires très sophistiqués, la ravissait. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait habiller ainsi et la façon dont elle se mouvait prouver qu'elle en avait pas l'habitude. Mais ce qui était certain c'est que cela lui modelait une paire de fesses ensorcelantes, elle ne pouvait pas les quitter des yeux.

Emma elle observait du coin de l'œil la réaction de la brune. Elle avait voulu la choquer, qu'elle en reste bouche bée. C'est vrai que ce genre de fringue ne lui ressemblait pas trop, mais occasionnellement elle aimait impressionnait, elle s'en sentait puissante. Et de voir les yeux assombris de la mairesse la dévorer du regard était un vrai régale, ça redoublait sa propre excitation.

* * *

Henry était partis explorer les lieux tant dis que les deux splendides jeunes femmes s'occupaient du repas dans la cuisine ouverte sur le salon. La tension sexuelle était plus que palpable. Régina coupait les légumes et Emma était derrière elle faisant mine de l'aider. La blonde posa discrètement une main sur la hanche de sa sulfureuse compagne, tout en se collant presque contre le dos de la brune qui respirait difficilement. À ce simple contacte tous les sens d'Emma s'intensifièrent, elle allait remonter sa main pour englober le sein de sa belle. Mais elle entendit Henry débarquer et se décala violemment en allant s'asseoir toute retournée sur l'un des tabourets de l'îlot centrale. Régina tout aussi troublée souffla pour reprendre une respiration normale. Elle leva les yeux vers son fils qui restait suspendu devant la grande photo accroché sur le mur. Alors Emma qui voyait l'inquiétude dans son regard, se retourna et ajouta :

« Ce sont mes parents : Rose et Steve. Le manoir leur appartenaient. »

« C'est...une très belle photo. Ils ont l'air de tellement s'aimer... » Dit-il la voix cassé par l'émotion.

« Yep, l'amour véritable. » Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise, alors elle se racla la gorge et monta dans sa chambre avec une idée en tête.

Régina qui sentait les choses venir, évitait le plus possible le regard de son fils. Les questions qu'il se tannait de lui poser provoquaient toujours un conflit monumentale... Elle venait de le récupérer, le perdre de nouveaux la tuerait à coup sûr !

Emma redescendit aussi vite que possible les bras chargés, elle déposa le pc portable, le casque, la souris et son tapis sur la table du salon. Elle fit signe à Henry qui regardait maintenant les cadres photos.

« Tiens gamins éclate toi, j'ai installé de nouveaux jeux. »

Le jeune homme la remercia, mais une fois installé derrière l'engin, il ajouta d'une petite voix hésitante :

« C'était comment la vie ici, avant ? »

Régina jeta un coup d'œil à Emma qui n'avait pas du tout l'air touché par la question. Non elle avait plutôt l'air de s'ennuyer même. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade, la mairesse en était consciente puisqu'elle avait la même. Emma prit un légume dans sa bouche pour se laisser quelques secondes de reprit, puis elle répondit avec l'air presque blasé :

« C'était cool, la vie de famille quoi. »

La jeune homme lança un regard lourd de sens à sa mère avant de vouloir répondre. Mais il fut interrompu par Emma qui ne pouvait supporter d'en parler plus longtemps :

« Demain je vais chercher Maximus au ranch. Je lui ai fait construire un box ici. Tu n'as qu'à venir, ça serait l'occasion de voir Grace. »

Emma savait qu'elle allait faire mouche. Et se fut confirmé par le grand sourire qui illumina le visage du jeune homme qui répondit ne cachant pas sa folle excitation :

« Avec plaisir ! »

« Huummm j'aimerais que l'on me demande avant de prévoir ce genre de chose. Je n'aime pas tellement l'idée de te voir fréquenter cette fille. » Rajouta sévèrement la mairesse qui enfourna le plat.

« Régina, vient par ici deux minutes. » La brune fut étonnée du ton strict d'Emma, elle arqua un sourcil mais la suivit royalement.

« Écoute, Grace est ma petite sœur adoptive et crois-moi je n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle fréquente déjà des garçons. Mais je sais que je pourrais les avoir à l'œil et qu'en plus je l'ai connais tous les deux. Tu vois j'ai confiance en Henry. Alors ais confiance en moi, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas le préserver toute sa vie. Et qu'il va se mettre en pétard et faire les choses derrière ton dos, ce qui le conduira à faire des bêtises. »

La brune buvait les paroles de la bonde, avec un léger étranglement. Elle avait raison et ça l'énervait. Mais elle ne s'emporta pas, au contraire elle envisagea même l'idée de laisser faire Emma. Malgré un gros conflit intérieur elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse en retournant dans la cuisine où son fils déjà en rage l'attendait de pieds vifs.

« Cette fille ?! » Cracha t-il voyant apparaître sa mère.

« C'est d'accords. » Lâcha t-elle aucunement déstabilisée par le ton agressif de son fils.

« Quoi ? Je peux demain ? Vrai ? » Jamais il n'aurait crue ça, elle en avait du mal à articuler.

« Yep gamin, maintenant sois gentil et joue. » Ajouta Emma en servant deux tasses de café.

Un silence confortable prit place à la seconde même où le jeune homme enfila le casque. Elles échangèrent plusieurs regards, et chacune y voyaient quelque chose qu'elles n'avaient jamais vue avant. Ce qui les intimida légèrement, la blonde n'osant y croire, la brune peur de le savoir.

Emma complètement obnubilée par sa compagne, avança vers elle par automatisme. Elle fixait ces lèvres pulpeuses, rouges, avec l'envi de les mordillait entre deux baisers. Régina voyait les yeux verts s'assombrirent et la blonde se lécher les lèvres. Non, non elle ne devait pas faire ça, pas avec ce regard là, avec ces mots qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre être transposés ainsi. Si elle laissait faire Emma, si elle la laissait lui avouait ceci par les gestes, elle ne pourrait plus résister et elle tomberait avec elle. Alors elle se décala brutalement alors qu'Emma n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Elle sortit le plat du four et pria tout le monde de se mettre la table.

* * *

Le repas venait à peine de commencer, Emma fulminait intérieurement remplis de doutes ,se s'en sentant rejetée. Elle l'avait été toute sa vie et même si elle savait qu'elle réagissait trop fortement, elle était blessée vraiment blessée. Mais elle n'était pas rancunière pour autant, elle savait qu'elle aller devoir être patiente avant de voir la mairesse s'ouvrir à elle et se laisser aller. C'est juste qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle pourrait le supporter longtemps, non elle n'en savait vraiment rien...

Pendant ce temps Henry se tortillait sur sa chaise, des questions lui brûlant les lèvres. Il avait tellement besoin de savoir... Peut être qu'avec Emma dans leur vie sa mère réagirait moins...abruptement. La blonde avait quand même réussis à obtenir d'elle un oui pour demain et sa mère c'était vraiment adoucis depuis qu'elle fréquentait sa mère de cœur. Se laissant guider par cette pensée il osa prendre la parole :

« Pourquoi il y aucune photos de toi avec mon père à la maison ? Pourquoi tu refuse de me parler de lui ? »

Emma laissa retomber sa fourchette, levant les yeux vers Régina puis vers Henry plusieurs fois pour jauger leurs réactions. Elle vit Régina passer par de nombreuses émotions qu'elle essayait ardemment de contrôler. Emma ne pu s'empêcher de vouloir voler à leur secours alors elle ajouta précipitamment :

« Euuhh... Henry rends moi service » Elle sortit son téléphone de sous la table et le trifouilla avant de lui tendre « Tient ça appelle Grace, prévient la pour demain, monte dans la chambre d'amis. Et eeuh je t'appellerais pour que tu redescendre, pour euuh finir de manger ok? »

N'ayant pas le temps de réfléchir à la situation il s'exécuta, mi-heureux de parler à Grace mi-angoissé par la non réponse de sa mère et l'étrange réaction de son autre mère blonde.


	11. Chapter 11 - Un billard explosif

**Aloha ! Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favs ! Ce chapitre marque l'entrée dans le sérieux, ça y ai bientôt vos questions et vos attentes seront comblées. Déjà les chapitres vont un peu s'allonger. Ce chapitre est copieux et la scène rated M est très importante, je vous conseil de prendre votre temps pour la lire.**

 **Ce chapitre m'a demandé beaucoup de temps, alors c'est le moment ou jamais de me faire savoir votre avis en reviews. Bon week-end à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Un billard explosif.

Régina, jeta son torchon sur la table et lança un regard mauvais à la blonde :

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Emma j'aimerais que tu reste à ta place ! »

La blonde se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller verser deux verres de vins. Contre toute attente elle ravala sa colère et reprit calmement :

« Le problème c'est que je ne sais même pas qu'elle est ma place. Mais nous sommes pas entrain d'avoir cette conversation. Nous parlons d'Henry là alors restons calme pour une fois. »

« Encore une fois, je n'ai pas à parler de lui avec toi ! »

« Et encore une fois, j'essaye tout simplement de vous aider ! Tu sais tu ne pourra pas fuir cette conversation toute sa vie. Il cherchera d'autres moyens de trouver des réponses. Tu as vu comme il est mal dans sa peau ce gosse ! Merde Régina tu n'as pas la droit de garder le silence fasse à ses questions. C'est son père ! Il a besoin de connaître ses racines. »

En déballant sa réplique, la blonde revint à table déposant un verre de vin en face de la brune, qui serrait la mâchoire et les poings. La blonde reprit après avoir bu son verre d'une traite par anxiété :

« T'es tu déjà confié à quelqu'un au moins ? Tu sais tu ne peux pas garder ça en toi et le laisser pourrir. Le laisser te pourrir. Si tu conte emporter le secret dans ta tombe. Laisse moi te dire une chose : Les mort pèsent moins par leur absence que par ce qui entre eux et nous n'a pas été dit. Ne laisse pas les ragots déjantés des habitants être la seule chose sur laquelle Henry puisse s'appuyer. Tu veux vraiment le laisser avoir le doute que son père s'est suicidé car tu le trompait à tous les coins de rues ? Non parce que c'est ce qu'il ce dit. Moi, je sais que c'est faux. Mais lui ? »

La brune se leva pour se poster face à la bai vitré, les yeux vagabondant sur les jardins. Elle se murait dans le silence sirotant son verre. Une part d'elle avait envie de faire confiance en la blonde, avait envie d'écouter ses belles paroles, de se laisser aller. Mais ce qu'elle risquait était bien trop lourd, bien trop écrasant. Elle avait toujours suivis ce qu'elle devait faire et non ce que son cœur lui quémandait de faire. C'était ça qui faisait sa force. Enfin en tout cas c'est ce que son éducation lui avait appris. Mais quoi ? Quand elle retraçait sa vie est ce qu'elle en était satisfaite ? Vaut-il mieux être forte, digne aux prix de souffrances ? Ou pouvait-elle être forte voir plus forte en laissant parler ce cœur ? Elle se perdait dans ce tourbillons de doutes et de questions. La blonde le vit, elle lui rappelait ce jour où elle l'avait trouvé ainsi dans son bureau. Elle ne put que réitérer le même geste : elle se colla au dos de la mairesse, mais cette fois ci toutes deux ne partirent pas dans un balais endiablé. Non mais elle ajouta d'une voix basse :

« Rien ne presse chérie. » Elle posa un délicat baiser sur son épaule. « Je vais aller expliquer à Henry de te laisser du temps, que tu lui fournira les réponses de toi même le moment venu. » Elle s'éclipsa à l'étage à une vitesse affolante.

La brune s'en sentit vide instantanément, le ''chérie'' résonnant encore elle. Son cerveau s'embrumait, son cœur ainsi que son estomac se nouaient. Ses sentiments s'étaient armés les uns contre les autres. Elle avait besoin de faire le point, de savoir qu'est ce que tout ceci signifiait. Si oui ou non elle se laisserait tomber, s'abandonnant aux abysses qu'Emma lui tendait. Si Emma lui tendait bien, si la blonde était consciente de tout ça. La seule chose dont Régina étai sûre là, c'était qu'elle se sentait...apaisée, entourée et en sécurité comme si rien ne pouvait l'abattre. Ne pouvait les abattre... Elle avait besoin de parler à la seule personne qu'elle considérait comme une amie : Zelena et allait la voir dès le lendemain pendant que Henry serait avec la femme qui la rendait folle.

Après un court moment de répit une nouvelle vague de culpabilité, de rancœur et de sentiments plus négatifs les uns des autres la dévasta. Elle mit Régina de côté laissant son double prendre le contrôle pour ce soir. Rien ne sert de se torturer ainsi. Aucunes émotions, aucunes pensées, aucuns scrupules ni même aucunes consciences de soi et de toutes autres choses l'habitaient. Ils encombrent trop fortement l'esprit.

Emma qui redescendit tout sourire avec son petit protéger, croisa le regard de la mairesse, plus aucunes onces d'humanité s'y trouvait. Ils étaient d'une noirceur opaque. Son sourire s'effaça bien vite, remplacer par son masque à son tour, celui de du flique sans peur ni compassion. D'instinct de protection, elle mit sa main sur la nuque de jeune homme, ce qui l'apaisa, lui même connaissant que trop bien la personne en face de lui pour l'avoir vue à l'œuvre. Il se risqua tout de même en allant s'asseoir à table quand la brune pria de prendre place :

« Demain soir je euh pourrais rester chez Emma comme on risque de rentrer tard ? »

La mairesse entrelaçant ses doigts devant elle, un sourire fourbe sur le visage, ricanait avec mépris. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, préférant finir son repas, plutôt que de répondre à ce genres de questions idiotes. Emma sentait monter la pression en elle. Elle se répétait inlassablement ''Henry est là, ferme la !'' Mais une chose était sûr elle n'allait pas laisser la mairesse se cacher derrière cette chose, non !

Manger, lui laissa le temps de relativiser et de réfléchir avant d'agir, ce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire. C'est vrai que ce qui lui correspondait plus était l'impulsivité. Là rien ne servait d'y aller frontalement. Certes c'était être aussi manipulatrice que la femme cruelle assise à cette table, mais il faut ce qu'il faut, la prendre à son propre jeux. D'une certaine manière elle voulait juste préserver Régina et pour cela il fallait contourner et vaincre l'EvilQueen ici présente, qui pour le coup n'était en rien sexy.

Une fois Henry en haut, poster sur l'ordinateur, le shérif mis en place son petit manège. Elle sortit une bouteille de Jägermeister et quelques Redbull avec deux grands verres qu'elle déposa prêt du billard dans la pièce annexe. Déposant son iPod dans la station hifi pour mettre un fond sonore : un peu de soul qu'elle aimait tant. Elle sentit l'ombre de la brune à l'embouchure de la porte alors elle cracha avec défit :

« Puisque tu es d'humeur...comment dire...démoniaque, que dirais-tu de jouer avec mes soit disant démons ? Histoire de prouver la femme frigide, ne sachant pas s'amuser que tu es ? »

« Miss Swan ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. Je ne guère besoin de me saouler pour faire avec vous, ce pourquoi je suis venue. Et ne vous encombrer pas de longues tirades, en revanche utilisez cette langue pour une toute autre activité plus jouissive. »

« Dans ce cas bonne nuit Miss Mills. » La blonde s'en allait s'étonnant elle même de ne pas se laisser aller à lui hurler ses quatre vérités à la figures.

« Ne partez pas si vite, nous n'avons toujours pas commencé. Peut être, comme vous avez l'air de le souhaitez, pouvons nous faire une partie de billard. Si je gagne vous allez devoir me céder, si je perds j'accepte de faire ce que vous voulez. »

Le sourcil de la blonde se arqua, elle évalua les choses avant d'acquiescer en sortant deux queues de billards et les boules de sous le table. La partie avait commencé et tandis que la brune était penchée sur le tapis vert se préparant à son prochain coup. Emma eut une étrange envie de fumer, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis au moins un bonnes dizaines d'années. Ça devait sûrement être à cause de cette colère monstre qu'elle avait contre Régina. Elle se mit une baffe intérieure et une tout autre envie s'immisça en elle...Elle en frissonnait, elle ne savait pas si c'était la voix sublime de Otis Redding la cause, ou la robe remontant bien haut sur les cuisses de la mairesse, penchée ainsi la vue était...chaude. Le claquement des boules entre elles, gifla Emma qui se rua sur son verre, résister à l'EvilQueen n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

« La vue vous plaît Shérif ? » La brune qui n'avait pas finit de déstabiliser la blonde voulu se saisir de ses hanches et de ses lèvres mais celle-ci la contourna pour jouer à son tour.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. » Lâcha t-elle avec ironie, s'amusant avec ses attributs à son tour.

En un seul coup la blonde prit un sacré un avantage sur la partie, avoir passé son adolescence à traîner dans les bars lui servait en fin de compte. La brune se révulsa, elle fit craquer son cou dans l'objectif d'écraser la blonde pour ensuite profiter de son corps. Elle allait taper la boule quand Emma se racla la gorge bruyamment. Les yeux noirs la fusilla et la langue de la brune se mit à calquer frénétiquement :

« Très mature Miss Swan ! Faites attention de ne pas vous engager sur ce terrain où vous pourriez finir entièrement nue sur ce billard en moins de deux secondes sans pouvoir dire un mot. »

« Oh mais je ne coucherais pas avec vous. » Ré-enchérit Emma la visage emplit de dégoût.

« Un marché est un marché ! Et comme je vais remporter cette partie tout à fait ridicule, je crains que si, je vais vous prendre sur ce billard. »

Emma se moqua délibérément d'elle en ricanant avant de lui sortir un : ''Ne prenez vos rêves pour acquis.'' Le fait que la mairesse la traite comme un vulgaire bout de viande. En plus d'avoir réinstauré une distance formelle, la rendit haineuse. Jamais Régina ne l'avait diminué ainsi, elle avait plutôt pensé que leur relation avait évolué... Putain étrangler cette femme devant ses yeux lui ferait un bien fou. Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment sa campagne. Mais bon elle n'était pas aveugle non plus...Primo ça restait toujours l'enveloppe charnelle de sa belle. Et deuzio c'est délibérément que Régina avait laissé son masque prendre le dessus. Donc c'est qu'elle était comme ça en fait, c'était Régina c'est tout ! Pas besoin de se chercher des excuses !

La partie se resserra, Régina rattrapant son retard petit à petit. Elles continuaient à se cracher dessus des mots plus blessant les uns des autres en toute gratuité. Ce qui rendait la pièce électrique, si quelqu'un touchait les mur ou la porte elle recevait un coup de jus c'est sûr ! L'alcool comme allié pour le shérif lui faisait dire des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas. Et le rôle dans lequel c'était glissé la mairesse la rendait cruelle à souhait. Rien n'aurait pu être pire. Pourtant le dernier coup de la partie renversa la situation. Le shérif remporta la bataille. Fièrement elle souleva la bouteille en s'exclamant :

« BOUM Baby ! » Puis elle tendit un verre à la brune qui l'incendiait du regard.

« Et bien maintenant que vous devez faire tout ce que je vous ordonne de faire. » Elle se stoppa un sourire malicieux se délectant de la réaction la brune au bord d'exploser.

« Régina, reviens moi. Arrête ce petit numéro tout de suite. Ton foutue masque, tes foutes manières, et tes foutus ''Miss Swan'' ! Parle moi tout de suite, je veux savoir qu'est ce qui fait que tu te cache derrière cette chose, tu me rejette, Henry aussi... je...veux que tu t'ouvre à moi, maintenant. »

Le marron des yeux de la mairesse refit son apparition, se noyant petit à petit. Régina détourna le regard, la tête baissé sa main caressant son propre bras. Terrifiée.

« Emma...Je ne peux pas. » Avoua t-elle lourdement. Elle ne parlait pas que du fait de parler non, elle faisait également allusion à leur relation. Et ça la blonde l'avait comprit, un coup de poignard dans le cœur lui coupa la respiration et ses jambes commençait à flancher. Elle s'assit de justesse et les yeux remplis de détresse elle répliqua :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Parce que tu me regarde comme ça...Et...Je...C'est une faiblesse ! » Tirailler entre envie de tout déballer, de vomir tout ce trop plein de mots. Et son orgueil, son devoir, et sa peur Régina sortait des bouts de phrases incompréhensibles.

La blonde s'empressa sur elle, l'entourant de ses bras, serrant son étreinte désespérément pour ne pas qu'elle parte...

« Je ne comprends pas Régina... Je te regarde comment ? Qui t'a parlé de faiblesse ? »

« Arrête ! » Hurla Régina en poussant la blonde, être dans ses bras c'était tellement déconcertant. Elle se sentait perdre pied et c'était plus facile de se laisser aller à une colère surdimensionnée :

« Tu me regarde comme ça là comme ci j'avais de l'importance, comme ci tu m'... NON ! L'amour est une faiblesse tu m'entends ! Pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu gâche tout ! »

« MOI ?! Tu te FOU de ma gueule Régina ! Dis moi que tu plaisante je t'en pris ! C'est TOI qui fou tout par terre ! C'est TOI qui FLIPPE et se cache derrière des grands aires de salope !- » Un claque venait de s'écraser sur sa joue encore en feux, la coupant dans ses grands gestes et son emportement.

Emma la main posée sur son visage endolori, releva les yeux pour les planter rageusement dans ceux de la mairesse. Il aurait pu se passait tellement de chose à ce moment là...Elles auraient pu continuer à se hurler dessus comme des chiffonnés ou bien elle auraient pu s'éclipsaient chacune de leur côté mettant un terme définitif à leur relation naissante. Mais au lieu de cela, elles firent un pas toutes les deux en avant, pour se jeter sauvagement l'une sur l'autre. Le cerveau complètement court-circuité par la haine.

Emma prit le dessus sans que cela dérange Régina trop embrouillée par tout ce qui venait de se passer. La blonde était consumée par la rage et le désir, elle voulait cette femme, elle la détestait autant qu'elle aimait. Car oui elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant, elle aimait Régina Mills. Une douleur lancinante au cœur la dévorant la blonde la plaqua contre le billard en palpant la chair ferme des cuisses de la brune. Alors que celle ci lui mordait à sang la lèvre inférieure, le goût de sang se propageant dans un baiser langoureux. Les liant par le sang dans une émulsion instable. Elle ne formait plus qu'un nœud de membres entre croisées par l'envie désespérée de se fondre dans le corps de l'autre. Les mains d'Emma remontèrent ensuite aux fesses de la brune, qu'elle serra, arrachant des gémissant gutturaux à la brune qui s'attaquait maintenant au cou de la blonde. Grignotant la source de ses peurs à pleines dents, dans une léthargie d'espérance.

La blonde délaissa momentanément la belle paires de fesse pour l'attraper par la nuque approfondissant le baiser tout en dézippant dans le dos la robe de sa sulfureuse brune qui s'offrait à elle. L'empressement la gagnait. Elle avait besoin de Régina. De la sentir. Elle appuyait tous ces gestes, pour le ressentir pour fort. Comme pour marquer au fer rouge cet ébat dans sa mémoire. Comme ci c'était le dernier. Comme ci tout ça n'était qu'un adieu.

Puis elle attrapa la bord de la robe pour la lui retirer d'un trait, brisant ce baiser quand elle passa au dessus de la tête brune. Emma se recula les yeux exorbités quand elle vit que la mairesse ne portait aucuns sous-vêtements. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux l'examiner, son corps et ses yeux s'enflammant face à ce somptueux spectacle. Elle se sentait déjà trempée, prête à s'offrir à son tour.

Lentement, elle se déshabilla ne décrochant pas son regard des seins durcit de la brune qui n'avait plus que ses talons aiguilles, ce qui était très aphrodisiaque ! ''Oh bon sang elle me rend dingue'' ne put s'empêcher de penser le shérif. Son désir devenait presque animale. Comme ci tout ceci n'était plus qu'une bataille. Un ultime combat, ou l'une des deux n'en sortirait pas vivante.

La mairesse qui se caressa le sein en profitant elle aussi du corps voluptueux de la blonde, finit d'abattre les dernières remparts de la blonde qui se rua sur elle l'allongeant sur le tapis vert. Elle s'en prit d'abord à son sein droit, le tétant énergiquement. La brune gémissait fortement sentant son extase grimper en flèche. Elle perdit ses mains dans les boucles blondes qu'elle tirait légèrement. Le plaisir devenait térébrant *****. Chaque cellule de son corps rongé par l'âme de la blonde qui transpirait au dessus d'elle.

Puis la blonde leva son buste s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras pour regarder le visage déchiré par le plaisir de sa partenaire. Pendant qu'elle frottait sa cuisse à l'intimité plus qu'humide de la brune. Savourant son emprise. Savourant sa victoire éphémère. Car au fond elle savait qu'à la fin elle perdrait toujours le combat face à cette femme qui détenait maintenant son cœur au creux de ses mains. La brune profita de cette position pour s'attaquer au seins pointant au dessus d'elle, les suçant, mordillant, léchant laissant des traces de son passages comme pour incruster son souvenir dans la blonde.

Enfin le shérif n'en pouvant plus, se releva difficilement de la brune qui la retenait, pour pouvoir assouvir leur envie. Elle souleva la fine jambe de la brune pour poser son tibia sur son épaule, léchant la peau qui était à sa porté. Puis elle positionna de façon à chevaucher la mairesse, collant son sexe contre le sien. La douche chaleur de ce contacte leur soutira encore un gémissement animal. Sans plus attendre elles deux se déhanchèrent avidement, regardant, se délectant de l'excitation de l'autre. Tuant les derniers soupçon de colère, de rancune. Laissant place à la tristesse, la passion celle qui fait éclater le cœur en de milliard de petit morceaux, ne laissant plus que des traces éparses sur les mur de son être.

Le talon se plantant de le cou d'Emma la faisait autant souffrir que l'exciter. Cette vive douleur permettant de camoufler les cries morbides de son cœur. Elle donna des coups de bassin encore plus violent, en palpant sans tendresse le sein de la mairesse qui avait les yeux qui se révulsaient sous ses paupières closes, son corps se cabrant violemment. Elles se consumaient, en consommant son modération leur plaisir charnel. Qui faisait vibrer chaque particules en suspension autour d'elle. L'orgasme comme une éruption les dévasta...Projetant la tête de la blonde en arrière qui hurlait de plaisir sans retenu. Tandis que la mairesse s'était cambrée une dernière fois plus qu'il n'était possible, les mains s'agrippant à ses propres cheveux ébènes.

Le corps en sueur encore tremblant, les yeux toujours fermés, Régina sentit le corps d'Emma s'écrasait à côté d'elle. La blonde tremblait elle aussi. Cette orgasme avait réussis à vider entièrement la tête de la brune. La vider entièrement de tout ce qui la dévorait...Laissant une Régina les boyaux et le cœur à nue. N'écoutant que la musique en fond où la voix de Seal se mélangeait au son du piano :

Then the rainstorm came over me  
 **(Puis l'orage s'empara de moi)**  
And I felt my spirit break  
 **(Et je sentis mon âme se briser)**  
I had lost all of my belief you see  
 **(J'avais perdu toute ma croyance tu vois)**  
And realize my mistake  
 **(Et je réalise mon erreur)**  
But time through a prayer to me  
 **(Mais le temps a été une prière pour moi)**  
And all around me became still  
 **(Et tout autour de moi tout devint immobile)**

I need love, love's divine  
 **(J'ai besoin d'amour, l'amour divin)**  
Please forgive me now I see that I've been blind  
 **(S'il te plaît pardonne-moi maintenant je vois que j'ai été aveugle)**  
Give me love, loves is what I need to help me know my name  
 **(Donne-moi de l'amour, l'amour est ce dont j'ai besoin pour m'aider à connaître mon nom)**

Through the rainstorm came sanctuary  
 **(A travers l'orage est venu le sanctuaire)**  
And I felt my spirit fly  
 **(Et j'ai senti mon âme voler)**  
I had found all of my reality  
( **J'avais trouvé toute ma réalité)**  
I realize what it takes  
( **Je réalise ce que cela prend)**

'Cause I need love, love's divine  
 **(Parce que j'ai besoin d'amour, l'amour divin)**  
Please forgive me now I see that I've been blind  
 **(S'il te plaît pardonne-moi maintenant je vois que j'ai été aveugle)**  
Give me love, loves is what I need to help me know my name  
( **Donne-moi de l'amour, l'amour est ce dont j'ai besoin pour m'aider à connaître mon nom)**

Oh I don't bet [don't bet], don't pray [don't pray]  
( **Oh je ne parie pas [ne parie pas], ne prie pas [ne prie pas] )**  
Show me how to live and promise me you won't forsake  
 **(Montre-moi comment vivre et promets-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras pas)**  
'Cause love can help me know my name  
( **Parce que l'amour peut m'aider à connaître mon nom)**

Well I try to say there's nothing wrong  
( **Bien j'essaie de dire qu'il n'y a rien de mal)**  
But inside I felt me lying all alone  
( **Mais à l'intérieur j'ai senti que je me mentais tout seul)**  
But the message here was plain to see  
( **Mais le message ici était clair à voir)**  
Believe in me…  
( **Crois en moi...)**

'Cause I need love, love's divine  
 **(Parce que j'ai besoin d'amour, l'amour divin)**  
Please forgive me now I see that I've been blind  
 **(S'il te plaît pardonne-moi maintenant je vois que j'ai été aveugle)**  
Give me love, loves is what I need to help me know my name  
( **Donne-moi de l'amour, l'amour est ce dont j'ai besoin pour m'aider à connaître mon nom)**

Oh I, don't bet [don't bet], don't break [don't break]  
 **(Oh je ne parie pas [ne parie pas], ne brise pas [ne brise pas])**  
Show me how to live and promise me you won't forsake  
( **Montre-moi comment vivre et promets-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras pas)**  
'Cause love can help me know my name  
( **Parce que l'amour peut m'aider à connaître mon nom)**

Love can help me know my name.  
( **L'amour peut m'aider à connaître mon nom.)**

Les paroles s'imbibaient en elle, profitant de ses organes encore palpitant à l'air libre, pour l'intoxiquer. Ne sachant pas si ce fluide allait être son miracle ou sa condamnation. Son cœur contaminé devint le centre de son âme ne lui laissant plus le choix, prenant le contrôle d'elle. Alors elle se lova contre le corps nue et moite de la blonde plus que surprise. S'attachant à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle venait de tomber dans un précipice qu'elle s'était tant efforçait d'éviter. La seule chose auquel elle pouvait se raccrocher dans ses ténèbres c'était cette blonde qui l'y avait poussé. Emma n'osa rien dire ni bouger peur de voir cet instant partir en éclat, son cœur battant si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il voulait s'enfuir en écartelant sa cage thoracique. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qui allait suivre, dans un murmure la brune lui souffla :

« J'ai confiance en toi... Alors sil te plaît ne me détruit pas avec ce que tu vas entendre. »

Emma ouvrit en grand ses paupières, réalisant la chose avec de l'excitation certes mais beaucoup d'appréhension. Parfois certaine chose que l'on tend à savoir se relèvent difficiles à entendre. C'était surtout que cette conversation elle l'attendait depuis le jour de leur rencontre...Il y a maintenant 1 bonne année. La mairesse dégage tellement de mystère et tellement de elle ne sait quoi, qu'Emma attisée par une curieuse curiosité avait subitement eu envie de s'intéresser à la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Là où elle ne s'intéresser qu'à la sienne à la base. Elle se remémora cette rencontre insolite :

 _Il pleuvait des cordes, les nuages noirs formaient une masse informe. Ses vêtement lui collaient à la peau. Elle sentait ses cheveux s'égoutter contre son dos. Ses chaussures se remplirent d'eau. Elle avait froid. Et se sentait comme une veille chaussette sortie de la machine._

 _Les main dans les poches elle avançait sans vraiment savoir où aller. Elle radotait son écœurement, shootant dans un cailloux invisible. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ici au juste ? Aucunes idées. Comment s'était-elle laissée persuader par sa sœur de revenir à Storybrook ? Elle n'en savait foutrement rien. Elle n'avait juste nul par d'autre où aller. Tout ça pour une histoire se répétant en boucle... Il a fallu qu'elle décampe de Los Angeles pour une fois qu'elle se plaisait assez bien quelque part. Il a fallu quelle rencontre cette gonzesse et qu'elle croque le fruit défendu...La forçant à tout quitter encore une fois._

 _Tout quitter. N'importe quoi. Elle ria amère shootant réellement dans un cailloux par colère. Elle ne laissait rien derrière elle, ni famille, ni réels amis, ni attaches juste quelques souvenirs en vrac. Elle était seule. Mais au moins seule, personne ne pouvait l'abandonner. Elle ne pourrait pas survivre à cela... Mais bon au moins ici elle avait Snow, elle était la dernière personne vivante de sa famille biologique. Elle était qu'à 3 heures de route de sa famille adoptive, avec qui elle avait tissé au fils du temps une sorte de lien. Un lien pas vraiment familial au sens propre mais assez puissant pour qu'ils deviennent tous une partie d'elle même. Au moins ici elle contait pour des personnes..._

 _Les mains dans les poches elle monta le petit trottoir. Mais sa semelle ne s'accrochant pas au sol, elle dérapa, son corps partant à la renverse violemment, les jambes en l'air, la tête en bas qui heurta avec force le bitume de la route. Elle se tordait de douleur, essayant de mettre sa main derrière sa tête comme pour contenir l'écoulement de sa cervelle. Elle n'entendit pas la voix qui demandait si tout aller bien. Elle porta juste sa main devant ses yeux trouble, elle aperçut un filait de sang dégoulinant sur ses doigts, son propre sang, elle se sentit absorber et soudain plus rien. Noir._

 _Quant elle se réveilla, sa vision n'était toujours pas claire. Sa tête la lançait affreusement. Et ses membres étaient tous endoloris. Elle hésita entre gueule de bois et violente chute un moment, mais quand elle essaya de bouger la tête, elle poussa un grognement, elle fut tout de suite fixée._

 _« Vous m'entendez ? Je vous conduis à l'hôpital ne faite pas de mouvement brusque. »_

 _Elle ouvrit grand les yeux au son doux de cette voix chaude, visiblement elle se trouvait dans une voiture. Une voiture carrément classe. Soudain un mot la fit percuter : hôpital ! Elle cria en s'accrochant au tableau de bord._

 _« NON ! Je euh, ça va, l'hôpital ce n'est pas nécess..ai..re. » Sur le dernier mot elle posa les yeux sur sa conductrice...Et elle fut frappée à la seconde part une plénitude inouï qui balaya tout le vide qu'elle avait toujours connue._

 _« Hors de question. Ne discutez pas, vous saignez abondamment et vous avez perdu connaissance. »_

 _Encore toute chamboulée Emma mit quelques secondes avant de tilter et de régir :_

 _« Oh non non je ne supporte pas la vue du sang c'est tout. Enfin la vue de mon sang. Déposez moi ici sérieusement je n'irais pas à l'hosto ! »_

 _« Ne faites pas l'enfant ! Et puis je suis responsable de vous. »_

 _« Pardon ?! Non, non arrêter cette voiture tout de suite je rigole pas sérieux. »_

 _Paniqua de plus en plus la blonde, qui paniquée non seulement pour l'hôpital mais aussi pour ce...cette chose qu'elle ressentait très profondément depuis qu'elle avait mit les yeux sur cette magnifique brune._

 _« Que faites vous dans ma ville ? Miss euh ? »_

 _« Quuooi ? » Balbutia la blonde complètement perdue._

 _« Vous voyez votre manque d'éloquence prouve bien que vous allez mal. Vous ne me ferais pas changer d'avis, il faut vous faire soigner ! »_

 _« NON ! Non écoutez, je suis venue retrouver ma sœur Snow-White Swan. Sérieusement si vous arrêtez pas cette voiture, je le ferais. »_

 _« Miss Swan, se sont des menaces ? Je vous conseil de vous calmez avant que je perde patience. »_

 _« Bien. Déposez moi où vous voulez, je m'en fou je n'irais pas dans ce foutue hôpital ! Personne ne posera un doigt sur moi ! Même pas en rêve !»_

 _Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Quand Emma tournait légèrement les yeux vers la conductrice, elle croisait les prunelles marrons, à chaque fois elles détournaient le regard d'un coup sec comme prisent en faute. Toutes les deux attirées l'une par l'autre comme l'orage est attiré par les océans. Une fois devant l'hôpital la blonde descendit de la voiture en remerciant sa sauveuse (en quelque sorte) posant une dernière fois ses yeux sur elle, sentant son être vibrer de tout son long une toute dernière fois._

 _Une fois emmené de force aux urgences, par une équipe médical qui avait reçu l'intime ordre de la mairesse de s'occuper de Miss Swan de grès ou de force. Elle profita du bref départ de l'interne, pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Elle se défit du masque posé sur son nez qui la droguait petit à petit. Puis attrapa son cuir rouge et attrapa une compresse qu'elle appliqua sur son crâne encore sanguinolent, pour finir par se faufiler discrètement dehors._

 _Obnubilée par la brune autoritaire. Se promettant secrètement de découvrir qui elle était..._

Emma se mit à rire pensant qu'elle avait littéralement reçu la foudre sur la tête...La brune la regarda de travers, pensant que la blonde se moquait d'elle. Elle allait se renfrogner et repartir sur ses grands chevaux quand la blonde la coupa appuyant un tendre baiser sur son front. Ce qui lui donna un sentiment de sécurité. Ce que seule la blonde pouvait lui offrir. En fait elle ne connaissait tellement pas ce sentiment qu'elle avait du mal à le nommait clairement.

« Allons nous mettre à l'aise, en pyjama par exemple. On pourrait avoir cette conversation dans un endroit plus agréable et j'en connais un parfait ! » Le shérif se leva d'une traite comme une armée en formation, tendant sa main à la brune comme une invitation.

« Pyjama ? » Bredouilla la mairesse un peu confuse. Pour elle pyjama signifiait enfant, couche, biberon alors non là elle ne comprenait pas.

« Attends ne me dit pas que tu ne porte jamais de pyjama ? Même pas des nuisettes rien ? »

« Une nuisette ce n'est pas un ''pyjama'' » Cracha avec dégoût la brune.

Face à cela la blonde se rua sur elle lui gazouillant : « Oh elle ronchonne » Elle parsemait tout son visage de baiser en la chatouillant, l'éclat de rire qui s'échappait dans la divine bouche de la mairesse la fit fondre comme glace au soleil. C'était ça la complicité ? Passé des cries au rire en quelques minutes ? Emma en tout cas réalisa que c'était ça en fait qu'elle cherchait depuis toutes ces années. En fait elle réalisa qu'il en faut peu pour être heureux. La chanson poppa dans sa tête et en se déhanchant elle commença à la chanter à voix haute en tirant la main de la mairesse pour qu'elle la suive :

« Il en faut peu pour être heureux. Vraiment très peu pour être heureux. Chassez de votre esprit tous vos soucis...Youpi ! Prenez la vie du bon côté. Riez, sautez, dansez, chantez. Et vous serez un ours très bien léché !

Elle s'arrêta devant son dressing qui maintenant était plus grand que celui de la mairesse mais beaucoup plus vide...En fait il servait surtout à entre poser ses cartons. Puis en fredonnant toujours en dansant elle attrapa son ensemble débardeur/shorty Mickey et elle s'en alla se déshabillant toujours en dandinant du corps. La mairesse souriait de toutes ses dents, vraiment amusée, l'esprit complètement absorbée dans l'ambiance enfantine qui étrangement lui faisait un bien fou.

« Rejoins moi quand tu sera en pyjama sers toi ! » Cria Emma en dévalant les escaliers enfilant son haut.

Régina n'aurait sûrement jamais avoué mais Emma était le petit grain de folie qui manquait à son équilibre mentale. En fait elle était un vrai pilier, celui qui faisait qu'elle ne boitait plus et n'ayant plus l'impression d'être seule à tirer un lourd poids. Le cœur faisant des bons en musique elle attrapa quelque chose qui lui sauta aux yeux, espiègle elle prit et enfila le pyjama avant de descendre silencieusement.

L'odeur d'Emma lui arriva au narine, elle ferma les yeux pour s'y consacrer entièrement. Cette odeur avait un réel impact sur elle. Un elle ne sait quoi qui faisait la différence et libérait un petit quelque chose en elle qui la faisait se sentir parfaitement heureuse. Ce doux parfums la mena dehors, elle plissa légèrement les yeux intriguées, scrutant le magnifique paysage qu'offrait les jardins à la recherche d'une jolie blonde. Quand une voix excessivement optimiste la fit sursauter :

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir Madame le Maire en Iron Man ! Mais tu sais ce qui m'étonne le plus ? C'est qu'il te va mieux qu'à moi ! Ah j'ai envie de te croquer tellement tu es mignonne ! »

Ce qu'elle fit, s'attaquant aux joues de la mairesse qui riait encore comme une adolescente vivant ses premiers moment amoureux.

« Emma, arrête, t'es bête ! Ahh stop ! Emma je te préviens ! » Se débattait Régina entre deux gloussements.

Après s'être chamaillées gentiment, se bécotant entre deux, Emma attira la mairesse sur le côté du manoir où la verdure devenait plus ''brise vue'' mais très bien entretenu, c'était assez tropicale. Régina pouvait deviner les plusieurs thèmes qu'articulaient les jardins : un était plutôt asiatiques, l'autre était plutôt forêt...Il lui tardait de découvrir le reste, n'ayant pas eu encore la possibilité de s'y balader de jour.

Elle arrivèrent près de deux grands hamacs, où les nombreuses lumières donnaient une sensation de chaleur, de cocon. Sur un petite tables en bois très rustique trônaient un bouteille de cidre, son préféré en fait. Elle jeta un regard éloquent à la blonde qui était bien trop attentionnée, mais en vérité elle adorait ça, qu'on s'occupe et qu'on se préoccupe d'elle. Emma se préoccupait de tout les petits détails qui faisait de Régina, Régina et ça, c'était l'une des plus belles preuves. Le cœur battant à la chamade entre angoisse et bonheur la brune s'installa sur le hamac. C'était comme s'installer sur un nuage, ce qui la relaxa instantanément.

« Tu as froid ? Tu veux un plaid ? » S'inquiéta Emma en lui donnant un verre de cidre.

« Non ça va c'est parfait...Merci. »

C'était vraiment des remerciements sincères, qui ne concernait bien évidemment pas cette attention. Mais tout le reste... Ce qui rendait Régina inconfortable, car elle n'était pas sûre que tout ce reste soit vraiment une bonne idée... Mais une part d'elle aimerait vraiment bien que ça en soit une.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Emma lasse d'attendre sachant que la mairesse ne se confirait pas si elle ne lui donnait pas un coup de pouce...Se racla la gorge, en passant sa main dans les cheveu, signe qu'elle était mal à l'aise, resserra le plaid sur ses épaules avant de dire d'un ton neutre comme ci rien d'extraordinaire ne pouvait arriver :

« Donc...L'amour est une faiblesse donc..euh tu n'as jamais aimé quelqu'un ? Ou tu as aimé quelqu'un qui t'a briser le cœur ? Comment es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ? »

* * *

 **La musique c'est** **Seal-Love's divine, paroles prisent sur lacoccinelle**

 *** - Le plaisir devenait térébrant : un plaisir qui ronge les tissus (ulcère, cancer)**


	12. Chapter 12 -Des aveux et du gruyère

**Aloha ! J'avais décidé de publier qu'en septembre pour attendre ceux qui sont partie en vacances mais je ne tiens déjà plus xD, je veux vraiment finir cette fic car j'ai des idées super pour la prochaine que je vais écrire. Je pense qu'elle sera mieux que celle-ci ;) Donc excusez pour ceux qui attendez ;) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Des aveux et du gruyère.

 _« Donc...L'amour est une faiblesse donc..euh tu n'as jamais aimé quelqu'un ? Ou tu as aimé quelqu'un qui t'a brisé le cœur ? Comment es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ? »_

Régina souffla, tentant de calmer son stresse, elle jouait avec le médaillon de son collier.

« Et bien, j'ai reçu cela de ma mère. »

Elle prit une gorger du doux liquide lui picotant la gorge, puis reprit sur un ton plus dur :

« Nous avons appris cela à nos dépends quand j'étais _en premier cycle du secondaire *****_. À cette époque ma mère tentait par tous les moyens de contrôler ma vie, de contrôler ma personnalité. Il fallait que je sois la perfection incarnée, son sosie, elle avait déjà planifié ma vie entière. La pression m'écrasait littéralement, j'ai donc préféré faire en sorte de la décevoir en me comportant de façon la pire qu'il soit, que la décevoir alors que je faisais mon maximum. »

Elle attrapa finalement le plaid à ses pieds, pour s'y camoufler entièrement, une fine armure, un leur rassurant...

« On ne s'entendait vraiment pas. En revanche je m'entendais avec mon père, il était un vrai père poule. Il a donc commencé à prendre ma défense auprès de ma mère. Sauf que ça à très vite mal tourné... Ils se sont littéralement déchirés l'un l'autre. »

Emma vit Régina trembler, il ne faisait pas froid, ça lui pinça le cœur, elle avait envie de l'entourer de ses bras. Mais elle ne voulait que Régina prenne cela pour de la pitié alors elle resta silencieuse, à l'écoute.

« Un matin, j'ai été réveiller par des hurlements désespérés. Je me suis précipitée en bas... Je n'ai jamais vue ma mère aussi...meurtrie. Elle était écroulée sur le sol, se serrant la poitrine de douleur. Elle hurlait : « Il est partie ! ». Je me suis précipitée dans leur chambre, les placards étaient vides... Son bureau aussi...Tout. Sur le plan de travail dans la cuisine je n'ai trouvé qu'un mot à mon attention :

 _''Princesse, pardonne moi. Je reviendrais pour toi, un jour. Ne la laisse pas s'emparer de toi... Papou.'' _

Elle fit mine de tousser, sa voix se cassant par l'émotion. Emma eut vraiment beaucoup de mal à ne pas bouger. Elle se contenta de lui servir un autre verre, que la mairesse accepta avec grand soulagement. Elle ne pourrait pas continuer sans l'aisance que lui procurait les méfaits de l'alcool.

« L'état de santé mentale de ma mère s'est empirée au fil des jours... Elle a fait une grave dépression... Je la voyait mourir à petit feu...Puis j'ai réalisait que si je mettais pliée aux exigences de ma mère rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé... »

Cette fois-ci la culpabilité toujours présente arracha une larme brûlante à la mairesse. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas elle savait que sinon elle ne pourrait pas reprendre.

« Quelques temps après son départ mon père à prit contacte avec moi. Il m'a dit avoir refait sa vie, qu'il m'invitait à son mariage, qu'il voulait se battre pour ma garde. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles comment avait-il pu faire tout ça en si peu de temps. J'étais vraiment écœurée il tirait tout simplement un trait sur 18 ans de mariage, sur notre famille... Alors que nous nos vie s'étaient arrêtées, écroulées. J'ai donc refusé, je lui en voulait tellement. Je lui ai expliqué l'état dans lequel il avait laissé ma mère, sa femme. Et il s'est mit à rire, un fou rire de jubilation... L'image que je mettais faite de mes parents est partie en éclat à cet instant.

C'est mon père qui est devenue l'être cruel et son cœur que je mettais fait de ma mère. J'ai donc coupé les ponts avec lui. Tout mon monde s'écroulait autour de moi, j'avais l'impression que tout ce que j'avais toujours connue n'était qu'une illusion. »

Là Emma ne put se contenir, elle se lova contre le dos de la mairesse lui déposant un doux baiser sur le haut du crâne. Régina se sentit en sécurité, et pu continuer, laissant tout cela couler enfin hors d'elle... Même si cela signifiait rendre les armes face à une personne totalement armée.

« Je...je ne pouvais plus vivre avec tout ça sur la conscience, je me haïssais profondément. Alors j'ai pris une boîte des cachets de ma mère sur sa table de nuit...

Je me suis allongée à côté d'elle un moment répétant inlassablement à quel point j'étais désolé... Elle était blafarde et tellement maigre, elle n'était plus qu'une silhouette cadavérique. J'étais certaine que j'avais tué ma propre mère... Je lui ai fait mes adieux. Puis je suis partie, j'ai marché, marché, je ne sais même pas combien de temps. Je me suis arrêtée je ne sais où dans une espèce de forêt, et sans aucunes hésitations... j'ai avalé toute la boîte. Avec l'impression de faire ce qu'il fallait. »

Emma resserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme qui s'était lovée dans son cou... Elle la berça faisant bouger le hamac.

« Régina...ce n'est pas ta faute. » Chuchota t-elle.

La mairesse se redressa fièrement, elle ravala ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler avant de reprendre ignorant totalement la phrase d'Emma qui sonnait comme un mensonge à son oreille :

« Le lendemain une joggeuse, m'a trouvé étendu de tout mon long dans les feuilles mortes... Je n'étais qu'une inconnue mais elle n'a pas hésité à monter avec moi dans l'ambulance. J'ai été plonger dans un coma artificiel pendant près d'une semaine, malgré cela je faisais arrêt cardiaque sur arrêt cardiaque. Je n'étais qu'une inconnue n'ayant pas de papiers d'identification sur moi. Mais je n'étais pas seule, ma joggeuse toujours à mon chevet. Tandis que ma mère remuait ciel et terre pour me retrouver, quittant enfin son lit et son état funèbre.

Quand j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux, la première chose que j'ai vue c'est une grande rousse l'air complètement épuisée. Zelena m'a serré tellement fort dans ses bras que je me suis étouffée avec l'intubation. »

Régina rit avec émotion à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il était contagieux provoquant à Emma un long sourire dégoulinant de passion...

« Ils ont enfin pu contacter ma mère. En entrant dans la chambre elle avait un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Elle s'est écroulée sur moi, me demandant pardon, me disant qu'elle m'aimait et que plus jamais elle ne m'abandonnerait, que j'étais sa raison de vivre...

C'est la dernière fois que je vais vue ma mère pleurer. Après ça elle est redevenu un vrai roque, plus puissante et redoutable que jamais. Sauf avec moi, elle a continué à me pousser vers l'excellence certes, mais elle était douce, aimante et ultra protectrice avec moi. On est devenue une équipe. Je lui fais confiance plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre parce que tout ce qu'elle a fait c'était pour me protéger, pour que personne ne puisse m'atteindre. Elle avait un seul objectif : m'offrir une vie de richesse, de stabilité et de pouvoir comme la sienne, ses erreurs et ses faiblesse en moins. »

Emma prit une seconde pour analyser toutes ces informations, se frottant le menton avec le pousse pendant que Régina s'allongeait sur elle, soulagée mais surtout complètement lessivée moralement et le corps rendu moue par l'alcool.

« Ta mère s'est servis de ta vie pour refaire la sienne. Elle a prit le contrôle de toi, pour faire en sorte que tu sois une gentille petite marionnette. Régina si tes parents se sont séparés c'est parce que ta mère avait des problèmes, ce n'est pas le rôle d'une mère de chercher le contrôle absolue. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi dure, avec toi et ton père, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne s'en rend pas conte de tout le mal qu'elle fait. Mais ton père avait raison sur un point malgré que se soit un enfoiré, il ne faut pas laisser ta mère s'emparer de toi, c'est mal-saint !

Regarde tu reproduis exactement le même schéma avec Henry, et tu le trouves heureux ? Tu crois le protéger mais tu vois l'adolescente mal dans sa peau que tu étais, Henry c'est le même. Une relation complice avec son père en moins. Et cette situation va finir mal comme elle a mal tourné à l'époque. Écoute l'amour c'est la chose qui rend la vie moins sombre, c'est une force. Si je n'avais pas eu tout l'amour que mes parents m'ont donné avant de mourir, jamais je n'aurais pu continuer à vivre. Ta mère est quelqu'un de blessée et seule, elle ne sait absolument pas comment montrer son amour alors dans cette instabilité elle cherche un point d'accroche en prenant le contrôle des personnes qu'elle aime.

Regarde après t'avoir dit à quel point elle t'aimait et l'importance que tu avais dans son cœur à l'hôpital, vous êtes devenue une équipe, donc vous êtes devenue forte ensemble. L'amour que vous vous portez l'une à l'autre est devenue votre force. L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse Régina et qu'importe le temps qu'il faudra pour que Henry et moi nous te le prouvions. Qu'importe les rejets que nous allons essuyer. Qu'importe tout le mal que tu vas te donner pour te convaincre du contraire. Un jour tu sera d'accords avec ça. Et crois moi ce jour là, tu sera ce que signifie vraiment être heureuse. »

Régina se releva, elle essayait ardemment d'en vouloir à la blonde pour les horreurs qu'elle venait de dire. Mais la vérité est toujours difficile à entendre, elle là elle se sentait juste affreusement blessée ce qui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas l'exception à la règle.

« Je t'interdis de jouer au psychologue avec moi tu m'entends ?! » Fut la seule chose qu'elle put sortir, tant la confusion était grande.

« Régina, je ne jouerait pas les hypocrites parce que c'est plus facile à supporter. Je te respecte beaucoup trop pour cela. »

Elle l'entoura de ses bras malgré les efforts de la brune pour la repousser. Elle attendit que la fatigue s'empare de sa belle pour, lui chuchoter doucement à l'oreille, en caressant sa nuque :

« Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir. Et tu auras tout le loisir de me hurler dessus demain, si cela peut te faire du bien. Mais l'espace d'une nuit laissons toutes ces choses derrière nous, profitons d'une nuit hors du temps...ensemble. »

* * *

6h00 le corps réglé comme une horloge, Régina se réveilla comme chaque matin depuis presque toujours. Des relents de pressions intracrâniennes en plus aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'affranchir des règles et l'alcool d'hier le lui rappelait. Elle se figea tout un coup en pensant que si elle avait bue autant ça n'avait été que pour pouvoir s'ouvrir à Emma. Quelque peu embarrassée d'abord elle essaya de concentrer son ouï sur l'autre côté du lit. Elle n'entendit rien, alors elle se risqua à passer étape par étape la main derrière elle. Rien. Ouffff.

Traversée par un vague de curiosité elle se mit à chercher la blonde dans la chambre. Arrivée à la salle de bain passant les yeux dans la pièce elle capta son reflet dans les miroirs. Elle n'avait plus l'air de rien. Un vrai portrait de Picasso. Et ses cheveux...un sac uniforme de nœuds...Il était hors de question qu'elle reste ainsi plus longtemps.

Mais quand elle s'empara du shampoing et qu'une odeur familière vinrent lui chatouillé les narines, Emma lui sautèrent à l'esprit. Accompagnée de la grosse boule difforme d'émotions qui faisait toujours perdre la raison à la mairesse.

Bien sûr elle se demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi et où était partie Emma de si bonne heure. Mais des bouts des paroles de la blonde prirent la place :

'' _Ta mère s'est servis de ta vie pour refaire la sienne_ _'' - ''_ _Si elle n'avait pas été aussi dure, avec toi et ton père, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé_ '' - '' _tu reproduis exactement le même schéma avec Henry_ '' De quel droit elle se permettait de juger sa mère ! Et elle-même, tout ce qu'elle faisait avec Henry s'était pour le protéger ! Il était sa raison de vivre comme elle était celle de sa mère, le préserver et vouloir le meilleur pour lui n'avait rien de '' _mal saint_ '' !

Mais un autre passage dit par la blonde fit surface comme pour venir la contredire :

'' _Ta mère est quelqu'un de blessée et seule, elle ne sait absolument pas comment montrer son amour alors dans cette instabilité elle cherche un point d'accroche en prenant le contrôle des personnes qu'elle aime_.'' - '' _l'amour que vous vous portez l'une à l'autre est devenue votre force_ _._ '' - '' _L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse Régina et qu'importe le temps qu'il faudra pour que Henry et moi nous te le prouvions..._ '' Cette vérité acide, dissout toutes traces de colère, mais laissa un goût amère de mal être. '' _Henry et moi_ '' en prenant conscience de l'aveu fait par la blonde, Régina se stupéfia, lâchant la pomme de douche, tout était devenue réel...Emma l'aimait ! Mais le pire c'était que son cœur se soit mit à virevolter, que ça lui ai arraché un timide sourire. Le pire s'était qu'elle ne pouvait plus taire le sien.

Déboussolée elle enfila machinalement le contenu de son sac. Elle fit son plus vite possible pour finir de se préparer, dans l'attention de rejoindre son amie dont les conseils lui étaient vitales en cet instant. Mais passant devant la chambre d'en face, elle fut tourmentée par l'idée de laisser son fils ici tout seul, sans petit déjeuner saint, ni sa protection, ni sa vigilance... Comment elle allait faire pour le laisser partir aussi loin, à des kilomètres de sa ville pour toute une journée... Elle ne supportait pas la séparation, il était son point d'encrage, elle était dépendante de lui, des scénarios horribles traversant ses pensées, loin de son contrôle il était exposé à tout... Elle ne put se refréner elle entra silencieusement dans la pièce.

Il avait l'air si paisible... Elle imprima l'image dans sa mémoire. Son fils était merveilleux, un jeune homme bon, respectueux, incroyablement intelligent et altruisme, lui donnant même quelques leçons à ce sujet. Et maintenant elle pouvait dire qu'il était de nouveau souriant comme quand il était petit. Elle s'était promis pendant la journée préparé par Emma que son bonheur était tout ce qui devait conter. Même si pour cela elle devait périr d'inquiétude...

Elle déposa avec beaucoup de précaution un frêle baiser sur son front. Se donnant la force de le laisser revivre une journée là bas, s'imaginant à quel point il serait épanoui et éblouissant de joie. Avant de changer d'avis elle ferma toujours silencieusement la porte derrière elle. Elle replaça soigneusement ses cheveux, essayant de reprendre de l'assurance, puis elle descendit guettant les environs à la recherche de la blonde. Toujours rien. Mais cette fois-ci elle n'en fut pas soulagée. Elle voulait un dernier contact avec la blonde avant de partir, comme ci qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle toute une journée, elle essaya de se dire que c'était juste parce qu'elle voulait s'assurer que la blonde allait bien, surtout qu'elle lui laissait Henry...

Un grondement sourd l'indiqua que quelqu'un fabriquait quelque chose quelque part dans la maison. Elle se laissa guider par le son mais elle se trompa d'abord de chemin. Et passant devant la cuisine elle fut surprise de voir un somptueux petit déjeuner trôner sur la table. Des viennoiseries et des fruits et deux tasses grises isothermes. Celles que le shérif embarquait partout avec elle, ce qui fit sourire Régina qui ne lassait jamais d'observer son ''employée'. Et deux petites notes collées sur chacune des tasses attira son attention, elle attrapa bien évidemment celle d'Henry en premier :

\- _Hey gamin j'ai prévu une petite surprise en plus, alors dépêche d'engloutir ton petit déjeuner, et rejoint moi au garage. Ah et avant tout ça, envoie au moins un petit texto à ta môman pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète, c'est la moindre des choses jeune homme !_

 _Ah et évite le gel, c'est tout simplement répugnant... Grace ne risque pas d'aimer. PS : Enlève moi se sourire béat, je t'aurais constamment à l'œil petit tombeur va! -_

Régina trouva ça adorable même si elle nierait en bloc si on lui demanderait. La complicité d'Emma et Henry n'était plus un problème, au contraire Régina était vraiment touchée par l'idée qu'il pouvait trouver en Emma une autre figure … ? une autre figure... adulte ? … Une autre personne qu'il lui apporte un amour presque parental. Henry en avait besoin et cela ne l'éloignait pas d'elle, au contraire depuis que sa jalousie avait cessé envers la blonde, Henry s'était ré-ouvert à elle, elle avait retrouvé son fils. Elle s'en sentait reconnaissante auprès de la blonde. C'était sûrement une des explications de leur rapprochement aussi ...intense. Puis elle attrapa le mot qui lui était destiné :

 _\- Régina, je t'ai préparé un chocolat à la façon Swan, tu verras tu n'y résistera pas. Arrête de froncer les sourcils. Même si ce côté sévère te rends incroyablement sexy... Je te souhaite une bonne journée ma Reine._

 _PS : Comme je sais que tu as lu le mot destiné à ton fils avant, tu sais où me trouver, si jamais...tu souhaite me trouver. -_

Niaise elle émit un petit rire d'émotion, son cœur se réchauffant, se laissant bercer par les attentions d'Emma elle plia le papier elle le rangea soigneusement dans son sac. Ne s'arrêtant pas sur ce geste, elle se saurait trouvée godiche... C'est fou comme cette femme pouvait la connaître...en si peu de temps. Encore une fois son cœur lui susurra l'idée qu'un lien unisse leur âme depuis toujours, de fait elles se connaissaient déjà avant même de s'être rencontrées. Mais elle fit la sourde absolument pas encore prête pour cela.

Elle porta la tasse avec préjugé à ses lèvres, sûre de recracher le liquide infâme. Mais en fait ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand tellement la sensation sur ses papilles était sensationnelle. Elle engloutit la tasse en à rien de temps, elle en mit même à côté, elle s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main, elle pensa qu'elle avait mainte et mainte fois réprimandé la blonde sur cette attitude de cochon ce qui la fit râler intérieurement. Elle remplit la tasse de café, cette épisode grotesque resterait secret. Elle ne voulait pas laisser la victoire à la blonde. Décidément elle appréciait beaucoup les choses signées Swan...

Régina capta une musique étouffée en approchant d'un des garages et quand elle capta la blonde du regard, elle fut tout simplement époustouflée... Emma portait un bleu de travail, mais torse nue enfin elle avait une brassière de sport rose. Son bleu était noué sur ses hanches par les manches. On pouvait apercevoir un bout de la ficelle de son string noir. Elle dansait avec une infinie légèreté en bricolant sur une moto le casque sur les oreilles. Outre le fait qu'elle était incroyablement sexy, elle était d'une beauté sans nom : Ses cheveux rebelles attachés dans une queue maladroite. Son visage sale de graisse de moteur ici et là. Sa petite danse sans prétention...Elle était vraiment plus belle que jamais parce qu'elle était parfaitement en accords avec elle même. C'était Emma dans son élément, dans sa propre nature... Son essence même touchant profondément le cœur de Régina...

La blonde releva le nez se sentant observée, son sourire s'étira quand elle vit la brune les yeux perdus sur elle. Intérieurement elle explosée littéralement de joie, elle avait pensé que la mairesse serait absolument folle de rage contre elle et qu'elle partirait sans la voir. Mais elle ne laissa pas son entrain déborder... Elle se contenta d'attendre ne quittant pas les yeux de la mairesse, l'adrénaline déferlant dans ses veines... Elle attendais un premier pas de la part de la mairesse, ayant peur que si elle le faisait Régina s'envole comme une hirondelle... Gâchant sa joie et tout le reste de sa journée...

Régina toujours déboussolée s'approcha d'elle, caressa sa joue, remit un cheveu derrière son oreille, prit le temps de regarder chaque parcelle de son visage obsédant. Et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde. Des picotements se propagèrent des lèvres, à son cœur, à son ventre où explosa une nuait de papillons pour finir à son bas ventre qui s'humidifia prestement.

« Prend soin d'Henry. À ce soir Emma-jolie. »

Pour elle ce surnom était comme une évidence pour qualifier la blonde, elle ne l'avait pas préméditée. Elle aurait voulu même ne pas le prononcer, rendant tout ça beaucoup trop intimiste alors qu'elle pensait que ce n'était pas possible de faire plus.

Emma elle fut totalement choquée... La voix de sa mère passant en boucle, puis la voix suave de sa compagne... Comment décrire l'intensité de ses émotions et de ses sentiments ? Impossible. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression de l'avoir dans chaque muscle de son corps... Elle ne put s'empêcher d'écraser une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celle de la brune surprise. Un baiser si intense que Régina sentit son les battements de cœur d'Emma contre ses lèvres... Et avoir l'impression d'embrasser littéralement son cœur était quelqu'un chose d'inestimable, qui se grava en elle à jamais.

« Promis. » Murmura Emma son front contre celui de Régina, les yeux encore clos.

* * *

La brune n'avait pas été raisonnable elle le savait, arrivée en moins de 2heures chez Zelena voulait dire qu'elle avait roulé bien au dessus des limites de vitesse. C'est vrai qu'elle avait tendance à oublier son compteur quand elle était seule et surtout quand quelque chose étouffait ses capacités mentales. La sensation de vitesse la transportait ailleurs...

Plusieurs personnes lui adressa de joyeux bonjour, mais la mairesse fonçant avec la même détermination habituelle, ne leur répondit que par de simples gestes de la tête. Comme elle connaissait bien le programme de son amie, elle fonça droit vers le dojo, où celle-ci était en plein cours. Agacée et impatiente elle se permit de rentrer quitte à perturber la gesticulation de tous ses corps. Quand Zelana l'aperçut elle fronça les sourcils, et fit oui de la tête, satisfaite Régina alla l'attendre à leur petit coin habituel. Au balcon sur pilotis dans l'eau de la petite maisonnette qui se trouvait derrière le dojo. Elle se laissa tomber sur un des transats, fermant les yeux, elle avait la sensation que son cerveau allait faire exploser son crâne... Et le stresse accumulait depuis ce matin ne faisait que la rendre encore plus à fleur de peau.

« Daisy, chérie raconte moi tout ? »

Dit Zelena sur un ton bienveillant et inquiet... Elle savait que quand Régina débarquait de bon matin à l'improviste c'était vraiment important. Surtout quand elle venait perturber son cours préféré. Seule la rousse l'appelait par son deuxième prénom, et ça avait toujours tendance à la calmer. Régina prit la main que lui tendait son amie, elles entrelacèrent leur petits doigts comme elle le faisait toujours, puis regardant l'océan elle se soulagea :

« Je tombe... Et ma mère vas s'y opposer... Et Henry vas me haïr si je stoppe tout...il l'idolâtre...Et je n'arrive pas à la repousser, j'ai essayé si dur... J'ai tellement essayé... Elle m'a avoué, et... J'ai peur Zelena. »

« Je vois. Cette blonde est vraiment spéciale et votre petit numéro dur depuis plus d'un an c'est un peu long comme période de refoulement. Daisy, écoute l'amour c'est ça, tu as la sensation de tenir une tasse de thé bouillant dans les mains alors que tu as envie d'éternuer. Ne laisse pas une nouvelle fois Cora tout gâcher... »

Elle enleva son doigt, détournant la tête, toujours rancunière du passé... Généralement elles évitaient ce sujet sensible, toutes les deux se sentant prise au piège dans les pinces de Cora. Régina récupéra la main de son amie et déposa dessus un baiser désolé, elle relia une nouvelle fois ses doigts et reprit :

« Je suis désolé d'avoir laissé ma mère nous séparer... »

« Moi aussi. » Souffla la rousse. « Le passé est passé. » Elle se revigora et serra son doigt pour lui faire comprendre que ça allait, qu'il n'y avait plus de malaise. « Mais tu dois me promettre de lui tenir tête et d'offrir à Henry et à toi une famille aimante comme vous le méritait. »

« Elle représente un danger... » Souffla la brune tiraillée entre cœur et raison.

« Elle représente l'interdit. Une interdiction surréaliste. Une interdiction qui est en fait une véritable bénédiction. Tu as de la chance tu sais, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde l'amour véritable. »

Régina se leva d'un bond comme si elle avait été frapper par un poing géant. Son cœur et sa respiration s'affola elle était dehors et pourtant elle cherchait de l'air, elle étouffait et elle était persuadée qu'elle allait mourir. Un poids géant bloquant sa poitrine. Zelena prit les choses en main, consciente qu'elle avait provoqué une crise de panique chez son amie. Mais si elle ne lui exposait pas clairement les choses, saurait était ne pas être une véritable amie. Préserver n'est pas aimer.

« Daisy regarde de moi ! REGARDE DE MOI » La secoua t-elle lui hurlant en plein visage.

Régina se figea, plantant ses yeux noisettes dans les prunelles vertes. Sa crise se bloquant également. Zelena profita de cet état de stupeur pour reprendre ne la lâchant toujours pas :

« Vas où ton cœur te porte. » Puis elle la serra dans ses bras « Je te promets que tout ira bien, je serais là pour y veiller, je veille toujours sur toi ma belle... »

« Je l'aime tellement... » Dit Régina dans un murmure si bas qu'elle même ne s'était pas entendu parler. Pourtant son amie elle oui, car elles n'avaient pas besoin de s'entendre pour se comprendre.

« Marraine ! » Une petite tête rousse les sépara impunément, les bras en l'air fermant et ouvrant les mains pour que Régina la prenne dans ses bras.

« Dorothée ! Chipie comment vas-tu ? » S'exclama Régina aux anges et complètement revenue sur terre. Elle parsema le visage angélique de petits bisous la faisant rire aux éclats. Elle adorait sa filleule et elle aurait aimé la voir tous les jours, même si elle la voyait au moins une fois par mois...

« Régina quelle bonne surprise ! »

Anita, la femme de Zelena la prit dans ses bras à sont tour, déposant une bise tendre et inquiète sur ses joues. Régina lui retourna son accolade toujours aussi ravis de retrouver les siens.

« J'avais besoin de parler avec ta femme et de voir la plus adorable des petites filles, pour pourvoir la MANGER Rrrrrr rrr ! » Sous les cries stridents et joueurs de la petites rousse elle se mit à la poursuivre imitant un horrible monstre. Sous les yeux attendris des deux mères.

* * *

Dans le pick-up en route pour le ranch, Henry faisait rire Emma faisant le pitre sur les chansons. Quand Eminem se fit entendre, l'ado ne l'avait pas vu venir, Emma se mit à l'accompagner mimant un gansta, connaissant les paroles à la perfection :

« You are just jealous of me

Cuz you, you just can't do what I do

So instead of just admitting it

You walk around and say  
All kinds of really mean things  
About me cuz you're a meanie, a meanie  
But it's only cuz you're  
Just really jealous of me  
Cuz I'm what you want to be  
So you just look like an idiot  
When you say these mean things  
Cuz it's too easy to see  
You're just a really big weenie, big weenie »

Ils se lancèrent un regard complice et explosèrent de rire encore une fois, tous deux étaient euphoriques à cause de la perspective de la journée. Emma retrouva quand même en semblant de sérieux, pour faire attention à la route, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Ses muscles de joues la faisait souffrir, pas très entraînés à le faire aussi souvent et aussi longtemps. Sa vie changeait et là elle n'avait vraiment plus envie d'aller dormir pour pouvoir s'en imaginer une autre. Non là elle n'aurait échangé sa vie pour rien au monde. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Henry qui parlait de mécanique antique avec beaucoup de passion...Ce gamin était vraiment très intelligent et même si elle l'observait plus qu'elle ne l'écoutait elle était passionnée par lui. C'est fou comme elle pouvait aimer ce gamin ! Elle pourrait donner sa vie pour lui, tout sacrifier et déplacer des montagnes bref...Elle lui était complètement dévouée... Et ça elle pensait que c'était vraiment dingue...

Elle se concentra fixement sur la route. Évitant de penser à quoi que ce soit. Surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas penser à quelque chose en particulier. Elle n'avait jamais repensé à cela. Et dans sa tête ce n'était même pas arrivé, elle n'avait jamais eut d'enfant avant Henry. Le garçon observait Emma devenir de glace, sans émotions ou réaction alors il ajouta avec humour, pour l'occuper :

« Alors comme ça tu aimais dormir dans du crottin de cheval , pas très hygiénique tout ça quand même. » Dit-il taquin faussement dégoûté.

« Hein ? » Buga la blonde, puis elle comprit de suite à quoi il faisait allusion alors elle se remit à sourire, et ajouta faussement énervée :

« Putain Grace je vais te tuer. » Elle baissa ensuite la fenêtre et posa son bras sur le rebords puis elle reprit :

« Je ne te savais pas capable d'usé de tes charmes pour soudoyer des informations confidentielles aux jeunes filles médusées. Et je ne dormais pas vraiment dans du crottin déjà...Je trouvais un coin propre dans le box et je prenais un duvet avec moi. »

« Oh mais je suis capable de tout. »

Emma le fixa, purée qu'est qu'il ressemblait à sa mère en cet instant : La même expression et le même ton vicieux et hautain. Elle roula des yeux malgré elle sous le charme. Et le jeune homme reprit plus sérieusement :

« Tu ne leur parlais vraiment pas ? Pas un mot ? »

« Nop. Jusqu'à ce que Maximus tombe malade et que j'ai besoin de le faire. Avant ça je ne parlais qu'à lui et passais tout mon temps qu'avec lui. »

« Parce que sa mère et morte en couche et qu'il était un orphelin lui aussi ? C'est pour ça que tu t'es occupé de lui ? Tu lui faisait confiance à lui, parce que contrairement à Grace ou August il était comme toi.. »

Emma le fixa un bref instant, déstabilisée, ce gamin avait vue tout juste. Elle hésitait à répondre, elle n'était tout simplement pas douée dans les confidences et les conversation qui tournaient autour d'elle en générale. Mais elle vit Henry se perdre dans ses pensées, devinant que trop bien qu'il devait penser au père qu'il n'avait pas vraiment connue non plus.

« Je ne faisais plus confiance en l'humanité, même pas à moi en fait. C'est vrai qu'il soit orphelin à créée un petit quelque chose en plus. J'étais seule et lui aussi. C'est devenue mon meilleur ami. Malgré la bonne volonté des Wood à m'intégrer à leur famille, je me méfiais d'eux, il n'était qu'une famille d'accueil et j'en ai vue beaucoup avant eux, de toute sorte... Mais le temps à fait son œuvre, aujourd'hui tout a changé. »

Le jeune brun, mit le pare soleil devant ses yeux car des rayons l'éblouissait. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer alors il le sortit de sa poche. C'était sa mère, une certaine appréhension le gagna, certaine choses prendraient du temps avant de changer. Pour lui c'était toujours signe de représailles ou d'ordres ou même de menaces. Emma vit qu'il rangea son mobile sans même avoir ouvert le message. Elle tordit sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir ce comportement, elle le comprenait autant qu'il lui insupportait. Si Henry ne lui laissait pas sa chance, Régina ne pourrait jamais changer, et tous les efforts qu'Emma faisait ne serviraient à rien.

« Ne vient pas la blâmer après ça gamin. »

Il fixa la fenêtre, évitant minutieusement la conversation. Bien sûr dans se tête d'ado d'un côté tout était la faute de sa mère, et tout était contre lui. Mais Henry était quelqu'un à part, intelligent et même si parfois il aurait voulu ne pas avoir ce pouvoir de réflexion. Il se rendit bien compte que si tout avait autant dégénéré c'est parce qu'il l'avait bien cherché aussi. Il avait été cruel et injuste avec sa mère tout ça en étant rancunier. Il avait fait des choses complètement stupides et s'était retrouvé à deux doigts de la prison et encore une fois c'est sa mère et sa grand mère qui lui avait sauvé la peau. Mais pour mieux ensuite s'occuper de son cas en famille... Sa grand mère était tellement...rigide, intransigeante, elle voulait l'envoyer dans une école militaire à l'autre bout du continent. Ou sinon elle voulait l'avoir chez lui pendant un trimestre juste pour pouvoir lui faire passer l'envie de faire ''les fortes-têtes'', avait-t-elle dit. Mais Régina n'avait pas cédée malgré sa soumission évidente face à l'autre femme...Il remerciait le sort de ne pas l'avoir eu elle à la place de Régina comme mère.

Il se redressa, un flash lui traversant l'esprit. Mais oui c'était ça ! Régina avait eu Cora Mills comme mère...Henry se sentait tellement bête ! Bien sûr que l'éducation de sa mère servait de modèle de base à la mairesse. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connue. Sa tante Zelena lui avait racontée que très peu d'anecdotes et pourtant sa lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Elle avait était privée du monde réel, seule ce qui pouvait servir à Cora était de vigueur... Une chose échappait encore au jeune homme, pourquoi sa mère avait l'air d'aimer autant sa grand mère... Avec tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait vivre. Il baissa le son de la musique et se retourna vers la blonde le ton confondu :

« Tu crois qu'on peut vraiment aimer ses parents malgré qu'ils soient tout à fait horrible avec leurs enfants ? »

La blonde redressa le rétroviseur, cherchant à savoir le sous-entendu de cette phrase. Mais elle comprit les choses de travers : la colère lui montait aux joues, sa mère était dur d'accords mais de là à dire qu'elle était horrible avec lui, non !

« Tu exagère Henry... Tu es injuste là, réfléchis à ce que tu dis. Ta mère est une mère extraordinaire et- »

« NON, non » L'arrêta t-il. « Je ne parles pas pour moi, mais de ma mère et de Cora. » Il lâcha un sourire face à la mine gaffeuse de la blonde.

« Elles ont traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble. Cora n'est pas une si mauvaise personne. Ne juge pas une personne sur ce qu'elle veut bien te montrer, mais sur ce qu'il y a gratter derrière un tel comportement. Ta grand-mère est quelqu'un qui a souffert. Qui a vécu des choses qui font qu'elle a besoin de se sentir supérieur et de contrôler les personnes qu'elle aime pour pouvoir trouver une certaine stabilité, dans ce qu'elle ne peut pas gérer, c'est à dire elle même. Ses émotions et sentiments elle a beau faire tant d'efforts sur ce qu'elle laisse paraître, elle ne peut pas se mentir à elle même. Bref tout ça est ne me regarde même pas Henry. Mais sil te plaît ne laisse jamais tes premières impressions interférer à ton jugement. »

« Ok » Lui répondit-il ingurgitant ses paroles avec sagesse. Il dodelina du chef un moment, ce qui fit rire Emma elle avait presque envie de la mettre sur la plage arrière. Il remplissait très bien le rôle des petite figurines à la tête énorme qui ne cessait jamais de gigoter.

« Répond lui maintenant. » Ajouta t-elle toujours amusée, augmentant légèrement le son de la musique.

« Oh oui » Se rappela t-il sortant son smartphone, mais comme-ci c'était absolument nécessaire il se mit à lire le texte à voix haute :

« Bonjour mon petit prince, je suis contente de savoir que tu vas bien. Je compte sur toi pour faire attention au langage d'Emma, tu sais comment elle est quand personne ne la surveille. Zelena, Anita et Dorothée t'embrassent. Préviens moi quand vous serez arrivés, zoubi de ta môman. »

Emma et Henry eurent le même mouvement de ta tête l'un vers l'autre, et explosèrent littéralement de rire. Régina avait parfaitement réussis son coup. Les deux se bidonnaient, même si c'est vrai qu'il ne leur fallait pas grand chose. Une vrai complicité s'était installée naturellement, c'était comme ci qu'elle avait été toujours présente. Même à distance ces trois là étaient en connexion et savait parfaitement comment réagiraient chaque membres de cette famille, pour le moins peu conventionnelle.

Se remettant de ses émotions le jeune homme, se frotta l'arrière de la tête visiblement anxieux. Il se jeta à l'eau, tant pis de tout façon il ne risquait rien pensa-il :

« Mama, qu'est ce que tu ressens pour man' ? »

Emma tapota le volant des mains, un trop plein d'émotion la rendant extatique, un moyen de faire baisser sa tension. Le jeune brun l'observait pour voir si cette dénomination provoquait chez elle...de la gêne, de la peur ou du dégoût. Mais c'est un majestueux sourire qu'il vit et une Emma littéralement émue. Elle ne fit rien pour lui laisser paraître qu'elle prêtait y attention, pour que cela reste tout à fait naturel, que ça continue à couler de source. Puis vue qu'une des musique de la bande son de _Juno_ passait, elle répondit à ça question utilisant une réplique qui leur correspondait tellement par leur côté ''anormal'', orignal :

« Elle est le gruyère de mes nouilles. »

* * *

 _en premier cycle du secondaire ***- du 6th Grade au 8th Grade donc de 11 à 14 ans**_

 **Prochain chapitre le 21 ;) Bye ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Nouvelle vie

**Aloha ! Comme prévue voici le chapitre suivant. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews c'était adorable! Et à tous ceux qui ont follow et fav cette fic, ou moi-même c'est vraiment plus qu'appréciable (une petite pensé en particulier pour Raphi5930 qui a fait la total merci à toi ça me touche). Et merci aussi à tous les lecteurs silencieux. Merci à vous tous, de prendre du temps pour me lire. Tous à votre manière vous me donnez l'envie de continuer ! Bref, trêve de remerciement, bon week-end et surtout bonne lecture ;) !**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Nouvelle vie.

La première chose que remarqua Régina en descendant de son Audi, c'est le bruit sourd des bases de la musique provenant du manoir Swan. Plus qu'intriguée elle donna plus de vitesse à ses pas. Il était quand même plus de 22 heures, et on aurait pu se croire devant l'entrée d'une boîte de nuit. Elle était presque arrivée à la porte, quand une Emma sauvage se mit à courir en riant et hurlant ''NOOOON''. La mairesse se stoppa net. Elle était plus qu'abasourdie, suivant la blonde du regard qui courait dans les jardins pieds nus, en mini short et débardeur, un homme lui courant après. Sur le coup elle ne savait pas quoi y penser, puisque même son cerveau avait lâché l'affaire. C'est quand l'homme en question parvint à sauter sur sa proie, les faisant tomber sur le sol, lui sur elle, elle sous lui, l'homme la chatouillant sans retenue, que la brune préféra faire comme-ci elle n'avait rien vue. Se focalisant plutôt à trouver la chair de sa chair.

La musique était effectivement très forte et semblait parvenir de la salle de réception. La mairesse reconnue de suite : Titanium de David Guetta. Malgré son agacement, son corps lui réclamait de se déhancher. Elle avait la danse dans la peau... Parmi tout ce vacarme entraînant, elle reconnut le rire de son fils et celui d'une fille, qu'elle devinait être Grace. Elle tourna juste la tête, et son fils était là, se déhanchant avec la fille. Enfin il faisait le pitre : il avait prit son tibia dans sa main et sautait sur un de ses pieds, l'autre main en l'air, ce qui faisait rire la jeune fille. « Quel petit malin » pensa t-elle.

Elle se dirigeait vers la sono pour baisser le son et pouvoir communiquer avec son fils. Quand un petit truc lui sauta sur les jambes en aboyant joyeusement. Ce bout de chiot la fit d'abord presque fondre, mais elle s'inquiéta de suite à savoir à qui il appartenait. Car la surprise qu'avait mentionné la blonde sur ce post-it était pour Henry. Elle espérait pour Emma que cette surprise n'appartenait vraiment pas à son irresponsable de fils, qui laissait mourir tous ses poissons rouges. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'occuper d'une boule de poil destructrice.

Mais quand la musique changea et qu'elle vit son fils redevenir sérieux et danser gracieusement avec l'adolescente. Elle se sentit seule au monde. C'était leur truc à tous les deux, il n'avait jamais dansé avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle...Elle était entrain de perdre son bébé... Elle posa des yeux mélancolique sur le chiot toujours à ses pieds, elle le prit dans ses bras. Et se laissa allait à son tour à danser avec son nouveau compagnon de fortune. Quelque choses venait de court-circuiter ses réactions rationnelles, des images d'un souvenir défilant devant ses yeux :

 _Régina écoutait le PDG d'une grande chaîne de centre commerciaux attentivement quand le bip de sa montre la prévint qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. C'était l'heure où Daniel devait se rendre à l'hôpital pour son traitement. Et il était toujours très fatigué à partir de cette heure. Surtout que Henry lui devenait grognon car il refusait toujours de faire la sieste avec son père, qui lui, lui cédait bien sûr tout. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir...Il profitait d'un temps précieux avec leur fils._

 _« Avec un centre commerciale votre petite bourgade pourra développer une zone industrielle ce qui la fera évoluer au rang de ville. Des emplois, et des échanges commerciaux à la clef. La verdure c'est très jolies...mais elle ne rapporte rien à personne. Et- »_

 _« Nous en reparlerons plus tard, j'ai des choses à faire. Ma ville car ça en ai déjà une ! Ne se gère pas par elle même et mon temps et précieux. Ma secrétaire vous donnera mes disponibilité. » Dit-elle disparaissant avec force hors de son bureau._

 _Régina et Henry firent signent à Daniel de la main qui entrait dans l'ambulance l'emmenant à ses injections quotidiennes. L'atmosphère était lourde, en tout cas Régina en avait l'impression, elle se noyait dans la colère, la tristesse et le dégoût. Elle se dégoûtait... Son fils pourtant lui encore tout à fait inconscient de tout ça, gazouillait gentiment dans ses bras, mâchouillant comme toujours le médaillon qui pendait au cou de sa mère. Elle s'accrochait pour son fils. Elle gardait la tête hors de l'eau car il méritait d'avoir quelqu'un qui veille sur lui. Il était la lumière dans le mensonge qui était sa vie._

 _Machinalement, comme elle l'avait toujours fait quand elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus, elle alla allumer la musique. Car la danse avait toujours était son petit jardin secret, la seule chose qui lui appartenait vraiment. Personne, ni sa mère, ni feu son père et ni même son marie, ne pouvait avoir de l'emprise dessus. Rien n'existait à part elle face à la partie de son âme qu'elle avait préservé de la saleté du monde._

 _Son corps se mit en rythme, ses yeux se perdirent dans les éclats de rire de son bébé, et son cœur palpitant mélodieusement, ne faisant plus qu'un avec la musique. Elle était la musique. Régina Mills la copie conforme de Cora Mills tel qu'elle se devait d'être disparaissait. Et Régina Daisy Mills reprenait vie. Mais maintenant elle n'était plus seule dans ce jardin secret où la vie était belle : son petite prince, Henry était devenue le soleil élimant ce jardin. Et le seul qui à jamais pourrait danser avec et dans le cœur de cette Régina secrète et pure..._

Une léchouille sur son bout du nez ramena Régina sur terre en mettant court à cette petite danse nostalgique. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et ajouta de façon naturelle comme ci elle s'adressait à un être humain :

« Nous ne nous sommes même pas présentés, je suis Régina Mills. Vous êtes ? »

« Lilo. »

La mairesse prit légèrement peur à l'idée farfelu que l'animal lui ai répondue. Mais elle se retourna fronçant les sourcils vers la voix qu'elle avait reconnu :

« Tu m'explique ? » Ajouta t-elle fermement, posant la chienne au sol.

La musique se stoppa et les deux adolescents rejoignirent le petit attroupement autour la brune qui fixait toujours Emma avec une certaine colère.

« J'ai toujours voulu avoir un american staff tricolore. J'ai étais la chercher aujourd'hui à l'élevage car elle est enfin sevrée. » Précisa Emma en caressant la petite tête de Lilo. Relevant les yeux elle vit la mairesse souffler de soulagement. « Et je te présente August mon frère adoptif. » Elle vit encore le mairesse souffler de soulagement en serrant la main du jeune homme.

En effet Régina n'avait pas vraiment aimé le petit numéro dans les jardins, un tantinet jalouse de ce belle-âtre inconnue touchant le corps de SON shérif ! Mais la tout était mis au clair et elle préférait de loin cette explication, au film ''rom-com'' qu'elle s'était fait...

« Et bien Emma tu m'avais caché qu'elle était aussi belle. Vous, vous n'avez pas intérêt à lui faire du mal. Elle a assez souffert. » Dit-il en passant son bras autour du cou de la blonde et lançant une regard menaçant à la brune.

Régina enregistra l'information, et voyant la blonde se décomposait littéralement elle se promis de la questionner au sujet de ses anciennes relations apparemment traumatisantes. La blonde le repoussa et perdit toute son euphorie...Cette remarque remuait beaucoup trop d'émotions. Et là en voulait à son frère pour son manque hallucinant de tact.

« Il est temps pour tout le monde » Dit-elle amèrement en regardant August qui fit une mine d'innocent « D'aller dormir. Demain matin vous avez de la route. » Ajouta t-elle lançant un dernier regard de travers au jeune homme.

Il comprit le message et emmenant Grace avec lui il disparut à l'étage. L'adolescente ajoutant un peu trop fort, en partant :

« Pourquoi as-tu agressé Régina ? Elles ne sont pas toute comme M... »

Le reste ils ne l'entendirent pas puisque que la porte venait de se refermer sur les deux Wood. Régina remarqua Emma serrer des poings et respirer plus difficilement, trahissant son état malgré son expression tout à fait neutre. Mais son fils qui bailla fortement lui rappela l'heure tardive et qu'ils avaient tous passé de longues journée bien remplis. Ses questions attendraient.

« Il est temps pour nous aussi d'y aller. » Annonça la brune, sa voix résonnant dans l'immense pièce.

Henry se frotta les yeux, et donna une tendre accolade à la blonde en disant d'une voix fatiguée :

« Merci Mama. Pour tout. Bonne nuit, à demain. »

Emma resserra son étreinte, c'est fou comme ce nouveau fils pouvait l'aider à l'apaiser... Tout ses petits tracas disparaissaient.

« Merci à toi... » Souffla t-elle puis le relâcha.

Régina ne respirait même plus, son fils et Emma venaient de la prendre de court. ''Mama'' c'était peut-être un peu trop pour elle. Enfin en tout cas ça aurait du être le cas, alors pourquoi en était-elle si heureuse ? La nuit porte conseille se dit-elle, elle réglerait ça au levé du jour... Henry qui observait attentivement la réaction de sa mère biologique, qui était pour le coup inexistence préféra s'éclipser, allant l'attendre dans la voiture, pour leur laisser une certaine intimité.

« Demain ? » Questionna la mairesse, car le lendemain son fils avait école et il était hors de question de faire l'école buissonnière chez les Mills.

« Oh ouais, il va te demander si il peut venir dormir à la maison demain soir. Il a décidé de venir la semaine et de rester chez toi le week-end quand tu ne travail pas... Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais lui dire que ce n'est correct de faire ça. »

Expliqua t-elle ayant l'impression de marcher sur des œufs, se passant la main dans les cheveux et ne posant pas ses yeux dans les prunelles noisettes. Elle craignait la tempête dévastatrice qu'était Régina quand il s'agissait de SON fils, comme elle lui avait tant rappelé...

« C'est d'accords pour demain. Pour le reste il faut qu'on en reparle. Ce fut une longue journée pour tout le monde... » Dit-elle tout en clignant des yeux lentement.

Elle s'en alla sans un mot ni même un geste tendre. Elle avait l'impression de dormir debout et c'est vrai que là tout de suite, les convenances ne lui sautaient pas à l'esprit. La blonde s'en chargea donc pour elle deux. Elle la fit tourner sur elle même pour la déséquilibrer, la soutenant d'un bras, puis lentement se penchant au dessus de la brune elle scella leurs lèvres délicatement. Puis elle susurra doucement :

« Je crois que vous aviez oublié quelque chose... »

Elle la releva puis elle posa un dernier baiser sur sa joue extrêmement chaude, posant sa main sur son autre joue. La mairesse posa sa main sur cette main. Et la blonde décollant ses lèvres, toujours près de sa joue ajouta :

« Fais de beaux rêves... »

Puis la mairesse avança vers la sortie, leurs mains liées jusqu'au dernier moment où leur deux bras tendus devinrent trop court...

* * *

Enfermée dans son bureau depuis des heures Régina fut prise d'une bouffé de chaleur. Elle devait rattraper le retard qu'elle avait prit, pour pouvoir enfin prendre sa soirée. Elle avait plus ou moins oublié à quel point les rendez-vous et soirées politiques étaient exténuants. Mais c'était le moment de reprendre sa véritable carrière là où elle l'avait laissé...Elle négligeait donc la mairie depuis un mois, pour partir en déplacement professionnel. Elle grattait comme une folle pour finir ce dossier, mais la chaleur devenait vraiment insoutenable, elle enleva donc son blaser et déboutonna deux/trois boutons de sa chemise. Elle plissa des yeux derrière ses lunettes quand elle vit la faute qu'elle venait de faire, elle poussa un soupir et fit craquer son cou. Non mais cette chaleur c'était vraiment plus supportable là. La pression commença donc à monter, et avec la fatigue et l'impatience de retrouver sa famille elle monta très vite... Elle jeta son stylo de rage, ça devait sûrement être sa potiche de secrétaire qui avait touché au chauffage. Elle se leva et alla voir, effectivement le thermostat se trouvait à 4... à peine une seconde après cette constatation elle se mit à hurler haineuse :

« KATHRYN ! »

La blonde se mit à courir depuis son bureau mais prit le temps de toquer avant de rentrer. Elle se savait dans une bien mauvaise posture... Elle passa la tête lentement et ajouta d'une petite voix de lèche-botte :

« Oui Madame le Maire ? »

« Rentrez. » Ordonna la mairesse en allant s'adosser sur le bord de son bureau, le regard assassin.

La blonde se déplaça toujours très lentement, la peur se lisait dans son regard et même dans tout son corps. Et heureusement pour elle sinon la mairesse aurait redoublé de violence, jusqu'à obtenir son écrasante soumission.

« Vous sentez-vous à l'aise ? Vous ne trouvez pas que quelque est dérangeant, voir insupportable ? » Dit-elle en faisant claquer ses ongles sur le bureau.

La blonde déglutit difficilement et chercha partout du regard, puis elle fit un geste d' éventail avec ses mains car elle avait l'impression d'étouffer...

« Je dirais qu'il fait assez lourd. » Répondit-elle, écarquillant les yeux en comprenant tout d'un coup l'origine du problème. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer que la mairesse s'était déjà avancé vers elle, en disant d'une voix rocailleuse :

« N'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes incompétente, superficielle, insignifiante, sotte et en plus maintenant vous devenez mesquine ? Vous n'avez aucunes idées à qui vous vous frottez ! Mettez encore une fois les pieds dans ce bureau en mon absence et vous ne mettrez plus les pieds nul part. Est-ce clair ?! »

« Oui Madame le Maire. Mais c'est vous qui m'aviez donné l'ordre ce matin, car vous aviez froid, en partant pour votre rendez-vous. » Tenta de s'expliquer la blonde baissant la tête, peur de voir la rage dans laquelle se trouvait sa dangereuse patronne.

« Vous allez très attentivement m'écouter car je ne me répéterais pas. Vous venez de me prouver qu'il ne faut jamais rien vous demander. Et vous savez que c'est affreusement gênant pour une SECRÉTAIRE. Félicitation vous êtes vir- »

Elle fut coupée par son téléphone, elle écarquilla les yeux se rendant conte que c'était l'alarme pour la prévenir qu'elle devait partir pour rejoindre Emma. Elles avaient mit plus d'un moi à convenir une date où elles deux (surtout la mairesse) serraient libres pour partager enfin un dîner en tête à tête. Et ce mois fut interminable... Hors de question de le repousser malgré le retard dans ses dossiers, et malgré cette maudite secrétaire à qui elle réglerait le compte plus tard. Elle attrapa donc sa veste de blaser, rangea le cadeau, quelques papiers et dossier dans sa pochette. Et dévisagea la secrétaire encore tremblante et l'agressa une dernière fois avant de disparaître.

Dans la voiture Régina laissa son esprit vagabonder à ce qui la rendait heureuse, et vraiment spéciale : sa famille. Et par là elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Henry, et à Emma. Le manque devenant presque dévorant de ne pas voir ses deux têtes brûlées, lui révéla à quel point le mot famille s'était établi en elle. Elle n'avait pas que négligé la mairie, elle n'avait pas vraiment eut beaucoup de temps à leur consacrer non plus. Mais c'était son travail et son travail c'était une énorme partie de sa vie et même au de là c'était une partie d'elle. Alors elle savait qu'ils ne lui en tiendrait pas vigueur. En plus cela signifiait qu'elle avait tourné la page d'un passé plutôt lugubre... Elle reprenait sa vie en main grâce à la force de l'amour que lui offrait son fils et sa compagne.

Arrivé chez elle, en montant les marches ses yeux se transformèrent en véritable zipo, dès qu'elle les ouvraient, elle avait une vive sensation de brûlure. Elle du s'avouer qu'elle était épuisée...Et ce n'était pas du qu'à la surcharge de travail, c'était aussi à cause de tous ces allez-retour de chez elle au manoir Swan. Henry avait réussit à la faire à demi-plier sur le fait d'habiter chez la blonde à temps partiel. Ça l'arrangeait puisqu'elle n'était pas souvent chez elle en ce moment. Mais dès qu'elle rentrait et même très tard elle devait aller chercher monsieur. Hors de question de laisser son fils sous un autre toit que le sien quand elle était là ! Elle avait besoin de s'assurer que tout était encore parfaitement sous-contrôle, et bien sûr avant tout cela concernait son bonheur.

Et ça même-ci ils étaient devenus plus proche et qu'il était plus présent que quand il vivait sous son toit en permanence. En effet il l'appelait tous les soirs pour discuter de leur journée respectives ou pour se confier l'un à l'autre. Pour lui demandait aussi tous les soirs de venir dîner avec eux, ou avec lui en tête à tête, quand le shérif était de garde. Il insistait fortement pour qu'elle dorme là bas également, se pensant véritablement chez lui... Il avait même ramené toutes ses vêtements et commencé à vraiment se faire une chambre bien à lui. Elle ne lui en voulait pas de sentir chez lui là bas, au fond d'elle, elle ressentait la même chose. Ce manoir c'était de nouveaux souvenirs, un nouveau départ pour tous les membres de cette famille. Et vue qu'il faisait le bonheur des deux personnes à qui elle tenaient.. Il faisait aussi le sien... Peut-être qu'elle allait revoir la proposition d'Emma à rester dormir plus souvent... ça lui permettrait d'avoir plus de temps libre, c'est une question de pratique. Essaya t-elle de se persuader...

Elle enfila une combinaison droite, raffinée et rouge, sans manche, le décolleté échancré et les talons monstrueusement haut rouge eux-aussi. Elle enfila ça plus belle paire de boucles d'oreilles que lui avait offert sa mère pour son entrer à Harvard. Du rubis sur de l'or, magnifique... S'extasiant dessus elle eut un léger pincement au cœur quand elle réalisa qu'elle mettait ce cadeau en désobéissant à sa mère en profitant d'une soirée romantique avec sa compagne...Elle espérait sur le moment que celle-ci ne n'apprenne jamais l'existence de leur relation...La décevoir était une véritable phobie et subir la colère de sa mère en prime était doublement inquiétant. Elle vérifia l'heure en enfilant sa montre en or, et ce rendit conte qu'elle n'avait plus le temps de bavasser sur sa mère et ses cadeaux. Quelques spray de parfum puis elle mit son rouge à lèvre plus rouge que jamais. Et dans un bisous elle fit un clin d'œil à son reflet, sachant très bien le merveilleux début de soirée et la fin de soirée torride qu'elle allait passer.

Elle passa chercher Emma avant de lui faire découvrir son restaurant préféré. C'est Henry qui lui ouvrit le portail et c'est aussi lui qui l'accueillit chaleureusement. Au grand désespoirs de la brune qui regarda nerveusement sa montre, sachant qu'elle pouvait perdre sa réservation si elles arrivaient en retard... Elle prit quand même de bon cœur son fils dans ses bras, puis s'installa sur le tabouret, avant de dire sur un ton qui se voulait agacée :

« Laisse moi deviner ta mama n'est toujours pas prête ? Tous les Swan sont des retardataires tu crois ? »

Il haussa les épaules un petit sourire de coté. Et posa un bisous de soutient sur le front de sa mère. Il était vraiment heureux de la voir. Et encore plus de voir ses mères avoir enfin un véritable rencard, enfin plutôt une vrai soirée de couple épanouis.

« Je vais lui dire de se dépêcher, c'est votre soirée détends toi. Au passage tu es sublime maman. »

« Merci mon petit prince. » Dit-elle attendris par son merveilleux fils qui devenait un véritable gentleman. Elle l'observa avec une certaine admiration et un amour inconditionnel se déplacer jusqu'aux bas des escaliers et se mettre à hurler, brisant tout le charme du moment :

« MAMA active un peu, tu es à la BOURRE ! »

Régina roula des yeux... Et Emma se mit à hurler à son tour depuis sa chambre :

« NON SANS BLAGUE ?! Merci Captain Obvious ! »

Et puis les talons du shérif se firent entendre dans les escaliers, donc la mairesse se leva et rejoignit sans fils aux pieds de ceux-ci. Régina fut comme toujours bouché bée devant la beauté époustouflante de son amante. Emma portait une robe verte-d'eau, assez courte dont le bas était moulant. Et le haut était assez lâche puisque qu'il formait à l'arrière de son dos complètement nue, deux pan de tissus volants assez longs. Elle avait attachées ses cheveux dans un magnifique nattes coulé au crâne. Elle abordait un maquillage festif et des escarpins d'une grande classe. Elle avait même ressortis la veille gourmette en or de sa mère pour l'occasion... Et ce sourire...aurait fait rougir le plus saint des anges. Et la preuve était qu'il faisait même rougir la plus diabolique des reines. Régina tourna furtivement la tête pour tenter de le cacher.

Quand Emma parvint à la hauteur de la mairesse, la brune ne résista pas plus longtemps à son envie de combler le manque lancinant d'un mois sans réels contacte physique avec son shérif sexy. Elle l'enlaça donc tendrement dans un premier temps. Puis elle releva les yeux vers les lèvres appétissantes de la blonde. Et profita de leur corps encore collés pour assaillir ses lèvres avec plus de férocité que voulue. Henry se racla la gorge et les sépara impunément en râlant :

« Si vous pouviez éviter de vous sauter dessus juste en dessous de mon nez j'apprécierais. Gardez en un peu pour ce soir. »

Régina arqua un sourcil et son petit sourire en coin prévenait un petit plan machiavélique. Henry qui connaissait bien cette expression tenta de fuir en disant « Non, non, non il n'y a pas moyen. » Mais la brune fut plus rapide, elle ajouta « Oh mais qui c'est qui est jaloux ? Oh mais c'est le bébé à sa môman. » Puis c'était autour des joues du jeune homme d'être assaillies. Elle faisait bien exprès de faire beaucoup de bruit et ils étaient plus humides que la normal car elle savait à quel point il détestait les bisous de mémé. Satisfaite elle s'éloigna en rajoutant plus sérieusement, mais toujours avec un sourire sincère et lumineux :

« Sois sage et appelles nous en cas de besoin. Emma si tu veux bien me suivre, nous allons finir par vraiment perdre notre table... »

La blonde ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils pour l'agacé à son tour, et lui lança un petit clin d'œil taquin en rejoignant sa compagne. Et après un dernier râle ronchon du jeune homme qui était quand même amusé. Elle ajouta avant de partir :

« Tu connais la règles des 3 ''f''. »

« Pas de fêtes. Pas de feux. Pas de filles. » Récita t-il exaspéré.

« Parfait. Bonne nuit gamin et amuse toi bien. On t'aiiimmmeee ! » Puis elle ferma la porte toute pimpante.

Le voiturier voulu ouvrir la portière à Emma mais Régina ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille alors elle fit signe de déguerpir plus vite que ça. Elle se dépêcha de faire le tour sous les prunelles étonnées et séductrices de la blonde. Pour enfin ouvrir la portière de sa majestueuse amante. Dans les yeux d'Emma se lisait qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu cela, qu'on prenne soin d'elle et qu'on essaye de lui faire la cour avec classe et tendresse. C'était vraiment gratifiant pour la mairesse de savoir qu'elle pouvait surprendre et rendre tout magique aussi simplement avec cette femme qui aurait mérité de vivre tout ça bien avant de la rencontrer.

Mais elle se doutait aussi que tout cela pouvait angoisser la blonde qui ne s'en sentait pas vraiment dans son élément. Elle devait se sentir tâche et méprisée par tout ce monde bourgeois coincé au regard oblique et hautain. Régina pensait tout le contraire, qu'Emma valait mieux que tout ces gens et surtout qu'elle était parfaitement à sa place car c'était une personne d'honneur et d'intégrité. Elle ressentait une certaine fierté d'avoir une femme aussi belle et désirable qu'Emma Swan à son bras. Et rien qu'à soit. Alors elle tenta de lui faire sentir, en lui montrant toute son affection par des gestes comme lui tenir la main. Ou poser sa main aux creux de ses reins, faisant par la même occasion palpiter la tension sexuelle qui était permanente entre elles.

Comment était-elle arrivé là ? Elle n'avait jamais était comme cela avec personne d'autre. Et ne pensait pas l'être un jour. Peut être qu'elles allaient trop vite... Mais comme Zelena lui avait fait remarquer, leur histoire avait débuté il y a plus d'un an...Et c'était long comme période de préliminaire... Une part d'elle avait un peu honte d'être aussi crémeuse et tendre... Mais d'une autre part elle était presque euphorique voir hystérique de bonheur. Alors en combinant les deux elle obtenait l'équilibre parfait... L'harmonie. Et ça avait le don de la relaxer comme jamais auparavant : Elle se laissait porter par une source d'eau chaude et c'était plutôt agréable. Pour l'instant le fond du précipice n'était pas aussi lugubre et menaçant qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Mais elle restait méfiante et elle n'aura probablement jamais confiance en ''l'amour toujours'' et une cascade meurtrière l'attendait sûrement au bout.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » Demanda Emma observant toujours la carte du menu. Régina se sentait transpercée par ce regard que lui jetait sa blonde. Et les papillons commençaient à s'affoler au creux de son ventre.

« Que tu es une femme magnifique. » Le petite joues rosies de la blonde fit totalement fondre la mairesse qui avait envie de combler la distance physique, mais cette table l'en empêcher... Elle glissa donc sa main dans celle de la blonde les yeux parlant pour elle. Et encore une fois le spectacle la combla : Emma frissonna.

La serveuse se présenta mais aucunes des deux ne lui accordait un regard. Elles étaient obnubilées par l'autre et rien d'autre n'existait vraiment. Quand la serveuse leur demanda si elles avaient fait leur choix, Régina pu lire sur lèvres d'Emma : ''Toi'' Et là un feu se propagea dans son bas ventre lui arrachant un sourire carnassier. Elle remonta délicatement et avec une lenteur terrible son pied le long de la jambe de la blonde qui retenait mal sa gène en cramponnant la nappe en soi et son excitation avec sa respiration saccadée. En effleurant l'intimité avec son pied déchaussé, la blonde pour la stopper se recala sur sa chaise en se précipitant de répondre à la serveuse :

« Canard ! »

Régina se mit à pouffer de rire mais se stoppa face aux yeux mauvais de la blonde qui reprit plus sérieusement :

« Je prendrais donc un plat avec du canard... » La blonde ne pouvait cacher son ton moqueur face à ce menu incompréhensible et tous ces noms à rallonge sortie de nul part... Après avoir roulé des yeux sans s'en rendre conte elle finit de dire son choix ne citant toujours pas le menu vue qu'elle ne le comprenait même pas.

« Un château Lafite Rothschild. Pour le reste vous connaissait mes habitudes. » Ajouta Régina avec sévérité et classe.

« Très bon choix Miss Mills. » Ajouta la serveuse avec crainte dans sa voix face au charisme et surtout à la réputation de Régina.

Puis Régina se leva sans un mot sous les yeux ébahis de la blonde qui se demandait ce qui ce passait. Pendant qu'elle discutait ayant l'air de connaître cet homme en smoking un violon à la main. Emma plissait les yeux et sentait une petite jalousie naître dans sa poitrine, la serveuse la fit sursauter, en lui proposant d'essayer le vin pour vérifier si il convenait à ses mesdames.

« Je ne suis pas une spécialiste en vin. » Annonça t-elle pendant que la serveuse lui versait une lichette du liquide foncé.

« Croyez moi ce vin sera le meilleur que vous ayez jamais goûté. Il vaut deux fois mon loyer... Ma veille voiture comprise. »

La serveuse lui tendit le verre avec une certaine complicité naturelle qu'elle ne se saurait permis avec aucuns autre clients. Certainement parce qu'elles ne faisaient pas vraiment partit de ce milieux. Même si Emma en vérité en faisait partie, mais elle n'avait pas eut le temps de connaître ça avec ses parents. Et puis ils n'étaient pas du tout...snobe. Emma la remercia avec une petit sourire, et porta le verre à ses lèvre avec grande délicatesse. Après tout elle avait littéralement de l'or liquide entre les mains.

La serveuse ne se trompait absolument pas. C'est simple tous les autres vins qu'elle avait bu, même les plus cher qu'il soit, étaient sincèrement de la piquette à côté de celui-ci, il avait un goût...paradisiaque !

« Wahou ! » Se médusa la blonde, en s'essuyant le coin de la lèvre avec un doigt les yeux grands ouverts vraiment très grands ouverts.

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire. » Ajouta la serveuse avec un hochement de tête complice.

« Emma. » Dit la blonde en lui tendant la main. La mairesse était bien occupée avec ses amis alors...

« Je ne peux pas vous serrer la main, mais je m'appelles Bryanna. »

« Les présentations sont faites vous pouvez disposer Bryanna. » Les coupa la mairesse assez contrariée par ce petit échange.

« Excusez-moi Miss Mills. Je vous envoie un autre serveur si vous le désirez. » S'écrasa la serveuse paniquant pour son boulot.

« Oui- » Affirma la mairesse de façon hautaine.

« Noooon ! » Rattrapa Emma qui ne voulait pas que cette charmante jeune femme perde sa place à cause d'elle. « Régina sil te plais ne fais pas ça. » Dit-elle en ancrant son regard remplis de menace dans les prunelles noisettes.

La mairesse n'avait vraiment pas envie que cette soirée qui s'annonçait si belle parte en dispute. Alors elle lança un regard mauvais à la serveuse mais afficha son sourire de politicienne et ajouta d'une voix trop calme qui glaça le sang de la blonde et de la serveuse :

« Très bien. Continuez donc de nous servir mais tâchez de garder vos distances. »

Puis la serveuse disposa sans rien ajouter, le cœur battant à la chamade.

« Pourquoi te sens-tu obligée d'agresser toutes les personnes qui m'adressent la parole ? Je n'ai pas été agresser ce violoniste à ce que je sache. » Se renfrogna la blonde agacée.

« Alors ce vin, verdict ? » Contourna la mairesse, reprenant toute sa gaîté.

« Il a un goût de paradis. Mais ne change pas de sujet ! » La blonde tenta de garder son aspect contrariée mais un sourire naissait sur son beau visage.

« J'étais sûre que tu allais l'aimer à sa juste valeur. Comme je suis sûre que tu vas aimer ce morceau. Écoute c'est _Allegro molto appassionato_ de Mendelssohn. Je l'apprécie particulièrement. » Dit Régina en montrant le violoniste qui s'était posté sur une petite scène circulaire très chique, près de leur table.

« Tu ne t'en sortira pas aussi facilement. » Répliqua la blonde en donnant toute son attention au violoniste qui commença à jouer.

Dès le début la blonde fut transportée...Elle ne décrocha pas son regard de cette homme se débattant avec son instrument. Elle avait l'impression d'être élevée du sol par les notes tournoyant autour d'elle... C'était au tour de ses oreilles de goûter au divin. Elle posa les yeux sur la mairesse, qui avait l'air absorbé... Elle était d'une beauté indéchiffrable, la lumière des chandelles vacillant sur sa peau halée. Ses yeux se perdre dans le chant aiguë du violon... Elle incarnait la passion... Emma était sûre que si la paradis existait vraiment, cette femme en serait la Reine. Son sang s'affolait dans ses veines, sans cœur s'emportait et son souffle s'étirait...La blonde avait littéralement un orgasme auditif... Et le feu dans les yeux noisette lui confirma que c'était aussi le cas de la mairesse. Qui attirée par une sensation d'être tractée par un lien invisible, ancra ses yeux dans les prunelles émeraudes. Et là un véritable feu d'artifice éclata entre elles.

C'est aussi à ce moment là que le grand final éclata. Le violon se tut. Et les deux amantes tentèrent de retrouver leur souffle et leur lucidité. Elles avaient frôlé le septième ciels et puis avaient chuté brusquement. C'est quand l'artiste ce mit à jouer la symphonie The Four Seasons de Vivaldi. Qu'elles ré-atterrirent dans le monde réel. Régina serra la main de la blonde avec un sourire encore émue et les yeux la dévorant :

« N'est t-il pas grandiose ? »

« Orgasmique... » Répondit la blonde le souffle encore court.

La mairesse rit doucement, et pensa que cette femme était vraiment parfaite... Elles mangèrent ensuite dans un silence douillet. Toutes les deux aimant ce point commun d'avoir nul besoin de combler les troues par une conversation sans intérêt. Elles étaient toutes les deux naturellement silencieuses... Leurs yeux étaient bien assez éloquents pour elles. Les léger frissons provoqués par ceux-ci aussi. Régina avait la sensation que son âme s'élevait hors d'elle pour se plonger dans celle de la blonde. Et la blonde avait la sensation que son âme s'élevait hors d'elle pour se plonger dans celle de la brune. Le parfait équilibre. La réciprocité absolue.

Après quelques verres de vin, un repas exquis, l'heure du dessert avait sonné. Et la blonde en se tamponnant la bouche avec sa serviette, demanda gentiment à sa compagne :

« Alors ta journée n'a pas été trop longue ? »

« Oh si interminable. Kathryn à encore fait preuve d'incompétence. J'étais entrain de la viré quand j'ai du y aller. Je crois qu'elle va continuer de trembler pendant une semaine après ce que je lui ai fais voir. » Expliqua la brune, persuadée que la blonde elle être ravie de cette nouvelle.

« Elle a pleuré ? » Demanda joyeusement la blonde se délectant du malheur de cette pouffe.

La brune ne put se contenir d'éclater de rire. Secouant la tête se disant : ''Sacré Emma''.

« Non mais ça du être le cas quand j'ai claqué la porte derrière moi. » Elle leva les yeux quand la blonde se réjouit de cette nouvelle en souriant diaboliquement. Puis Régina sortit le cadeau de son sac à main, et le donna à la blonde en reprenant : « J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi. Je l'ai commandé il y a un mois, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le donner une fois reçu. »

La blonde surprise la remercia puis le déballa avec empressement. Quand elle vit de quoi il s'agissait elle s'extasia :

« Non sérieux ?! Un harnais de police officiel pour Lilo. C'est vraiment parfait ! Je l'adore, on va avoir fière allure toutes les deux hein ! »

« Il n'y a que des tailles adultes, mais elle va vite grandir. J'espère que tu lui mets bien la muselière pendant votre service. » La mairesse savait que la blonde ne respectait pas vraiment cette règle... Cette femme était sacrément têtu.

Emma lui avait fait toute une scène à ce sujet : Après le week-end de son adoption Emma avait ramené sa chienne à la réunion municipale avec la ferme attention de faire d'elle sa nouvelle coéquipière. Du coup, Lilo était devenue chien policier, et Emma shérif-maître chien... Mais quand la mairesse avait fait remarquer au Shérif que sa chienne devait donc porter une muselière pendant son service, la blonde avait répliqué sur un ton sarcastique : « Et moi je porterais mon uniforme pendant qu'on y est. Oh et vous là vous porterait une écharpe de mannequin ''longue vie à la Reine'' d'accord. » en pointant le conseiller budgétaire et lançant un regard plus que provocateur à la mairesse.

Sauf qu'elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la mairesse conclue ceci sur un vote. Et bien sûr avec des regards assassins, la majorité avait voté oui à cette nouvelle règle. Maintenant Emma portait effectivement son uniforme. Lilo une muselière. Et le conseiller budgétaire une écharpe ''longue vie à la Reine''. De toute façon c'était déjà un guignol alors l'accessoire en plus ou en moins ne changeait rien du tout.

« Plus ou moins » Répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules toujours admirant son nouvel harnais.

« Si je la surprends le museau à l'air, je te préviens que je la prive de ses fonctions. » Réprimanda la mairesse.

« Je te hais... » Cracha Emma en tirant la langue à la brune. Qui lui rendit sa grimace en fronçant du nez et secouant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dis à notre fils. Même si je ne sais pas si ''le gruyère de tes nouilles'' est vraiment flatteur... » Rajouta la brune toujours dans une gentille provocation.

Emma se figea les yeux pétillants comme jamais... Régina venait-elle réellement de dire ''notre fils'' ?! Oulalalala non non Emma ne chiale pas par pité. Essaya t-elle de se résonner. Mais en vain les larmes coulaient à flot sur un sourire séraphique. Dans sa poitrine un nouvel feu d'artifice retentissait... Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle était sûre qu'elle aller en crever... C'est inhumain comme sensation ! Et c'est bien pour cela que la chérissait de toute son âme...

« Emma... ! » Se précipita Régina complètement démunis. Elle n'hésita pas à s'accroupir près de son amante, et tout essuyant ses larmes elle ajouta d'une voix douce : « Henry à un don pour juger les gens. Et tu es la personne en qui il la le plus confiance. Je sais que tu donnerais ta vie pour lui, malgré les 14 années que tu as manqué. Quoi qu'il arrive tu sera toujours là pour lui, qu'il t'aime ou qu'il te déteste. Ce qui fait de toi une mère...Personne ne pourra te l'enlever. »

La blonde se jeta au cou de cette femme qui lui vendait du rêve... Elle laissa couler les derniers sanglots sur son épaule. Priant pour ne jamais perdre la Reine de ses jours, de ses nuits et de son cœur... Elle avait un fils génialissime, et une compagne merveilleuse... Oui, maintenant elle en était persuadée tout ceci était un véritable conte de fée. Sa famille était SON conte de fée et elle ferait TOUT pour ne jamais la perdre ! Même tuer si quelqu'un tentait de lui dérober. Persuadée de faire le bon choix elle décida de laisser ses craintes de rejets de côté et quand Régina reprit place elle déclara :

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi moi aussi. J'aurais du te le donner plus tôt. Mais j'avais peur. Et c'est curieux maintenant je n'ai plus peur...Tu comprends ? » La blonde lui tendit timidement une clef accroché à un bip ouvrant le portail.

La brune les prit les serrant dans sa main en répondant :

« Je commence à comprendre. »

« Tu accepte de venir vivre avec nous alors ? » Demanda fébrilement la blonde, jouant avec ses doigts.

« J'en serais ravi. » Répondit timidement la brune toute aussi chamboulée...

Puis la serveuse arriva avec leur desserts : un macaron au pomme pour Régina et une petite tarte tintin pour Emma. Amoureuses toutes deux de ce fruit, elle échangèrent quelques cuillères du dessert de l'autre avec gourmandise. Au moment du départ, Régina retint délicatement la blonde par le poignet pour ensuite se léchait le bout du doigt et essuyer le coin de la lèvre d'Emma. Leur regards s'arrêtèrent quelques instants, l'endroit les obligeaient à se tenir, mais l'envie de dévorer les lèvres de l'autre était bien présente... Ce qui se sentit durant le trajet en voiture où l'air avait été brûlant...

Main dans la main elles marchaient sous les étoiles dans les jardins de ce manoir, devenue leur maison...

Tant d'années si loin de ce monde. Et de la vérité. La voilà sous le ciel étoilé. Emma était là et soudain elle vit. L'avenir s'éclairait. Sa vie était à l'endroit. Et elle fut tout éblouie. Car enfin la brume s'était levée. Et elle fut tout éblouie. Les lumières scintillaient partout. L'air est doux, elle se réjouit. De sentir le monde avancer. Maintenant tout semble différent. Elle voulu croire en la vie...

Tout ce temps à rêver jour et nuit. Tout ce temps à chasser l'ennui. Tant d'années sans voir ni comprendre. Le monde et la vraie vie. Elle est là, sous le ciel étoilé.  
Régina la vit et soudain elle sut. L'avenir s'éclairait. Elle devina où elle allait.  
Et elle vit dans son regard. Que le voile enfin s'était levé. Et elle vit dans son regard.  
Que les lumières brillaient pour elles. Et dans la douceur du soir. Elle sentit que le monde avait changé. Maintenant tout semblait différent. Elle voulu croire au véritable amour.

Et puis environ 1heure plus tard, elles ne savaient pas comment elles étaient arrivé là. Mais Régina se retrouva de dos allongé sur Maximus qui broutait son pré. Emma allongé sur le dos aussi, mais par terre, l'herbe fraîche lui caressant les oreilles. Lilo roulée en boule dormant sur son ventre. Elles parlaient tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Comme le fait qu'Emma détestait le mot croûte ou que Régina ne supportait pas les personnes qui mettaient des bonnets avec des shorts... Comme elle disait :Personne ne met de tongs avec une combinaison de ski, et bien c'est la même chose... Puis d'un comme un accord, la conversation prit un tournant plus sérieux. Emma raconta quelques anecdotes pas vraiment drôles sur sa vie dans les familles d'accueils. Comme la façon qu'avait Madame Laltier de la punir pour des raisons absurdes comme le fait d'être triste...Ou d'avoir les cheveux mal peigné...Elle lui faisait avaler des cuillères à soupe de tabasco...

Régina elle se racla la gorge car sa voix s'enrouait et dit :

« Le père d'Henry s'appelait Daniel. Et notre mariage était un canular... »

Emma attendit quelques minutes, mais rien n'arrivait alors elle demanda timidement :

« Comment-ça ? »

* * *

 **On se dit à vendredi prochain ;)**


	14. Chapter 14 - But you

**Aloha. Tout d'abord encore une fois merci à vous tous pour les reviews, les follows et les favs. Vous avez pas mal réagis sur le dernier chapitre, s'était super intéressant de voir vos réactions, ça me permet de savoir si je suis sur la bonne voie. Merci aux nouveaux arrivants, bienvenus. Et les guests j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous répondre surtout que vous avez été adorable ! Tous autant que vous êtes vous m'avez donné une motivation monstre, et du baume au cœur. Bref merci à tous et j'espère que la fic va continuer à vous plaire.**

 **Ce chapitre va lever le voile sur bon nombres de questions. Alors je ne m'attarde pas plus et je vous laisse en profiter. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience. Bonne week-end et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : But you...

 _« Comment-ça »_

« C'est une longue histoire... » Souffla la brune sentant un poids gonfler dans son gorge comme un gâteau dans un four.

« Commence part le début...Et la suite viendra toute seule. » Conseilla Emma pour mettre en confiance la brune.

Régina qui était terrorisée, fixa une étoile qui paraissait plus grosse et plus lumineuse que les autres. Et comme-ci qu'elle s'adressait à cette boule de feu se trouvant à des années lumières d'elle, elle commença son récit la voix légèrement enrouée :

« Une fois sortie de l'hôpital Zelena a continué de veiller sur moi. On était dans le même lycée, les mêmes cours...On était même pompom-girl ensemble. J'étais capitaine, elle était ma co-capitaine. Et ça c'était aussi dans la vie en générale. On était tout simplement inséparable. Ma mère n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients parce que pour elle l'amitié ça n'existe même pas. Pour elle ce n'est qu'une camaraderie d'enfant qui se perdre de vue une fois à la fac, on oubli la personne en la remplaçant par d'autres. Et ça tout le long de notre vie. Mais après le bal de promo, elle nous a surpris au lit...Faisant des choses dépassant le cercle amical...

Elle a expulsé Zelena de ma vie dans la seconde. Et ce n'était pas parce que c'était une fille...Mais parce que j'étais amoureuse de cette fille. C'est la pire erreur que je peux commettre aux yeux de ma mère...être amoureuse. Alors pour ne pas la décevoir et pour éviter que nos vies éclatent encore une fois à cause de moi, à cause du fait que je n'avais pas obéi à ma mère...Je l'ai laissé nous séparer. J'ai fais tout ce qu'elle avait prévu pour moi. Rentrer à Harvard. Sortir major de ma promo. Me lancer dans un carrière politique. Ne pas tomber amoureuse... »

Elle toussota faisant un peu peur à Maximus qui se mit à faire deux trois pas en arrière. Puis un fois son étoile de nouveau en vue elle reprit difficilement :

« Sauf que...ça ne m'a pas empêché de fréquenter, l'histoire d'une nuit, pas mal de mes assistantes ou fans, ou même coursières. Et en tant que Procureur générale adjoint, déjà qu'être une femme était un gros handicap, la rumeur se propageant sur mon homosexualité et ma façon de vivre très volage ma valus pas mal de critiques... Et de sanctions... Ma réputation qui avait toujours était un vrai modèle d'excellence a volé en éclat... Ma mère, a donc reprit le contrôle, sauvant l'honneur de la famille et ma carrière. Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Je devais ma marier avec un homme.

En plus elle y voyait une véritable aubaine, mon homosexualité m'assurait de ne jamais tomber amoureuse. Et du coup d'avoir toujours un train d'avance sur mon pseudo couple. Très récitante j'ai d'abord refusé l'idée même d'aborder le sujet. Puis au fils des jours où je voyait ma carrière tomber en lambeau malgré les efforts surhumains que je faisais. J'ai finis par craquer et accepter de dîner avec un des hommes que voulait me présenter ma mère. Je mettais dit : rien qu'un dîner, c'est tout, pour voir. C'est ainsi que j'ai fais la rencontre de Daniel Stallion*. Le Secrétaire d'État. Mon patron en quelque sorte...

Et puis ce dîner fut très agréable en fin de compte. Alors j'ai accepté d'apprendre à le connaître d'avantage. Et puis de fil en aiguille nous sommes devenus amis. Puis il est devenue mon meilleur ami... Je ne lui ai jamais caché mon attirance pour les femmes. Et il ne la jamais pris en considération. Il était fou amoureux et la seule chose qu'il désirait c'était de m'avoir au près de lui, amoureuse ou non, tant que j'étais heureuse...

Ma mère toujours au commande de cette relation, poussa Daniel à me demander en mariage. Elle m'avait clairement fais comprendre que c'était la meilleure opportunité de m'assurer une vie de richesse. Et surtout grâce au post et au nom de Daniel je m'assurais un avenir brillant dans la politique, une carrière au sommet de la pyramide.

J'ai finis par dire oui. La pression de ma mère devenait étouffante et terrifiante. Elle était sur le point de me l'ordonner de toute façon. Et puis j'affectionnais beaucoup Daniel. Réellement, je savais que je pouvais me contenter de ça. Cette vie me paraissait plausible... La vie n'était pas parfaite. Mais elle était stable.

Et puis peu de temps après notre mariage, tout à fait par hasard je suis tombé sur Zelena. Qui me fit ouvrir les yeux sur tout ça, sur le fait que je me forçais à être quelqu'un d'autre. Que je me mentais à moi même mais que je mentais à mon marie aussi. Que tout ma vie était grotesque... Mais pourtant je n'ai rien fais...rien pour y remédier. Ma mère ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné. Et ça allait sûrement la tuer... J'ai continuer à me persuader que cette vie me contentait. Au moins j'étais avec mon meilleur ami. Et ma meilleure amie venait aussi de refaire surface dans ma vie. J'étais très bien entourée. Et pourtant je l'avoue aujourd'hui, je me sentais terriblement seule...Et perdue. La seule chose qui m'empêchait d'y penser c'était mon travail, pour lequel je me suis dévouée corps et âme. J'étais devenue Procureur Générale, et maire de New York.

Une carrière que j'ai mis de côté pour m'occuper de mon marie quand on a appris qu'il était mourant. Il avait une leucémie. On est venue s'installer ici pour faciliter la vie de Daniel qui ne pouvait même plus travailler... J'ai obtenue très facilement le post de maire et j'avais encore tout le soutient du monde politique pour mon retour qui devait être rapide... Mais c'est surtout pour avoir un bébé que nous sommes venue ici, dans un petit coin tranquille, loin du monde médiatique.. C'était son souhait... Avoir un enfant pour vivre les derniers instants de sa vie comme étant l'homme le plus heureux du monde, avec sa descendance... Et la femme qui l'aimait. »

Emma entendu Régina renifler et sa voix s'onduler, son cœur se serra et elle arracha quelques brins d'herbe en serrant des poings, elle luttait pour ne pas bouger et rester là, à l'écoute :

« L'état de Daniel s'aggrava à une vitesse affolante...Les médecins lui avaient donné 5 ans, mais quand Henry eut 2 ans, il fut déclaré au stade terminal. Il n'avait même plus la force de tenir son fils dans ses bras, il souffrait à longueur de journée... Il m'a donc demandé de l'aider à partir...Il voulait mourir dignement... Officiellement il est mort du cancer. Mais la vérité c'est que le 13 mars 2003 j'ai euthanasié mon meilleur ami et le père de mon fils.

Alors comment dire ça à Henry ?! Qu'est ce qu'il va pensé...Qu'il a était conçu par pitié ? Que j'ai tué son père. Et que j'ai profité d'un homme bon pour des projets professionnels. Pour satisfaire sa grand-mère. Que notre mariage était une couverture, qui a détruit trois vies...Que je ne mérite même pas d'être sa mère. Et que je suis tout bonnement un monstre sans cœur...Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit, comme je me vois...Répugnante... »

Régina s'effondra... sa respiration se bloquant entre deux flots de larmes... Emma comme un seul homme se leva, et fit s'asseoir Régina, pour qu'elle descende de Maximus dans ses bras. Et puis en tailleur elle se rassit par terre avec Régina accrochée à elle comme un koala à son arbre. La blonde dégagea la nuque de la brune pour lui laisser un peu d'air frais. Puis se balançant légèrement elle ajouta doucement :

« Tu n'est pas répugnante Régina. Tu n'es en rien fautive dans cette histoire. Si Daniel ta demandé ta main c'est en connaissance de cause, il le savait que tu ne l'aimerais jamais...Il préféré t'avoir pour lui à n'importe quel prix. Y compris celui de faire de toi une personne que tu n'étais pas. Ta mère a fait en sorte que tu es un mariage différent du sien et cette différence c'était l'amour. Elle aimait ton père de tout son être. Elle a voulu te protéger du cœur brisé. Mais c'est impossible...Ton cœur s'est brisé, pas parce qu'un autre l'a écrasé...Mais parce que tu l'as arraché toi même de ta poitrine car tu détestait cette personne...Tu étais une inconnue pour toi même. C'est inconcevable. Écoute moi Régina, personne ne peux vivre ainsi sans se détruire sois même.

Ce que tu as fais pour Daniel... Lui offrir un fils pour ces derniers jours. Lui offrir la possibilité de partir comme il le souhaitait...C'est plus que tu ne pourrais jamais faire pour prouver que tu tenais à lui. Tu l'aimais, amicalement certes mais l'amour c'est une palette de peinture de différentes couleurs, différentes nuances et personne ne peux en juger une plus importante qu'une autre. Ce n'étais pas de la pitié...C'était ta façon à toi de le remercier d'avoir partagé ta vie. Et tu n'as absolument pas profité de lui, ta carrière c'est à toi seule que tu le dois. Si les gens sont aussi fermés d'esprit pour ne pas laissé la possibilité à une femme, lesbienne de faire ses preuves...Ce n'est en rien ta faute non tu en es victime de ça. »

Elle sentit sa brune se calmer mais resserrer ses bras autour de son cou. Alors Emma posa un délicat baiser sur ce bout d'épaule et reprit se balançant un peu plus :

« Henry à une chance incroyable de t'avoir. Et tu n'as pas détruit sa vie au contraire tu lui as donné vie. Et après tu as fais un boulot extraordinaire. Attends tu étais toute seule, avec aucuns exemples parentales... Avec ton passé lourd et ta rancœur monumental envers toi même. Et tu n'as jamais plié, tu es restée forte pour ton fils. Tu t'es battue envers et contre tout pour lui offrir une vie digne de lui. C'est un jeune homme bien élevé, gentil, intelligent, juste et heureux. Oui il est heureux ce gamin malgré son lots de bosses. Mais tu sais quoi, le plus dur pour une mère, c'est d'accepter que son enfant doit avoir son lot de bosse pour évoluer correctement. Connais-tu un seul être au monde qui n'a vécu aucunes épreuves ? Comment on se construirait sinon ? Dis moi comment il pourrait faire face aux épreuves de la vie si il n'a pas un minimum d'armure ? Tu n'es pas son armure Régina. Tu es celle qui panse ses blessures. Un jour on lui dira la vérité. En attendant fais lui connaître son père. C'est tout ce qu'il te demande. »

Régina se redressa et comme elle le faisait avec son père quand elle était petite, elle dessina du bout du doigt une ligne sur la visage de son amante. Pour s'imprégner d'elle. La blonde ne bougea pas sentant l'importance de ce moment, mémorisant ce souvenir merveilleux dans sa mémoire. Elle se promis en voyant sa Reine brisée s'accrocher à elle comme à une bouée, d'être celle qui pansera ses blessures...Puis une fois que la brune cessa son petit rituel, la blonde repoussa des cheveux ébènes qui collait au front et aux joues de la brune, pour pouvoir parsemer ce visage de tendre baiser. Elle voulait envelopper sa compagne de tout son amour.

Maximus décida au bout d'une dizaines bisous que c'était suffisant puisque de la tête il poussa à la renverse les deux femmes. Qui se mirent à rire aux éclats une fois sur l'herbe comprenant ce qui c'était passé. Lilo qui devait se sentir à l'écart se mit à faire des petites léchouilles sur la peaux qu'elle arrivait à chiper des deux femmes, qui tentaient tant bien que mal de la repousser. Toujours riant aux éclats et criant dès qu'elles sentaient la petite langue humide...

Une fois la chienne calmée, les deux femmes roulèrent sur le côté pour se faire face, admirant la beauté de l'autre. Le cœur vibrant. C'est Régina qui brisa le silence en osant poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps :

« Comment as-tu perdu ton bébé ? » Elle savait que c'était un peu cru mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment faire autrement...

Emma détourna le regard, regardant ses doigts arracher quelques brins d'herbe nerveusement. Mais elle sentait que pour elle le moment était venu, d'enfin en parler... Alors terrorisée elle osa prendre la parole malgré le fait qu'elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres :

« C'est aussi une longue histoire... »

Régina prit la main d'Emma pour entrelacer leur doigt, près de ses lèvres. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était là et que tout irait bien...

« À mon arrivé à SunnySide à Carson City, il faisait déjà nuit et l'assistante sociale m'a déposé devant l'orphelinat avec comme seule consigne : ''ne pas faire l'enfant''. Arrivé dans ce qui était mon nouveau coin, j'étais intriguée par ma voisine de couchettes, qui lisait un livre dont l'alphabet ne me disait rien. Des signes étrange, illisibles... Je n'osais rien dire, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de loucher sur elle... Du coup Mulan se leva et j'ai crus qu'elle allait me frapper ou quelque chose comme ça mais non... Elle s'installa à côté de moi et elle commença à lire en murmurant pour que les surveillantes ne nous entendent pas...

Et après ça on ne s'est plus lâché d'une semelle. Même quand on était dans des familles d'accueils on trouvait toujours un truc pour communiquer. Et puis on finissait toujours par revenir à SunnySide. C'était ma seule famille dorénavant, vue que Snow se trouvait à l'autre bout du pays... On se défendait l'une l'autre contre les autres enfants, les surveillants ou à l'école. Elle m'a même appris le chinois et de temps en temps c'est moi qui lisait le livre du soir...

À mes 15 ans quand mon assistante social m'a dit m'avoir trouvé une famille qui voulait adopter de suite une adolescente ''en difficulté''. Et qu'elle se trouvait dans le New Hampshire. J'ai refusé...mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Mon départ on la vécu comme un vrai déchirement toutes les deux, on perdait encore une fois notre seule famille. Et la seule personne au monde à qui on s'accrochait... Mais on ne s'est jamais éloignée, elle s'enfuyait le plus souvent possible pour me téléphoner d'une cabine téléphonique et quand elle était à SunnySide on pouvait s'écrire. À notre majorité on avait prévus de s'enfuir toutes les deux, sans que plus personne n'y puisse faire quoi que ce soit...

Pendant ce temps là de mon côté la vie chez les Wood n'avait rien à voir avec les autres familles d'accueils que j'avais connus. Ils cherchaient vraiment à m'intégrer à leur famille... J'avais une vie ''normal''... J'allais dans un lycée où les gangs n'hésitaient pas. Sauf, que du coup j'étais une vrai pestiférée...J'avais rien en commun avec ses gens. Leur seul soucis c'était comment ils allaient bien pouvoir s'habiller le matin...Moi je traînais avec mes guenilles qu'on avait volé avec Mulan... Les bimbo du genre pompom-girl salopes passaient leur temps à m'humilier...même le club des intellos changeait de table quand j'arrivais à la cafétéria...

J'étais vraiment seule, jusqu'à que Neal le quater back m'envoie un ballon en plein tronche, je lui ai renvoyé avec une force à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas en plein dans les burnes... Intrigué il a voulu commencer à traîner avec moi. C'était le seul qui était vraiment sympa avec moi. Les autres commençaient à me lâcher la grappe du coup, comme c'était le mec le plus populaire et le plus riche du bahut. Et ça faisait un bien fou de n'être plus traité comme quelqu'un de différent... »

Emma jeta un regard songeur vers le ciel et se roula sur le ventre, arrachant toujours brins après brins. Elle avait envie d'arrêter son récit, elle n'en avait jamais reparlé. Et n'avait jamais repensé à tout cela non plus. C'était sa croix... Le sujet tabou qu'elle s'imposait à elle même.

« Mais c'était vrai j'étais quelqu'un de différent. Toutes les filles étaient folle de jalousie de me voir en permanence avec Neal... Et me traiter de barjo de n'avoir toujours rien tenté avec lui... Perso ça me dégoûtais rien que d'y penser. Je sais que j'aime les filles depuis la maternelle : J'offrais mon goûter à toutes mes camarades mignonnes pour avoir des bisous. Adolescente j'ai pris conscience que ce n'était pas un comportement ''normal'' d'être attirée par les filles. Ça me terrifiait... J'avais vraiment honte... Et là seule personne qui aurait pu m'aider c'était ma mère, et son esprit ouvert...Sauf qu'elle n'était plus là. Alors j'ai refoulé tout ça... Comme un mort caché dans une armoire. Du coup quand Neal essaya de m'embrasser...Je ne l'ai pas repoussé, malgré que je ne ressentais rien pour lui. Parce que c'était ce que tout le monde faisait... Et je voulais vraiment être comme tout le monde pour une fois...

Pour mes 16 ans, Mulan s'est échappée d'une famille d'accueil qui la prenait juste comme baby-sitter et qui ne remarquait même pas son absence quand ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle. Elle leur vola du blé, et le dépensa pour prendre l'avion. Quand elle m'a appelé pour venir la chercher à l'aéroport, c'était le plus cadeaux qu'on puisse me faire. On ne s'y attendait pas... Mais à peine on avait posé un regard l'une sur l'autre... que c'était juste évident...notre amitié n'en avait jamais été une... À la nuit tombé, on s'est faufilé dehors, on se chamaillait comme ci qu'on ne s'était jamais quitté...on se mettait à se courir après... à se faire tomber l'une sur l'autre dans l'herbe humide... On riait..qu'est ce qu'on riait ! Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi belle que se soir là. Mon corps me chatouillait de partout et mon cœur cognait tellement fort... Et puis sans vraiment savoir comment on en était arrivé là, on s'embrassait tendrement...Dans ma poitrine c'était un véritable feu d'artifice. Puis nos mains commencèrent à découvrir leur corps de l'autre, j'avais juste envie de la sentir près de moi, sur moi, j'avais qu'une envie la faire rentrer à l'intérieur de mon corps pour ne plus jamais la perdre. On a fait l'amour... Et c'était beaux... Tendre... Puissant. C'était la plus belle chose que j'avais vécu... On s'aimait... »

Emma s'arrêta de parler, un épine toxique en travers de la gorge.. Régina patienta sans faire un bruit, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer...Elle avait l'air tellement vulnérable et meurtris... Elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi faible. Emma arracha un grosse touffe d'herbe en grognant et se força à reprendre, sa voix était en colère :

« Le matin même elle a du partir... Un nouvel au revoir déchirant. Je me suis retrouvée seule dans cette aéroport à pleurer l'absence de la seule personne avec qui j'étais heureuse... Et moi même. Sans elle, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Qui j'étais. Alors j'ai pris le recourt de ma vie bidon de lycéenne, supposé aimer Neal le quater back mignon et populaire. Sauf que lui était vraiment dingue de moi et c'était un gentil garçon, et bien sûr il voulait faire avec sa petite amie avec qui il était depuis 1 an, tous ce que les garçon de son âge rêvait de faire. Avoir du sexe. Alors il n'emmena prés du lac où tous les autres ados boutonneux venait tirer leur coups à l'arrière de leur caisse pourris. Et me persuadant de ce que je pouvais entendre : comme quoi on ne pouvait pas savoir tant qu'on a pas essayé... Et bien j'ai voulu voir si avec lui c'était pareil qu'avec Mulan...

Ça était une véritable cata. Tout me dégoûtait profondément, ses lèvres trop grosses et trop humides...Ses mains trop brutes sur moi... Son odeur de transpiration et de burritos... Sa chose chaude à l'intérieur de moi, qui me faisait juste mal. J'avais qu'une impression être une pute qui se fait tirer à l'arrière d'une voiture par un puceaux... Je me suis sentis sale, avant, pendant et après. J'avais encore plus honte d'avoir fais ça, que d'être attirée par les filles... »

Emma faisait une grimace de dégoût, elle en avait la chair de poule. Elle pouvait encore sentir ses grosses paluches sur elle. Beurk !

« Alors j'ai commencé à éviter Neal. Pour faire le point. Je séchais même les cours de temps en temps pour rester avec Maximus et moi même. Mulan me contactait de plus en plus souvent et on se rapprochait d'avantage tous les jours, on ne savait même pas comment c'était possible. Elle allait bientôt avoir 18 ans et elle me promit de venir s'installer par ici...Le temps que je sois majeur et qu'on puisse s'enfuir comme on l'avait prévu. Je suis restée isoler pendant près d'un mois, jusqu'à ce que je me mette à vomir tous les matins.. un matin où je renvoyais encore mon petit déjeuner, j'ai pris peur. Neal n'avait pas mis de préservatif. Il m'avait dit que ce n'était pas possible de tomber enceinte en ne le faisant qu'une fois... Mais les 12 testes de grossesses que j'ai fais eux disaient le contraire...

Ce jour là j'ai vraiment paniqué... J'avais 16 ans et j'étais enceinte d'un mec que je n'aimerais jamais. Je me disais que Mulan allait me détester, qu'elle me quitterait. Et que les Wood allaient me tuer... Je voyais déjà l'apocalypse arriver... Alors j'ai courue jusqu'au stade au Neal jouait un match important. J'ai tourné en rond, le teste à la main, maudissant ma vie jusqu'à la fin du match. Quand Neal me vit, il se précipita vers moi, l'air inquiet, quand il m'a demandé si j'allais bien, je lui ai juste tendit le teste. Il s'est mit à balbutier que ce n'était pas possible. Qu'il était trop jeune. Qu'il ne pouvait pas... Il a prit ses jambes à son coups en me disant qu'il était désolé. Me plantant là dans ce stade pourris. Seule avec la graine qu'il avait fourré à l'intérieur de mon putain de ventre. »

Emma tapa du poing contre l'herbe, serrant des dents comme ci qu'elle y étais. Puis elle souffla pour ralentir son pou. Et se remit à arracher les brins d'herbes et reprenant le cours de l'histoire :

« Le soir même quand Mulan m'appela, elle sentit que je n'allas vraiment pas bien et quand elle me posa des questions. Et bien je n'ai pas pu lui mentir. Je l'aimais trop pour ça. Pendant que je lui annonçais...J'avais tellement peur de la perdre que j'étais à peine compréhensible tellement je pleurais. Mais elle comprit. Et la seule chose qu'elle répondit c'est : J'arrive. Et le lendemain elle toqua à ma porte. On alla jusqu'à l'endroit où on avait passé la plus belle des nuits ensemble. Elle posa les mains sur mon ventre et elle déclara qu'on allait élever ce bébé ensemble. Qu'on était une famille. Et que j'étais la femme de sa vie. Dès que ce petit bout pointerait le bout de son nez, on irait vivre en Chine, où on pourrait démarrer une nouvelle vie. Reprendre tout à zéro. Ensemble à jamais.

Ma peur disparu au même moment. J'étais même contente de ce qui m'arrivait. J'avais toujours pleuré ma famille disparu. Et j'allais en avoir une rien qu'à moi.

C'était un vrai rêve et je me disais qu'avec Mulan tout était possible. Alors on décida de l'annoncer au Wood, ils méritaient au moins de savoir. Ils étaient ce qu'il ressemblait le plus à ma famille. Les pauvres ont du avaler au même moment : Les présentations avec Mulan, mon coming out et le fait que j'étais enceinte. Franchement n'importe qui d'autre m'aurait foutu à la porte. Ou aurait au moins voulu m'arracher les cheveux. Mais eux non, ce sont des anges et seule la chose qu'ils m'ont fait : C'est m'offrir tout leur soutient et leur amour.

Ils ont même accepté d'héberger Mulan pendant deux jours, car il ne lui restait plus que deux jours avant de pouvoir souffler ses bougies et avoir 18 ans. Elle avait décider de rester, de trouver un job, de trouver un appartement et de commencer à mettre de côté pour le bébé, et qu'elle aurait le temps en deux jours. Et quand elle disait qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose c'était impossible que ça ce passe autrement..

La première nuit, pendant qu'on faisait l'amour...Neal se faufila dans ma chambre et il nous a surpris. Et il est repartie aussitôt qu'il était venue, complètement décomposé. J'ai essayé de le rattraper mais Mulan m'a retenue en me disant que c'était mieux ainsi. Et elle avait raison. Qu'est ce que j'aurais pu dire de plus de toute façon ? Le lendemain matin, Gepetto me réveilla et m'annonça qu'il y avait une coccinelle jaune garé devant le ranch, et qu'apparemment elle était à moi. C'était Neal qui l'avait laissé là, avec un mot coincé dans l'essuie glace qui disait :

'' _Adieu Emma, ce petit sera un vrai petit cowboys from hell...Soyez heureux.''_

Ça m'a tout de suite fait rire, me rappelant nos soirée à écouter de la musique. On était des fans inconditionnelles de Pantera. Et quand a on écouté pour la première fois la chanson ''Cowboys from hell'' il a déclaré que c'était ma chanson. Parce que j'étais cow-boys et que je venais vraiment des enfers, vue mon tempérament de feu.

Mulan avait réussit à trouver un boulot comme serveuse et un appartement. C'était un vrai taudis mais de temps en temps j'allais dormir là bas...Et on passait des soirées merveilleuses, comme une vrai famille. J'allais toujours au lycée avec mon ventre qui devenait énorme. J'étais redevenus la pestiférée, ayant aucuns amis puisque Neal était partie finir ses études dans un autre état. Mais j'étais heureuse parce que j'étais moi même, et que j'avais Mulan auprès de moi. Je n'étais pas seule. J'ai passé les 9 mois de ma grossesses à vivre un véritable rêve... Tout était vraiment comme dans les comédies romantiques. On avait nos billets d'avions pour la Chine, et on avait un beau loft à Hong Kong qui nous attendait, où la chambre du bébé était prête. La vie nous tendait les bras.

Et puis un soir. Je me suis réveillée en me tordant de douleur, le lit trempé. J'avais perdu les eaux et j'avais des contractions. Je devais partir à l'hôpital mais Mulan ne décrochait pas son téléphone. Elle travaillait ce soir là. Blue, avait appelé tout le monde même Snow, et elle s'occupait de moi et insistait pour aller à l'hôpital mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça sans Mulan. C'était au dessus de mes forces. J'étais tétanisée, j'avais besoin d'elle. Mais au bout de trois heures à hurler de douleur et à tomber sur le répondeur de Mulan. Blue appela les pompiers, ils m'ont emmené de forces aux urgences me hurlant dessus que j'allais accoucher d'une minute à l'autre.

Arrivé aux urgences mon col était dilaté au maximum et le travail avait commencé. Tous ses gens en blouse s'affolaient et tentaient de me rassurer, mais seule Mulan pouvait le faire je la cherchais du regard constamment. Je souffrais la martyre et j'avais beau pousser le bébé ne sortait pas. Je ne sais pas au bout de combien de temps, mais pour moi ça a duré une éternité, le gynécologue annonça que mon bassin était trop petit et que j'avais besoin d'une césarienne d'urgence.

Mais cette opération censée être une procédure de routine, s'est transformé en véritable boucherie. Le chirurgien...a enfoncé trop profondément son bistouris. Tuant le bébé sur le coup. J'entendais les machines s'affoler. Ces gens en blouses s'agiter autour de moi. Et le chirurgien paniquer... Je voulais voir ce qui n'allait pas, je voulais voir si mon bébé allait bien. Je ne l'entendais pas pleurer. J'ai arraché le rideaux en papier qui me bloquait la vue... La seule chose que j'ai pu voir c'est du sang...Tellement de sang...

Quand j'ai repris connaissance, Snow était à mon chevet en larme... Ainsi que les Wood qui me regardait à travers la fenêtre. Le chirurgien était là aussi et je n'avais pas besoin qu'il dise quoi que ce soit. J'avais compris. Je lui ai renvoyé ses excuses à la figure et lui ai hurlé dessus de disparaître de ma vue. Quand il quitta la pièce Mulan le bouscula en entrant en trombe complètement paniquée... Mais la seule chose que j'ai vue moi...c'est la trace d'un rouge à lèvre inconnue sur son col de chemise... Elle était entrain d'en baiser une autre, pendant que l'on tuer notre bébé dans mon propre ventre. »

Régina avait la nausée, complètement retournée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle comprenait mieux la phobie de celle-ci pour les milieux hospitaliers et par la vue de son sang. Mais ce qui la surpris le plus sur le coup c'est la non réaction d'Emma. Aucunes larmes, même pas une mine triste. Aucunes émotions ne traversait ce visage. La blonde se leva en silence et se dirigea à l'intérieur comme ci de rien n'était. La brune essuya rapidement les larmes qu'elle n'avait même pas sentit couler et se précipita vers la blonde. Et la suivit jusqu'au bureau qui se trouvait à l'étage. Il était immense et devait sûrement appartenir à son père vue la décoration masculine. La blonde fouilla dans le bureau et sortit un boîte en bois. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortie un gros cigare. Régina fronçait des sourcils, se sentant complètement démunis... Elle avait la sensation que quelque chose de malsain et d'horrible se passait... Quand la blonde s'assit près de la fenêtre le cigare entre les lèvres, la fumait camouflant son visage, Régina ne tint plus :

« Emma... »

La blonde sursauta comme ci elle avait été réveiller... Elle avait les yeux perdu et sa lèvre tremblait légèrement...

« Oublis ce que je viens de te dire... C'est faux. Ce cauchemar a l'air tellement réel que j'ai du me persuader que ça c'était réellement passé... » Puis il tira de nouveau une grosse taffe sur son énorme cigare.

Régina comprit... Elle était tout simplement horrifiée... Emma était dans le dénis depuis toute ces années, elle avait réussis à nier son passé. Régina comprenait tellement de choses... Comme la force surhumain que déployait la blonde au quotidien. Emma avait vécu le pire à seulement 16 ans. Elle avait tout perdu... La mairesse perdait ses mots, tellement le choque était grand. Elle s'avança lentement, vers Emma et elle la força à la regarder. Ce qu'elle allait faire était la chose la plus difficile qu'elle ait du faire. Et pourtant Dieu lui est témoin qu'elle avait déjà connue pas mal de choses. Son cœur s'émiettait déjà dans son poitrine :

« Oh mon dieu Emma... Je suis tellement désolé... » Elle souleva la robe de la blonde et passa son doigt sur la cicatrice trônant au bas de son ventre, reprenant la voix étranglée par les larmes qu'elle retenait « Tu vois, c'est vraiment arrivé. »

La blonde inspira bruyamment de peur et elle s'écroula à genoux... S'étouffant dans ses cries et ses larmes...

« Ce n'est pas possible ?! Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai...Je t'en supplie ! » Supplia t-elle complètement effondrée dans les jambes de la brune.

Régina tomba à genoux à son tour, ressentant la douleur de la blonde... Emma avait tellement mal qu'elle aurait préféré qu'on lui arrache chaque membres un par un... Régina souleva le corps moue presque sans vie de la blonde pour que celle enfouisse sa tête dans son cou. Caressant le dos de la blonde la mairesse reprit la voix cassé :

« Oh...Emma-jolie. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé... C'est si injuste... Tu étais si jeune... » Les secousses des spams de la blonde lui poignardait le cœur. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir le pouvoir de supprimer la douleur de la blonde...Mais la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'est d'être là.

« Chuuutt... Écoute tu as passé toutes ces années à renvoyer ta colère, ta haine sur les gens qui t'entouraient. Ce n'est pas seulement pour te protéger. C'est aussi pour te venger : Te venger du meurtrier de ton enfant. Te venger de Mulan. Mais surtout pour te venger de la vie. Ils t'ont détruits.

Tu as camouflé ta peine, derrière une haine sans nom. Tu as niée ce qu'il c'était passé parce que tu ne pouvais pas y faire face... Seule. Et toutes ses larmes que tu as refusé de laisser couler... Se sont déposées autour de ton cœur, formant une épaisse croûte... » à ce mot la blonde poussa un petit gémissement de dégoût.

« Tu as figée ton passé dans ton cœur... Il faut que tu y fasses, face. Que tu fasses le deuil. Et même si la cicatrice sera toujours présentent...Avec le temps... Avec nous... La douleur deviendra moins mordante. Laisse tout cette colère couler hors de toi. Laisse ton cœur guérir... Je ferais en sorte qu'il n'ai plus jamais aussi mal. Quoi qu'il arrive... Je te promets de ne laisser personne le briser d'avantage. Tu ne sera plus jamais seule Emma. Tu as un fils, tu m'as moi. Tu as notre famille. »

Emma se calma un peu...mais des spams bloquaient toujours sa respiration, et ses gros yeux boursouflés avaient du mal à rester ouvert. Son petit nez rouge, était complètement bouché. Et sa peau était blafarde. À l'intérieur d'elle, presque tout était mort, elle était comme un pré après un incendie, tout était noir, carbonisé. Avec la pluie, le soleil, l'air, le peu qui était resté dessous pourrait retrouver tout doucement, assez d'énergie pour repousser. Régina la souleva avec une force qu'elle ne se savait même pas. Et déposa la blonde sur le gros fauteuil en cuir marron, et lui tendit un paquet de mouchoir. Puis embrassa son front bouillant d'un baiser très appuyé plissant ses paupières. Elle s'installa sur une chaise en face de sa compagne meurtris. Prit ses mains dans les siennes pour donné toute sa chaleur à la blonde. Elle voulait tout tenter pour l'apaiser, alors comme elle avait compris l'affection particulière qu'entretenait la blonde pour le film _Juno_. Elle se mit à chanter sous les yeux ébahit et brillant de la blonde :

« You're a part time lover and a full time friend  
The monkey on your back is the latest trend  
I don't see what anyone can see  
In anyone else but you »

La blonde reprit avec sa petite voix enrouée, un minuscule rictus magnifique sur le vissage :

« I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of the train  
I kiss you all starry eyed, my body's swinging from side to side  
I don't see what anyone can see  
In anyone else but you »

Puis comme dans la chanson ce fut autour de Régina de répondre, elle aussi souriante et les yeux émues :

« Here is the church and here is the steeple  
We sure are cute for two ugly people  
I don't see what anyone can see  
In anyone else but you »

Emma se balançant de droite à gauche sur son fauteuil :

« The pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me  
So why can't you forgive me?  
I don't see what anyone can see  
In anyone else but you »

Régina venant s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil :

« I will find my niche in your car  
With my MP3, DVD, rumple-packed guitar  
I don't see what anyone can see  
In anyone else but you »

Emma posant sa main sur la cuisse de la brune :

« Da da da, da da da da. »

Régina en même temps posant sa main sur celle de la blonde :

« tu tu tu, tu tu tu tu. »

Puis Régina se balança au même rythme que la blonde chantonnant :

« Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B A start  
Just because we use cheats doesn't mean we're not smart  
I don't see what anyone can see  
In anyone else but you »

Emma essuyant de revers de la main le bout de son nez :

« You are always trying to keep it real  
I'm in love with how you feel  
I don't see what anyone can see  
In anyone else but you »

Régina plaçant les cheveux en pagailles de la blonde derrière son oreille :

« We both have shiny happy fits of rage  
You want more fans, I want more stage  
I don't see what anyone can see  
In anyone else but you »

Emma en entrelaçant leur doigt de leur mains déjà jointes :

« Don Quixote was a steel driving man  
My name is Adam, I'm your biggest fan  
I don't see what anyone can see  
In anyone else but you »

Régina en serrant un plus plus leurs doigts :

« Squinched up your face and did a dance  
You shook a little turd out of the bottom of your pants  
I don't see what anyone can see  
In anyone else but you »

« tu tu tu, tu tu tu tu. Tuuuu »

Emma reprenant en même temps que la brune :

« Da da da, da da da da. Daaaa»

Puis ensemble leur visages pratiquement collés :

« Buuuut youuu »

Elle s'embrassèrent du bout des lèvre, amoureusement.

* * *

 **La chanson c'est : Anyone Else But You de The Moldy Peaches. Vous pouvez la trouver sur youtube en très bonne qualité en tapant ''Juno soundtrak''.**

 **Stallion* veut dire ''étalon'' en anglais, c'est un petit clin d'oeil à la série.**

 **Je vous conseille pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, de regarder _Juno. C_ 'est un pour ne pas dire mon film préféré, et vous comprendrez pourquoi Emma elle aussi l'affectionne autant.**

 **La suite vendredi 4 septembre.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Intempestif

**Aloha !**

 **Voilà enfin le chapitre 15. Je suis désolé de ce retard. J'avais finis ce chapitre à temps, mais il ne me plaisait pas du tout, pendant une semaine j'ai essayé d'y apporter des modifications, mais c'était encore pire, alors j'ai été radicale : je l'ai supprimé et recommencé à zéro. Ce qui m'a pris pas mal de temps aussi.**

 **Encore désolé. Je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews, follows et favs vous êtes géniaux ! Bref je fais court, bonne lecture et bon week-end !**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Intempestif.

Emma ferma un œil, elle resserra sa prise, expira lentement jusqu'à se vider entièrement de son air, et d'une fraction seconde elle appuya sur la gâchette « **PAN** ». Le mouvement de recul ne la fit pratiquement pas bouger, tellement son corps en était habitué. Ses muscles étaient si raides, qu'elle était comme un mur : inflexible. Elle regarda la cible au loin par dessus son Glock, un mince sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses fines lèvres, elle avait visé juste : en pleine tête.

Elle aimait cette sensation. Non en fait, elle en raffolait. Toute cette puissance, transférée de l'arme directement à ses mains, puis à tout le reste de son corps. À chaque tire, tout à l'intérieur d'elle s'entrechoquait violemment, puis la seconde suivante chaque choses revenaient à sa place, comme si on l'avait réinitialisé. Elle se repositionna, se vida et tira une nouvelle fois « **PAN** ».

Elle regarda la cible s'éloigner, un trou épais traversant la tête de la silhouette noire.

[Flash-back:]

 _Elle venait de sortir de l'hôpital. Et la seule chose qu'elle ressentait, était un troue noir. Elle avait 16 ans, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle venait de vivre des choses auxquelles personne n'est préparé. Mais rien. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. C'était le trou noir. Elle avait fait table rase de tout son passé. Dans son intégralité._

 _Personne. Elle n'était plus personne. Et n'aimait plus personne. Elle ne connaissait plus rien, ni même qui elle était. Et surtout elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Voilà pourquoi elle avait décidé de rentrer à l'école de police. Parce qu'au moins si elle perdait sa vie, ça ne serait pas pour rien. Mais pour quelqu'un, pour tes ses gens qui gravitaient autour d'elle, et qu'elle était censé appeler : sa patrie. Elle offrait volontiers sa vie, car elle en avait plus rien à faire de la vivre ou de la perdre._

« **PAN** »

Raté. Le troue se trouvait dans l'épaule. Elle serra la mâchoire de mécontentement. Avec ce flash-back, une haine monstre fit surface. Mais plus la même haine qui l'habitait avant. Non, maintenant elle en voulait à une seule personne bien précise : Mulan. Son visage se dessina sur la cible, Emma ne prit même pas la peine de visé. « **PAN** » « **PAN** » « **PAN** ». La tête, le cœur et une nouvelle fois la tête.

Elle abaissa son arme, le souffle court, les mains cramponnées comme jamais sur son gun. Elle voyait toujours le visage de Mulan sur la cible trouée. Mais elle voyait surtout ce rouge à lèvre sur son col, et son air répugnant de peur et de culpabilité.

[Flash-back:] 

_Emma arracha les perfusions, et tenta de sauter hors du lit, ses jambes flageolantes ne la soutirent qu'une seconde. Elle s'écrasa au sol, une douleur atroce an bas du ventre qui couvrait toutes les autres sortes de douleurs qu'elle ressentait. Mulan voulu se précipiter sur elle mais Emma hurla dans un crie à lui arracher les voix respiratoires :_

 _« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »_

 _August, surgit derrière Mulan, l'attrapant violemment pour l'empêcher de toucher sa sœur. La jeune femme cria désespéramment les pieds battant dans le vide :_

 _« ZHINU_ ***** _! »_

 _Avec l'aide de Snow et de Blue, Emma qui était rouge écarlate, se rassit sur son lit d'hôpital, en criant par dessus leur épaules, la voix brisé par le hurlement précédent :_

 _« SALE PUTE ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! DÉGAGE ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! TU étais toute ma vie ! Tu t'es bien foutue de ma gueule ! Tous les soirs tu te tapais cette pouffe avec son putain de rouge à lèvre ?! C'est à cause de toi que j'ai gardé ce bébé, et qu'aujourd'hui il est... » Sur le dernier mot elle s'étrangla des larmes en cascade coulaient sur ses joues flambantes. « Tout est de ta FAUTE ! » Elle retenta de sauter au cou de Mulan mais Snow, s'accrochait à elle, et vue le peu de force dont elle disposait, elle ne pouvait pas y résister._

 _« Je...Non..Il.. » Beugla Mulan complètement tétanisée, tremblante, et pleurant. Elle tentait toujours d'avoir un contact physique, quelque chose au fond d'elle la poussait à le faire, comme ci, un seul contact permettrait à Emma de se calmer._

 _Elle n'eut pas le temps d'articuler une semblant de phrase qu'Emma, planta ses yeux assassins, haineux et remplis de toutes les atrocité du monde dans les siens. Elle reprit avec une voix qui ressemblait plus à un grognement de bête enragée :_

 _« Disparais. Pars très loin et ne reviens jamais. Je te tuerais, comme tu as tué tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Comme tu m'as tué ! TU M'ENTENDS ! Si je te recroise un jour JE TE FERAIS LA PEAU ! »_

« **PAN** » « **PAN** » « **PAN** » « **PAN** » « **PAN** »

« Fait chier ! » Pensa Emma en claquant son arme sur la surface devant elle. Elle enleva le casque de ses oreilles, et ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil au résultat de ces derniers tirs. Elle s'en contre fichait de savoir où elle avait tiré. Là tout de suite, elle se sentait atrocement mal. Elle était dans une rage folle tellement la douleur était vive. Le pire c'était que même s'entraîner au tire, ne l'avait pas aidé à se détendre, à évacuer. C'était son dernier secours, la seule chose qui avait toujours été infaillible. Mais non, elle avait tout essayé, et rien y faisait.

Cette rage l'habitait en permanence depuis que son passé avait fait surface. Près d'Henry et de Régina, ça disparaissait, elle se sentait merveilleusement bien. Mais dès qu'elle tentait de dormir, ou qu'elle se retrouvait seule, ou au boulot...Bref, dans toutes les situations où sa famille n'était pas dans la même pièce qu'elle, sons profond mal-être et sa rage revenaient au galop. Et elle en avait sa claque !

« C'est sûrement la fatigue... » Pensa la blonde avec espoir. C'est vrai qu'elle avait travaillé toute la nuit, et qu'elle nuit ! De la pur folie ! Entre Leroy qui s'était encore mis dans un état...pitoyable, qui agressait les passants et hurlait comme un goret en pleine rue. Le bougre ne s'était pas laissé faire ! Pour l'emmener au poste ça avait été une vrai épreuve de force. Et ce n'est pas finis, non ! Bah non, comme-ci ça ne suffisait pas il avait vomis dans le pick-up ! « Pffff... » Souffla la blonde encore remontée. Et sans oublier la bagarre monstre au Whale Wood qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres après la sortie de la ville, au milieu de nul part. D'habitude ils n'intervenaient pas, ce bar était tellement mal-famé, qu'à la vue d'un flic certain n'hésitait pas à sortir leurs armes. Mais là, ils s'étaient mis à se tirer dessus entre-eux. Sûrement un autre clan de routards qui était venue rendre des comptes...Bref, à peine était-elle arrivé sur les lieux avec ses collègues, que tous les malfrats avaient déjà levé le camps. Ils avaient aidé les blessés jusqu'à l'arrivée des ambulances, et tenté de soutirer des infos aux moins amochés, mais ''nada''. Aucuns ne voulu décrocher un mot. Une affaire classée avant même qu'elle ne s'ouvre...

Il était temps pour elle de rentrer chez elle, mais avant ça elle devait faire un crochet au poste pour libérer Leroy et laisser ses directives à Graham et David. Elle allait démarrer, mais une inquiétude maternelle traversa ses pensées. Elle sortit son téléphone pour s'assurer qu'Henry n'avait pas tenté de la joindre, même si il devait sûrement encore dormir vue l'heure matinale.

Son cœur fit un bond quand elle vit, qu'elle avait un appel manqué de : ''EvilQueen''. Elle sourit malicieusement comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ce surnom. À chaque fois elle la visualisait à la perfection : Dans une robe charbon épousant tout son corps lui donnant cette air dure et maléfique...Un sourcil haussé, ses lèvre rouge sang, ses cheveux corbeaux et cette petite flamme secrète qui flambait dans ses yeux noisettes. Ça électrisait la jolie blonde de la tête au pied...

Son admiration finis, elle cligna des yeux rapidement pour reprendre ses esprits. Quand elle revit la notification, son cœur se serra. Elle attendait ce coup de fil depuis deux longs jours...et elle l'avait loupé... « Merde ! » Grogna t-elle la mort dans l'âme.

En effet, Régina était à Washington depuis près de trois semaines. Et il y a deux jours elle l'avait appelé, pour qu'elle et Henry la rejoigne sur Skype, pour leur annoncer une grande nouvelle qui ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre. Emma se remémora la scène :

[Flash-back]

 _« Il est 2h00 du mat' Régina... » Somnola Emma, en rabattant la couverture sur elle._

 _« Je sais mais c'est très important. Sil te plaît ? » Répéta Régina à l'autre bout du fil._

 _« Rrhuuhrsfegrgsfez » Bafouilla la blonde dans un grognement fatigué._

 _« Emma si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive un malencontreux accident à ta fichue moto, je te conseille de faire ce que je te demande ! » Menaça la mairesse à bout de patience._

 _« Rroohh...Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu finisse par me faire du chantage et des menaces ?! » Râla la blonde en se levant lentement hors du lit, où le froid la fit frissonner._

 _« C'est ce que je me demande également ! Visiblement quand je fais preuve de gentillesse ça te passe au dessus de la tête. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es encore plus immature que notre fils ! » Attaqua la brune avec une tendresse mal dissimulée dans le timbre de sa voix._

 _« C'est pour mieux vous séduire votre Majesté. Et vous êtes si sexy quand vous êtes énervée. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, vous exercez un trop grand pouvoir sur moi. » Aguicha la blonde avec malice tout en allumant son ordinateur. Son sourire s'étira d'avantage quand elle entendit sa compagne rire doucement._

 _« Henry...Hey gamin... » Réveilla t-elle doucement l'ado en le secouant légèrement._

 _« Huummmm. » Geignit le jeune brun en s'enfonçant d'avantage sous sa couette._

 _« C'est ta mère, elle nous attends sur Skype. Aller gamin, lève-toi avant qu'elle menace de brûler ta chambre. »_

 _« Très amusant Miss Swan ! » S'agaça la brune toujours au téléphone, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en coin, les yeux au ciel._

 _Wahouuu... Régina était à couper le souffle, Emma s'émerveilla sur son écran... On pouvait même dire qu'elle bavait littéralement. Elle ne la voyait pas entièrement, mais elle pouvait voir qu'elle portait une robe, visiblement très onéreuse. Du genre portée sur les tapis rouges. D'une classe inégalable...La faible densité de lumière ne permettait pas de distinguer correctement la couleur, mais elle était foncée, peut-être dans le prune, ou le bleu saphir. Ses cheveux étaient rangés dans un chignon banane qui lui donnait encore plus de prestige. Régina mordit dans son rouge à lèvre tellement ses deux amours étaient mignons dans leurs pyjamas, les cheveux en bataille et la bouille toute endormie. Elle mit sa main sur son cœur, et dit avec une douceur infinis :_

 _« Hey... Ça fais du bien de vous voir. »_

 _« Tu nous manque aussi mon amour. » Dit la blonde amoureusement un tantinet attristée. La voir, sans pouvoir la toucher...c'était comme un faux-espoir. Bon, mais douloureux._

 _« Je sais... » S'excusa t-elle. « Mais je vais bientôt pouvoir rentrer. J'ai réussis ! Ça y est ! » Se réjouit-elle._

 _Henry regarda se mère blonde avec incompréhension, elle semblait dubitative. Régina décida de donner sa langue au chat, de tout façon elle n'aurait pas pu tenir plus longtemps tellement elle était heureuse. Elle avait besoin de partager ça avec sa famille._

 _« Je suis Secrétaire d'État ! »_

 _« Sérieux ?! » S'écria le jeune brun en se rapprochant de l'écran._

 _« Je suis si fière de toi ! Wahhhhou c'était vraiment dément ! » Admira Emma, en prenant son fils sous son bras avec réjouissance._

 _« Ouais man' tu déchire grave ! » Rajouta sur le même ton l'adolescent._

Emma avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade, elle désirait ardemment que Régina décroche... Entendre la son de sa voix, c'est ce qu'elle avait pile besoin. Puis elle se rongeait les os depuis deux jours, elle avait besoin d'avoir des nouvelles de sa compagne.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le numéro personnelle de Miss Mills, je suis son assistante, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Déblatéra avec trop d'enthousiaste une petite voix féminine.

Emma en eut la bouche décrochée...Elle passa rapidement de stupeur à colère. Non mais c'était qui cette femme sérieusement ? Assistante ?! Régina ne lui avait pas parlé de ça... Après un court blanc, elle se mit à répondre agressivement :

« Passez moi Régina ! »

« Miss Mills est actuellement occupée, et n'accepte que les appels urgents. Puis-je savoir à qui ais-je l'honneur. » Toute cette hypocrisie de lèche botte, fit grincer le shérif, dont l'énervement ne cessa de croître.

« C'est une putain d'urgence, passez moi ma femme ! » Hurla la blonde hors de contrôle. Réalisant qu'elle venait d'insinuer qu'elles étaient mariés elle se tapa le front avec la main, et s'incendia pour ne pas dire s'insulta mentalement...

« Oh... ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » S'écrasa la petite voix choquée à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Oh non... Pas ça » Souffla Emma, s'agrippant la tignasse. Régina ne pouvait pas lui faire ça... Non, par son passé elle devenait complètement folle ?...Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une femme comme Régina, faisait tomber les foules à ses pieds avec un simple regard... Elle imaginait déjà les mains de cette assistante de malheur sur le somptueux corps de SA compagne. Elle imaginait déjà Régina s'amuser avec son employée comme avec un vulgaire sex toy. Jouant la reine dominatrice... Déposant des traces éparses de rouge à lèvre sur la corps de cette femme. Ces lèvres qui venaient l'embrasser parfois le soir même. Emma s'essuya la bouche de dégoût, elle pouvait presque sentir le goût de la transpiration de l'autre femme...

« Ma femme me demande à me parler d'urgence ? Ais-je loupé un épisode ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir dis oui... Je n'ai même aucuns souvenirs d'une demande quelconque. » Taquina la voix suave de la sulfureuse brune.

« Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?! » Agressa Emma dans une jalousie démentielle. Elle en faisait vaciller sa moto sur laquelle elle était assise.

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie Emma ?! Que me reproches-tu au juste ?! Car là je suis un peu perdue d'abord tu m'appelle : ''ta femme'' et puis après tu me hurle dessus en insinuant que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal... Tu ne crois pas avoir des réactions disproportionnées ?! » Répliqua semi-inquiète, semi-énervée la brune.

« DISPROPORTIONNÉES ?! » Hurla la blonde outrée à en faire tomber son portable. « Tu sais quoi ?! Je vais te laisser passer du bon temps avec ta PUTAIN d'assistante. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a absolument rien à te reprocher... ! » Elle lui raccrocha au nez de rage en descendant de l'Harley, elle donna un supra coup de pied dans la poubelle qui se trouvait par inadvertance juste à côté d'elle.

« PUUUtain ! » Se défoula t-elle. Son portable sonnait déjà, Régina n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça. Emma avait une furieuse envie de le lancer contre le mur. Mais le temps de réfléchir à toutes les conséquences de ce geste, le portable se tut. Un bref instant, car il se mit à sonner, encore et encore... Emma le fixait, dès que l'appel cessait elle apercevait son fond d'écran. Une photo d'elle et de Régina prise par Henry. Elles s'étaient endormis l'une contre l'autre sur le canapé, ce qui arrivait à chaque soirée Disney. C'était une sorte de tradition maintenant. Elle vit leurs visages paisibles, son bras autour du corps roulé en boule de Régina, sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde.

Régina l'aimait. Une petite culpabilité naquit au creux de son ventre... Peut-être avait-elle exagéré ? Plus ou moins ? Le téléphone re-sonna, et cette fois-ci elle décrocha toute penaude :

« Halo ? »

« Emma ! » S'exclama Régina. « Mais pour qui me prends-tu ?! » Elle était vexée...non, en réalité elle était blessée...Emma ne lui faisait pas confiance, en plus elle la jugeait capable de lui faire ça... « Je pensais que toi au moins tu me voyais différemment... »

« Mais c'est le cas...Régina je t'assure je...Je sais que tu n'es pas comme elle. Tu es l'inverse opposée même. Mais c'est juste que, en ce moment je suis tendue...Et j'en deviens un peu parano... Pardonne moi ok ? »

« Tu auras l'occasion de te faire pardonner ce soir. Ah et Emma, si le fait que j'ai UNE assistante te gène, il suffisait de me le dire... Prends soin de toi et de Henry. » Elle raccrocha sans lui laisser l'occasion d'en placer une. Une petite vengeance en quelque sorte. Sa voix strict ne dissimulait pas à quel point elle fut blessée par les propos incestueux du shérif.

« Ce soir... ? » Balbutia la blonde déboussolée. Régina rentrait ce soir ? C'est donc pour cela qu'elle avait tenté de la joindre. Qu'elle idiote... ! Bon et bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mijoter une petite surprise à Régina. Elle méritée au moins ça. Au pire le charme Emma, ferait l'affaire... Espéra Emma avec humour, elle savait que cette remarque aurait fait lever les yeux ciels de Régina tout en l'amusant secrètement...

* * *

Henry et Emma étaient installés devant ''Modern Family'' mangeant des cochonneries pour le goûter. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée à la maison il n'avait cessé de la harceler à propos de sa réponse pour son anniversaire. En effet Régina et elle s'étaient misent d'accord, et contaient lui faire part de leur réponse dès que la brune rentrerait. Donc ce soir apparemment, au plus grand bonheur de la blonde, qui bouillait d'impatience. Le signal retentit pour prévenir qu'une voiture demandait l'ouverture du portail. Henry sauta par dessus le dossier du sofa et cria gaiement :

« C'est Snow ! » Il se mit à courir dehors pour accueillir la jeune femme. Emma elle resta postée devant son écran, enfouissant un autre gâteau.

Henry rentrant avec Snow, Belle et Ruby en pleine conversation, se jeta sur le sofa où il écrasa à moitié la blonde qui le poussa en râlant gentiment.

« C'est donc ici que tu te cache ! » Reprocha Ruby en se jetant à son tour sur son amie.

« Oh merde Rub' tu pèses plus lourds qu'il n'y paraît ! » S'étouffa la blonde en repoussant avec difficulté la brune déjantée. Puis elle fit la bise à sa sœur puis à Belle qui riaient. Et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour lancer une bière à Ruby et préparer un thé pour les deux brunes.

« N'empêche que l'amour te fait complètement zapper les amies... Et ça, c'est pas jojo ! Tu n'a même pas fait de crémaillère ! J'avais acheté un bouteille de rhum pour l'occasion... Mais vue le temps, Killian ce l'est déjà envoyé... » Reprocha une nouvelle fois la grande brune aux mèches rouge, qui se sentait vraiment mise à l'écart par sa meilleure amie.

« T'abuse, je viens souvent prendre un chocolat pendant le boulot. Et je viens manger au Granny tous les midis, juste pour tes beaux yeux. » Se défendit la blonde en s'accoudant à l'îlot.

« C'est ce que je dis je ne te vois qu'en coup de vent. Et tu viens surtout pour la bouffe de mère-grand hein. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. « Elles sont où nos folles soirées au Rabbit ? Nos fiestas à ton appart ? Ou nos escapades à Boston ? Sans compter que tu ne m'appelles plus... Je ne sais même pas si Régina habite avec vous. Mais vue que le morveux est ici, ça doit être le cas, non ? » Dit-elle en regardant avec amusement Henry qui lui tira la langue, et avant même qu'il ne puisse déplier son doigt sa mère gronda :

« Henry, n'y pense même pas ! » Puis elle se focalisa de nouveau sur Ruby : « Très bien tu as gagné, je ferais un crémaillère et promets de t'appeler plus souvent. On se fera même des 'pyjama partie'. » Elle explosa de rire quand la brune fit mine de vomir.

« 'Pyjama partie'. » Elle se tapa la tête exaspérée au plus au point. « J'hallucine... Em' 'pyjama partie' quoi... Non, mais ça c'est cool pour des filles comme elles ! » Elle désigna Snow et Belle qui observaient l'échange avec amusement. Mais cette réflexion les firent se regarder outrées, mais avant qu'elles ne s'indignent, la blonde reprit :

« Rub', Rub' détends toi, c'est un nom de code pour dire qu'on passera la soirée à se raconter des cone...hum..à discuter. Et boire...Un café. » Se rattrapa t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil sous-entendant que le café serait plutôt du vins.

« Ah je préfère ça, je marche pour les 'pyjama partie' ! Donc Régina vit ici ? » Insista la brune en regardant Snow et Belle avec une sorte d'impatience. La blonde fronça des sourcils. Et elle secoua la tête dépitée :

« Vous êtes venue simplement pour ce parie stupide ? »

« Non Em'. On est venue pour te voir. Et parce que j'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander. » Répondit sa sœur devenant tout d'un coup très gênée. Pendant ce temps Ruby râla en donnant des billets à Belle derrière Snow.

« Quoi donc ? » S'étonna Emma en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Roulant des yeux face agissement de la serveuse et de la libraire.

« J'aimerais que ça sois toi...qui...me tienne le bras. » Dit Snow très intimidée.

« Ok recommence. » Lança Emma qui n'avait rien compris.

« Au mariage. Que tu me fasses...marcher dans l'allée.. » Essaya de nouveaux la petite brune toujours très timide et gênée.

Emma fronça d'abord du nez, en ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi sa sœur avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui montrer comment marcher dans une allée. Peut être aurait-elle les yeux bandés ? Se demanda t-elle. Quand elle compris elle tomba vraiment dénue. C'était vraiment un très gros honneur que lui faisait sa sœur. Et elle ne pouvait pas cacher son émotion. Elle la serra dans ses bras manquant de les faire tomber, mais avec la force elles reculèrent quelques pas.

« C'est un oui ? » Se réjouit la petite brune qui commençait déjà à pleurer.

« Bien sûr ! C'est vraiment...un honneur ! Wahou ! » Dit-elle en libérant sa sœur, puis voyant déjà des petites larmes perler aux coins des yeux de l'institutrice. Elle reprit son ton blasé « Oula Snow tu es beaucoup trop émotive...»

La petite brune ne put se refréner, et déblatéra à toute vitesse, ne prenant même pas le temps de respirer, tout une liste de tout ce qu'elle avait prévue pour son mariage : La date prévu le moi prochain. Du lieu, des couleurs, des fleurs, des gâteaux, de sa robe, des bidules et des trucs... Belle partageait bien évidemment son enthousiaste, et toutes les deux faisaient peur tellement elles étaient hystériques. Henry s'était sauvé depuis longtemps. La blonde et la serveuse se lançaient des regards d'ennuis et mimaient différentes façons de se suicider. La blonde à bout de nerfs finit par craquer au bout de 10 minutes à peine, en criant à Snow de la fermer par pitié...

« Ahhhhhhh...Merci Em'. » Ruby se laissa tomber sur l'îlot de soulagement. « J'avais les oreilles qui saignaient. »

« Nous verrons quand Hook t'aura fait sa demande. Je suis sûre que trouveras ça moins horriblement ennuyeux. » Rajouta Snow un peu vexée. Ruby se mit à éclater de rire, mais Emma décela toute l'amertume que cachait son amie.

« Il se mariera plutôt à son bateau. Et si un jour je dois sauter le pas, j'organiserais la fête du siècle, pas un espèce de mariage princier à l'eau de rose. » Affirma t-elle sur un ton totalement désintéressée. Mais encore une fois Emma vue dans ses yeux de la colère et surtout une profonde tristesse.

« Tu crois qu'il osera consumer ce mariage ? » Lança Emma pour réconforter son amie, en la faisant rire. Et cela fonctionna, Ruby lui lança un regard de remerciement en ajoutant à son tour :

« Je parie 50 billet que c'est déjà fait. » Emma explosa de rire avec son amie, tapant dans sa main pour suivre le parie. Puis elle rajouta toujours aussi mesquine :

« Moi je parie 100 que ça sera toujours un mariage plus fun que celui de Snow. » Elles partirent en véritable fou rire, tant dis que Snow vexée croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en bougonnant. Belle elle se retenait de rire pou ne pas faire exploser la soupape de sa meilleure amie, qui était bien assez rouge comme ça.

« Si tu penses que Killian n'est pas le bon, c'est que je suis sûre que ton âme sœur n'est pas très loin. C'est même juste sous ton nez, tu n'as pas encore ouvert les yeux c'est tout. » Rajouta Belle avec un doux regard vers la serveuse. Qui lui rendit son regard, avec un peu trop de tendresse peut-être. Elle lui répondit sincèrement touchée :

« Qui sait ? Tu as peut-être raison. Peut-être que c'est juste là. »

* * *

Une longue jambe élancée, sortie de l'Audi, à peine Régina fut sortie du garage que Lilo lui fit la fête, sautant sur la jambes de la politicienne, qui tenta de la repousser du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais trop tard le mal était fait. En ouvrant la porte du manoir, elle frotta avec agacement sa jupe Chanel fraîchement tachée de boue.

Comme pour adoucir ses tracas vestimentaires, une divine odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines. Elle se précipita d'enlever ses maudits talons hauts, qu'elle posa au pied de sa valise. Le silence l'intrigua, alors elle se mit à chercher du regard toute traces de vie. Tout ce qu'elle trouva fut, une table dressée avec goût et un plat qui n'attendait qu'à être mangé. Visiblement la blonde contait se faire pardonner sa crise de jalousie en prouvant ses talents culinaires, dont la brune avait toujours douté de leur existence.

L'univers familier, l'attention de sa jolie blonde eurent l'effet de la débarrasser de toute cette tension qu'elle avait accumulé. Oui elle se sentait légère, comme si l'air était rempli d'hélium. Pourtant il lui manquait encore deux choses.

« Heyyy... » Retentit une voix timide derrière elle. Elle se retourna, et une de ces deux choses se trouva là, l'air penaud et coupable. Mais ce qui attira son attention, c'était les cernes creusaient qui venaient souiller le magnifique visage de sa blonde. Elle semblait ne pas avoir fermé l'œil depuis des semaines. Sa peau était presque blafarde et même ses cheveux paraissaient plus ternes que d'habitude. Elle s'avança pour l'emprisonner au creux des ses bras. Elle souffla avec vive inquiétude près de son oreille :

« Depuis combien de temps ça dur ? »

La blonde resserra son étreinte, prenant une grande aspiration dans le cou douillet de sa compagne, dont l'odeur était si rassurante. C'est fou comme elle lui avait manqué...

« De quoi ? » Fit-elle semblant de ne peux comprendre.

« Emma... Tu aurais du m'appeler. Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Pas avec moi. Tu es bien trop forte... Si tu ne craque pas devant moi. Tu te tombera seule. Je suis là pour toi. Tu dois avoir confiance en nous... »

« Je suis juste fatiguée car j'ai travaillé toute la nuit. Ne te fais pas du mouron pour moi. Et pour ta gouverne j'ai une confiance aveugle en nous. En toi... Je t'... Je tiens tellement à toi...Si tu savais.. » Assura la blonde, en caressant tendrement la joue de la brune, avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce simple baiser suffit à faire disparaître instantanément toute cette tension qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ce débarrasser ces derniers jours.

« Tant que tu ne m'en auras pas parlé, je me ferais du ''mouron'' comme tu dis. À toi de choisir. » Assura la brune avec autorité. Puis déposant un doux baiser sur le bout du nez tout froid de son amante elle reprit « Vraiment ? À ce point ? Ça reste à prouver Miss Swan. » Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, et tout se déhanchant elle attrapa sa valise et se dirigea vers les marches l'œil aguicheur. Elle avait besoin d'une douche bien méritée.

La blonde s'en lécha la lèvre. Et si elle n'avait pas son crumble à enlever du four, elle l'aurait rejoint pour l'aider à se ''savonner''. Une chose était sûre, elle ne pourrais jamais se lasser d'une femme comme elle. Régina était la femme de ses rêve les plus fous... Qu'est ce qu'elle deviendrait sans elle ? Sûrement un tas de cendre...vite soufflé par le vent.

Après avoir pris une douche revigorante et avoir enfilé une robe plus confortable que ses éternelles tailleurs. La brune avait besoin de voir cette deuxième chose qui lui manqué affreusement : la bouille de son fils. Elle alla toqué à sa porte, en mettant ses cheveux encore tout chaud du au sèche cheveux derrière son oreille. Le jeune homme l'invita à entrer en criant de derrière la porte.

« Bonsoir. » Répondit gentiment la brune en entrant doucement dans la pièce qui était maintenant totalement décorée aux goûts de son fils.

« Hey Man. Ça va ? » Dit-il en allant embrasser sa mère. Puis il retourna derrière son télescope apparemment très passionnant.

« Euh... Oui. Et toi ? Tu te plais toujours autant ici ? Tout va bien en cour ? Et tu n'as manqué de rien ? » S'inquiéta la brune en prenant place dans le fauteuil de bureau.

« Tout est cool. » Lança t-il rapidement.

La brune se sentait un peu de trop...Et très invisible. Elle joua avec le médaillon de son collier. Et ça lui fit penser à quelque chose. À quel point ils étaient fusionnels du temps où il n'était qu'un bébé. Elle aurait aimé qu'il ne grandisse jamais. Parce que le voir couper le cordon... ça lui rappelait à elle qu'un jour, elle ne serrait plus indispensable à la vie de son petit prince. Elle était le renard qu'il avait apprivoisé. Et qui à la fin du conte... est seul. Le petit prince étant partie.

« Ton père aimait beaucoup l'astronomie aussi. Tu tiens ça de lui. » Ajouta t-elle timidement... En se levant pour le laisser vaquer à ses occupations.

« Ah ouais ? » L'interpella le jeune homme tout un coup très intéressé par la conversation.

« Oui. C'était un homme réfléchi et brillant. Mais ça ne lui empêchait pas d'avoir la tête dans les étoiles. » Précisa t-elle avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière la porte, Henry la stoppa, il voulait vraiment continuer d'en parler...C'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de lui... Il s'assit sur son lit en attirant sa mère à côté de lui. Et il la regardait comme un dieu tout puissant qui venait lui révélait les mystères de l'existence...

« Il s'appelait comment ? Je lui ressemble... physiquement ? » Demanda t-il précautionneusement, en resserrant ses jambes en tailleur.

« Daniel Carl Stallion. Et oui...beaucoup... Attends. » Elle s'en alla laissant la porte grande ouverte et un fils ébahi... et très désorienté.

Quand elle revint, elle caressa tendrement sa joue en lui donnant une photo. Il était en état de choque s'agrippant à cette photo de son père. Elle lui fit un bisou sur le front, comme pour s'excuser d'avoir mit autant de temps. Et s'en alla discrètement pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Elle entrebâilla la porte en ajoutant doucement :

« Ne tarde pas trop à descendre. Ta mère s'est donnée beaucoup de mal pour nous faire à manger... »

Régina descendit avec l'impression d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Une nouvelle fois l'odeur plus qu'appétissante parvint jusqu'à son nez, provoquant un grossier grognement dans son estomac. Apercevant la blonde s'essuyer les mains sur un torchon admirant son dessert poser devant elle, elle ajouta avec suffisance :

« Je vois que tu as mis les petits plats dans les grands pour te faire pardonner de ton débordement matinal. Mais je trouve cela petit de profiter de cette occasion pour chercher à me prouver que j'avais tord de sous-estimer tes talents culinaires. »

« Je n'ai rien à prouver. Car j'ai du talent. C'est un Fait ! » Répondit avec défiance la blonde, un sourire majestueux aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants. « Tu as dis à Henry de venir manger ? » Questionna Emma en remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux.

« Oui. Il est juste en plein découverte... Je lui ai donné une photo de Daniel. » Dit t-elle en lançant un regard de remerciement à sa blonde en allant se coller à elle.

La blonde l'embrassa le sourire aux lèvre... Très vites elle ne résista pas à laisser ses mains se balader sur le corps de rêve de sa brunette. Régina enroula ses bras autour du coup de son shérif, tout en quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche en caressant du bout de la langue les lèvres fines de la blonde. Qui lui offrit non sans un gémissement guttural. La brune se laissant emporter par ce ballet sensationnel les entraîna jusqu'à ce que le dos du shérif rencontre l'îlot.

La blonde en profita pour retourner le situation , elle plaqua sa compagne contre ce dit îlot, puis elle la souleva comme une simple plume pour l'asseoir dessus. La brune enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de la blonde pour la rapprocher un maximum d'elle. La température devenait vraiment très chaude, les souffles s'accéléraient, les gémissements s'intensifiaient, mais le claquement d'une porte les firent sursauter. Régina éjectant violemment la blonde. La blonde se rattrapa in extremis au comptoir. Elle se fixèrent à bout de souffle, les yeux littéralement en feux, comme un peu près tout le reste de leur corps.

« Qu'est qu'on mange ?! » Les interpella l'auteur du claquement de porte.

« Euuuhhh... » La redescente était un peu dure pour la blonde. Elle secoua ses belles boucles blondes pour chasser toutes les images incongrues d'elle et de sa politicienne dans toutes sorte de positions... « Ratatouille ! » Réussit-elle à lâcher. « C'est la recette de ma mère vous verrez elle est à se taper le cul par terre. »

« Qu'elle langage fleuri ! » Réprimanda Régina les joues rosies, elle lissa sa robe ainsi que ses cheveux comme-ci de rien était.

Mais la blonde n'avait pas tord. Henry et même Régina reconnurent que c'était la meilleur ratatouille qu'ils n'avaient jamais mangé. Et pourtant la brune était un vrai cordon bleu. La discussion était légère, les rires s'élevaient au dessus de la table. Tous se sentaient parfaitement bien, parfaitement à leur place, dans une harmonie parfaite. Mais une petite sensation les habitaient tous. Celle, que l'on ressent quand tout semble allait trop bien. Comme-ci la tempête, guettait ce moment précis pour débarquer...

La sonnette aiguë du portail retentit. Ils se regardèrent méfiants. Emma allait se lever, mais c'est la politicienne qui fut plus rapide à réagir, elle allait déjà voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle passa de halée au blanc limpide en voyant le fenêtre de la voiture s'abaisser et la conductrice regarder droit vers la caméra. Régina déglutit, et déjà apeurée elle actionna l'ouverture automatique et disant la voix tremblante :

« C'est ma mère. »

* * *

 **Zhinu* - tirer du livre de contes chinois que lisait Mulan et Emma à l'orphelinat. Un de ces contes racontait l'histoire de la fée Zhinu, qui était une des filles d'une déesse, elle descendit sur terre et tomba amoureuse d'un berger : Niulang. Lorsque la déesse mère se rendit compte de l'union de sa fille à un mortel, elle lui ordonna de retourner dans les cieux et d'un grand trait elle créa une immense rivière dans le ciel : la Voie lactée, pour séparer les amoureux à jamais. Cependant, une fois par année, la septième nuit du septième mois, on raconte, que les oiseux forment un pont de la terre jusqu'au ciel pour permettre aux amoureux de se retrouver. Cette journée spéciale est devenue la fête des amoureux en Chine. (St-Valentin)**

 **J'espère que vous voyez pourquoi j'ai choisis ce conte, et ce surnom. Sinon, demandez moi. Bye et à bientôt !**


	16. Chapter 16 - N'écoute que moi

**Aloha ! Avant tout merci pour vos reviews et follows et surtout pour me lire ! En particulier Raphi5930, qui ne cesse de m'émouvoir, tu es tout simplement parfaite. Je te suis énormément reconnaissante alors je t'ai réservé une humble surprise dans ce chapitre !**

 **Voilà je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre assez long ! Il l'est même peut-être un peu trop, à vous de me dire ;) Les suivants auront une taille habituelle, si ça pour vous rassurer.**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : N'écoute que moi.

 _« C'est ma mère »_

Henry jura, en se levant avec l'attention de renvoyer sa grand-mère de chez eux, sans aucune forme de procès. Mais Emma le rattrapa, ancra ses yeux dans les prunelles haineuses de son fils, et tenta d'abord de la raisonner :

« Hep, calme toi gamin. Ne sois pas aussi agressif, et catégorique avec ta grand-mère. Tu te souviens de notre petite conversation, sur ce qu'elle voulait bien laisser paraître ? »

« Ouais, il ne faut jamais que je laisse mes premières impressions interférer mon jugement. » Se souvient-il, en se détendant un peu. Mais comme il n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu, le shérif reprit :

« Laissons lui le bénéfice du doute. Elle peut accepter la situations qui sait ? Il suffit de faire un pas vers elle. Elle fera sûrement un pas vers nous. Donne lui juste du temps. »

« Je ne penses pas que cela suffira Emma. » Ajouta la politicienne avec angoisse. Pour elle, la chance qu'Emma ait raison à ce sujet, n'existait pas. Malheureusement...

Deux coups secs, résonna dans le manoir, jusqu'à l'intérieur d'eux. Comme la cloche qui sonne le début d'un combat. Régina, prit deux petites secondes de répit supplémentaire, et vérifia du coin de l'œil son physique, elle devait être irréprochable, et stricte, comme sa mère l'exigeait d'elle.

« Bonsoir mère. Je suis surprise de vous voir ici. » Grinça t-elle, en se décalant pour laisser rentrer Cora, qui la dévisageait, la colère déformant déjà ses traits.

« Mais de même. Depuis hier je vais de surprises en surprises. » Scinda t-elle en lui jetant son long manteau en cuir noir, négligemment par dessus son épaule, scrutant avec dégoût, la pièce et surtout la jeune femme blonde qui se tenait près de son bon à rien de petit fils.

« Pour commencer, j'apprends que ma fille qui est venue s'enterrer dans une bourgade, crasseuse, contre mon-gré. C'est enfin décidée à se reprendre en main, et qu'elle est nommée Secrétaire d'État...Mais qu'elle ne prend même pas la peine de l'annoncer à sa mère ! » Elle se retourna avec force vers l'intéressée, qui la suivait de près. Et qui faillit la percuter. Sa voix hargneuse et sévère monta d'un cran quand elle reprit :

« Ensuite, à mon arrivé, je découvre le supposé foyer de ma fille complètement désert. Je me rend donc, à la marie, ou elle est supposée toujours travailler. Mais bien sûr les lieux étaient tout aussi vides. Ce qui m'obligea, à aller demander des informations sur ma propre fille, aux incapables qui lui servent d'agents de police. Et là, à ma plus grande **surprise** » Elle accentua ce mot avec rage, les dents serrées. « j'apprends que mon ingrate de fille, a déménagé, avec **sa** **compagne** et **leur** fils. »

« Bonsoir, je me présente, Emma Swan. » Intervint la blonde en lui présentant sa main, trouvant le moment opportun, de s'introduire dans la conversation, qui n'était qu'en réalité une cascade de reproches, qui faisait monter la mayonnaise à tout le monde.

La rousse, la scruta de haut en bas avec jugement, daignant lui serrer brièvement la main, avec une certaine retenue, du à du pur dégoût. Mais elle ignora royalement ses propos, et reprit plutôt le cour de la ''conversation'' avec sa progéniture, son emportement montant encore d'un cran :

« Tout ceci est ridicule Régina. Tu me fais honte ! Après ta crise d'adolescence exubérante, tu en viens à faire une crise de la quarantaine en te jetant vulgairement dans les bras de la première friponne que tu rencontre. Je pensais, pourtant que tu avais compris, que toutes les deux on était d'accord à ce sujet. Je suis immensément déçu... » Elle décroisa les bras de sa poitrine, avança rageusement vers Régina, l'attrapa par le bras et ordonna : « Ça suffit, tout ceci à suffisamment duré. Tu es une mère et pour le bien de ta carrière tu dois préserver ta réputation que j'ai eu tant de mal à te faire. Si ils l'apprennent ils te verrons encore comme une dépravée...Tu vas devoir prendre tes responsabilités, pour une fois. Vas faire vos bagages, je vous ramène au manoir, et resterais avec-vous quelques temps, pour m'assurer que tu ne fasses plus des tiennes ! »

Emma rattrapa son fils par l'épaule, quand il voulu foncer sur sa grand-mère et laisser libre cour à sa haine. Elle lui fit non de la tête, et même si il la regardait ahuris, il se renfrogna et ne bougea pas. Elle aussi commençait doucement à perde patience mais vue les regards que lui lançait Régina, elle devait la laisser gérer ça. Du moins, pour l'instant...

« Je suis désolé mère, mais c'est chez nous ici, et nous n'irons nul part. Je... J'aimerais vraiment que vous apprenez à connaître Emma, avec qui je suis effectivement en couple. Je suis sûre qu'elle vous plairez, autant que je l'admire. Si- » Tenta Régina, qui cherchait un peu ses mots, avec difficulté, tant sa mère la perturbée. Mais celle-ci la coupa d'un rire moqueur, et reprit avec le même ton qu'elle utilisait, quand elle était enfant et qu'elle faisait des caprices :

« Tu voudrais avoir une relation de couple ? Voyons Régina. Regarde toi, aussi fragile qu'une fleur. Tu n'es qu'une rêveuse, une petite sotte. Pourquoi vivons-nous depuis toujours dans la peur ? »

« Je sais pourquoi- » Voulu ajouter la brune, qui s'était redressée face à sa mère, et abordait une force nouvelle.

« Oui, pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Oh je savais que viendrait ce jour maudit ! Où tu tomberais dans la niaiserie. Mais je ne te laisserais pas faire. »

« Mais!- »

« Chut ! » La coupa t-elle de nouveaux, sévèrement. « Écoute petite, n'écoute que moi ! » Régina s'impatienta et voulue répondre mais Cora reprit d'une voix grave, et impitoyable : « N'écoute que moi, oui écoute ta mère. Nous sommes dans un monde amer. N'écoute que moi, car de toutes les manières, le mal guette toujours l'amour. Tromperies, fabulateur, tensions, abus de confiance. Coupable, désillusion, oh et l'abandon pour finir ! » Pointa t-elle du doigt la blonde.

« NON!- » S'écria celle-ci, mais la rousse l'arrêta en levant un simple index, la fusillant du regard, et reprit toujours avec dureté :

« Hummm, de gros traumatismes. Surtout pour Henry. » Le jeune homme voulue à son tour intervenir, mais Cora contourna sa fille, en l'imitant entrain de geindre comme une enfant : « Ça suffit tout cela me contrarie. » Une fois de nouveau face à elle, elle caressa sa joue en reprenant : « Maman est là, maman vous protégera. Voilà ce que je suggère : évite le drame, rentre avec moi. Écoute ta mère ! »

« N'écoute que moi, c'est maman qui te le dis, toute seule tu es perdue. Tu es crédule, immature, maladroite. Ils et elle vont te manger toute crue ! Sotte et égoïste, tu n'es qu'une empotée. Étourdie et même hum, flasque. » Critiqua t-elle en examinant le physique de sa fille, avec remontrance elle reprit : « Mais excuse-moi, tu te laisse aller ma beauté. Car je t'aime, je te dis tout ! » Elle ancra ses yeux stricts mais surtout menaçant dans ceux de sa fille : « Maman te comprend. Elle peut t'aider et surtout c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. N'oublies pas ou te le regrettera : n'écoute que moi !» Elle stoppa sa tirade, reprenant sa stature glaciale et dangereuse, sans appel elle conclut :

« Régina, je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de relation de couple, est-ce clair ? »

« Non mère. » Objecta la brune, dont les yeux étaient devenues opaques de rage, se grandissant le plus possible, elle avança en pointant un doigt menaçant près du visage impassible de sa mère. Et laissa toute son amertume dévaler sur ses mots qui sortaient aussi aiguisés qu'une lame de poignard :

« C'est vous qui aller m'écouter, il est hors de questions que je vous laisse pourrir mon existence plus longtemps. Jusque là je me préoccupais de savoir ce que vous pensiez, mais aujourd'hui j'en ai plus à rien à faire ! Alors soit vous vous faites à l'idée que MA vie est avec CETTE femme, et NOTRE fils. Soit vous en sortez à tout jamais ! Croyez moi vous ne manquerez pas, ça sera même un soulagement ! Je ne fais que supporter vos reproches incessants, votre colère et VOS choix depuis que mon père est partie. Mon père que VOUS avez fait fuir ! Et bien, maintenant c'est à mon tour de vous fuir. Je vous pris de sortir de chez nous ! Et la prochaine fois, veillez à faire preuve de politesse, et de me prévenir avant votre arrivée. »

Elle pointa la porte du doigt, en défiant le regard venimeux de Cora. Celle-ci rouge écarlate, lança son bras en l'air, et avec une vitesse inouïe, mit une baffe magistrale à Régina qui la fit tomber sur la table, renversant et cassant la vaisselle. Contemplant son œuvre elle vociféra une ultime menace entre ses ses dents :

« Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton petite traînée ! Tu sais à quoi tu m'oblige Régina, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre que je ne t'ai pas prévenue ! »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Emma. Dans une folie presque meurtrière, elle se jeta sur le bourreau de sa compagne, prenant soin de la faire souffrir le plus possible, en l'attrapant comme une vulgaire mouche pour la flanquer dehors. Accompagnée par sa chienne, qui s'agitait depuis que la plus âgée était arrivée. Mais là qui grognait, les badines retroussées, les oreilles plaquées aux crânes et le poil plus hérissé que jamais. Si Emma lâchait Cora, Lilo lui sauterait à la gorge c'est sûr. Mais ça n'impressionnait guère la rousse qui se débattait, en l'insultant et la menaçant de presque tout y compris de mort, bien évidemment. Mais tous les coups qu'Emma pu recevoir elle ne les sentit même pas.

Henry s'était jetée au chevet de sa mère, l'aidant à se relever parmi les éclats d'assiettes et de verres, celle-ci se soutenait le coude, un filet de sang coulant entre ses doigts. Il la fit s'asseoir près de la table, où le reste du splendide dîner gisait. Le merveilleux début de soirée passé en famille n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir... La porte claqua, et Emma accourra près de sa compagne blessée qui s'essuyait le bras avec une serviette, en tentant de rassurer son fils complètement choqué.

« Régina, ça va ?! Montre moi ça . » Elle décala la serviette, ce qui arracha un discret ''aïe'' de la brune, qui s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Ça va. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Inutile de s'alarmer. » Elle voulu se lever, pour aller nettoyer la plaie, et se débarrasser des traces de sangs. Mais Emma la repoussa par les épaules, pour la forcer à rester assis. Et fila chercher la trousse de premier secours en ordonnant :

« Reste ici. Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut. C'est un entaille assez profonde, tu as du te blessé avec ce gros morceau de verre. Il faut s'en occuper immédiatement. »

La blonde s'agenouilla aux pieds de Régina, et imbiba une compresse d'eau oxygénée, mais celle-ci essaya de nouveau de se lever, Emma posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour la retenir :

« Allons, reste tranquille. » La pria t-elle.

Régina ne lui répondit que par un râle réprobateur, qui ressemblait plus à un grognement. Mais Emma avança tout de même sa main en râlant :

« Ne bouge pas ! » Mais Régina évitait la compresse, en gigotant sur sa chaise. Ce qui n'empêcha pas la blonde de parvenir à son but. Le liquide froid arracha un crie à Régina, qui cria :

« Mais ça fait mal ! »

« Si tu restais tranquille, tu aurais moins mal ! » Gronda Emma.

« Si tu me laissais faire, ça serait le cas ! » Contre-argumenta Régina, avec suffisance.

« Si tu le fais toi même, tu pourrais aggraver les choses ! » Ré-argumenta Emma, avec autorité.

« Je te dis que ce n'est qu'une égratignure ! » Pesta la brune, fronçant les sourcils.

« Et moi je te dis que tu as très mauvais caractère ! » Rouspéta la blonde, fronçant elle aussi.

Régina ouvrit, puis ferma la bouche, mais laissa retomber sa tête dans sa main, en boudant. Emma sourit en coin, en reprenant le cours de ses soins en ajoutant avec tendresse :

« Reste tranquille, ça pique, c'est le désinfectant. »

Régina grimaça de douleur, en grognant. Emma pencha la tête sur le côté, et ajouta attendris :

« À propos...C'est gentil d'avoir pris notre défense. On avait jamais fais ça pour moi. »

Régina rouvrit les yeux, et son visage s'éclaira, les yeux émues elle répondit avec douceur et amour :

« Je t'en pris... »

* * *

La sonnerie du portail réveilla Emma qui enfila ce qui lui passa sous la main et descendit voir. Régina pendant ce temps se réveilla en douceur, s'étirant et baillant. Cette nuit de sommeil avait été très réparatrice. Malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle sa compagne et elle avaient succombé aux bras de Morphée. Après les émotions fortes provoquées par l'intervention de sa mère, le crumble d'Emma avait été remis au lendemain. Où elles s'étaient mis d'accords d'organiser une crémaillère pour officialiser leur relation auprès de tous leur proches. Et puis tous étaient partis dormir.

Enfin Henry était parti dormir. Elles, avaient continué ce qu'elles avaient laissé en suspens dans la cuisine plus tôt dans la soirée. Et ce à trois reprises... La tête encore embuée elle se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour enlever d'éventuels résidus secs autour de ses yeux. Puis avec toujours autant de mollesse elle enfila son peignoir en satin et rejoignit la blonde pour boire un petit café nécessaire.

Mais ce n'est pas le café qui la secoua, c'est plutôt le vue de sa compagne en string à dentelle et veste adidas blanche aux rayure violettes bavasser avec les deux femmes de ménages. Elle l'attrapa par le bras pour l'attirer vers les escaliers, et avec un rage déjà bien affirmée elle siffla :

« Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Mais ballade toi toute nue pendant que tu y es ! » Puis elle vit la commissure d'un sein entre les deux pans de la veste. Et là elle explosa toujours assez discrète pour ne pas que les deux autres femmes les entendent « Oh mais c'est déjà le cas ! Monte enfiler quelque chose de plus convenable ! » Ordonna t-elle en la poussant vers les marches.

La blonde roula des yeux et resta postée avec défiance devant la brune autoritaire. Et elle répondit avec agacement, en prenant bien évidemment un ton moqueur :

« Tu peux te calmer sil te plaît ?! Elles ont l'habitude de me voir comme ça... Et je suis ne pas pudique car je n'ai pas à avoir honte de mon corps. Et encore là j'ai fais un effort parce que tu es là : j'ai mis ma veste de pyjama ! Je fais ce que je veux Régina alors baisse d'un ton... Dès le matin tu me casse les oreilles. » Dit-elle en se bouchant les oreilles et s'éloignant pour prendre son petit déjeuné.

Mais Régina n'en avait pas finis elle la rattrapa et se remit à siffler avec encore plus de véhémence :

« Attends un peu. Tu es entrain de me dire, que tous nos employés, des habitants et même le facteur de cette ville t'ont déjà vues dénudé ?! » La pointa t-elle du doigt avec haine.

« Euuh bah ouais. Mais- » Répondit avec évidence la blonde mais elle fut vite coupée...

« Vas te couvrir TOUT DE SUITE ! » Cria la mairesse cette fois-ci sans plus aucune discrétion.

« Ça va ! Ça va ! J'y vais, pas besoin de hurler ! » Elle monta les escaliers en tapant du pied comme une gosse colérique et une fois en haut elle grommela dans sa barbe : « Sale mégère... »

« Je t'ai entendu sale peste ! » Cria Régina qui se servait un café bien noir sans sucre, en roulant des yeux d'exaspération.

« Non mais c'est quoi cette femme ? Un fucking loup garou ou quoi ? C'est pas humain d'entendre AUSSI BIEN ! » Hurla t-elle sur les derniers mots en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Pendant que la blonde lubrique se couvrait Régina décrocha le téléphone du shérif qui chantonnait sur le plan de travail. D'habitude elle ne se permettait pas et elle n'en avait rien à faire...Mais elle avait fait juste preuve d'automatisme, son cerveau trop occupé à faire des reproches à sa compagne.

« Le shérif Swan est actuellement occupée dans une affaire d'exhibitionnisme urgente. Mais je peux lui laisser un message, vous êtes ? » Déblatéra la politicienne à toute vitesse, d'une voix cassante.

«...D'accord. » Répondit une petite voix apparemment très stressée.

« Il me faut un nom, qui êtes-vous ? » S'agaça la brune prenant cette femme pour une imbécile.

« Euhh..vous êtes...la compagne...de...Emma ? » La voix partie dans les aigu comme si cette possibilité la dérangeait.

« C'est moi qui pose les questions. D'ailleurs la votre montre votre manque flagrant d'éducation. Alors je ne vais pas perdre mon temps plus longtemps avec une personne tel que vous. Mais sachez tout de même, que si je vous reprends à tenter de prendre contact avec le shérif Swan, je m'occuperais de savoir qui vous êtes, mais surtout où vous êtes, et ça sera la dernière chose que vous ayez faite ! »

Et elle raccrocha rageusement sous les yeux émeraude qui la scrutaient, choqués. Emma tendit la main pour récupéré son smartphone la bouche à moitié ouverte et les sourcils froncés. Elle jeta un œil sur la personne qui venait d'appeler. Et c'était le même numéro de l'inconnue qui l'appelait tous les jours depuis deux semaines, mais ne qui décrochait jamais un mot. Elle se précipita de demander :

« La personne là, elle a parlé ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi il y a des choses qui ne faut pas qu'elle dise ? Qu'elle ME dise ? » Accusa la brune qui commençait déjà à faire des conclusions hâtives...

« Elle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? Elle me connais ? Qui c'est ? » S'inquiéta la blonde, ayant une impression d'être épiée par une malade mentale.

Régina arqua un sourcil et posa sa tasse, elle s'appuya d'une main sur l'îlot et elle répondit en posant une question :

« Emma que ce passe t-il ? »

La blonde souffla en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Puis l'air préoccupé elle attrapa son thermos et ce versa une petite tasse de chocolat. Comme petit remontant. Puis elle prit place sur le tabouret en face de la brune et il expliqua les faits. La politicienne hocha la tête en comprenant mieux et prit place elle aussi à côté de la blonde qui était tracassée. Elle passa une main dans le dos de son shérif et expliqua le contenue de la conversation téléphonique avec la drôle d'inconnue. Toutes les deux essayant de résoudre ce mystère, mais Henry qui débarqua pour prendre son petit déjeuner les coupa dans leur investigation. Et dans un coup d'œil entendu elles décidèrent de remettre ce problème à plus tard.

En silence il déposa une bise à chacune d'entre elles, encore bien endormis, il se prépara un petit déjeuner, tant dis que les deux femmes le fixaient avec tendresse, sirotant leur boissons chaudes. Au bout d'un moment il leva le nez de son bol et fronça les sourcils face aux regard persistant de ses deux mères. La bouche encore pleine de céréales il grogna :

« Quoi ?! »

Les deux femmes rirent le nez dans leur tasses, échangeant un regard disant : ''Olalala quel sale caractère''. Emma ajouta même en pointant du doigt la brune :

« Il tient ça de toi. À aboyer dès le matin. Wouaf wouaf Rrrrrrg! » D'une main elle imita un chien attaquant vers le visage de son fils, qui la repoussa en râlant de nouveau.

« Car tu ne connais pas encore les petites astuces. » Précisa la mairesse en mettant les cheveux de son fils en place. Qui les frotta avec colère pour les remettre en bataille en bougonnant. « Regarde et apprends. » Dit-elle hautaine, en remettant les cheveux une nouvelle fois, mais donnant une petite tape à la main qui revenait y mettre le bazar. « Henry mon chéri, es-tu suffisamment réveillé pour parler de ton anniversaire ? »

Le jeune homme laissa tomber sa petite cuillère, avalant tout rond ce qu'il venait d'engouffrer, ses yeux s'illuminant de mille feux, et se précipita de répondre avec une folle énergie soudaine :

« OUI ! Ça va je suis au top ! Alors ? C'est ouiiiii ? »

La blonde rigola en secoua à la tête et répondit accusatrice :

« Ça s'appelle du chantage... Mais ôtez moi d'un doute : Ça ne serait pas votre spécialité votre Majesté ? »

« Parmi mes nombreux talents, entre autre. » Acquiesça la brune avec supériorité.

« HouuuHouuu j'attends moi ! » Se manifesta avec de grands gestes le brun à bout de patience.

« Qu'est ce que tu nous avais demandé déjà ? » Taquina la blonde faisant mine de réfléchir sérieusement un doigt tapotant sur son menton les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

« Maaannnnn ! » Chouina Henry vers sa mère brune totalement dépité.

« Hennnrryyyyyy ! » Imita Régina en essayant de faire la même mine exaspérée que son fils.

Les deux femmes explosèrent de rire, ayant même les larmes aux bord des yeux voyant le jeune homme se taper la tête contre la table totalement à bout de force. Ses mères se mettaient maintenant à deux pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Si il aurait su... pensa t-il.

Régina reprenant son sérieux s'essuyant le coin de yeux, reprit toujours souriant avec fierté de leur petit manège.

« C'est d'accord mon chéri. »

« Et ce n'est pas tout. » Précisa la blonde coupant les cries de joies du jeune homme. Il fronça des sourcils souriant de toutes ses dents en demandant aguicheur :

« Vous allez en plus nous laissé seul toute la journée ? Et elle pourra dormir dans ma chambre ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Nous serons constamment sur votre dos. Même la nuit. Alors méfiez-vous. De moi. » Ajouta la politicienne d'un ton cassant et extrêmement menaçant.

« Maiiiisss. » Précisa la blonde en venant coller son épaule contre celle de la brune. « Grace ne viendra pas que le jour même pour repartir le lendemain matin comme tu nous l'a demandé. Elle restera une nuit de plus. Etttt » Rajouta t-elle en levant le doigt. « Tu pourra organiser une fête dans la salle de réception avec tes amis. Mais seulement dans cette salle. On ne viendra pas vous fliquer. » Lança t-elle un regard entendu à la brune, qui haussa des épaules. « Mais nous resteront quand même dans la propriété. Histoire que cette petite fête d'ado excités ne dérape pas. »

« YES ! » S'extasia le garçon en serrant les poings victorieusement. Il contourna l'îlot pour venir prendre ses deux mères en même temps dans ses bras. Transformant donc cette étreinte en câlin collectif, que les deux femmes acceptèrent la cœur gonflé. Se regardant avec amour par dessus les épaules du jeune homme.

Ensuite il se mit à courir et enjamber à la vitesse de la lumière les escaliers pour aller appeler Grace sur Skype et lui annoncer la grande nouvelle. Régina se dépêcha donc de le prévenir :

« Ce soir nous avons des invitées alors ne traîne pas trop à te PRÉPARER ! »

« Je crois qu'il est content. » Précisa avec humour la blonde en prenant un pomme bien rouge.

« Je vais prendre une douche bien chaude...Vous devriez vous assurez, shérif, que ma petite pomme soit bien juteuse... » Proposa la brune venant se coller contre la blonde, épousant son corps à la perfection, une main serrant avec possessivité ses fesses musclés. Puis elle l'embrasa langoureusement avant de profiter de sa surprise pour lui subtiliser adroitement sa pomme. Elle croqua sensuellement dans le fruit tout en montant les marches, sous les yeux médusés de la blonde. Qui se précipita de la rejoindre déjà toute fébrile...

* * *

Emma finissait tout juste ses amuse-gueules, quand les premiers invitées arrivèrent. À peine avait-elle ouvert qu'une tornade brune aux mèches rouges, s'engouffra en s'exclamant :

« Que la fête commence ! »

« Rub', tu m'as promis de te tenir ce soir. La famille de Régina sera aussi présente, je te rappelle. » Ronchonna Emma en lui prenant sa bouteille de vodka des mains.

« J'en connais une qui stresse à l'idée de faire mauvaise impression ! » Déduit la brune, en allant se servir une bière. Emma qui saluait chaleureusement Snow, David, Belle et Graham qui était venue accompagnée de Tink. Répliqua avec agacement :

« Non, ce qui me fais stresser c'est que à cause de toi, je fasse mauvaise impression. Tu as intérêt à tenir ta langue. »

« Oh surtout pas. Si vous avez des anecdotes embarrassantes sur notre chère Emma, n'hésitez surtout pas Miss Lucas. Je veux tout savoir. » Intervint avec manigances, Régina qui descendait les marches dans une superbe robe blanche.

« Contez sur moi Régina. » Répliqua avec espièglerie la serveuse.

Emma s'avança vers sa compagne, et lui souffla à l'oreille « Tu es machiavélique. » La brune lui fit un clin d'œil, avec un sourire complice et vicieux. Emma comme happée par sa somptueuse compagne effleura ses lèvres et passant sa main délicatement au bas de son dos. Ce simple contacte suffit à faire disparaître tout le reste autour d'elle.

« Elle sont toujours comme-ça. Il ne faut pas faire attention. » Précisa Henry en roulant des yeux, lasse, en passant derrières les deux jeunes femmes. Emma lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête, en réponse il lui tira la langue, et elle répondit en tirant la langue d'avantage. Régina souffla amusée, en allant saluer les invitées qui riaient des clowneries de la petite famille :

« Ils sont toujours aussi immatures. Ce sont des cause perdus, j'ai déjà tout essayé. »

« Tient, voilà le reste des convives. Excusez-moi. » Déclara Régina poliment, en entendant de tous petits toctoc sur la porte massive.

« Tu ne devine pas à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir Daisy...Ta filleule a bien faillit me tuer : « Quand qu'on arrive ? » « Moi veux voir marraine tout suite ! » « Et là on arrive ? ». Souffla Zelena en embrassant Régina, puis lui déposant la petite rousse dans les bras. Elle se dirigea vers Emma et les autres convives pour les saluer, en continuant sur un ton sarcastique :

« Ah et tu nous excusera, pour la pièce rapportée...Car en effet, sans grande surprise ma femme a encore ramené un de ses petits protégés. Comme-ci avoir un petit monstre diabolique comme fille ne suffisait pas ! »

Pendant ce temps là, Emma se pâmait, devant le spectacle trop ''trognon'' de sa compagne parsemant de tendre baiser chaque recoins de la petit bouille de la petite rousse qui riait aux éclats sous cette douce torture. L'histoire d'un instant, elle vue se dérouler la même scène, mais avec leur petite fille. Une petite brune, aux mêmes petites pommettes que la ténébreuse brune. Les même yeux chocolat remplit de malice-... Son cœur se serra, et tua son rêve quand elle vit l'autre petite qui se cachait dans les jambes de Anita. Celle-ci qui lançait un regard furieux à sa femme, attrapant la petite pour la ramener devant elle en disant gentiment :

« Voici Ludi ***** , elle est très timide... Mais tu veux bien essayer de dire bonjour ma puce ? Au moins un petit coucou de la main ? »

La petite, lança un regard suppliant à Anita et serra son Némo très usé contre elle. Non seulement elle avait l'air complètement terrorisée. Mais elle avait l'air malade aussi, vraiment mal en point. Malgré qu'elle soit plus âgée que Dorothée, elle était petite en taille, et son aspect squelettique renforçait cette image. Ses cheveux mal coupés, devait être blond mais ils étaient trop ternes pour le définir. Son visage n'avait rien d'enfantin, ni joie, ni couleur, ni bêtises, seulement de la fatigue et de la souffrance se lisait dessus. Ses yeux vitreux ne laissaient pas la possibilité de voir leurs couleur. Et ils étaient entourés par de si gros cernes qu'on pourrait presque penser qu'il s'agissait de coquards. Quand à ses lèvres, elles venait mettre la dernières pièce à l'édifice...ni rose, ni rouge, ni souriantes, ni grimaçante, ni capricieuses juste violettes et gercées.

La main de Régina vint se glisser dans celle de la blonde, et la serra. Elle ressentait la même chose... Et quand leur regard se croisèrent, aucuns doutes n'y étaient, elles avaient décidé de faire tout leur possible, ensemble, pour parsemer d'un peu de joie ce petit visage laiteux.

Lilo aussi était touchée visiblement. Car d'habitude très obéissante, elle n'allait pas vers des visiteurs pour leur faire la fête, Emma le lui interdisait. Mais là, elle était sortie de nul part, et s'était mis à lécher gracieusement la pauvre petite Ludi, qui ne l'avait pas vue venir.

« Oups ! Lilo suffit. Oui fifille je sais mais non. Viens aller, au pied. Voilà c'est bien, gentille fifille. » Intervint Emma avec toute la douceur du monde, pour ne pas effrayer la petite.

Ce qui fonctionna car Ludi, ne se crispa même pas, elle avait l'air même intriguée par la chienne qui pleurnichait au pied de la blonde. Profitant de cette petite brèche, Emma s'accroupit forçant avec douceur la petite à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Il paraît que les chiens ne distinguent pas les couleurs. Mais vue comme ils sont doués pour cerner les gens, je pense qu'en réalité ils distinguent seulement la couleur des âmes. Et tu sais quand Lilo s'intéresse autant à quelqu'un c'est que c'est une personne vraiment spéciale. Et là elle aime beaucoup la couleur de ton âme. Je suis sûre que c'est une très belle couleur, vraiment spéciale. Elle aimerait beaucoup que tu lui fasse une petite caresse, tu crois que tu peux ? »

La petite abaissa son doudou, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté fixant avec curiosité la blonde souriante. Celle-ci lui aspirait confiance, pour une fois elle n'avait pas trop peur de quelqu'un. Peut être parce que la chienne avait l'air d'obéir et d'avoir beaucoup de confiances et d'affections pour sa maîtresse. Et les animaux ne mentaient pas... Même si la blonde pouvait faire semblant devant tout le monde d'être pour un fois gentille avec la chienne, la chienne aurait toujours peur d'elle.

Ce sentiment alluma une flammèche dans ses yeux sombres, vacillante et chétive, mais qui parvint à la poussait à faire un pas puis un autre. Jaugeant sans cesse les réactions possible de la blonde. Puis trouvant de plus en plus de sécurité dans les yeux sincères et prévenant de Emma, elle parvint à s'accroupir près d'elle et de la chienne, qui s'excitait de plus en plus, demandant à sa maîtresse plus de force pour la retenir. Et à tendre son petit bras pour caresser craintivement la tête imposante de l'animal, qui s'était calmée comme par magie.

Elle releva donc le nez vers la blonde, un ébauche de sourire sur ses lèvres abîmées, ce qui ravit la jeune femme au plus au point. Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil complice, et lâcha la bête qui se rua avec douceur sur la petite surprise et reprit ses grosses léchouilles. De petits rires explosèrent sur le visage de la petite qui se débattait à peine, ce qui impressionna et émut tout le monde, surtout l'assistante sociale, qui ne tarda pas à avoir les yeux brillant d'humidité.

« Moi zaussi veut zouer ! » S'exclama la petite rousse qui se mit à gigoter si fort que Régina du la poser par terre en hâte. Et elle en profita pour aller chercher deux lingettes à la salle de bain.

« Maaiiisssssss... » Pleurnicha Dorothée, quand la chienne repartie se coucher après deux petites caresses qu'elle avait complètement ignoré. Elle regarda Emma avec de grands yeux tristes, dont de grosses larmes de crocodiles ne tardèrent pas à couler.

« Ohohoh c'est pas grave gamine, je vais jouer avec toi. Et Henry aussi ? » Demanda t-elle en prenant la petite rousse dans ses bras, essuyant ses larmes avec son pouce. Le brun hocha la tête. Et Emma retourna son attention vers Ludi « Tu veux bien te joindre à nous ? Promis je ne mange pas les petites filles... »

« Elle les préfère largement plus âgées. » Rajouta Ruby en faisant un clin d'œil indécent à Régina qui revenait, et qui la fusilla du regard. Ce qui fit rire la serveuse déjantée, fière de ses petits sous-entendu licencieux.

La brune n'hésita pas à salir sa belle robe pour s'accroupir, pas trop près, de Ludi et lui tendre paisiblement deux lingettes, en ajoutant de sa voix suave : « Je pense qu'un petit débarbouillage s'impose, pour toi ainsi que pour ta peluche. »

D'abord impressionnée par la grande brune majestueuse, la petite recula d'un pas serrant sa peluche, mais comme elle aussi était recouverte de bave, quand elle toucha son visage une désagréable sensation de gluant froid la stoppa. Alors fixa son Némo puis Régina, et vit derrière elle Emma qui regardait dans leur direction. Elle contemplait la brune avec un amour inconditionnelle, que la petite n'avait jamais vue... C'était si puissant, qu'on en était presque gênée, comme-ci on pénétrait dans leur intimité. Alors si Emma en qui elle avait eu une confiance naissante, transcendait d'amour pour la prodigieuse brune, c'est que celle-ci était une bonne personne. En qui elle pouvait avoir la même confiance, d'ailleurs elle retrouvait dans ses yeux noisettes, la même sécurité et bienveillance qu'elle avait trouvé dans ceux du shérif.

Elle hocha la tête timidement, et avança pour attraper avec précaution les lingettes. Régina lui fit un sourire protecteur, auquel la petite répondit discrètement en essuyant précautionneusement son doudou.

« Mince ! Sshhhhhhh Houston on a un problème Shhhhh ''Bad-Hen''' attaque Gotham City Shhhhh Je demande Super-Dorothée et Super-Ludi à la rescousse...Shhhhh à vous ! » Mima Emma suivit des deux enfants et de l'adolescent qui rentrèrent volontiers dans le jeu.

Tous leurs emboîtèrent le pas au salon, et Régina servit l'apéritif, tandis que Emma faisait le pitre avec ses trois acolytes. Ils s'étaient amusés à se déguiser, en super héro, enfin Henry lui était en super méchant. La petite Ludi avait réussis à s'ouvrir un petit peu, et s'amusait sincèrement même si elle collait la blonde et restait assez discrète. En revanche Dorothée fidèle à elle même, était très extravagante et remplissait la pièce de ses cries et de ses rires en courant partout. Suivit de Henry qui ne laissait jamais échapper une occasion de faire le pitre avec sa folle de mère.

Emma était vraiment folle. Et Régina n'en était que plus folle d'elle. La voir barbouillée de maquillage, une nappe autour du cou, de l'aluminium entouré gauchement autour de son ventre courir après Henry déguisé à la va vite lui aussi, en faisant des bruits de bouche pour imiter des super pouvoirs. Faisait complètement craquer la brune...à en avoir le cœur gonflé d'amour pratiquement à en déborder. Comment cela pourrait être le contraire ?

Ça compagne était entière, drôle, pleine de vie et incroyablement bienveillante.. Elle n'avait pas peur du ridicule et se donnait toujours à fond... C'était une mère incroyable... Trop laxiste, sans doute trop insouciante, mais la plus merveilleuse de toutes, car seule elle pouvait éliminait le visage d'un enfant comme elle le faisait. Elle voyait la scène se déroulait au ralentit sous ses yeux : Emma ramper par terre faire mimant la scène avec conviction et amusement. La petite Ludi prudente mais tentant de l'imiter, le Némo toujours dans sa main que Emma avait déguisé lui aussi, ses petits yeux brillants. Henry sortant des doubles rideaux mettant du cœur à l'ouvrage, le bonheur ancré sur son visage comme jamais il ne l'avait était avant l'arrivée d'Emma...

Et Régina su...Elle était née pour ça...C'est cette sensation d'être parfaitement à sa place qui lui permit d'affirmer cela...Elle était fait pour fondée une famille avec cette femme qui l'avait sortie d'une vie misérable. Sa sauveuse...

* * *

Anita faisait manger sa fille, qui s'amusait à cracher partout, tout en observant une scène d'une très grande rareté. Régina et Emma parvenaient à faire manger Ludi ! De toutes petites cuillères, et à peine la moitié de son assiette, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vue manger autant et surtout de son plein gré. Prenant à partie Régina, qui passait près d'elle elle lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Ça tient du miracle ! Elle mange ! » Régina lui répondit avec un fière sourire et un clin d'œil ravit avant d'y retourner et de réprimander Emma qui s'amusait à dessiner un bonhomme en ketchup sur les légumes de la petite, qui dévorait littéralement les jeunes femmes des yeux. C'était plus qu'un courant, un lien les unissaient toutes les trois.

Emma souleva la couette de son lit, assurant à la petite qui attendait sur le pas de la porte : « Régina et moi ne tarderons pas à venir te rejoindre. Je sais que se retrouver dans une nouvelle maison que l'on connaît pas pour dormir c'est effrayant. Mais tu ne sera pas seule. Régina et moi on sera là pour te protéger et chasser les mauvais rêves. Dorothée dort dans une des chambres d'amis à côté, c'est mamans viendront la rejoindre aussi. Et Henry notre fils dors juste en face. Tu vois tu es très bien entourée. Et puis ce lit déchire, teste » Tapota t-elle le matelas, la petite la regarda longuement une tonnes d'émotions traversant ses yeux, elle finis par se laisser persuader se sentant vraiment en sécurité avec la blonde.

« En attendant pour te tenir compagnie et éviter que tu sois dans le noir, je vais te mettre un Disney. » Dit-elle en posant l'ordinateur portable près de la petite. « Tient ! Voilà parfait. Mon favoris : Lilo & Stitch. Tu sais, quand j'étais à l'orphelinat, ma sœur m'a envoyé ce DVD pour noël, et c'est devenue la seule chose qui arrivait à me remonter le moral. Il me donnait l'espoir qu'un jour, j'aurais de nouveau une famille que j'aurais trouvé toute seule à l'aide de personne... » Elle secoua la tête voyant la petite la dévisager avec admiration et reprit en rabattant la couette sur elle « Bref je papote, mais il est temps d'aller de dormir ma puce. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce sois, tu as le droit de venir en bas, fais juste attention dans les escaliers, okay ? »

« Ok. » Dit Ludi d'une petite voix. Emma écarquilla les yeux, c'était la première fois que la fillette ouvrait la bouche de la soirée... Son cœur se réchauffa et elle appuya sur play pour lancer le film, en ajoutant d'un ton cajolant : « Bonne nuit Ludi-Jolie. »

«...126 sans conter Régina. Son record c'est 3 en une journée ! Ah bah tient Tink tu en faisait partie en plus ! » Pointa t-elle du doigt la petite blonde, tant dis que tout le monde riait et s'étonnait.

« Je t'avais dis de la fermer Ruby ! » S'énerva Emma reprenant sa place à table. Où Régina lui lança un regard assassin. Et Tink aussi...

« Et bien c'est impressionnant dois-je dire. J'aurais presque envie de vous féliciter. » Rajouta Zelena, lançant un regard moqueur à Régina qui bouillait de jalousie.

« C'est loin d'être aussi impressionnant de ce que vous avez réussis à accomplir avec Ludi. Toutes les deux vous n'imaginaient pas à quel point ce que vous avez fait ce soir est incroyable ! » S'émerveilla Anita virant de sujet.

« Que lui est-il arrivée pour qu'elle sois aussi...renfermée ? » Demanda Snow avec peine.

« Oh et bien...elle n'a jamais voulu en parler, ni même au psychiatre, donc nous connaissons pas toute l'histoire. Mais nous savons qu'elle na pas connue sa mère qui est morte en couche. Et quand elle a eut 4 ans, son père et elle ont eu un accident de voiture au milieux de nul part. Les secours l'on retrouvé le lendemain recroquevillée dans les bras de son père sans vie. » Des inspirations choquées la coupèrent et elle hocha la tête tristement en reprenant :

« En arrivant à l'orphelinat elle était déjà assez renfermée sur elle-même, mais elle parlait un minimum, manger et dormait. Mais après quatre séjours en famille d'accueil, qui se sont très mal passés...Elle a commencé à être autodestructrice. Elle a 6 ans, donc ça fait...euh...1 an et quelques, qu'elle a été déclarer inapte à l'adoption, parce qu'elle ne parle plus, ne mange plus, et ne dort plus. À un tel stade, que les soignants de l'orphelinat sont obligés de la forcer, mais ça ne suffit pas alors plusieurs fois par mois ils l'envoi à l'hôpital pour quel soit sondée et perfusée... »

« Pauvre petite... » Se révulsa Belle en ramenant sa main à sa bouche.

« Et comme ça coûte beaucoup d'argent à l'orphelinat, la directrice a déclaré que la petite devait être prise en charge par une structure qui sera capable de lui fournir les soins adéquates. Elle veut donc la faire enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique, dont elle ne pourra jamais ressortir... »

« C'est répugnant ! Et personne peut faire quelque chose ?! » Persifla Ruby.

« Non... » Souffla Anita implorant du regard Régina et Emma. La blonde se rajusta sur sa chaise, le cœur au bord des lèvres et rajouta rageusement :

« Mais c'est de la connerie ! Cette gamine n'est pas malade mentalement ! Elle a juste besoin de ce que le système de MERDE ne peut pas lui fournir ! Une famille potable qui l'aidera à se reconstruire ! »

« Je sais...Mais à son stade, même moi je ne peux rien faire... Il lui faudrait une famille comme la votre, qui se battrait pour elle dès demain ! Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça avec personne d'autre vous savez... Ce que vous avez fait pour elle ce soir, c'est plus que tout ce qu'on a jamais fait pour elle...Je suis sûre qu'avec vous elle arriverait à s'épanouir...Et pas seulement Ludi mais beaucoup d'autres. Vous avez vraiment un don avec ces enfants... » Implora Anita avec discrétion.

Le repas reprit son cour, tout le monde s'émerveillait des dons culinaires de Régina. Mais elle et Emma avait la tête ailleurs, et se fixaient constamment comme-ci qu'elles avaient un conversation télépathique... Les mots de Anita résonnant en elles...C'était au-dessus de leur force, de savoir qu'une petite aussi formidable que Ludi, était traitée ainsi depuis toujours... C'était si injuste. Personne n'avait pris la peine de s'intéresser à elle, la traitant comme quelqu'un de différents presque bon à jeter au rebut. Des images de la soirée défilaient devant leur yeux : la petite riant avec Lilo. Jouant avec Emma. Son regard fière quand elle avait mangé une petite cuillère, comme-ci c'était la chose la plus difficile qu'elle avait fait. Sa petite voix et ses yeux qui s'étaient allumés et que maintenant on devinée être bleus océans, qui dégoulinaient d'admiration et de reconnaissance... Elle méritait d'avoir une chance d'être enfin heureuse...

« Je vais chercher le crumble. » Déclara Emma, en demandant des yeux à Régina de la rejoindre.

« Je m'occupe du café. » Ajouta Régina en la suivant.

Elles restèrent silencieuse, se tournant le dos, toutes les deux cogitant à tout vitesse. C'était plutôt énorme et si jamais l'autre prenait peur ? Et puis leur relation était assez jeune quand même, alors prendre l'engagement énorme de devenir famille d'accueil c'était peut-être trop... Entre Régina qui valsait entre Washington et Storybrooke, entre son nouveau job et son ancien qu'elle n'avait toujours pas déléguée... Entre Emma qui avait du mal avec le contre coup, de son passé qu'elle avait totalement niée toutes ces années...Et Henry dans tout ça ? Qu'est ce que penserait le gamin ? Ils avaient vécus beaucoup de bouleversements en peu temps et même si il en avait l'air épanoui, peut être cela serait la goutte d'eau ? Et si, et si, et si … Tant de choses à prendre en considération en si peu de temps... C'était vraiment une question de vie ou de mort pour cette gamine. Soit elles laissé faire les choses, et Ludi serait internée à, à peine 6 ans pour le reste de sa vie...Soit elles se battaient pour offrir à cette gamine la possibilité de s'ouvrir et reprendre confiance en elle et surtout en la vie... Pourraient-elles dormir, et se regardaient chaque matin en pensant qu'elles auraient pu faire quelque chose pour Ludi, mais qu'elles ont préférés ne pas prendre de risques ?

Elle se retournèrent au même moment, le cœur battant à la chamade, les main tremblantes, déclarant avec détermination à l'unisson :

« Il faut qu'on parle... »

* * *

 **Ludi*- Prénom de la plus adorable des lectrices ;)**

 **Voilà j'espère que ce chap vous a plu ! J'ai vraiment galéré à l'écrire donc si vous pouviez me laisser votre avis dessus ça serait cool, juste histoire de me rassurer ou pour que je puisse m'améliorer sur les suivants. Aller, je vous dis à très vite pour la suite !**


	17. Chapter 17 - Le mariage

**Aloha ! Je m'excuse pour ce retard, et je vous dois une brève explication. D'abord j'ai commencé un programme d'entrainement journalier de 4h pour ma préparation aux tests pour intégrer une école militaire. Et j'ai eu du mal à gérer mon temps avec les cours surtout que j'ai eu une période d'examen. Enfin j'avais pratiquement finis le chapitre quand j'ai trouvé un appartement, et donc le déménagement à pris tout mon temps et puis il a fallut que j'attende ma nouvelle connexion internet. Bref, me voilà, ne vous inquiétez pas je finirais cette fic (et j'en écrirais d'autre j'ai déjà des idées mais ça je vous en reparlerais.)**

 **Je ne vais pas m'attardais plus longtemps, mais j'en profite quand même pour tous vous remercier chaleureusement, les nouveaux comme les anciens. Merci beaucoup pour vos adorables reviews, vos follows et favs. Je vous suis très reconnaissante. Avant de vous laisser à ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira, je vous conseille d'aller tout de suite à la fin du chapitre pour voir les titres des chansons et si vous ne les connaissez pas aller les écouter avant la lecture.**

 **Bon week-end et surtout bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 17 - Le mariage.

Emma regarda la porte se fermer, seule dans la pièce l'atmosphère devenait inconfortable... Son regard se perdit un instant dans le miroir. Elle cru voir... Non... ce n'est pas possible. Elle se tourna vers son reflet, s'en approcha lentement et plus elle avançait, plus ses yeux s'embuaient...Sa robe noir, s'éclaircit jusqu'à devenir blanche...Elle s'étira jusqu'à ce qu'une traîne s'échoua majestueusement derrière ses pieds. De longs gants en soie blancs longèrent ses bras, ses boucles blondes s'emmêlèrent dans un chignon digne d'une princesse... Cette robe faisait ressortir tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau en elle. Elle posa ses mains gantées sur son ventre qui se tordait à mesure où elle se contemplait... De traque ? Oui, c'était le plus grand traque de sa vie...

Son reflet gondola sur la surface du miroir, comme une goutte qui vient troubler le calme de l'eau... Elle ne se revit plus... Seuls des images des deux dernières semaines défilaient devant ses yeux : _Régina riant aux éclats, de la farine dans les cheveux, les mains couvertes de chocolat, étendue sur le sol de la cuisine sous la blonde, dont le cœur venait littéralement d'arrêter de battre... Régina s'essuyant les cheveux fortement avec une serviette, entièrement nue, son dos creux, ses fesses rebondis, ses jambes vertigineuses, les perles d'eaux longeant sa peau halée, la plus belle choses qu'Emma n'aie jamais vue... Régina danser pensant que personne ne peut la voir, les yeux fermés, le corps virevoltant avec plus de légèreté que le vent, elle n'avait jamais parut aussi paisible... Régina en pyjama assise en tailleurs la langue coincée sur le coté de ses lèvres, suivant les mouvements des joysticks de tout son corps, grommelant des menaces à cette fichue manettes qui paraissait être la plus grande énigme de sa vie, faisant rire Henry qui la regardait avec étonnement et avec un bonheur indescriptible, ainsi que Ludi qui riait pour la première fois à pleins poumons, et donnant envie à la blonde de crier sa chance et son amour sur tous les toits..._

« Régina est la bonne ». Murmura t-elle le cœur au bord de l'implosion.

« Tu m'as parlé ? » Demanda la voix tremblante de Snow, qui sortait de la chambre vêtue d'une robe de mariée.

« Tu as l'air d'une véritable princesse. » Assura la blonde, qui vérifia du coin de l'œil son reflet dans le miroir...elle était bien habillée de sa robe noire. Elle commençait sérieusement à disjoncter...pensa t-elle.

« Merci... Tu sais...C'est bizarre c'est à la fois le plus beau jour de ma vie et le plus triste. Je réalise mon rêve, je me marie au prince charmant...Mais papa et maman ne m'ont jamais autant manqué qu'aujourd'hui... Tu vois ? » Dit Snow tristement en souriant à Emma dans le reflet du miroir. Celle-ci posa une main sur son épaule et la tourna face à elle avant de répondre avec sincérité :

« Je vois... » La blonde essuya les coins des yeux humides de sa sœur et reprit doucement : « Ils seraient tellement fière de toi... Maman t'aurait harcelé de photos dès ton réveil. Papa aurait essayé de faire craquer le futur marié, juste pour voir si il pouvait tenir le choque, et si il mérité vraiment sa petite fille. Et moi j'aurais était là pour essayer de les garder occupés. Parce que tu m'aurais menacé de m'arracher les yeux s'ils venaient à tout gâcher. »

Snow hocha la tête en riant doucement tout en tamponnant le coin de ses yeux délicatement pour ne pas abîmer son maquillage. Emma ouvrit ses bras, et sa sœur se précipita de venir s'y réfugier. La blonde rajouta en serrant un peu plus fort : « Je t'aime idiote. » Snow renifla tout en riant, ce qui provoqua un son vraiment étrange, et elle répondit émue : « Je t'aime foldingue. »

« Le prince charmant vous attend, princesse. » Déclara Emma, en présentant son bras. La petite brune l'accepta et ce laissa guider pas sa sœur, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Snow pressa le bras d'Emma d'émotion quand elle aperçut la magnifique salle, l'autel splendide et surtout son mari qui ressemblait lui aussi à un véritable prince dans son costume blanc. Emma elle, avait les yeux rivé sur sa petite famille qui se tournait du premier rang pour les regarder. Ludi était vraiment trop mignonne, surtout dans sa petite robe rose bouffante, on aurait dit une petite ballerine. Emma pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire dégoulinant d'amour...

Sérieux ces grands yeux bleus d'anges feraient craquer n'importe qui... La petite resplendissait comme jamais, avec ses cheveux blonds brillants coupés correctement et coiffés en deux petites queues sur le côté de sa tête. Et avec une petite frange tenue par une mèche ou deux à l'aide d'une petite barrette blanche. Dire que ça ne faisait que deux semaines qu'elle était à la maison et qu'elle s'était déjà métamorphosée, comme un papillon elle commençait à ouvrir ses petites ailes colorées.

D'ailleurs, depuis ce temps là Emma n'était plus hantée par son passé. Et ça même quand elle se retrouvait seule. En fait Ludi était arrivée à un moment de sa vie où elle avait eut autant besoin de la petite, que Ludi avait eut besoin d'elle. Emma ne se voyait même plus sans la gamine dans sa vie... C'était comme une partie d'elle maintenant. Oui, elle était sa famille autant qu'Henry et Régina... Elle l'aimait déjà aveuglément et elle ne pouvait, et ne voulait rien y faire.

Ses yeux se décalèrent légèrement sur Henry qui portait à la perfection le smoking. Il avait son petit sourire bien à lui...espiègle et bienveillant. Celui qui faisait tout son charme et auquel Emma ne pouvait résistait, surtout quand il y ajoutait ses petits yeux malins et éplorés dont il avait le secret. Si elle aurait imaginé le fils parfait, sans hésiter ça aurait été la copie conforme dans ce gamin. Dire que sans lui, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé... ce gamin c'était tout simplement son petit miracle. En plus le fait qu'ils soient aussi fusionnels c'était tout bonnement inespéré... C'était son fils, personne ne pourrait lui retirer ça... car c'était encré en elle, à tout jamais. Sa plus grande peur c'était d'un jour ne pas être à la hauteur...Il méritait tout ce qu'il peut avoir de meilleur, et Emma n'imaginait même pas une seconde lui donner autre chose.

Son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit Régina prodigieuse dans sa robe prune. Tenant la petite de manière protectrice qui était assise sur ses genoux et qui se penchait un peu en avant pour voir à travers les grandes personnes. Emma ne savait pas vraiment si c'était l'environnement qui la poussait à avoir ce genre de pensées...mais elle n'avait qu'une envie : Passer le reste de sa vie avec cette femme merveilleuse. Elle voulait vieillir auprès d'elle...Élever Henry, Ludi et pourquoi pas d'autres avec elle...Elle voulait la chérir, la protéger et la soutenir envers et contre tout. Régina était son tout. Et elle ressentait un besoin presque vital de lui faire une déclaration faramineuse. Comme-ci elle ne pouvait le contenir plus longtemps, sentant le point de non-retour arriver.

Emma laissa Snow auprès de Belle qui était son témoin, et se tourna vers David qui avait la larme à l'œil, Emma ne l'avait jamais vue aussi vulnérable et heureux. Il prit Emma dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces du coup la blonde s'étouffa légèrement, comme pour s'excuser il lui fit un baiser sur le front de manière fraternel. Et elle lui frotta l'épaule avec tendresse, avant de laisser les deux futurs époux avec leurs témoins à l'autel. Elle rejoignit sa petite famille, s'installant entre Régina et Henry, en prenant le petite Ludi sur ses genoux.

La cérémonie commença mais Emma n'entendait que des échos de voix... Elle était trop absorbée dans une sorte d'euphorie émotionnelle...Elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille qui s'était empiffrée de sucreries, et là les sucreries c'était ses propres sentiments pour sa famille. Elle déposa un baiser sur la tempe du jeune brun assis à sa gauche, qui d'abord surpris la dévisagea avec curiosité, mais un sourire sincère ne tarda pas à se dessiner sur son visage. Il lui retourna un gros bisous chaleureux sur sa joue, accompagné dans petit clin d'œil complice, avant de redonner son attention à la cérémonie, toujours souriant.

Elle se berça doucement avec la petite sur ses genoux, la ramenant un peu plus contre elle, déposant un baiser appuyé sur le haut de sa petite tête, tout son amour découlait dans ces gestes maternelles. Ludi du le sentir puisqu'elle se retourna brusquement pour serrer le cou d'Emma avec ses petits bras. La blonde ferma les yeux de bonheur, en serrant à son tour ses bras autour de la petite. À ce moment précis, la blonde comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais laisser partir la gamine dans une autre famille...Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que depuis la toute première fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur elle...Elle était devenue sa mère.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, pour ne pas émettre un « Ohhhhhh » ému quand la petite se glissa sur les genoux de Régina pour aller lui faire une gros câlin à son tour. Ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux de sa compagne la rassura instantanément...Elle aussi aimait cette petite plus que la raison ne le voulait. Elle le vit aussi, dans la façon dont la brune avait posait sa main sur l'arrière de sa petite tête: Ce geste avait toujours était réservé uniquement à Henry... C'était son geste de tendresse et de protection de maman...

La petite se réinstalla avec le plus beau des sourires, sur un genoux de la brune et un de la blonde, ramenant son pouce à la bouche, laissant tout son corps se fondre sur les deux amantes...Emplie d'un sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être. Régina voulue d'un geste de la main, empêcher Ludi de sucer son pouce. Mais Emma attrapa délicatement cette main, hocha la tête négativement et toujours fixant avec un tendresse infinie sa compagne, elle y déposa un baiser.

La brune en oublia ce qu'elle voulait faire.. une chaleur prenant lentement possession de son être... Une sorte de chaleur d'épanouissement absolue... Et elle savait exactement qui en était la cause : Cette blonde démente en face qui la contemplait comme l'une des sept merveilles du monde. Qui rendait ces jours toujours plus beaux que les précédant...Qui arrivait à lui faire croire que tout était possible...La seule chose qui lui paraissait impossible c'était de pouvoir être heureuse sans cette superbe blonde...

Régina glissa un doigt sous le menton de son amante. Et dans une lenteur interminable, elle ramena ses lèvres près des siennes... Elle voulait faire durer le plus longtemps possible, les tambours que l'on ressent dans tout le corps, quand on s'apprête à embrasser quelqu'un. La blonde craqua la première et combla les quelques millimètres qui la séparait de sa drogue. Et c'est Régina qui recula la première pour mettre fin à ce baiser, trop fiévreuse pour continuer sans craquer. C'est à ce moment précis que toute la salle se leva en acclamant David qui embrassait la mariée. Emma reprit son souffle car inconsciemment elle avait cessé de respirer. Et les yeux ténébreux de la brune réussirent à se détourner de leur ardent désir pour la blonde. Elles se levèrent et applaudirent avec tout le reste des convives, mais ce n'est pas l'union des jeunes mariés qui les rendaient aussi radieuses...

* * *

Régina accepta la coupe de champagne du serveur, et elle en prit une seconde pour Emma qui revenait enfin de son escapade avec Ruby. Elles avaient prétexté que la bonde accompagnait la brune qui voulait fumer une cigarette, mais elles manigançaient quelques choses ces deux là, la brune n'en avait aucun doute. En plus elle n'appréciait guerre voir Ruby tenir le bras de son shérif... Elle avait un peu trop d'aisance à son goût. Elle tendit la coupe à Emma en fusillant du regard le fameux bras de la serveuse, tout en scindant avec sarcasme :

« Ravie de vous voir Miss Lucas. Où est votre...rebutant petit ami ? »

Emma fronça des sourcils face à l'attitude de la brune. Mais elle préféra se dégager de l'emprise de sa meilleure amie, sans faire de remous, essayant même d'alléger la tension : Elle se glissa à côté de Régina, posant délicatement sa main au bas de son dos.

« Voyons Régina tu peux m'appeler Ruby ! Tu fais partie de la bande maintenant ! » Clama Ruby qui tellement habituée par l'agressivité de Régina ne le remarqua même pas. Elle continua, avec un peu moins d'entrain : « Je fais cavalier seule ce soir. C'est finit avec Killian. » Elle se figea, arrêtant son regard au loin derrière les deux amantes... une ébauche de sourire timide se dessinant sur ses lèvres, les joues légèrement rosies.

Emma crut halluciner, Ruby intimidée ?! Ça tenait du jamais vu. La blonde suivit le regard de son amie, et plissa des yeux quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Belle. Alors qu'elle allait faire une remarque à son amie, une personne se décala faisant apparaître Gold auprès de la libraire. Elle se retourna et vit son amie déchanter, serrant des poings et de la mâchoire levant les yeux au ciel. Quoi qu'il se passait, Emma était certaine qu'il y avait un truc louche entre Ruby et la libraire. Et elle avait bien l'attention de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Son amie avait toujours la manie de se mettre dans des situations où elle aller forcément finir par souffrir. Et cette fois elle voulait l'en empêcher avant qu'elle ne la récupère à la petite cuillère...

« Je préfère que l'on s'en tienne au vouvoiement Miss Lucas. Et vous m'en voyer soulager, ce Killian n'était de toute façon pas fréquentable. Il était hors de question que vous l'ameniez à rencontrer les enfants...Il aurait eu une mauvaise influence sur Henry et il aurait faire peur à la petite. Et il aurait laissé son odeur pestilentielle derr- »

« On a compris chérie. » La coupa Emma qui lui fit comprendre du regard, que ça suffisait et qu'elle pourrait se montrer plus sympa. Ruby était bien assez affectée comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche.

« Oh merde, le sale lutin perfide se ramène par ici. Adiós ! » S'éclipsa la grande brune faisant mine de courir après un serveur qui portait des petits-fours.

À peine avait-elle disparu qu'une voix aigre retentit dans leur dos :

« Qu'elle charmante petite fille ! Vous n'aviez pas assez de deux garçons ? C'est charmant...charmant. » Persifla Rumple en se penchant vers Ludi, qui sursauta en se cachant d'avantage dans les jambes des deux amantes.

Régina haussa un sourcil, elle savait que ce n'était pas innocent la prétendue erreur de Gold des ''deux garçons''... Elle avança d'un pas déterminé, assassinant du regard le juge en ajoutant d'une voix transperçante :

« N'est-ce pas ? Comment se porte votre **adorable** fils, se fait-il de nouveaux camarades ?! » Cracha t-elle avec avertissement. Tandis qu'Emma prenait Ludi dans ses bras, cherchant Henry du regard pour qu'il prenne la petite. Il fallait l'éloigner un maximum de ce rat de Rumple. Ensuite elle pourrait le remettre à sa place, même si Régina s'en sortait très bien. Tellement bien, qu'elle donnait à la blonde des frissons dans le dos.

« Shérif ! » Interpella t-il, le regard luisant de rage après les propos de la brune. « Je vous souhaite de bonnes retrouvailles. » Conclut-il avec un sourire en coin vicieux, avant de disparaître en claquant sa canne sur le sol.

« De quoi il parle ce vieux fou ? » Questionna le shérif dubitative, en reposant Ludi par terre, poussant sa petite frange de devant ses yeux.

« C'est ce que je vais m'efforcer de savoir. » Signala la brune d'un ton acide. Elle savait très bien que cet ordure préparer un plan fourbe, elle le savait capable de tout...

Un bruit de couvert que l'on cogne contre un verre retentit, les conversations cessèrent et tout le monde se tourna vers les mariés qui se tenaient sur la scène auprès des musiciens. David invita simplement les invités à prendre place à leur table. Snow agita la main pour signifier à Emma et Régina de venir les rejoindre à la table des mariés. Ruby déboula comme une folle quand elle vit qu'une place était libre à côté de Belle, apparemment Gold était partie, vue qu'elle acquiesça de la tête et laissa la serveuse s'installer. Cette nouvelle ne fit que le plus grand soulagement de Emma et de Régina, elles allaient pouvoir se détendre et profiter de la soirée.

« Heyyy... Tu es prête ? » Dit Ruby en interrompant la conversation de Régina et Emma. Elle commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer et en plus elle ne supportait pas voir Belle ayant le cafard comme ça... Elle avait tout essayé pour lui changer un peu les idées mais rien à faire à chaque fois le sale lutin perfide revenait sur le tapis... Et ça commençait vraiment à rendre Ruby folle, elle avait envie de secouer Belle pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux : Elle méritait bien mieux que Rumple !

« Euuuh maintenant ? On avait dit après les discours. » Répondit la blonde faisant une grimace confuse.

« HEY je veux en être ! C'est quoi le plan ? » Intervint Henry avec conspiration.

« Ok plus on est de fous plus on rit ! On va te trouver une tenue, prévenir les musicos et c'est PARTIE ! » Accepta Ruby en buvant cul sec le verre d'Emma. Avant de disparaître suivit de Henry qui passa rapidement par dessus la table, déjà tout survolté !

« Bon et bien je crois que je dois y aller. » Ajouta Emma l'air désorienté en les pointant du doigt. « Ne mange personne. » Dicta la blonde à Régina qui fronça des sourcils, ce qui fit rire le shérif qui se pencha vers Ludi et lui dicta : « Mange encore un peu. » La petite hocha la tête. Satisfaite la blonde frotta son nez contre le sien, et embrassa la joue de Régina avant de s'en aller.

Snow regardait en coin la politicienne qui était seule avec la petite depuis quelques minutes. Elle avait vraiment envie de repartir sur de nouvelles bases avec la femme qui partageait la vie de sa sœur. C'est vrai, maintenant qu'elles avaient leur petite famille bien à elles, Snow voulait arranger les choses pour pouvoir en faire partie. C'était quand même sa sœur, elle voulait avoir le rôle qui lui était attribué : En tant que tante, belle-sœur...tout ça. Faire des repas de famille, que leurs enfants grandissent ensemble, les avoirs à Thanksgiving, à noël...

Décidée elle se leva, mais une fois debout, elle n'osa pas avancer, elle se contenta de la fixer une boule à l'estomac... C'était Régina Mills, celle qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. La froide, manipulatrice, menaçante, hautaine et dangereuse Régina Mills. Elle la vit féliciter Ludi chaleureusement, caressant sa petite joue, un sourire éclatant, brisant la précédente image que Snow avait d'elle. C'est vrai que tout avait changé depuis que sa sœur et la brune c'étaient trouvées. C'était comme-ci qu'elles s'étaient attendus toute leur vie sans le savoir, et qu'elles étaient restées ''en veille''. Et quand elles se sont trouvées, elles ont repris vie devant les yeux de tous. Naturellement ! Leur couple, leur famille, leur amour c'était juste évident. Elles n'étaient plus, ni l'une ni l'autre, un bloc de glace haineux, en tout cas pas autant...Concéda l'enseignante en rejoignant timidement la brune.

« J'étais entrain de réfléchir et je me disais, que je pourrais reprendre les CP pour pouvoir aider Ludi à s'intégrer plus facilement...au système scolaire. » Se proposa t-elle avec appréhension, le regard croisant celui de Régina.

« Je pense que ça pourrait effectivement l'aider... » Répondit Régina le sourcil levé, un soupçon suspicieuse. « Et en plus de cette façon vous pourrez vous assurer que je m'occupe correctement de la petite, tout en ayant bonne conscience. Ne vous donnez pas la peine de chercher le numéro de son assistante sociale, je vous le donne avec plaisir. » En déduit la brune rancunière.

« Régina... » Souffla Snow désespérée, avec une pointe de culpabilité. « Je suis affreusement désolé d'avoir doutée du bon traitement de Henry. Je t'ai jugé sur les simples paroles d'un enfant, et sur des apparences, sans même prendre le temps de venir te parler. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais j'étais jeune, stupide et inexpérimentée. Et aujourd'hui je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Je veux juste stopper les hostilités...pour Emma. Tu sais, pour moi aussi elle est ma famille...J'aimerais juste qu'on soit une famille tous ensemble. » Bafouilla t-elle devenant de plus en plus anxieuse.

Snow subissait le regard acariâtre de la brune, qui s'était immobilisée dans sa chaise, les jambes croisés, les mains jointes. Ludi posa sa petite main inquiète sur la jambe de la brune, dont le regard s'adoucit instantanément. Elle la rassura en la prenant sur ses genoux lui offrant une sourire bienveillant, plus détendue elle répondit rapidement faisant mine de rien :

« C'est oubliée. Je pensais engager quelqu'un pour donner des cours en plus de l'école à Ludi, pour qu'elle puisse rattraper son retard. Crois-tu pouvoir le faire ? »

« Bien-sûr ! Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir... » S'extasia Snow, qui avait encore du mal à réaliser que Régina venait de la tutoyer et de en plus lui faire confiance pour s'occuper de la petite. Elle lui donnait la possibilité de en quelque sorte se racheter.

« Oh mon dieux. » Lâcha t-elle entre surprise et crainte quand elle entendit une musique démarrait.

« Let's go girls ! Come on ! » Commença Emma en faisant son apparition sous les acclamations, vêtue d'un Trench noir fermé, ainsi que d'un chapeau haut de forme noir qui cachait partiellement son visage.

Snow se détendit sur le champs, elle claqua même dans ses mains d'amusement en reconnaissant l'air de ''Man ! I Fell Like A Woman.'' Emma avança gracieusement de quelque pas en commençant à chanter d'une voix rauque, sous les yeux éberlués de Régina qui ne pensait pas que son amante chantait aussi bien :

« I'm going out tonight, I'm feelin' all right. Gonna let it all hang out. » Elle remonta son chapeau, tout en attrapant le regard de Ludi pour lui faire un petit clin d'œil. Ce qui fit rire la petite, dont Régina avait prit les mains dans les siennes pour les claquer ensembles sur le rythme de la musique tout en se balançant.

« Wanna make some noise - really raise my voice. Yeah, I wanna scream and shout.»

Elle fit un tour sur elle même sur la musique, revenant droite elle prit une pose sexy « Ha ! » souffla t-elle sensuellement avant de reprendre :

« No inhibitions - make no conditions. Get a little out of line. I ain't gonna act politically correct. I only wanna have a good time » Emma s'éclatait à enflammer le publique, surtout Régina sur laquelle son regard pénétrant se promenait. Elle raffolait de voir les yeux noisettes étincelants de surprise et d'admiration.

« The best thing about being a woman. Is the prerogative to have a little fun and... » Tandis qu'elle chantait Ruby fit son apparition habillée comme une starlette des années 90 provoquant les gloussements des invités. Qui redoublèrent quand elle vola le micro de la blonde avant que celle-ci ne puisse commencer son refrain. Et elle se mit à chanter ''Wannabe'' des Space Grils:

« Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want. So tell me what you want, what you really really want. » Sous les rires de l'assemblée, elle se mit à courir tout en dansant, en sautant sur place un main en l'air, poursuivit par la blonde.

« I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want. So tell me what you want, what you really really want. » Chanta Ruby faisant mine de repousser la blonde à coup de pied. Elle se dirigea vers Belle et chanta tout près de son visage qui riait :

« I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really really wanna zig-a-zig ha. »

« I want to break free. » Les coupa Henry qui fit une entré hilarante, habillé et maquillé comme une femme avec une moustache d'homme, poussant un aspirateur. Exactement comme dans le clip de la chanson :

« I want to break free. I want to break free from your lies » Pendant ce temps là Ruby et Emma faisaient semblant de se battre pour le micro. Et la foule, se tordait de rire devant ce trio de choque.

« You're so self satisfied I don't need you. I've got to break free » Chanta t-il stoppant sa marche avec son aspirateur pour remuer les hanches. Arrêtant son regard sur sa mère et Ludi qui riaient de bon cœur, complètement hébétées par le show.

« God knows. God knows I want to break free. » Continua t-il totalement fière de sa prestation, les yeux rieurs et espiègles. Tandis qu'Emma parvint à choper le micro et coupa Henry pour reprendre là où elle en était en lançant son chapeau :

« Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady » Elle parvint jusqu'à Régina, et tout en chantant elle attrapa d'une main la petite, la forçant à se mettre debout sur la table, la balançant pour que celle-ci danse avec elle.

« Men's shirts - short skirts. Oh, oh, oh, really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style » Continua t-elle en faisant rire la petite qui se dandinait sans se préoccuper des regards attendris de la foule sur elles.

« Oh, oh, oh, get in the action - feel the attraction. Color my hair - do what I dare » Chanta t-elle faisant lui un bisou esquimau, avant que Ruby et Henry se mettre à la poursuivent de nouveaux.

« Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel. Man ! I feel like a woman ! » Réussit-elle à chanter avant de faire semblant de tomber attrapée par Henry qui faillit perdre un faux sein, devancée par Ruby qui réussit à prendre le micro :

« You can't touch this, You can't touch this. » Commença t-elle en narguant les deux autres leur montrant son popotin dans une petite danse ridicule, sous les rires de tous.

« You cant touch this –oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, You cant touch this –oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. » Continua t-elle en grimpant sur les tables, enjambant habilement les assiettes pour échapper aux deux autres qui tentaient de lui attraper les pieds, reprenant sa petite danse sur les oh-oh.

« My-my music hits me so hard makes me say oh my Lord ! Thank you for blessing me-» Chanta t-elle en arrivant devant les mariée, remuant ses fesses juste en dessous de leurs nez. Les faisant rire et protester en même temps.

« I want to break free. » La re-coupa Henry (qui connaissait seulement le début, de cette chanson.) qui se mit à faire une petite chorée cette fois-ci sensuelle avec son aspirateur provoquant l'hilarité de la salle.

« I want to break free. I want to break free from your lies » Eut-il le temps de chanter avant d'être coupé par la blonde qui lui lança son Trench en plein visage, profitant de lui voler son micro.

« The girls need a break - tonight we're gonna take. The chance to get out on the town » Chanta t-elle esquivant le talon que venait de lui lançait Henry, qui boitait maintenant vers elle, sous les rires générales.

« We don't need romance - we only wanna dance. We're gonna let our hair hang down. » Réussit-elle à chanter avant d'être plaquée au sol par Henry qui en perdit sa perruque.

« Wo ! I feel good, I knew that I wouldn't of. » Commença Ruby dans un groove endiablé.

« I feel good, I knew that I wouldn't of. » Continua t-elle en provoquant les deux autres en leur tournant autour tout en dansant.

« So good, so good, I got you » Chanta t-elle tout en se faisant attraper les bras par chacun des deux autres, qui la soulevèrent et se dirigèrent vers la portes sous les rires et les acclamations « Wo ! I feel nice- » Finit-elle avant d'être coupée par la porte, où les applaudissement résonnaient de l'autre côté.

* * *

Un plaide sur les épaules, deux tasses de chocolats façon Swan dans les mains, Emma sortait des cuisines du château. Le personnel était vraiment sympa de l'avoir laissé faire ses chocolats, surtout à une heure pareille, pensa t-elle. Le château était devenue presque calme...Seuls le bruits des employées s'activant pour nettoyer les vestiges de la fête parcourait les murs du raid-chaussé. Snow et David avaient eut vraiment beaucoup de goût en choisissant ce domaine pour leur mariage. C'était chique tout en étant convivial, même si c'était tellement grand que la blonde c'était perdue dans les couloirs, en cherchant l'ascenseur.

Durant sa petite recherche entre deux couloirs, elle se remémora des bouts de la soirée. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce fut un très beau mariage. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, ce n'était ni d'une niaiserie assommante, ni d'un ennui mortel. Une part d'elle, pensa que c'était grâce à leur petit show, mais en réalité Snow et David s'en seraient sortis même sans leur intervention. Même la partie discours et ouverture de bal furent réussis. C'était émouvant mais tout en étant cocasse et la magie qui se découlait de leur couple avait rebondie sur tout le reste. Oui, Emma était heureuse qu'ils se soient trouvés, l'un l'autre contribuaient à leur bonheur et c'est tout ce qu'Emma voulait pour sa sœur.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps Snow était pratiquement sa seul famille, avec les Woods. Et puis David est arrivé, puis Henry, puis Régina et puis Ludi. Sans oublier Ruby... Maintenant, Emma avait l'impression que tout était arrivée trop vite. Elle était de passée de seule loin de tout, a entouré par cette famille de timbrés, les meilleures parmi les meilleurs... Tout aller trop bien et au lieu de profiter de ça à 100% elle pensait déjà au moment ou tout s'écroulerait. Car oui, forcément tout aller s'écrouler un jour, car rien n'est permanent. Elle avait durement appris cette leçon, et aujourd'hui elle se forçait à s'y préparer. Même si elle savait que c'était un effort vain. Un jour ça lui tomberait dessus en la brisant, point.

Morose elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, le liquide chaud qui s'échoua sur sa main la surpris, la forçant à revenir au moment présent. Elle lécha sa main, et sourit en coin en entendant la voix rauque de sa compagne réprimander ce geste peu hygiénique. Elle la visualisa feignant d'être contrariée qu'Emma ne lui ai pas ramené le café qu'elle avait réclamé, prétendant qu'elle a horreur de cette boisson peu convenable et enfantine. Mais Emma n'était pas dupe, elle savait que Régina en raffolait, elle le dévorait comme si elle n'espérait pas re-boir ce mets un jour...

Sa pensée continua à vagabonder, elle se visualisa emmitouflée avec Régina dans le fauteuil à balancelle en forme d'œuf sur le balcon, sirotant leurs chocolats, admirant l'incroyable vue sur le lac ou le ciel étoilé se refléterait. La blonde serait épuisée et elle aurait mal partout, son corps et la brûlure dans ses yeux lui crieraient d'aller se coucher. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne manquerait cette sensation de sérénité et de chaleur, que Régina lui apportait lovée ainsi au creux de son bras...

« Ding ! » Les portes s'ouvrirent, et ses muscles retrouvèrent un peu de tonus. Elle se traîna jusqu'à sa suite, et ouvrit la porte non sans difficultés. Elle secoua la tête d'amusement quand elle vit la lumière de la télé sous la porte de la chambre d'Henry et Ludi. Elle savait très bien qu'ils jouaient à des jeux vidéos derrière leur dos, mais elle préféra faire semblant de n'avoir rien vue...Elle ne voulait pas interrompre leur moment de complicité, surtout qu'au début la petite avait eut un peu de mal avec Henry. Il l'impressionnait beaucoup, et Emma savait mieux que personne que généralement les plus grand que sois dans les familles d'accueilles ou à l'orphelinat n'étaient pas des tendres...Sa méfiance bien que légitime n'avait pas fait long feux face aux charmes de l'adolescent, qui était l'une des personnes les plus bienveillantes qu'Emma est connue. Peut-être même la plus, mais elle savait que son jugement de mère n'était pas totalement objectif...

Mais son sourire et ses rêveries moururent quand elle vit Régina pestant contre son portable les yeux noirs, appuyée à la rambarde du balcon tel un rapace se préparant à se jeter sur sa proie. Discrètement la blonde se glissa sur le balcon, tendant l'oreille et posant les tasses sur la table basse, resserrant son plaid sur les épaules, les yeux inquiets et interrogateurs plantés sur Régina qui leva un doigt vers elle pour lui signifier d'attendre, avant de lui tourner le dos en vociférant :

« Le Gouverneur ?! Comment a-t-il eu connaissance de ce dossier, ce n'est même pas de son ressort ! »

Emma fronça les sourcils dans un « Quoi ?! » angoissé, en priant pour que ce ne soit pas le dossier auquel elle pensait. Ce qui lui valut un regard assassin de Régina qui se retourna de nouveaux pour répondre menaçante :

« Si vous insistez tant, je peux réduire à néant vos prétendues capacités ''limitées''. Et il ne sera pas question de rester dans la légalité. »

Le sang de la blonde se glaça, et son cœur s'emballa d'avantage, perdant petit à petit espoir.

« Pardon ?! » Le visage de la politicienne devint blanc comme un linge, elle écouta sous le choc son interlocuteur répéter. Mais une hargne qu'Emma ne lui avait jamais vue, ne tarda pas à remplacer son air ahuris. « Je vois, demain faites en sorte de vous libérer à l'heure de déjeuner. » Rétorqua t-elle, glaciale, à peine avait-elle raccrocher qu'elle remit son téléphone à son oreille avec fureur. « Demain 10h30. » Se contenta t-elle d'ordonner à son nouvel interlocuteur mystère, avant d'envoyer violemment valser son téléphone sur la table.

« QUOI bordel ?! » S'impatienta la blonde, les nerfs à vifs.

« Cora a fait jouer ses relations pour faire invalider notre demande de famille d'accueil pour Ludi. » Déclara la brune avec le plus grand écœurement qu'elle ait connu.

« Sac à merde ! » Explosa la blonde, qui tapa du poing sur la rambarde. Elle élaborait déjà un plan pour s'enfuir loin d'ici. Pas question de les laisser emmener la gamine, pour l'enfermer comme une bête en cage dans un asile de fou. Elle s'imaginait déjà avec sa petite famille, menant un vie de fugitifs, à sillonner les route, se battant bec et ongle pour survivre et échapper aux forces de l'ordre. Oui, elle le ferait pour Ludi...à moins que ! Fut-elle frappée par une idée. Elle se retourna tout sourire en proclamant maladroitement « Sauf qu'on a pas à déclarer forfait. Je sais que c'est complètement délirant et précipité...Mais je sais que c'est ça que l'on veut, que c'est ce que la petite veut, que c'est ce que notre famille veut... »

« Il faut tenter d'adopter Ludi. » Compléta Régina les yeux décidés. « Et cette fois-ci ma mère ne sera pas seule à faire jouer ses relations. Elle pense détenir le pouvoir tout puissant dans le monde politique, grâce à ses pathétiques tours de chantages...Elle pense ainsi pouvoir contrôler ma vie. Ce qu'elle ignore, c'est qu'elle s'en prend à un adversaire hors de sa portée. Et qu'elle vient de me donner une bonne raison de la détruite ! » La rage et la détermination qui l'habitaient la surpris elle même. Sa mère venait de réveiller le monstre qui est en elle, qui ne trouvera le repos que lorsque sa missions sera achevée !

* * *

 **Man ! I feel like a woman ! -Shania Twain**

 **Wannabe - Space Grils**

 **I want to break free – Queen**

 **U Can't Touch This - MC Hammer**

 **I Got You - James Brown**

 **Voilà pour les chansons j'espère que ce passage n'était pas surfait, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire et surtout à chercher qu'elles musiques prendre. Bref je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. Bye !**


	18. Chapter 18 - Une veille connaissance

**Aloha ! Et oui je suis de retour avec ce chapitre très attendue. Je suis évidemment désolé pour le retard ! Je vous passe les détails mais j'ai eu énormément à gérer dans ma vie personnelle et pour rien arranger j'ai eu vraiment du mal à écrire ce chapitre, je l'ai réécrit 7 fois ! Mais, voilà je suis enfin satisfaite du résultat j'espère VRAIMENT qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ça en reviews ou même en PM ;)  
** **Avant de vous laisser à la lecture je tiens à vous remercier sincèrement pour les reviews, les favs et les follows !**

* * *

Chapitre 18 – Une veille connaissance.

Ses boucles sauvages, libres cascadant dans son dos musclé...Ses petites fesses parfaitement rebondies où perlaient des gouttes de chaleurs... Ses dents s'enfonçant dans ces merveilles, sa langue caressant leur chair chaude, remontant lentement tout le long de ce dos frissonnant, finissant sa course sur le lobe de son oreille qui lui arracha un gémissement rauque... Sa main glissant sur sa cuisse nerveuse, passant par son ventre athlétique, s'arrêtant sur un de ses seins divins, ses doigts jouant avec son téton durcit, s'enivrant, s'imbibant des jouissements de sa blonde... ses fesses suppliant se déhanchant sur son propre centre trempé...

« Régina... » Finit par supplier la blonde fébrile. Régina serra des dents tellement c'était bon, un gémissement féroce grondant dans sa gorge... Ses doigts chutèrent-

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, la coupant de ses _rêvasseries_ ,une petite voix timide s'y manifestant : _«_ Excusez moi, Madame le Secrétaire je me suis permise d'entrer comme je n'avais pas de réponse... »

Régina leva des yeux assassins sur son assistance pétrifiée, ce qui agaça d'avantage la politicienne qui prit une inspiration avant de lui lançait sèchement :

« Allez vous finir par me dire la raison de cette intrusion, ou vous êtes trop sotte pour vous en souvenir ? »

« L, la, la secrétaire de monsieur le Pré...président, me charge de vous dire, que monsieur le Président vous attend pour 15,15 heures dans son bureau. » Bafouilla tant bien que mal l'assistante n'osant regarder sa patronne.

« Parfait. » Dit ironiquement la brune. « Hors de ma vue. » L'envoya t-elle balader.

Elle savait qu'elle était bien trop cruelle envers cette pauvre fille qui n'avait rien fait...Mais elle était d'humeur massacrante, et les cafouillage de sa lèche botte d'assistante suffisaient pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être dans ce bureau, dans cette ville puante... Voir tous ces visages d'incapables et de scélérats ! Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, ce métier que sa mère lui avait toujours imposé, la seule chose qu'elle est toujours connue, n'était pas fait pour elle. Il la rendait aigris. Le manque de sa belle blonde, et de leurs deux sublimes enfants la rendait misérable. La seule raison qu'il la retenait ici, c'était Ludi. Elle se battait depuis des semaines pour son adoption, entre deux voyages politiques que lui imposait son métier. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment de la démangeait constamment...Elle avait l'impression de tout louper.

Les premiers jours d'école de la petite, qui s'était révélée être bien plus forte que Emma et elle même ne le pensait. Elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme, elle travaillait intensément pour rattraper son retard qui diminuait à une vitesse folle et après seulement deux, trois jours elle avait fini par ne plus avoir seulement des interactions sociales avec le lapins de la classe, mais elle s'était faites deux amies atypiques et montés sur ressorts : Chaca et Tipo, la nièce et le neveu du nouveau maire , qui n'entretient pas de bonnes relations avec le shérif, comme Régina l'aurait parié...Il lui ressemble sur beaucoup de points sur sa façon de diriger, c'est pour cela qu'elle l'a choisit, mais bien sûr avec une femme aussi effrontée et obstinée que le shérif ça ne pouvait faire que des étincelles. Celle-ci ne cessait de reprocher à Régina d'avoir choisit ce ''lama humanoïde impérieux et mégalomane, uniquement par sadisme de voir son règne tyrannique se perpétuer''.

La politicienne ricana doucement, et puis reprit le claquement stressé de son stylo contre son bureau. Elle avait aussi louper le premier match de la saison de Henry. Un match où elle aurait passé son temps à analyser tous les dangers potentiels, et à avoir des sursauts dès qu'un adversaires se serait approché trop près de son petit prince. Mais un match où elle l'aurait vue s'éclater, où Emma l'aurait fait rire à chaque fois que celle-ci se serait époumonée à côté d'elle, dès que leur fils aurait marqué en se retournant fièrement vers elles en brandissant sa cross. À la fin elle aurait finalement eut aucun regret d'avoir donné son accord après la longue négociation et les nombreuses incitations du jeune homme, d'Emma et même de son entraîneur qui avait été plus qu'agréablement surprit du talent de l'ado lors des sélections. Celui-ci avait même assuré à Régina que Henry grâce au hockey décrocherait une bourse universitaire. Et puis elle le préférait savoir investie dans un sport, que vagabondant avec de mauvaises fréquentations et recommençant sa lente descente aux enfers. Et puis elle avait quand même réussit à faire promettre au garçon, qu'à la moindre blessures il quitterait l'équipe pour de bon, au moins ça l'obligeait à être prudent.

Elle avait aussi manqué toutes les soirées Disney, blottie contre l'amour de sa vie, savourant comme à chaque fois ce sentiment d'être de nouveau entière. S'endormant parfaitement sereine contre le cœur battant, le corps chaud, sécurisant de celle qui était devenue sa-

« Excusez moi madame le Secrétaire Mr.W est arrivé. » L'interrompit de nouveau son assistante toute penaude dont seule la tête dépassait de l'encadrement de la porte.

« Faites le entrer. » S'empressa t-elle de lui répondre, elle se leva en lissant sa robe, reprenant ses esprits et sa constance.

« Ravie de vous voir , j'espère que vous m'apportez de bonnes nouvelles ».

Il lui serra la main, lui retourna son sourire et prit place sur le siège en face de son bureau en répondant avec contentement :

« Et bien, pour commencer vous serez heureuse de savoir que le cas ''Cora'' est mit hors état de nuire. » Elle lui répondit par un splendide sourire. « Et que j'ai ce que vous aviez demandé. » Il déposa devant elle un dossier. « Il ne manque plus que la signature de l'assistante sociale en charge de l'enfant, d'un physiatre, de vous même et votre partenaire. Et l'affaire sera réglée. »

« Excellent. » Se réjouit la brune en feuilletant le dit dossier. « Mais il manque- »

« Ah oui, tenez. » La coupa t-il en lui donnant un autre dossier beaucoup moins épais. « L'autorisation signée de votre main est dedans, il ne reste qu'à votre fils et votre partenaire de signer l'attestation d'adoption. »

« Vous avez fait du très bon travail , je peux toujours conter sur vous. »

« Non tout le mérite vous reviens, je ne suis qu'un exécuteur. » Contesta t-il en la remerciant comme un cow-boy avec son chapeau.

« Ne soyez pas aussi modeste, votre aide m'est précieuse. » Elle contourna son bureau en enfila son manteau, il la suivit jusqu'à la porte « Je vous recontacterais prochainement. »

« Je suis à votre service. C'était un plaisir comme toujours madame le Secrétaire. » Dit-il en lui serrant la main. La brune se dirigeait d'un pas certain vers la maison blanche, se sentant enfin délivrée. Il ne lui tardait qu'une seule chose maintenant : rentrer à la maison.

* * *

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce serait une terrible erreur. Prenez le temps de réfléchir à toutes les conséquences-. »

Il fut coupé par le portable personnel de la brune, c'était Henry, alors elle fit signe au Président d'attendre, une sensation étrange la poussa à ne pas ignorer cet appel :

« Qu'y a t-il Henry ? »

« Il faut que tu appel mama tout de suite man ! »

« Calme toi Henry explique moi ? »

« Cette femme est arrivée, euuh Mulan je crois et mama a pété un câble, elle nous a envoyé dans ma chambre et quand je montais je crois qu'elle cherchait son arme dans son dos, j'suis pas sûr mais...man j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise, je l'ai jamais vue comme ça... Elle est super flippante ! » Expliqua le jeune homme complètement paniqué.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Henry je m'en occupe. Reste bien dans ta chambre avec Ludi. J'arrive. » Elle raccrocha immédiatement, et lança une enveloppe sur le bureau du Président « Ma décision est prise, je démissionne monsieur le Président. Maintenant je dois absolument y aller, j'ai une urgence à régler. » Dit-elle fermement en sortant du bureau, elle pianota sur son téléphone tout en marchant à vive allure pour sortir du bâtiment.

« Intervenez immédiatement chez moi, contrôlez ma compagne qui est armée et ramenez moi vivante la jeune femme asiatique au point de rendez-vous habituel. » Elle raccrocha sans attendre une réponse et s'enfonça dans un taxi.

* * *

 **[Au même moment au Manoir Swan-Mills :]**

La main perdue de son dos, agrippant son Glock, Emma scrutait cette femme putride qui se tenait en face d'elle, dans son salon, dans sa maison salissant tout ce qu'elle avait de plus chère. Son cœur envoyait de gros flot de sang dans ses veines, de gros flots de sang épais, étouffant, ténébreux qui se répandaient en elle comme une fumée malsaine qui lui donnait des idées morbides.

« Régina, Henry, Ludi » pensa t-elle comme une incantation pour ne pas perdre les pédales et tirer une balle dans cet immonde visage qui bavassait, s'intéressant à sa vie comme-ci elle en n'avait le putain de droit !

« Régina, Henry, Ludi » ….

 _Emma se pliait en deux, elle était tellement crispée qu'elle avait l'impression de suffoquer, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle poussa gentiment Mulan à côté d'elle qui se bidonnait tout autant pour qu'elle arrête de la faire rire. Un gros jet de smoothie s'échappa du nez de son amie, Emma poussa un grand crie aigu, éclatant de rire de nouveau, elle aimait tellement cette fille, elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra si fort qu'elle entendit ses côtes craqueler..._

… _Emma se pliait en deux, elle était tellement crispée qu'elle avait l'impression de suffoquer, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle repoussa agressivement l'infirmière qui voulait voir à quel point l'incision c'était ré-ouverte quand elle avait essayé d'étrangler cette...Un gros jet de sang dégoulina entre ses doigts, elle poussa un grand crie sourd, éclatant en pleure, elle méprisait tellement cette femme, consumée par la rage elle serra des dents si fort qu'elle entendit l'une d'elles se briser sur le dessus..._

« Régina, Henry, Ludi »...

 _Emma fermait les yeux, elle se concentrait sur l'ondulation de la douce voix de sa compagne. Elle sentait les doigts de Mulan flâner sur se ventre rond. Elle n'avait envie d'être nul par ailleurs. Et que ce moment dur éternellement... Elle sursauta quand elle sentit la tête du bébé bouger d'un côté et de l'autre, la douce voix se faisant discrète, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour profiter du splendide sourire que sa moitié offrait à son ventre qui cachait leur bébé, leur petit ange..._

 _...Emma fermait les yeux, elle se concentrait sur l'ondulation stressante du bip mécanique. Elle sentait le chirurgien inciser verticalement son ventre rond. Les picotements désagréables devenait de plus en plus douloureux...Elle avait envie d'être partout sauf ici. Que ça ce finisse très vite et qu'elle retrouve enfin sa moitié... Elle sursauta quand le bip s'accéléra devenant assourdissant, elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux et tout cette agitation désordonnée autour d'elle la poussa à arracher le rideau pour voir l'effroyable spectacle qu'offrait son ventre ensanglanté..._

« Régina, Hen- » Elle fut coupée par une sensation acide sur son bras quand Mulan se risqua à la toucher en lui demandant candidement si elle était heureuse.

« DÉGAGE ! » Hurla t-elle de toutes ses forces en braquant son arme près du visage hagard de son ex. Celle-ci se recula de quelques pas mais resta plantée là et refusa avec détermination :

« Pas avant de- »

« DÉ. » Menaça la blonde en appuyant chaque syllabe dangereusement.

« Tire. Vas-y car je ne partirais pas. »

Au bord d'exploser, le shérif comprima son arme à s'en faire trembler, elle la scrutait un immondice d'insultes lui parvenant en rafale, mais ne sortant pas. Bloquée entre dégoût et fureur, elle luttait contre l'irrépressible envie de lui fracasser le crâne avec la crosse de son glock.

« Tu crois que Tadashi aurait voulu nous voir comme ça ? »

« Tadashi n'existe pas ! » Riposta violemment Emma d'un grand geste du bras.

« Tadashi est ici. Il vit en- »

« TADASHI n'est pas ici ! » La coupa t-elle férocement en tapant dans le mur. « Et c'est à toi qu'on le doit ! » Cracha t-elle avec toute la rancœur qui l'habitait.

« Je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de mon fils ! » Objecta Mulan de tout son être, les paroles de la blonde lui lacérant l'âme profondément.

« AH parce que maintenant c'est TON fils ?! Alors dis moi **Mulan** que faisais-tu ce jour là ?! » Dit-elle en vomissant son prénom avec exécration.

« Je- »

« HEIN que faisais-tu de si important ? Où étais-tu quand la femme qui portait **TON** fils t'attendait pour accoucher hein ?! Qu'est ce qui t'empêchait de répondre à ton **PUTAIN** de téléphone hein dis moi ?! » Hurla t-elle avec hystérie en plein visage de Mulan qui endurait difficilement les choques. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut même pas le temps de sortir un son que le shérif hurla de plus bel :

« Dis à **TON** fils que faisais-tu pendant que l'on tuait dans mon ventre ! **DIS LUI**! »

Mulan tressaillit sous la douleur des mots, on aurait bien pu lui déchirer à main nue les organes ou la démembrer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive elle n'aurait pas aussi souffert. Les mots de la blonde était le feu qui venait d'immoler son âme. Cette torture la priva d'air, elle tourna le dos, pour en trouver désespérément, mais Emma était loin d'en avoir finit avec elle :

« AH NON, n'y penses même pas ! » Elle la retourna violemment et la plaqua contre le mur, lui arrachant une toux et une grimace douloureuses. « À l'époque j'étais trop jeune, j'ai crue aveuglement à tout ce que tu me disais : que nous étions faites l'une pour l'autre, des âmes-sœurs, que tu m'aimais comme je t'aimais et je pensais que notre amour pouvait donner la vie et qu'il nous protégerait de tout ! Mais à la seconde où j'ai crue en tout ce jolie merdier ce bébé était condamné !

Et même si je sens encore le cordon, je sais qu'il aurait était plus triste en ayant vue le jour. Rien de bon ne l'attendait. J'aurais finit par découvrir que tu n'es qu'une salope ! Je serais partie avec lui, j'aurais été seule, dépressive, sans une thune, sans étude, sans avenir, noyée sous les coups et les galères. Tout ce que j'aurais pu lui offert c'est la même vie de merde !

Ça fait des mois que j'entends sa voix qui me demande : ''Maman pourquoi ?'' Et à chaque fois je lui demande pardon. Pardon de l'avoir ignoré si longtemps. Pardon de l'avoir regretté tout ce temps. Pardon pour le mensonge qu'a été sa conception. Pardon d'être une mauvaise mère qui n'a même pas su lui donner la vie. Pardon de ne pas avoir su le protéger de **TOI !** Mais par dessus tout pardon de ne pas savoir pourquoi !

Car ça, c'est à toi, la salle chienne que tu es, de répondre. ET tu vas répondre ! POURQUOI tu nous as fais ça hein ?! **POURQUOI ?!** » S'égosilla t-elle essoufflée, le visage ardant, le regard aliéné, les joues écarlates remplies de larmes hargneuses qu'elle ne sentait même pas couler.

« Parce que je vous aie toujours aimé plus que tout ! » Craqua Mulan comme un crie qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir.

La bile monta à la bouche de la blonde qui s'éloigna comme pour fuir la peste, la phrase restant en suspend autour d'elle à lui en donner le tournis. C'était une blague ?! Elle se foutait vraiment de sa gueule à ce point là ?! Elle se mit à rire, un rire atrocement amer, qui glaça le sang de le brune qui déglutit difficilement. Le shérif tendit sa main armée et enleva la sécurité, prête à tirer elle reprit :

« Très drôle. Répète ça pour voir. Crois moi tu ne le diras pas une troisième fois ! »

Un flash de panique traversa le regard de la brune mais elle ne perdit pas son air déterminé. Cette fois-ci elle ne reculerait pas, elle allait faire entendre la vérité à Emma et ça à n'importe qu'elle prix :

« Écoute, c'est la strict vérité. Je ne te l'aie pas dis à l'époque mais j'avais du mal à payer les charges de l'appartement, les frais médicaux pour toi et le bébé...Alors comment j'aurais fait pour nous payer ce loft et tout ce qu'il nous fallait à Hong Kong ?! Je voulais que vous ne manquiez de rien, je voulais le meilleur pour vous ! Alors quand une autre serveuse m'a parlé d'un plan où on pouvait se faire de l'argent facilement... J'ai... accepté de...faire...ça...avec ces gens qui me payaient de grosses sommes en retour.

C'était une solution temporaire, j'aurais trouvé un vrai job à Hong Kong, tu aurais été fière de moi et tu ne l'aurais jamais su… Je n'ai jamais voulue te faire tout ce mal. Mais si c'était à refaire. Je le ferais parce que pour toi, pour Tadashi, ça en valait la peine. »

« **TA GUEULE !** » Emma rejeta la vérité qui lui faisait un mal de chien, faisant les cents pas, se passant la mains dans les cheveux si brutalement qu'elle s'en arracha... Si tout ça été vrai, la mort de Tadashi n'avait plus de sens. La mort de Tadashi devenait injuste. Il était mort, sa famille était morte et point finale ? Non, son fils n'était pas mort pour rien ! Ce n'était pas possible... « **MENTEUSE !** Menteuse, menteuse, menteuse, menteuse, men- »

D'un coup, la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit violemment et des voix d'hommes se mirent à crier de ne pas bouger, coupée en pleine crise de nerfs le shérif sursauta et la balle partie. L'espace d'un seconde la monde autour d'elle s'arrêta.

Un des hommes l'immobilisa lui arrachant son arme de la main. La balle avait frôlé Mulan mais avait fini sa course dans le mur. Le blonde souffla, mais prenant conscience que les agresseurs voulaient emporter la brune elle se mit à se débattre en hurlant désespérément :

« NON lâchez là ! MULAN ! NON ! »

Avant de disparaître celle-ci cria de toutes ses tripes :

« 原谅我 ! (Yuánliàng wǒ) [Pardonne-moi !] »

* * *

Les talons foudroyants le sol, Régina fit signe à un de ses hommes d'ouvrir la portière, elle s'enfonça dans le véhicule avec la furieuse intention d'en finir rapidement avec cette femme fétide. Personne ne peut s'en prendre à sa famille sans en payer le prix fort. Un fin sourire machiavélique s'étira sur son visage quand elle vit la crainte dans les yeux de son adversaire.

« Rentrons tout de suite dans le vif du sujet Mlle. Fa. » Lança t-elle menaçante et faisant signe à ses hommes d'enlever le tissus de la bouche de la captive.

« Quoi ? Vous connaissez mon nom ? Comment ? »

« Moi seule pose les questions ! » Décréta dangereusement la politicienne d'un ton sans appel. La femme en face d'elle fronça les sourcils mais ne reprit pas la parole complètement désarçonnée.

« Pour qui vous vous prenez pour oser refaire surface après tout le mal que vous avez fait ?! » Siffla la politicienne entre ses dents rageuses, perçant de son regard d'acier l'autre femme qui lui faisait l'affront de ne pas baisser les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une question. » Fit remarquer la chinoise avec provocation. La réaction de l'autre femme ne se fit pas prier, elle claqua simplement des doigts et un des hommes donna un fulgurant coup de poings dans le ventre de l'impertinente qui suffoqua un petit moment.

« Ceci sera mon dernier avertissement Mlle. Fa. » Déclara la politicienne d'un calme à vous glacer le sang. « Je veux tout savoir de votre conversation avec MA compagne. Dans les détails. Parlez. » Ordonna t-elle grondant de jalousie.

« Elle ne ma pas laissé vraiment parler. » Répondit Mulan avec un léger sourire, Emma avait réagit exactement comme elle s'y attendait. « J'ai juste eut le temps de lui expliquer que je n'aie jamais voulue lui faire du mal, ce que j'ai fais, je l'aie fais uniquement par amour. »

« Par amour ? » Grinça la politicienne dont l'humeur passa de rage à frénésie. Elle claqua de nouveau des doigts lançant un regard subjectif à son homme de main qui donna un coups de poings magistral en plein visage de la chinoise qui se retrouva projetée violemment contre la vitre à cracher du sang.

« Oui. Je me suis prostituée par amour. Pour subvenir aux besoins de ma famille. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, je continuerai à le dire. »

Régina fut prise de court. Les sourcils haussés, les yeux fixes, elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Si ceci était vrais, alors son couple était en danger. Cette femme était le premier amour d'Emma, cette révélation pouvait changer complètement ses sentiments. C'était une très bonne excuse. Une trop bonne à son goût.

« Comme c'est bien trouvé. C'est donc avec ceci que vous comptez récupérer Emma ? »

Cette accusation tomba lourdement sur Mulan dont les épaules s'affaissèrent, elle prit un air abasourdi et secoua la tête pour chasser son envie de rire au nez de la ténébreuse brune, avant de reprendre d'un ton condescendant :

« Je ne suis pas folle au point d'avoir espéré reconstruire ce que nous avions. Tout ça est mort en même temps que notre fils. Je ne suis pas venue ressusciter le passé. Personne ne le peut. Mais Emma restera l'amour de ma vie et je lui devais au moins la vérité. »

Régina se recula sur son siège l'air mi-dubitatif, mi-hargneux. Mulan profita de ce silence pensant pour reprendre la parole avant que la brune repasse à l'offensive :

« Vous n'avez pas à me faire confiance. Mais je vais vous demander une chose. Après cette révélation Tadashi va mourir une deuxième fois pour Emma. Elle va avoir besoin de vous. Vous êtes la seule à lui donner la force de le faire vivre en elle, ne laissez pas sa culpabilité, sa colère et sa douleur transformer son souvenir en une véritable hantise. Ce combat lui infligera des blessures qui ne se refermeront jamais... Elle ne pourra jamais s'en remettre complètement. Mais elle doit apprendre à accepter sa mort. Et à honorer la mémoire de notre fils. »

Pour toute réponse Régina hocha discrètement la tête avec une légère lueur de respect dans le regard, qui disparue bien vite pour être remplacé par un voile noir assassin. Elle fit signe à l'un des hommes et la portière s'ouvrit, elle s'avança et se pencha dangereusement vers l'autre femme qui ne put s'empêcher de se recroqueviller sur elle même, comme une souris prise au piège sur le point de se faire attraper par les puissantes serres d'un rapace.

« Si vous essayez de reprendre contacte ou de revoir Emma, je ferais en sorte que votre cadavre finisse en plein désert et serve de repas aux charognards. » Siffla t-elle redoutablement comme un serpent venimeux près à l'attaque. « Ces messieurs vont vous raccompagner à l'aéroport après s'être assurés que vous reteniez bien la leçon. Ah et sachez que, où que vous soyez j'aurais toujours un œil sur vous Mlle. Fa. »

* * *

Elle poussa la porte de son bureau en soufflant lourdement. Cette soirée avait été vraiment éprouvante : entre Emma qui n'avait adressé la parole qu'aux enfants et la regardait avec une profonde rancune. Et Henry et Ludi qu'elle avait essayé en vain de rassurer... Sans compter l'irrépressible peur qu'Emma ne la quitte pour Mulan dont elle ne pouvait pas se raisonner... Elle déposa les dossiers qu'elle avait eut tant de mal à avoir dans un tiroirs. Elle attendrait un moment plus propice pour faire part de cela au reste de la famille. Pour l'heure il était temps qu'elle est une sérieuse discussion avec Emma.

« Dis bonne nuit à Henry et viens te coucher Ludi, il est tard. » Ordonna t-elle doucement en ouvrant la porte sans avoir frappé.

« Elle ne peut pas rester pour cette nuit ? On regarde encore un Disney et après on dort. Promis. » Demanda Henry en faisant comprendre à sa mère du regard que la petite avait peur de dormir toute seule cette nuit.

« Bien, mais n'en faîtes pas une habitude. » Elle leur fit de tendres bisous et de gros câlins avant d'éteindre la lumière et de leur souhaiter bonne nuit en fermant la porte.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, fit rouler sa tête se préparant mentalement pour la suite. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Emma se défouler sur elle. La colère grimpant en flèche à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, arrivé à la hauteur de la blonde, elle avait l'air aussi énervé qu'elle. La brune allait commencer les hostilités, mais Emma la coupa impudemment en fonçant sur elle comme une furie en lui hurlant dessus :

« Tu n'avais pas à t'en mêler ! »

* * *

 **J'attends vos avis. Sur ce je vous dis au chapitre prochain. (je promets de faire mon maximum pour le publier le plus vite possible.)**


	19. Chapter 19 - Mères et filles

**Aloha ! Merci pour toutes les reviews, les fav et les follows. Et particulièrement à Raphi5930, JunkieWoman, OoO-RED-OoO et Spooky358 pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fic !**

 **Bonne lecture et bon week-end, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un PM si vous voulez être mis(e) au courant de l'avancée des prochains chapitres !**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Mères et fille.

 _« Tu n'avais pas à t'en mêler. »_

« Elle n'avait strictement rien à faire sous notre toit ! » Contre attaqua la brune du taque au taque de façon irrévocable. Elle força son corps à se décrisper et ravala difficilement sa colère, elle n'avait pas envie de partir en dispute violente. Elles avaient eut leur lots d'affrontements aujourd'hui. D'une voix conciliante mais toujours un tantinet irascible, elle reprit : « Tu veux m'en vouloir pour ce genre de broutilles, et bien vas-y, mais il hors de question que je m'excuse car je ne supporte pas qu'une raclure pareille soit près de mes enfants et de ma compagne... ça m'est insupportable ! Surtout quand mon fils m'appelle terrorisé me suppliant d'intervenir ! Mets toi deux secondes à ma place Emma, qu'aurais-tu fais, sincèrement ?!"

Les yeux ronds comme des billes, figés dans le vide, opaques au chaos qui faisait rage en elle. Les mots de la brune venaient de détruire sa rancune injustifiée, la rendant d'avantage confuse dans ses émotions. La blonde ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser, quoi ressentir, tout déferlait en elle comme des grandes vagues déchaînées. Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, son cœur à s'emballait et ses poumons à se noyaient. La confusion était si intense, qu'un sentiment d'urgence s'empara d'elle, il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle prenne une grande bouffé d'air, vite !

Régina eut du mal à réaliser le revirement soudain de la situation. Stupéfaite, elle suivit du regard sa compagne monter et disparaître dans la chambre à une vitesse affolante. Elle se mit à prier qu'Emma n'aillait pas faire ce à quoi elle pensait. La peur naissant au creux de son estomac, elle ne perdit pas de temps pour la rejoindre, mais au moment d'actionner la poignée, la blonde vêtue de son cuir coqué, son casque à la main la bouscula presque, sans lui offrir le moindre regard.

« Où vas-tu ?! » Paniqua de plus en plus la brune, qui réussis à lui attraper le poignet de justesse, elle planta des yeux implorants dans le regard éteint de la blonde qui se dégagea avec force en continuant son chemin, tout en répondant sèchement par dessus son épaule :

« Prendre l'air. »

« Où ça ? Tu comptes rentrer à quelle heure ?! » S'écria Régina avec précipitation voyant que la blonde venait d'atteindre la porte.

« Tard. »

« Emma, att- » Tenta Régina qui se sentait comme prise en étau, mais trop tard, la porte venait de se refermer et elle entendait déjà le moteur rugissant s'éloigner... Les bras ballants, elle resta plantée là, fixant la porte, sentant les larmes venir. Le pire ce n'était pas qu'elle se sente impuissante, non le pire c'était de ne pas savoir si la personne qu'elle aimait allait vraiment revenir...

La blonde scrutait la route sans vraiment la voir, scindant le vent froid d'hiver ne le sentant même pas rougir sa peau, fonçant comme pour se fuir elle même. Ses pensées se fracassaient les unes contre les autres, dans un vacarme abrutissant. Mais dans cette anarchie la voix de Régina se fit plus forte, résonnant en elle en chassant tout le reste :

'' _je ne supporte pas qu'une raclure pareille soit près de mes enfants et de ma compagne_ ''- '' _Surtout quand mon fils m'appelle terrorisé me suppliant d'intervenir !_ '' Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que tout ça est affecté les gosses à ce point. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient été assez discrets et distants envers elle ce soir. L'évitant du regard ou au contraire posant des regards lourds et inquiets sur elle. La petite n'avait que très peu mangé, elle qui avait fait tellement de progrès... Si ça se trouve au même moment elle était de nouveaux harcelée de cauchemars, que Emma aurait provoqué. Tout ça c'était de sa faute à elle. Non seulement elle n'avait pas sut les préserver, mais surtout elle les avait '' _terrorisé_ ''. Elle était vraiment une mère à chier... Comment pouvait-elle être un bonne mère pour eux quand elle n'avait même pas sut donner la vie à Tadashi ?! Elle aurait un millième d'instinct maternel, elle aurait eut le courage nécessaire d'accoucher sans Mulan et la césarienne n'aurait pas était faite en urgence, le chirurgien n'aurait pas eut à ce précipiter et peut être qu'il ne l'aurait pas...

Brusquement elle freina, la vue complètement brouillée par des larmes brûlantes, son pneu arrière glissa vers l'avant en grinçant. Elle jeta presque la moto pour se dépêcher d'enlever son casque qui l'étranglait et dans lequel elle suffoquait. Elle le laissa rebondir sur le sol, pour ensuite se laisser tomber à son tour un peu plus loin, les genoux s'enfonçant dans le sable. Elle avait mal. Atrocement mal. Elle sentait chaque fibre de son corps s'étirer, au bords du déchirement, comme s'il ne pouvait supporter un trop plein d'émotions plus lugubres les unes que les autres. C'était une véritable torture ! Elle poussa un crie effroyable mais libérateur qui se perdit lentement entre les vagues... laissant place au bruit insouciant de la houle, et celui détraqué de sa respiration.

Elle n'était pas fatiguée par tout ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui et par cette douleur lancinante mélangée de regrets, de culpabilité et de fureur, non elle était exténuée. Le peu de force dont elle disposait encore l'abandonna, son corps parti à la renverse, en s'étendant de tout son long sur le sable froid... Les étoiles la surplombant...Les larmes ruisselant en silence...Inopinément elle repensa au jour où elle avait surpris sa mère parlant à voix haute tenant une veille photo, elle lui avait alors expliqué que sa grande sœur était morte quand elle était adolescente et que depuis ce jour même s'il était peu probable qu'elle puisse l'entendre elle lui parlait, parce qu'elle lui manquait cruellement et que c'était un peu sa façon de soulager sa peine et de faire perdurer son souvenir. La blonde avait pour ainsi dire ''perpétué la tradition'' et quand elle en ressentait le besoin elle parlait à ses parents, surtout à sa mère, elle retrouvait son père quand elle bricolait les Harley... Ses lèvres tremblèrent ne voulant pas articuler le moindre mots... Elle ne savait ni par où commencer, ni où elle pouvait trouver l'énergie nécessaire... C'était plus facile de rester amorphe sur cette plage, en attendant que la marée monte et l'emporte dans le néant... _« Régina, Henry, Ludi »_ Lui souffla la petite voix de sa conscience... Son cœur se serra, elle n'avait pas le droit de leur faire ça, ils contaient sur elle dorénavant...

« Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas parlé maman... » S'excusa t-elle la voix brouillée par les émotions. « Tu te souviens quand on venait sur cette plage ?... Je passais la journée dans l'eau...à jouer avec mon énorme orque gonflable. J'ai même appris à nager ici, avec papa. Quand il ma lâché la première fois j'ai coulé comme une pierre, le goût de l'eau était affreux et ça me brûlait les yeux... Oh et la fois où papa avait dérapé bêtement sur le ballon en voulant shooter dedans... Snow avait tellement rie qu'elle s'était faite pipi dessus. Pour se venger il l'avait jeté dans l'eau et quand elle était remontée elle avait perdu son bas de maillot de bain... » Leur rire résonnèrent dans sa tête l'histoire de quelques secondes, avant de laisser place à un lourd silence nostalgique...« Ouais, je ne me souviens pas d'une seule journée ici où l'on n'a pas rigolé... J'ai la chance d'avoir pu me créer tous ses souvenirs heureux avant que vous partiez...

Mais tu vois, lui n'a rien, et je n'ai rien de lui. Jamais je ne pourrais l'emmener sur cette plage, où dans un parc et avoir de la boue sur les chaussures, à avoir peur du temps qui passe...Jamais je ne pourrais lui tenir la main, le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que je suis fière de lui, le chatouiller, lui foutre la honte devant ses amis, lui dire bonne nuit, le voir s'extasier à noël, le voir...Tu crois qu'il me ressemblerait ?... » Sa voix s'enraya devenant criarde, elle ne pu retenir plus longtemps ses pleurs...qu'elle tenta de sécher violemment et de ravaler en toussant...Mais rien n'y faisait, c'était comme ci que tout cette mélasse en elle débordait... « Jamais il ne connaîtra : la mer, le soleil, les amis, les anniversaires, la tristesse, la joie, la peur, l'amour...La vie...

Ce n'est pas la vie qui est injuste, c'est de connaître la mort avant même de connaître la vie...Ouais, c'est la mort qui est injuste.

...Il me manque affreusement maman... » Cette fois-ci elle ne chercha pas à combattre, elle avait bien trop mal pour ça... Elle reprit comme elle put, la voix s'engluant dans toutes ces foutues larmes : « Alors que je ne l'ai jamais vue, jamais touché, je l'ai juste porté...J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est jamais sortie de là...Qu'il est là, dans mes entrailles, mais mort... » La phrase resta en suspend au dessus d'elle, la tassant dans le sable comme pour l'enterrer vivante... « Ouais, j'ai l'impression de porter le cadavre de mon fils... » Avoua t-elle avec supplice, en pressant furieusement son ventre entre ses doigts...

« Qu'elle mère je fais, d'élever d'autres mômes, de profiter de moment avec une famille dont il ne pourra jamais faire partie, hein ? Qu'elle genre de mère je suis ? Qu'elle genre de personne je suis si je continue juste à vivre, alors qu'à cause de moi il n'a même pas put ouvrir une seul fois les yeux ?! » Gueula t-elle avec dégoût, se méprisant profondément.

« Je sais maman, je fais partie de leur vie maintenant et ils méritent de m'avoir auprès d'eux entièrement...Je ne dois pas laisser la vie défiler sans vraiment y participer...J'ai déjà gâché une vie, je ne peux pas en gâcher trois autres...C'est juste que là, maintenant, je ne sais pas comment faire ça... Oui maman, je les aimes sincèrement et je sais que c'est tout ce qui importe... » Résolue elle se redressa en se séchant amèrement le visage, elle se rendit compte qu'elle crevait de froid et que son corps était tout endolorie. Moralement elle n'allait pas mieux...Mais elle se sentait moins oppressée, elle avait l'impression d'avoir de pourvoir respirer de nouveaux... Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici.« Je vais rentrer, Régina doit se ronger les ongles, promis maman je vais prendre soin d'eux. Je t'aime aussi. »

« Hey... » Souffla honteusement la blonde quand elle vit le regard acariâtre que lui jetait la brune depuis le canapé. « Je suis désolé Régina, je m'en suis prise à toi alors que tu ne m'a rien fait...Et je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça...Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir...C'est juste, que, j'ai passé une putain de journée de merde...Je veux juste aller me coucher et me blottir contre toi... »

L'ancienne politicienne avait eut le temps de ruminer sa rancœur et c'est vrai qu'elle attendait la blonde de pied ferme avec des intentions que l'on pouvait qualifier de tout sauf aimables. Mais en voyant sa compagne réellement désolée et visiblement très éreintée sur le pas de la porte, la brune se sentit finalement soulagée de la voir rentrer et en un seul morceau, même si elle ne se défit pas de son apparence incommode. Elle se leva et monta les marches tout en reprenant de sa voix intransigeante et menaçante : « Bien. Mais ne me refait jamais ça Swan. Sinon tu iras te blottir aux coussins du canapé pour le reste de tes jours. »

* * *

« Maaannnnnnn j'ai faaaiiiiiiimmmmmm... » Geignit Henry en se vautrant sur le comptoir. Ça faisait bientôt deux heures qu'ils attendaient que le shérif se lève, sans succès. Lui n'aurait eut aucun problème à manger sans elle, mais sa mère avait une grande nouvelle à annoncer, et elle voulait la famille au complet ! Son regard catégorique et glacial avait suffit à faire taire toutes protestations.

« Cette femme est impossible. Elle ne me laisse plus le choix, nous allons la sortir de son lit de force ! » Trancha la brune d'un ton machiavélique avec un sourire sournois.

« C'est quoi le plan patronne ?! » Se réjouit Henry, en se frottant les mains avec malice et excitation.

« Vous vous prenez ça, et vous essayez de vous mettre en rythme sur moi. » Ordonna l'ancienne politicienne en leur tendant des casseroles et des cuillères en bois. Henry et Ludi hochèrent la tête et ils la suivirent avec le même petit sourire sournois plaqué sur le visage. Une fois que le trio arriva devant la porte, Régina compta jusqu'à trois sur ses doigts, avant d'entrer et de se mettre à chanter sur l'air de ''Sous l'océan'' accompagnée de son orchestre maladroit :

« Le lit est toujours plus chaud que le petit déjeuner; Toi, t'aimerais bien vivre sous la couette, pour l'éternité ! Regarde bien le monde qui t'entoure dans cette maison de cinglé; On fait Carnaval tous les jours, mieux tu pourras pas trouver ! Sors de ta couette, sors de ta couette !Rejoins-nous, ici c'est bien mieux; Tout l'monde est heureux; Sors de ta couette ! »

« STOOOOOP ! Vous avez gagné je me lève. Mais par pitié arrêtez ce massacre ! » Hurla une blonde farouche bondissant hors de sa couette. Et c'est sous des cris de victoire et d'acclamation qu'elle descendit, grimaçant, grommelant dans sa barbe, baillant tout en frottant ses yeux cernés. À peine étaient-ils arrivés à la cuisine que Henry se jeta sur le petit déjeuner engloutissant tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver aussi proprement qu'un ogre.

« Henry ! »

L'interpellé se releva lentement, avalant tout rond ce qu'il venait d'avaler, sous le regard inquisiteur de Régina. « Désolé. » Dit-il en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche avec son air d'innocent. Ce geste fit froncer davantage les sourcils de la brune, qui lui tendit un torchon en déplaçant son regard noir sur la blonde qui posa sa tasse immédiatement en grognant :

« Quoi ? »

« Vos manières de sauvages à vous deux me désespère ! Dire que je vais devoir assister à cela tous les jours maintenant ! » Feignit la brune en roulant des yeux, un sourire malicieux s'étirant malgré elle, qu'elle tenta de cacher derrière sa tasse.

La brune avait de plus en plus du mal à se retenir de rire en voyant sa compagne confuse, ouvrant fermant la bouche en fronçant les sourcils, bougeant le doigt dans le vide. C'était vraiment trop fort à voir.

« Euuuhh ''tous les jours'' comme dans : tu ne repartiras pas à Washington ? »

« Oui, j'ai démissionné. Je ne sais pas encore dans quel domaine je vais me reconvertir, mais je compte ouvrir ma propre entreprise. » Régina attendit impatiemment leur réaction, baladant son regard sur chacun d'entre eux, essayant de percevoir leur pensées, tout en buvant son café.

« Sérieux ? Genre sérieux ? Vraiment ? » Bredouilla Henry entre deux bouchées, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Régina hocha la tête avec sourire soulagé, tout en tapant dans la main de son fils qui se réjouissait sincèrement comme Ludi qui voulu faire elle aussi un high five à la brune, qui lui fit un bisous en prime. Quand elle revint à sa place Emma l'attendait l'air soucieux, elle lui demanda à l'oreille si l'adoption de Ludi était finalisée au moins, ce à quoi Régina répondit d'une sublime sourire et d'un clin d'œil. Le visage de la blonde s'élimina à son tour, elle glissa son bras autour de sa compagne posant sa main sur sa hanche, et dans un dernier regard elles se mirent d'accords sur la façon d'annoncer cela à la petite.

« Ludi chérie, nous avons quelque chose d'important à te dire. » Commença Régina pour attirer toute l'attention de la blondinette, qui les regarda avec de grands yeux ronds terrorisés, se rabougrissant sur sa chaise.

« N'aies pas peur gamine c'est un quelque chose plutôt chouette, enfin je suppose, enfin oui, enfin... » Régina stoppa le shérif en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens pour l'apaiser.

« Voilà, tu vois ceci. » La brune posa un dossier devant la petite en l'ouvrant. « C'est les papiers officiels pour ton adoption. Il faut que Anita le signe et atteste qu'ici est un foyer acceptable pour toi. Et que le psychiatre atteste que tu te sens bien ici et que psychologiquement tu es prête pour l'adoption, donc il faudra répondre sincèrement à toutes les questions qu'il te posera. Mais, toi seule ma puce à le pouvoir de décision. Si tu ne veux pas que l'on t'adopte ça ne se fera pas. Nous ne serrons pas tes mamans et du coup ça sera toujours Anita qui sera responsable de toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu pourras quand même rester ici, et nous on t'aimeras toujours autant d'accords. Nous serions juste très heureuse de t'avoir comme fille, parce que nous voulons te protéger et surtout parce que nous t'aimons aussi fort que des parents et ça, quoi qu'il arrive ça ne changera jamais. »

Régina rejoignit Emma de nouveaux, se collant un maximum contre elle pour cette fois-ci apaiser son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Ludi regarda autour d'elle anxieuse, triturant ses mains sur ses jambes, et comme elle ne disait pas un mot, une tension d'appréhension et de stresse s'installa dans l'air.

« J'aimerais que tu fasse vraiment partie de la famille tu sais, tu es déjà comme une petite sœur pour moi... » Avoua timidement Henry. Mais la petite baisa la tête, complètement paralysée d'angoisse. C'est à ce moment qu'Emma comprit, elle se décolla de Régina en dictant calmement à la petite d'aller s'habiller vite fait et de mettre de affaires chaudes. Elle monta pour faire de même suivit par Régina qui lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait, la blonde lui demanda juste de lui faire confiance qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard. Régina l'embrassa sur le pas de la porte, lui donnant ses clefs de voitures puis elle remit correctement le bonnet à la petite lui caressant la joue tendrement avant que les deux blondes ne partent.

« Je t'attends ici, va parler à ton papa. » Dit, la blonde en se garant près de la même plage où elle était venue s'exiler la nuit dernière. Ludi leva des yeux mouillés vers la blonde qui avait vue juste, elle avait peur de l'adoption par rapport à son papa. « Je ne peux pas te promette qu'il puisse t'entendre, mais je peux te promettre que ça te fera beaucoup de bien. Il te manquera toujours autant mais comme ça il sera toujours présent en toi. » Reprit la blonde en ouvrant la portière à la petite. Celle ci ne descendit pas tout de suite, elle hésita mais d'une voix fragile qui trahissait une forme d'admiration pour le shérif qui lui donnait le sentiment d'être enfin comprise, d'être enfin traitée comme quelqu'un qui n'était pas différent, elle dit un simple mais inestimable :

« Merci. »

Emma se pencha la suivant d'un regard soucieux, tout en se frottant énergiquement les mains pour les réchauffer. Puis elle gratta le volant avec le peu d'ongle qu'elle avait, l'atmosphère maussade la rendant vraiment mal à l'aise. Très vite ne le supportant plus elle alluma pour la première fois le poste, et laissa ''Playlist 1'' se lancer, elle sourit mielleusement sur ''Hit the wave'' de Marmozets, parce que c'était un de ses groupes de rock préféré, ce qui prouvait que finalement Régina et elle n'étaient au fond pas si différentes. Elle s'enfonça dans le siège et ferma les yeux, comme pour se fondre dans la musique et boire les paroles...

« MANNN LES PARENTS DE GRACE DEMANDENT QU'EST CE QU'ON FAIT POUR THANKSGIVING ?! »

Régina sursauta et manqua de s'entailler le doigt à la place du poivron. Les sourcils froncés, le cœur battant à la chamade elle plaqua son couteau sur la planche à découper en s'essuyant le front du revers de la main puis elle cria à son tour :

« SI TU AS QUELQUE CHOSE À ME DIRE, DESCENDS HENRY, C'EST UN MINIMUM DE SAVOIR-VIVRE ! »

Ni une ni deux, le jeune homme claqua la porte de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers, ce qui fit rouler des yeux la brune, mais lasse elle ne fit pas de remarque.

« Whooo ! Tu es stressée. Détends toi Emma va tout arranger, elles arrivent là je suis sûr ! » Analysa t-il en voyant sa mère crouler sous les plats et la nourriture, éminçant un poireaux à toute vitesse, le couteaux claquant fortement sur le bois de la planche. Elle cuisinait quand elle était anxieuse et à chaque fois il y avait de quoi nourrir un régiment !

« HumHum. » Répondit-elle vaguement, peu convainque, en versant les bouts de poireau dans un récipient. « Avec ta mère nous n'avons pas encore parlé de nos projets pour Thanksgiving, on est dimancheeee »

« 15. » L'aida t-il.

« Et bien, nous avons 11 jours pour l'organiser. Dit à Grace, que je contacterais ses parents en début de semaine. Et pour ce qui est de ton anniversaire, il va falloir que tu commence à le préparer car je te rappelle que c'est seulement deux semaines après Thanksgiving et que nous allons pas le faire à ta place jeune homme et- »

Elle fut coupée par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sur les deux blondes, précipitamment elle abandonna son couteaux sur le plain de travail et les rejoignit interrogeant du regard le shérif, qui n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus qu'elle. Son regard alors glissa sur la petite et comme celle-ci avait les yeux rouges et le nez qui coule elle eut un petit pincement au cœur et eut envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Mais elle ne voulait pas la brusquer alors elle prit le bout de son tablier, s'accroupit doucement devant elle et lui offrit un magnifique sourire réconfortant avant de la moucher affectueusement.

« Voilà, ça va mieux ? » Osa t-elle lui demander avec tendresse. Ludi hocha la tête mais les larmes reprenaient de plus belle, cette fois-ci Régina ne put se contenir, elle la pris dans ses bras en caressant l'arrière de sa tête, Ludi la serra fort en enfouissant sa tête dans son coup.

« Câlin sandwich ! » Clama Emma en venant incruster le câlin. La blondinette, leva la tête un sourire aux lèvres malgré les larmes et enroula un de ses bras autour du coup de la blonde, collant sa tête d'un côté à Régina et de l'autre à Emma, en soufflant timidement :

« Je vous aimes mes mamans. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondirent-elles en cœur, en frottant leur nez sur les joues toutes froides de la petite qui ricana de bonheur. La blonde tendit le bras vers Henry, qui les rejoignit de bon cœur pour leur premier câlin en famille.

« Et si on organisé un grand dîner ce soir pour fêter ça ? » Proposa Régina en enlevant son tablier pour le changer contre un propre.

« Carrément ! On pourrais inviter Chaca et Tipo avec leur parents si tu veux gamine ? » S'enthousiasma la blonde installée sur le tabouret en face de sa compagne tout en aidant la petite à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. La blondinette se réjouissait déjà d'avoir ses amis pour jouer avec elle ce soir.

« Ainsi que le maire. C'est leur oncle après tout et c'est un ami de la famille. »

« De quel famille ? » Protesta la blonde qui savait déjà que la réponse aller lui déplaire, et ça pas qu'un peu...

« La notre. Et vue que c'est la soirée de ta fille et non la tienne tu vas faire un effort et être gentille avec Kuzco, n'est ce pas ? » établit la brune en lui offrant un de ses plus beau regard catégorique et ténébreux.

« Vos désir sont des ordres Majesté. » Confirma la blonde en se mordant la lèvre, elle ne savait pas si c'était le ''ta fille'' ou cette façon de la transpercer du regard, c'était sûrement les deux, mais elle trouvait la brune terriblement sexy...Elle lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur, qui arracha à la belle brune un sourire licencieux.

* * *

« Des poules ?! Excuse moi mais je reste sceptique. » Récusa la brune en vaporisant son parfum dans son cou et sur sa nouvelle robe noire.

« Des poules, un ou deux lièvres et j'ai aussi pensé à un cheval, un jeune évidemment. Ou au pire un shetland même s'ils non pas un caractère facile. » Souligna la blonde en se tortillant pour enfiler son Levi's, les cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux, venant lui chatouiller le nez.

« PARDON ?! Non mais tu réalise qu'elle n'a que 6 ans, c'est non seulement beaucoup trop de responsabilités pour son âge mais c'est aussi une charge de travail bien trop importante, et c'est sa scolarité qui risque d'en pâtir ! » Révoqua Régina passant devant la blonde qui enfilait sa large veste en jean clair sur un débardeur assez lâche gris. Elle ramena sa tignasse blonde en arrière d'une main, fronçant des sourcils en reprenant son argumentation, elle n'avait aucune intention de lâcher l'affaire :

« Bientôt 7 déjà. Et ok je veux bien, ça fait peut être trop. Je dit à Gepetto que finalement on lui prends que deux,trois poules. Avant de faire ta rabat-joie écoute moi : Primo, grâce aux poules on aura de bons œufs frais. Deuzio, tu la lu aussi le devoir qu'elle a fait à l'école, elle rêve de devenir ''vétérinaire pour les fermes''. Je trouves juste important de la conforter dans son rêve. Et puis merde, tu sais qu'elle sera folle de joie de les avoir comme cadeaux à noël ! Tu veux la priver du cadeaux de ses rêves pour son premier noël en famille ? C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? »

« Langage. » Répondit sévèrement la brune avec automatisme, enfilant son blazer vert sombre tout en songeant aux paroles de la blonde, avant de répondre avec une expression perplexe : « Un poney me semble tout de même plus approprié, je pourrais lui donner des cours d'équitation. C'est une activité bien plus instructive que de nourrir des volailles ! »

Et avant même que la blonde puisse répliquer, Régina se redressa se dirigeant vers la porte en concluant avec un ton plus qu'impérial : « Nous sommes donc d'accord pour un poney. Quand tu en fera part à ton père adoptif, tu en profitera pour les inviter à Thanksgiving : il serait tant que tu me présente ainsi que nos enfants à ta famille. Pendant que je m'occupe de mes amuse-bouches et de recevoir les convives qui vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, va voir si Henry et Ludi sont prêts. »

Emma, se mordit la lèvre inférieur, les yeux savourant la paire de fesses parfaitement sculptée de sa tyrannique amante qui lui tournait le dos. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'empêcher d'actionner cette foutue poignée, et dans l'autre elle engloba tout son sein en venant se coller à son dos, tout en lui soufflant dangereusement dans l'oreille : « Mais pour qui tu te prends, femme ? »

Elle la retourna et la plaqua contre la porte, enfermant sa nuque dans sa main piégeant ses yeux noisettes dans les siens, la brune ouvrit la bouche mais Emma posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en ajoutant d'une voix redoutable : « Shhshhh... Rien, de ce que tu pourrais dire, ne t'aiderait. » avant de l'embrasser avec une vive douceur. La brune succomba à la blonde qui avait une attitude dominante mais des gestes infiniment tendres. Elle frissonna de la tête au pied quand la blonde s'arrêta dans son cou, lui massant le sein d'une main, et lui soulevant passionnément la cuisse de l'autre, son souffle chaud derrière son oreille lui subtilisa un gémissement.

Exaltée, elle ramena le corps chaud et athlétique du shérif contre elle, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos, la blonde en profita pour faufiler sa main sous la robe et le dessous de la brune, et commença à la caresser généreusement tout en continuant à faire des merveilles dans le creux de son cou. Avide de sa belle blonde, Régina se mordit la lèvre tout en glissant sa main sous le débardeur du shérif dans l'intention de se délecter d'elle. Mais à peine avait-elle frôlé son ventre que la blonde la repoussa dans un mouvement de recul, mettant fin à leur ébat, une expression de gêne et de détresse collée au visage. Régina sourcilla, lui portant un regard d'incompréhension chargé d'inquiétude tout en bafouillant : « Qu'est ce que ? Em- »

La sonnette aiguë du portail la coupa, dans la confusion générale la blonde s'empressa de répondre tout en évitant les yeux stupéfaits de la brune : « Je dois aller voir les...enfants. » avant de s'enfuir dans un coup de vent. « Euuh, mais... » Régina resta interdite, elle du prendre quelques secondes de plus pour se reprendre. Elle prit un grande bouffé d'air pour ravaler son inquiétude et sa frustration, puis elle lissa sa robe et se recoiffa énergiquement en se promettant d'en reparler avec Emma aussitôt que les invités seront parties.


	20. Chapter 20 - The King

**Aloha ! Voilà le temps des mes examens est terminé, je vais écrire et donc publier plus rapidement et oui je publierais cet été ! Et merci encore une fois à tous et toutes pour vos follows, favs et reviews et surtout pour me lire !**

 **Je vous souhaite d'avance un bon week-end espérons ensoleillé !**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : The King.

« Et voilà, parfait. » Observa Emma en finissant de nouer la natte de la blondinette. « Aller viens gamine, ils nous attendent. » La blonde se dirigeait déjà vers les marches quand la petite trottina derrière elle et glissa sa petite main dans la sienne. Surprise Emma s'arrêta, baissant son regard vers la gamine, qui semblait avoir le traque. Emma ne pu la trouver qu'attendrissante, elle serra un peu plus sa petite main tout en lui assurant qu'elle allait vraiment s'éclater ce soir et qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à craindre.

La première chose qui attrapa son regard, c'est celui de sa compagne qui traduisait clairement son insatisfaction et son interrogation. Emma se racla la gorge d'inconfort, un pique de honte et d'appréhension bloqué au travers. Mais Régina mit très vite fin à cette situation gênante en glissant un regard chaleureux sur la blondinette qui lâcha la main du shérif pour rejoindre la brune qui l'encouragea à aller saluer les invités.

La blonde fit de même, mettant de côté ses problèmes et son embarras pour profiter de la soirée en l'honneur de sa fille. Sa fille. Non elle ne s'en lasserait jamais, tout son corps était parcouru d'un étrange sentiment du pureté et de fierté. Un de ces moments que l'on se remémore de temps en temps juste par plaisir, comme déguster un carré de chocolat en cachette...

« Ludi ma puce, viens. » Appela doucement Régina tendant la main avec un splendide sourire vers la blondinette qui était déjà sollicitée par les jumeaux et la petite Dorothée.

« Tu es magnifique ma puce. » Confia la brune en lui déposant un bisous maternel sur sa petite joue devenue rebondie et rosie. La petite lui répondit d'un grand sourire timide. Henry à peine les avait-il rejoint que Régina resserra sa cravate et arrangea ses cheveux il roula des yeux vers Emma qui s'amusait de la scène, puis celle-ci posa sa main sur l'épaule de la petite lui offrant un petit clin d'œil complice avant que l'ancienne politicienne lève sa coupe de champagne en proclamant :

« Merci à tous d'être venue partager notre joie de voir Ludi devenir officiellement un membre de la famille Swan-Mills. »

« WHOOOUUUUUU ! » Brailla Ruby pour manifester sa joie. Tandis que Anita les remerciait de tout son cœur pour avoir fait de Ludi une petite fille heureuse. Et que Snow essuyait ses larmes pendant que le maire Kuzco et sa famille les félicitaient.

Emma elle, n'était pas en accord total avec le ''Swan-Mills'', car au fond d'elle était arrivé le moment. Ouais, depuis le mariage de Snow et malgré toutes les merdes qui lui sont tombées dessus récemment elle ne cessait de penser et de follement désirer à faire de Régina et de leur deux formidables gamins des ''Swan''.

« À Ludi ! » Claironna t-elle en traquant avec sa compagne lui offrant un des plus beaux sourire qu'elle n'ai jamais fait.

Emma ferma la porte de la salle de réception qui étouffa les cries et rires des gamins. Ils étaient déchaînés là dedans, les jeux qu'Emma avait passé sa journée à assembler et à descendre de ses vieux cartons valaient finalement le coup. Le château gonflable faisant l'inhumanité même Ludi c'était transformée en une petite chose hystérique.

S'approchant du salon Emma entendit des rires mais cette fois ci d'adulte et la mère des jumeaux, Chicha, reprit : « ….et ça avec tout ! Tenez ce matin encore ils se chamaillaient pour savoir lequel des deux a les plus belles crottes de nez ! Avec preuves à l'appui ! » La blonde s'assit pendant que tout le monde riait légèrement.

« L'autre jour, Dorothée, qui est évidemment en maternelle, fixe le tableau d'affichage qui est à l'entrée de l'école et se met à crier : ''Regarde maman, on mange des crevettes ce midi à la cantine ! - Non ma chérie, c'est une affichette avec le dessin d'un pou pour signaler qu'ils sont de retour à l'école." » Raconta Zelena relançant de nouveau les rires.

« Ouais, ça me fait penser à la semaine dernière ou peut être la semaine d'avant...Bref, on s'en fou. Ludi vient me voir en larme, complètement terrorisée la gamine, en me disant : ''Je me suis cassée le pied, je me suis cassée le pied !'' Alors moi forcément je m'inquiète mais en même je suis perplexe vue qu'elle se tient debout comme-ci de rien était. Je lui dis donc que c'est sûrement moins grave qu'elle ne le penses. Elle me dit en relevant son jean : ''NON, NON regarde j'ai mon os qui ressort là !'' tout en pointant simplement la boule de sa cheville ! » La blonde y comprit son auditoire partie dans un fou rire en s'imaginant la scène.

« Je, je suis partis dans un fou rire, et elle me regardait avec ses petits yeux perdus. » Reprit difficilement le shérif qui ne put se retenir de rire. « Bon après je lui est montrée que j'avais la même chose et tout, mais franchement j'ai du rire 5 bonnes minutes ! Pliée en deux ! Elle m'a littérairement pliée en deux ! »

« Oh doux Jésus ! Elle était bonne celle là ! » Lâcha Ruby en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Les enfants sont vraiment une source de bonheur. Il me tarde de tomber enceinte, ce qui ne devrait plus être long, avec David on essaye déjà depuis quelques temps maintenant. On a même trouvé un prénom ! » Expliqua Snow parlant pour son mari qui travaillait ce soir, tout en frottant son ventre plat.

« Quel est ce prénom ? » Demanda gentiment Pacha le mari de Chicha mais aussi le frère du maire, qui prenait un petit four sur la table base.

« C'est pour une fille : Ambroise. »

Ils restèrent deux ou trois secondes à la fixer n'en croyant pas leur oreilles, avant que Ruby et Emma ne se bidonnent. Évidemment la blonde ne pu résister à se moquer d'elle :

« Oh ma chère Ambroise, vous me voyez marri, nous même abhorrons ces mécréants, je m'en vais de ce pas les chasser de nos terres ! »

« Que nenni Monsieur, je ne puis m'en satisfaire, nous partons, n'est ce pas Hugues ?! » En rajouta Ruby qui se leva avec en exagérant son air contrarié et aristocratique.

« Ça suffit ! » Se vexa la petite brune rouge de colère, les toisant du regard. Ce qui les fit encore plus rire, même Régina ainsi que Zelena et Anita et la famille du maire Kuzco ricanaient mais par respect essayaient de le dissimuler. Les moqueries continuèrent un peu, Snow n'impressionnant guère les deux amies, avant que Régina n'y mette à contre cœur, gentiment fin aidée par Anita qui changea adroitement de sujet.

* * *

« J'étais certaine de te trouver ici... »

Emma se tourna vers la voix suave, et sentit son corps se réchauffer sous les yeux voluptueux de sa compagne. Ne s'arrêtant pas dans le pansage de Maximus elle répondit sereinement :

« Je voulais m'assurer qu'il aille bien, et qu'il ne fasse pas trop froid ici avant de venir dormir. » La brune ne lui répondit que part un fin sourire. La blonde savait ce qu'il allait suivre, et pour dire vrai elle redoutait ce moment. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'en parler, ça remuait beaucoup trop choses en elle...elle ne voulait simplement pas craquer comme une faible devant sa compagne...

« Chouette soirée hein ? » Tenta t-elle en lui tournant le dos pour attraper la couverture à cheval, le stresse montant en flèche.

« Il faut que l'on parle Emma. J'aimerais comprendre ce qui c'est passé, ai-je fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

L'inquiétude dans la voix de sa compagne lui tordit le cœur. Bordel elle ne pouvait pas la laisser croire que c'était elle le problème ! Mais putain elle ne pouvait pas lui dire...Pourquoi ruiner cette fin de journée ?... Et puis elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait supporter une nouvelle fois s'entendre le dire...

« Quand auras-tu confiance en moi ? En nous ? Crois-tu que je ne serais pas capable de t'écouter ? De t'aider ? À quoi bon être en couple Emma si on ne compte pas l'une sur l'autre ?! » S'indigna la brune, les yeux noirs et blessés. Maximus s'agita un peu. Emma lui caressa la tête, chuchotant sur un ton rassurant, avant de faire signe à Régina de la suivre, ce n'était pas un endroit pour régler ça.

Une fois dans leur chambre, la blonde s'enferma immédiatement dans la salle de bain. Pensant que ça serait peut être plus facile de lui parler si ce n'était pas directement en face. Mais en fait elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'enfermait. Et rejetait toujours sa compagne quand une part d'elle mourrait d'envie de pleurer sur son épaule, sentir son parfum, calfeutrée entre ses bras, pouvoir lâcher prise et être relevée par celle qu'elle aimait...Régina toquait à la porte lui sommant de sortir d'ici, qu'elle ne pouvait pas toujours fuir quand les choses se compliquaient.

« C'est quand tu as touché mon ventre... » Confessa le shérif dos à la porte, les coudes sur les genoux, les mains dans les cheveux. Comprimant ses paupières pour empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux.

Régina qui n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait défit son poing qui s'apprêtait à toquer, laissant choir sa main sur la porte, avant de se laisser choir dos à la porte en soufflant. Elle se sentait idiote et égocentrique. Elle avait tout ramené à elle, pensant qu'Emma ne la trouvait plus attirante ou qu'elle ne voulait plus d'elle parce qu'elle venait de réaliser qu'elle voulait cette Mulan de malheur. Pourquoi cette femme ne sortait-elle pas de sa tête ?! Elles viennent d'adopter une petite fille ensemble et elle est toujours là entrain de douter de la mère de ses enfants ! Maintenant elle se sentait hypocrite, elle lui reprochait de ne pas lui faire confiance, mais elle, avait elle parfaitement confiance en la blonde ?

« J'ai...J'ai cette putain d'impression qu'il est encore...d'avoir son...putain ! Merde ! » Se força douloureusement la blonde en se tapant le front comme pour physiquement l'éjecter jusqu'à sa bouche.

« Emma ne- » Essaya la brune voulant stopper la souffrance de sa compagne, qui provoquait en elle un mal horrible, qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit aussi mordant pour personne d'autre. Ce n'était pas de la compassion, elle absorbait littéralement la douleur de la femme qu'elle aimait.

« cadavre ! »

Quelques larmes débordèrent malgré tous les efforts de Régina pour les retenir. Elle n'avait qu'une envie arracher cette porte et emprisonner Emma de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Et accessoirement retrouver ce chirurgien et lui faire avaler ses propres tripes. Au lieu de ça, elle rassembla tout ses facultés avant de prononcer avec le plus de soin possible de sa voix chaude :

« Tu ne peux continuer à t'efforcer d'être uniquement la mère qui va parfaitement bien pour Henry et Ludi. Et d'un autre côté la mère détruite de Tadashi complètement rongée par la culpabilité de n'avoir pu lui offrir la vie et celle de le dénigrer de ta nouvelle vie.

Tu es la mère de Tadashi, Henry et Ludi qui ne va pas parfaitement bien du tout. Mais qui leur est complètement dévouée et qui s'efforce d'être la mère qu'ils méritent d'avoir. Et tu ne peux pas cacher à Henry et Ludi l'existence de leur défunt frère. Comme tu m'a ouvert les yeux par rapport à Daniel, comme tu as aidé Ludi par rapport à son père. Nous portons tous dans nos cœur une perte. Une famille, mon amour, est composée de vivants mais aussi de ces morts. »

La brune se releva quand elle entendit la porte se déverrouiller, le cœur angoissé, le visage d'une douceur accueillante. La blonde apparut, le cœur remué, le visage trempé ne demandant qu'à s'échouer sur une épaule réconfortante. Naturellement elles se retrouvèrent étroitement entremêlées se nourrissant de l'essence de l'autre.

Même si elle n'avait aucune envie de corrompre ce tendre moment, Régina glissa presque en chuchotant qu'elle lui prendrait rendez-vous dès demain avec le psychiatre qui l'avait aidé après l'euthanasie de Daniel. D'abord vexée par l'idée Emma répondit d'un non catégorique. Mais après les arguments infaillibles de la brune elle céda, pour son propre bien et indirectement celui de sa famille.

Cette nuit là Emma la passa dans les bras apaisant de sa divine compagne, elle n'avait plus dormi aussi bien depuis des mois.

* * *

Emma referma la dernière candidature, sans vraiment grande conviction elle nota deux, trois noms pour des entretiens. Des stagiaires... Non mais qu'elle idée bien pourrie avait encore pondu Kuzco. Elle avait déjà toute une ville à s'occuper qui devenait de plus en plus grosse tous les jours avec ces nouvelles résidences pavillonnaires dont il était si fière, des nids à problème oui ! Ils étaient en sous-effectif, mais elle devait maintenant faire la baby-sitter pour deux gosses qui allaient traîner dans ses pattes et l'empêcher de faire son boulot correctement ! Aux dangers il y a pensé à ça ?! Non évidemment lui derrière son bureau en chaîne, son cul vissé bien confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir, il s'en foutait de la sécurité de ses hommes et d'elle !

« Putain d'enfoiré de bourgeois à la con. » Marmonna t-elle rageusement en tapant du poing sur la table.

« Cela fait beaucoup de vulgarités pour une aussi courte phrase ! » Réprimanda une voix bien familière dans son dos.

« Hey, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Se détendit instantanément la blonde en allant déposer un doux baiser sur la joue de la ténébreuse brune.

L'ancienne politicienne leva son sac isotherme répondant avec évidence et suffisance qu'elle venait simplement déjeuner avec sa compagne, mais qu'elle s'était trompée de bureau et d'ailleurs qu'elle ferait mieux d'y aller. La blonde ouvrit la porte en répondant dans une neutralité parfaite qu'elle ne la retenait pas. Régina haussa un sourcil la perçant du regard et quitta les lieux aussi dangereusement que royalement. Mais quand elle arriva à la hauteur du shérif celle ci l'attrapa par la taille, la ramenant dans la pièce tout en fermant la porte, avant de la chatouiller généreusement contre le bureau. Et ne relâcha la belle seulement quand elle eut fini de se délecter de son sublime rire. Régina faussement agacée la gratifia d'un tape sur l'épaule et d'une menace de finir sans bras si elle venait à recommencer ses enfantillage. Ce à quoi la blonde répondit avec beaucoup de maturité en tirant la langue. Tout en installant leur repas sur le bureau la brune roula des yeux ne se rendant même pas compte du grand sourire qui illuminait son visage, puis plus sérieusement elle lui demanda avec intérêt :

« Alors, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec le docteur Hopper ce matin ? »

Affalée dans son fauteuil dévorant la paella de la brune, le shérif regarda brièvement en l'air. Ce n'était pas pour se remémorer le rendez-vous mais pour réfléchir à la manière dont elle allait pouvoir clôturer le sujet tout en donnant à Régina ce qu'elle voulait.

« Mieux que je ne le pensais, même si j'ai eu un peu de mal au début. Hopper est cool. » Expédia t-elle avec sincérité avant de changer de sujet : « Tu sais que je pourrais payer cher pour manger tes petits plats ? »

Régina s'arrêta net de manger, le regard fixe et pétillant, toujours sans un mot elle se leva enfila son trench noir par dessus sa robe rouge, rattrapée in extremis par Emma qui s'inquiéta de savoir ce qui lui prenait. La brune lui répondit rapidement qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire, avant de s'emparer brutalement des lèvres du shérif, sa langue demandant pressement l'entré, le shérif ne put que capituler et se laisser guider dans ce ballet endiablé. Fébrile et désemparée le shérif suivit la brune du regard à travers la fenêtre, s'arrêtant sur ses délicieuses jambes...Cette femme était vraiment incroyable pensa t-elle en secouant la tête un sourire en coin amusé.

Son regard dévia ensuite sur la voiture louche garée derrière Régina, qui démarra quelques secondes après elle pour partir dans la même direction. Le shérif put apercevoir le profil du type qui avait vraiment une sale tronche avant que la vitre se ferme. Elle allait sauter dans le pick-up poussée par l'intuition que sa compagne était suivie et que ce type ne lui voulait pas du bien. Mais elle fut retenue par Graham qui cria depuis l'accueil que l'épicerie de la place venait d'être cambriolée et que le suspect s'enfuyait en direction de la sortie de la ville. Elle siffla Lilo et démarra en trombe le véhicule de police accompagnée de son subordonnée.

Sous le jet d'eau brûlant la blonde relâcha la pression accumulé dans la journée. Ainsi que la boue séchée dont elle était couverte après la petite chasse à l'homme dans les bois pour retrouver le ''cambrioleur'', qui s'avérait finalement n'être qu'un gamin de 17 ans nommé Aladdin, un sans papier qui ne maîtrisait pas très bien la langue, vivant sous un abris de fortune dans les bois. Et qui n'avait volé à l'étalage que deux paquets de pain de mis, un bouteille d'eau et des Slim Jims. Au moins cette nuit il dormait repu et au chaud dans la cellule. La blonde soupira quand elle repensa aux heures de galère qu'elle avait passé au téléphone pour trouver un organisme compétent et fiable pour le prendre en charge et assurer son suivit. Elle ferma le robinet et laissa sa journée de travail derrière elle en sortant de la douche.

Elle finissait de se sécher quand deux mains froides se posèrent délicatement sur ses seins, elle poussa un petit ''Ououu'' et frissonna quand le corps chaud de sa compagne se colla dans son dos. Elle ferma les yeux de bien être quand la brune déposa des baisers sensuels sur son épaule en déclarant lascivement qu'elle rentrait tard ce soir, qu'elle lui avait manqué. La blonde se tourna face à la brune, et lui déposa un intense baiser sur le front en lui expliquant qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de boulot et que de toute façon elle avait des heures à rattraper.

« Alors c'était quoi cette chose si importante que tu avais à faire pour t'en fuir comme ça ? Tu sais que ça m'a obsédé toute la journée ! » Accusa la blonde ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser des yeux amoureux sur sa majestueuse compagne.

« Rien qui ne te regarde. » Certifia la brune avec un fin sourire de vengeance.

« Ah ouais ? » Répondit la blonde choquée en enfilant son pull et avançant dangereusement vers la brune.

« Moi. Pas. Dire. À. Toi. » Ironisa la brune les bras croisés guère impressionnée par le shérif, elle lui lança même un regard impérieux.

« Ah ouais ? » Répéta la blonde toujours sur le même ton, arrivant à la hauteur de l'ancienne politicienne, les yeux joueurs mais tricheurs.

« En plus d'être stupide tu es sourde ? »

Éberluée Emma haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, toute en souriant malgré elle.« Ok tu l'auras cherché.»

« Comm- » Voulut répliquer la brune mais elle était déjà soulevée de terre pas le shérif qui la déposa sur son épaule comme un sac un patate. « Repose moi immédiatement Swan ! » Crisa la brune tout en se débattant. La blonde l'ignora et se dirigea vers la chambre avant de la lâcher sur le lit, de l'immobiliser et de commencer à la chatouiller. « NON ! Arrête ! D'accord ! Je ! Te ! Le ! DIS ! Arrête ! » Cria la brune tout en riant et gesticulant sous la blonde.

Le shérif la libéra la mine victorieuse et impatiente, la brune tout en se recoiffant lui ordonna de d'abord aller faire un bisous à leur fille car elle le lui avait promis, que pendant ce temps elle lui ferait réchauffer son dîner, qu'ensuite elle devait la rejoindre et qu'elles en discuteraient à ce moment là.

Le plus silencieusement possible Emma ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Ludi, et si glissa lentement. La gamine dormait à point fermé, la blonde pouvait l'entende à sa respiration, tout comme Lilo qui dormait au pied du lit, ces deux là était rapidement devenues inséparables. Elle resta quelques secondes fascinée par ce petit être qui semblait autant paisible que fragile. Dieux ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer... Elle déposa aussi délicatement que possible un doux bisous sur sa petite tête, extériorisant cet amour qui débordait d'elle.

« Maman.. ? » Bredouilla la gamine en plissant les yeux.

« Shhhhhh fais dodo ma puce. » Murmura la blonde dont le cœur venait de faire un tour sur lui même. Un sourire tout ému naissant sur son visage.

« Chanson.. ? » Bredouilla de nouveau la blondinette encore tout endormie. La blonde ne put bien sûr y résister, elle se coula alors lentement dans le lit, la petite posa sa tête surs ses jambes en suçant son pouce son Némo coincé sous le bras. À ce stade là le cœur d'Emma n'était plus qu'un marshmallow fondu. Et tout lui faisant des papouilles dans ses cheveux fins et elle se mit à chanter presque à voix basse :

« Well, since my baby left me  
Well, I found a new place to dwell  
Well, it's down at the end of Lonely Street  
At Heartbreak Hotel... »


	21. Chapter 21 - Thanksgiving

**Aloha ! Je suis désolé pour l'attente et je vous remercie tous pour votre soutient ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

Chapitre 21 – Thanksgiving.

Régina entendit Emma approcher, elle se retourna s'apprêtant à parler mais la blonde lui répondit avant même qu'elle ne put lui poser la question, que la petite dormait comme un ange. Haussant un sourcil, la brune lui sourit chaudement en lui posant son assiette devant elle. Le shérif la remercia et lui offrit à son tour un doux sourire. Et avant même que celle-ci ne puisse lui redemander ce qu'elle avait fait de si mystérieux cet après-midi, Régina la coupa net levant son doigt avant de pointer son assiette avec un petit air autoritaire et malicieux.

Tout en se servant un verre de vin, elle commença son explication en lui rappelant qu'elle avait arrêté la politique avec l'intention d'ouvrir son propre commerce. Emma hocha la tête en engouffrant sa fourchette, soulageant sa faim qu'il lui tordait le ventre. La brune but une gorgé, faisant tourner le liquide rouge par automatisme tout en reprenant qu'elle avait eu l'idée, après que la blonde lui ai dit ce midi qu'elle paierait cher pour manger ses petits plats, d'ouvrir une sorte de restaurant-traiteur-boulangerie.

Elle leva la main pour une nouvelle fois couper les questions et manifestement l'enthousiasme d'Emma, ce qui provoqua cette étrange sensation en elle. Une sensation de se sentir soutenue, c'était encore nouveau pour elle. Elle laissa donc échapper un sourire mi-réservé mi-touché. Elle expliqua ensuite, qu'elle avait déjà trouvé l'endroit idéal à Boston et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à régler quelques formalités demain avec l'architecte et la banque. Et les travaux débuterons le jour suivant. Ils ne devrait pas s'étaler sur plus de quatre semaines. Elle avait payé en conséquence et que pour cet architecte ça n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à dépasser même d'une seule journée. Certifia t-elle d'un ton menaçant, les yeux brûlant d'une lueur assassine.

« Attends Boston ? Ça fait une trotte d'ici ! C'est à 1 voire 1 heure et demi d'ici, je croyais que tu voulais êtres plus disponible pour nous, notre vie de famille ? » Intervient la blonde quelque peu désorientée qui en délaissa même sa fourchette.

« N'exagère pas par pitié Emma. Je ne met pas plus de 40 minutes pour faire l'aller. C'est tout à fait raisonnable. Et non je ne roule pas 'comme une dingo avec ma berline à la con' pour te citer, je respecte les limitations de vitesses. Simplement ma voiture est plus puissantes que les autres. » Assura l'entrepreneuse avec suffisance et une touche d'agacement.

« C'est moi qui exagère ?! Je rêve. Tu es d'une mauvaise foie, c'est grave. » Répliqua le shérif en levant les yeux au ciel sur un ton accusateur en finissant par reprendre le court de son dîner.

« Si tu as finis de dramatiser, je peux reprendre mon explication ? »

La brune prit majestueusement place à côté de son shérif et reprit tout en dessinant du doigt que le bâtiment se divisait en trois : d'abords la partie boulangerie à la française où serait servit toute sorte de pains, des pâtisseries, un peu de gâteaux d'autres pays également... Mais aussi des snacks le midi sous forme de sandwichs par exemple. Et pour les fêtes il sera proposé un sandwich à thème, comme à la dinde. Ensuite la deuxième partie le côté traiteur, qui ne servirait qu'à passer commande pour toutes sorte d'événements d'un mariage à une simple soirée entre amis. Où serait proposé aussi des menus spéciales fêtes pour Thanksgiving, Noël par exemple. Enfin la dernière partie ouvert uniquement le soir : le restaurant. Le menu du jour sera toujours un menu exotique basé sur la cuisine traditionnelle d'un pays du monde.

L'entrain de Régina était tellement communicatif qu'Emma eut une furieuse envie de soulever la de terre tout en lui embrassant chaque recoin du visage. Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire bien évidemment. Tout en grognant entre ses dents serrées entre deux baisers :

« Mais c'est. Trop bien ! Cette idée. C'est de. La bombe ! Tu es. Juste. Extra ! »

« Tu complètement folle. » Se contenta t-elle de répondre, levant les yeux aux ciel dans un sourire en coin, quand la blonde la reposa au sol. Secrètement sous le charme de sa blonde aux cheveux mal attachés, dans son sweat grincheux, ses petites pommettes, ses yeux émeraudes réconfortant, ses lèvres... Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur ses lèvres, donnant de plus en plus envie à la brune des les embrasser...

« Complètement folle de toi. » Souffla sensuellement le shérif, les yeux aguicheurs en posant ses mains fermement sur les hanches de la brune qui était plaquée contre l'îlot. Happée par cette tension sexuelle que dégageait sa sublime brune... Ses mains picotant de plaisir au contact de son corps qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur et pourtant elle ne finissait jamais de découvrir sa beauté diabolique...

« Oh ce que tu es ringarde. » Répliqua la brune sur un ton sensuellement narquois. Le souffle s'allongeant, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son appétissante shérif comme pour être sûre qu'elle ne romprait pas le contact. Trop avide d'elle pour la laisser lui échapper...

« Oh tu n'imagine pas à quel point. » Souffla la blonde lascivement, effleurant dangereusement les lèvres pulpeuses de sa brune, leur regard plongé l'un dans l'autre. Avant qu'elle ne lui fasse un clin d'œil appuyant sur la télécommande de la chaîne, de la musique latine envahit la cuisine, la blonde se saisit de la brune l'entraînant dans une danse intensément sensuelle.

Plus rien n'exista que l'envie dévorante de l'autre, nourrie par la friction de leur corps rythmée par la musique. La blonde posa une main possessive sur la fesse de sa brune afin presser leur corps, tout en dévorant des yeux son décolleté, son cou, ses yeux noir de désir... La brune tourna sur elle même gracieusement avant de se mettre dos à sa blonde. Et de se déhancher voluptueusement contre le shérif qui se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de prendre sa compagne immédiatement. Mais elle ne pu retenir ses mains de se balader voracement sur les formes hypnotisantes de sa brune ténébreuse. Celle-ci finit par se retourner et s'empressa de l'embrasser langoureusement. La blonde en laissa échapper un gémissement rauque, qui fit sourire diaboliquement la brune qui l'attrapa par le col de son sweat et la tira jusqu'à dans leur chambre.

À peine étaient-elles entrées que la brune fut plaquée contre la porte, déshabillée entre deux baisers dans le cou, pendant qu'elle s'empressait elle aussi de déshabiller son shérif, l'embrassant redoutablement dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Les mains de la blonde empoigna fermement l'arrière des cuisses de sa brune, qui les enroula atour des hanches de la blonde. Le temps d'une seconde ou deux, elles se figèrent comme pour prendre le temps de savourer le désir ardant dans le regard, le souffle difficile, la chaleur de la peau de l'autre... Avant que la blonde ne glisse deux doigts dans sa compagne humide qui resserra ses jambes et ses bras atour du cou de sa blonde, tout en gémissant de plaisir. Elle attrapa la lèvre de la blonde et la mordilla d'excitation, avant de gémir sur sa bouche.

Mais elle ne laissa pas le contrôle à la blonde bien longtemps. Elle desserra les jambes et poussa la blonde sur le lit, posant des yeux féroces sur elle en lui grimpant dessus érotiquement, parsemant sur son chemin de baisers langoureux et de légères morsures le corps athlétique de se compagne. Son ascension se termina quand le visage de la blonde se trouva à hauteur de son sexe. Et elle n'eut le temps d'ordonner quoi que soit que la blonde commença déjà à la lécher avec exaltation, se délectant des gémissements de sa brune.

Régina s'écroula au côté d'Emma le souffle court, les sensations dans son corps encore orgasmique. Quand elle sentit les dents de sa compagne se poser sur son épaule, elle comprit que la blonde était impatiente qu'elle ne s'occupe d'elle, ce qui la fit sourire avec une grande satisfaction. Elle se positionna au dessus d'elle, la narguant du regard avant de lui embrasser goulûment le cou jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Descendant pour faire de même avec sa poitrine, appréciant chaque gémissement qui s'échappa du souffle difficile de la blonde. Roulant son téton sous sa langue, roulant son clitoris sous son pouce, caressant l'entré très humide de la blonde avec son indexe et son majeur. Plus elle intensifiait ses caresses et plus les gémissements de la blonde augmentaient. Ses doigts glissèrent en la blonde à la hauteur de ses phalanges, faisant jouir la blonde qui se cambra. La brune amplifia alors ses mouvements, accompagnant sa compagne jusqu'à un fulgurant orgasme.

Essoufflée, comblée, la blonde croisa le regard dans sa compagne. Elle n'y vit que de l'amour alors elle se dit qu'elle avait foutrement de la chance de l'avoir. Et que pour rien au monde elle ne changerait son passé, car sans ça elle ne l'aurait peut-être pas connue...

* * *

Régina baissa les yeux sur l'horloge de son ordinateur, calculant mentalement combien d'heures elle avait devant-elle pour préparer le repas. Elle hocha sévèrement la tête sans porter une réelle considération à ce que le candidat pouvait bien raconter. Cet entretien skype n'était guère sa première inquiétude. Elle était accaparait par ce soir, espérant vraiment être bien vue par la famille adoptive d'Emma. Elle voulait que ce soir ils repartent l'esprit serein, sans crainte qu'elle ne fasse souffrir leur fille.

Elle remercia froidement le candidat, lui exposant sans aucun ménagement qu'il n'avait pas retenu son attention. Ne lui laissant le temps de répliquer qu'elle coupa skype afin de décrocher son téléphone qui vibrait juste à côté.

« Halo marraine ?! » Cria une petite voie, faisant sourire tendrement la brune qui laissa son dos se reposer sur le dossier.

« Bonjour ma puce, comment vas-tu ? »

« Ça va ! Je vais manger chez papy Bob et mamie Élise ! Mais pas de cadeaux encore maman elle a dit ! »

« Et bien oui, Noël c'est le mois prochain, dans encore plusieurs dodos. Mais c'est super d'aller voir papy et mamie, pas vrais ? »

« Ouais... Mais papy sent la saucisse ! » Répondit la petite fille mal à l'aise et agacée. Régina se retint de rire en se raclant la gorge avant de froncer les sourcils et d'expliquer sur un ton calme mais sévère :

« Ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on dit de son papy, Dorothée. Ce n'est pas gentil. Tu vas lui faire de la peine. Veux-tu faire de la peine à ton papy ? »

« Non... » Souffla la petite fille honteuse.

« Bien. »

« C'est quand tu viens ? » Demanda tristement la petite rousse. Ce qui fit sentir Régina assez coupable, elle n'y allait plus autant c'est vrais et visiblement ça faisait de la peine à sa filleule.

« Bientôt ma chérie promis. » Certifia sincèrement la brune. Dans le ton de sa voix l'on pouvait détecter à quel point la petite fille lui manquait.

« D'accord...MAMAN J'AI FINIS ! Au revoir marraine, t'aime ! » Se remit à crier jovialement la petite fille, et avant que la petite ne s'échappe en courant Régina lui répondit tendrement : « Je t'aime aussi ma puce, à très vite ! »

Zelena prit la place de sa fille, ordonnant à sa meilleure amie d'arrêter de stresser pour ce soir. Et lui assura que non elle n'était pas que froideur et autorité, qu'elle renvoyait aussi beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse près de sa famille. Régina la remercia, soulagée et touchée et lui certifia qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans elle. Zelena répondit sur le ton de l'évidence qu'elle non plus elle ne savait pas. Le téléphone vibra dans la main de la brune, qui prévint son amie d'attendre une seconde.

Quand elle reprit l'appel, elle expliqua avec exaspération et colère qu'Emma venait de lui envoyer un message la prévenant qu'ils fêteraient Thanksgiving au commissariat, parce qu'apparemment elle était censée travailler ! Ce qui fit rire Zelena qui imaginait très bien la tête que devait faire la brune. Régina répondit avec promesse qu'elle allait tuer sa compagne. Zelena en profita pour plaisanter sur le fait qu'au moins pour l'ambiance froide et autoritaire un commissariat c'était parfait. Mais elle finit par rassurer la brune lui démontrant que l'endroit importait peu, à Thanksgiving c'était la nourriture le plus important. Et la soirée partagé avec la famille aussi, mais pas autant. Elle en profita pour demander à la brune ce qu'elle avait prévue pour ce soir, tout en expliquant ce qu'elle même avait prévue. Alors la conversation pris la tournure d'une émission spéciale astuces et critiques culinaires.

* * *

« Comment nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Et bien je venais d'arriver en Italie, où je travaillais comme jeune fille au pair. » Répondit Blue de sa voie paisible, lançant un regard amoureux à son marie, qui posa sur elle le même regard. Régina écoutait attentivement tout en remplissant les assiettes de tout le monde.

« Et il se trouve qu'il habitait la maison juste à côté. Notre histoire à d'abord commencé par une belle amitié. » Expliqua Blue avec plaisir. Tant dis que tout le monde se jetaient sur leur assiettes, avec des bruits de contentement pour signifier que c'était vraiment très bon.

« Au bout de 2 ans cette amitié a évolué en amour. Et depuis on ne s'est jamais quitté. » Conclut Blue en posant tendrement sa main sur la joue de son marie, sous le regard attendrit de tout le monde. Puis elle commença à manger, et complimenta Régina sur sa délicieuse cuisine. Celle-ci la remercia, avant de s'essuyer la bouche en lançant un regard chargé de réprobation sur Henry et Grace qui se donnait la main sous la table, presque entrain de se bécoter. Emma qui finissait de couper la viande de Ludi, remarqua la tension intérieur qui brûlait dans les yeux de sa compagne. Alors elle posa délicatement sa main sur la cuisse de la brune espérant l'apaiser un peu. Régina détourna le regard et ne prêta plus attention aux tourtereaux quand Blue lui posa des questions sur son métier et sur elle en générale auxquelles elle répondit volontiers. Appréciant intérieurement la main réconfortante d'Emma, qu'elle caressa discrètement.

Pendant ce temps là August s'amusa à taquiner la petite fille assise en face de lui et qui avait l'air d'avoir peur qu'il ne la mange depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, en lui demandant :

« Et toi, dis moi tu as zamoureux ? »

La blondinette s'écrasa sur sa chaise comme pour disparaître sous la table, lançant un regard de détresse à sa mère. Emma l'encouragea à répondre avec un sourire et un petit clin d'œil rassurant.

« Non. » Répondit-elle d'une voix si petite qu'elle fut presque inaudible.

« C'est vrais ce mensonge ? » L'embêta de nouveaux August en fronçant les sourcils dans un sourire espiègle.

« Bon tu vas lui foutre la paix ? Ça y est tu as décidé de devenir l'oncle chiant ? »

« Et toi, tu en n'as pas marre d'être une morue ? » Répliqua August les yeux brillants comme un gamin, content de sa réplique. Emma plissa des yeux, et lui envoya un bon coup de pied droit dans le tibia.

« Aïe ! Salop-Pette ! » Se rattrapa t-il in extremis, pendant qu'Emma souriait comme une gamine ravie de sa petite vengeance.

August pinça des lèvres le regard mauvais avant d'attraper un bout de patate dans son assiette et de lui jeter. Emma la prit en plein visage, elle allait se lever pour lui faire bouffer cette patate. Mais Ludi interpella Régina pour lui rapporter que tonton August et maman jouaient avec la nourriture ! La brune secoua la tête lasse, les yeux parlant pour elle. La blonde hocha simplement les épaules avec un sourire immature avant de chatouiller la blondinette en l'accusant d'être une petite balance. Lilo qui vint immédiatement lui compliquer la tâche en lui donnant des coups de pattes joueurs. Blue, ne laissa pas la scène lui échapper. Voir la blonde avec ce sourire qu'elle ne lui avait pas vue depuis des années faire rire, aimer des yeux cette petite blonde, qu'elle aimait considérer comme sa petite fille lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Attends Ludi j'arrive ! » Lança Henry en venant aider sa petite sœur en chatouillant sa mère qui cria : « Sale traite ! » avant d'essayer d'une main de l'attraper et de l'autre de tenir la blondinette qui se débattait en riant.

Blue et Gepetto se lancèrent un bref regard se disant silencieusement qu'Emma avait une bien belle famille et qu'ils étaient reconnaissant de pouvoir assister à cette scène. Même s'ils savaient qu'Emma ne les considéraient pas comme des parents, et peut être même pas comme sa famille. Et bien pour eux elle était leur fille, ils n'avaient pas su la protéger et aujourd'hui elle avait droit au bonheur, rien ne pouvait plus les soulager.

« Ok ok vous avez gagné ! » Déclara la blonde toute essoufflée en lâchant la gamine. Les deux lancèrent des cries de victoire en se tapant dans la main. Pendant que Régina embrassa la joue de la blonde en lui disant ironiquement qu'elle ne pouvait pas gagner à tous les coups mais qu'elle s'était bien battue. Ce à quoi la blonde répondit qu'elle allait faire comme-ci que ce n'était pas ironique, en concluant par un doux baiser qui fit rougir un peu la brune. Légèrement gênée de la présence des Wood.

« En fait gamin, ce match ? » Demanda Emma qui n'avait malheureusement pu assister ce matin au match amical qu'avait organisé son entraîneur pour Thanksgiving malgré qu'il n'y avait pas cours.

« Oh, on a gagné. 3 à 1. J'ai marqué deux fois dans la première période. » Répondit-il en essayant d'être le plus humble possible.

Ses mères eurent à peine le temps de le féliciter qu'Auguste s'inséra dans la conversation curieux de savoir quel sport il pratiquait. Emma répondit fièrement que c'était un très bon joueur de hockey, capitaine de son équipe, n'ayant perdu aucun match. Après ça tout le monde y alla de sa question sur Henry et le hockey. Le jeune homme avait beau être flatté il se sentait un peu intimidé par toute cette attention soudaine. Alors pour y mettre fin et par curiosité il demande à August s'il avait pratiqué un sport au lycée. Et effectivement le jeune homme avait pratiqué le base-ball. Blue précisa sur un ton de reproche qu'il n'allait en cours que pour ça et les filles.

Le jeune homme précisa que les cours ne lui servaient à rien puisqu'il voulait travailler au ranch avec eux. Élever puis dresser les chevaux pour les revendre c'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Gepetto confirma qu'il avait un don pour ça et qu'heureusement il l'avait avec lui pour l'aider. August pris une gorgé de sa bière pour dissimuler le fait que son père venait de le toucher. C'était la premières fois que son père lui montrait de la fierté et de la reconnaissance.

En servant le dessert Régina demanda à Grace si elle aussi comptait travailler au ranch. La jeune fille expliqua qu'elle aimait se charger des randonnées équines des touristes mais qu'elle se voyait plus faire sa vie dans une grande ville comme New York et qu'elle voulait donc aller à l'université. Régina complimenta ce beau projet et lui souhaita de réussir. Blue assura qu'elle allait y arriver, car elle était courageuse et intelligente même si ses yeux et sa voix trahissaient sa peine de laisser sa fille s'en aller aussi loin d'eux.

« Ludi, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ? » Gronda Régina stoppant la blondinette qui descendait de sa chaise.

« Pardon...Je peux sortir de table s'il te plaît maman ? » Se rattrapa la fillette avec ses petits yeux de biches, mourant d'envie d'aller jouer avec Lilo. Les conversation de grands ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

La brune acquiesça, le regard sévère mais le sourire chaleureux. Puis elle profita de la conversation précédente pour mener sa petite enquête en demandant à Henry quels étaient ses projets après le lycée. Elle retint son souffle d'appréhension jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ce décide à répondre évasif qu'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il irait jusqu'à l'université. Vue le visage assassin de sa mère il préféra ne pas faire durer la blague trop longtemps et révéla qu'il comptait aller à Caltech, mais en regardant Grace il précisa qu'il verrait aussi pour les universités de la côte Est. Sous-entends que cela dépendrait de leur relation.

Plus tard dans la soirée il fut l'heure pour les Wood de partir car ils avaient de la route. Et ils ne pouvaient laisser le ranch sans surveillance trop longtemps. Au moment des au revoir, la blonde réalisa à quel point elle n'était pas assez présente et reconnaissante envers eux alors qu'ils avaient toujours étaient là pour elle malgré le puissant rejet auquel ils avaient fait face. Elle réalisa en les voyant partir qu'ils allaient lui manquer après une aussi belle soirée. Et du coup elle réalisa qu'elle les aimaient bien plus qu'elle ne le soupçonnait. Oui, ils étaient sa famille et des deuxième parent, un frère et une sœur et que cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer et de ne pas oublier ses défunts parents.

« Aller rentrons à la maison. » Proposa t-elle à sa petite famille, Ludi dans ses bras la tête reposant sur son épaule sa petite main faisant coucou à la voiture qui partait. Sa compagne la tenant par la hanche, qui attrapa leur fils sous son bras pour le consoler, parvenant à lui arracher un léger sourire.


	22. Chapter 22 - Happy Birthday !

**Aloha ! Merci encore une fois pour votre soutient, vos reviews, follows et favs ! Je vous dois beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

Chapitre 22 – Happy Birthday !

 **2 jours avant l'anniversaire d'Henry**.

Régina était au téléphone avec son architecte quand Henry déboula, tête baissée ne prenant la peine de saluer sa mère ou Snow qui donnait un cours à Ludi, il monta et claqua violemment sa porte de chambre.

« Écoutez tout ceci est très bien mais je dois vous laisser, au revoir. » Raccrocha t-elle les sourcils froncés inquiète du comportement de son fils en servant à Ludi un grand verre de smoothie fraise, banane. Elle hésita à monter immédiatement ou laisser le jeune homme se calmer de lui même. Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle lui dit que c'était plus sérieux qu'une mauvaise journée au lycée.

Devant la porte de son fils, Régina redouta ce qu'elle allait trouver derrière. Un adolescent qu'il allait défouler son mal être sur elle ? Un adolescent qui la rejetterait ne lui laissant aucune chance de soulager son mal être être ? Elle souffla et se décida à toquer avant de rentrer.

« Henry chéri qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? » Demanda t-elle soucieuse, quand elle vit son fils pleurer arrachant rageusement une photo.

« SORS ! » Lui hurla le jeune brun en jetant sa crosse qui était sur son lit.

Mais Régina n'en fit rien et l'attrapa fermement entre ses bras comme toute réponse, posant sa main derrière sa tête en lui embrassant le front. Et la rage du jeune homme s'estompa petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qui lui retourne son étreinte en pleurant contre elle.

« Elle m'a largué. » Lâcha t-il en se dégageant, venant s'écrouler sur son lit. Ravalant comme il pu ses larmes.

« Apparemment à Thanksgiving elle s'est rendue compte que notre relation était devenue bien trop bizarre. Elle ne veut pas sortir avec le fils de sa sœur. Qu'elles aient le même sang ou non. Tu le crois toi ?! » Expliqua le jeune homme la rage au cœur quand sa mère le rejoignit.

Régina posa un regard désolé sur son fils qui avait le cœur brisé. Voilà pourquoi elle ne cautionnait pas cette relation, elle aurait voulue le préserver de ça encore quelques années. Mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son petit prince d'aimer. En revanche, comme Emma lui avait dit, elle pouvait l'aider à se remettre de cette chute. Elle lui tendit un paquet de mouchoir et en attrapant son regard et lui certifia sur un ton chaud et convaincu :

« Je pourrais te dire que ce n'est pas grave et que tu finira par l'oublier. Mais ça ne serait pas vrais. Je sais que ça fait mal, perdre son première amour ce n'est pas rien. Et non tu ne l'oubliera jamais. Elle restera un petit bout de toi quoi que tu fasses. Mais ce que je peux te promettre Henry, c'est que la douleur finira par s'atténuer, l'amertume aussi. Les souvenirs deviendront moins cruels et un jour tu finira par sourire en te souvenant d'elle.

Parce que un jour et plus vite que tu ne le crois tu finira par retomber amoureux. Tu te fabriquera de nouveaux souvenirs. Et parce que ta vie ne résume pas qu'à ça, tu as tellement de choses à découvrir, à vivre. Tu découvrira à ta façon comment mener ta vie, peut être que tu souhaitera te marier et avoir des enfants. Mais peut être pas. L'amour c'est un peu comme la vie, ce n'est pas simple mais nuancé et c'est ça qui en fait toute sa beauté. »

Le jeune homme sembla se calmer et ramena ses genoux contre son torse. Avec ses yeux rouge et imbibés il vit sa mère différemment. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il lui fit confiance. Et comme il mourrait d'envie de savoir il lui demanda d'une voix fragile :

« Ce n'est pas mon père ton première amour pas vrais ? »

« Non, mais ta tante Zelena l'est. »

Il fronça des sourcils d'étonnement, en bafouillant un ''quoi ?!''. Et avec un sourire en coin sa mère commença à lui raconter l'histoire qui la liait à Zelena. Et ce fut plus facile qu'elle ne le crut. Mais Henry resta complètement confus, elle s'y attendait et le redoutait mais il lui posa la question avec un soupçon d'aigreur :

« Mais tu as toujours aimé les femmes en fait ? Tu as aimé mon père ? »

Cette fois-ci elle n'eut aucune envie de sourire. La peur, non l'angoisse lui tordit le ventre. Elle ne pouvait plus éviter cette conversation, mais elle s'en sentait incapable. Et Henry qui la perçait du regard. Elle imagina le perdre. Sa main trembla alors elle posa son autre main dessus. Elle avait le choix de fuir, de mentir ou d'enfin parler à son fils. La voix de sa compagne résonna en elle, Henry avait non seulement le droit mais le besoin de connaître ses racines...

Et c'est avec beaucoup de difficulté qu'elle lui avoua qu'elle avait toujours aimé exclusivement les femmes. Elle lui raconta l'ultimatum que sa mère et sa carrière lui avaient posé. Et enfin comment elle avait rencontré son père. Et lui expliqua l'amour différent qu'elle portait à cet homme qui était devenue son meilleur ami et puis son marie. Mais elle ne put raconter la suite de l'histoire. Elle n'était pas encore prête et estimait Henry encore trop jeune pour la connaître. Alors elle se leva royalement et commença à s'en aller en ordonnant à son fils de faire correctement ses devoirs. Ça façon à elle de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne répondrait plus à une seule question.

« Man' ! » L'arrêta le jeune homme. « Merci. »

* * *

Perdue dans ses pensées, Emma releva le nez en souriant quand Henry la salua.

« Joyeux Anniversaire gamin ! » Elle délaissa la réparation de la veille Harley de son père pour quand même aller embrasser son fils.

« Merci. Je peux ? » Demanda t-il en pointant la moto du doigt. Il n'avait pas encore super mine suite à sa rupture, mais Emma était contente de le voir sortir enfin de sa chambre.

« Bien sûr ! Tu sais très bien que j'aime bien quand tu viens bricoler avec moi. » Se réjouit-elle en reprenant là où elle en était. Mentalement elle remercia cette veille moto qui avait permis de rendre sa relation avec son père un peu plus spéciale. Et qui permettait aujourd'hui de faire de même avec son fils... En voyant les cernes du jeune homme, elle pinça des lèvres et lui demanda en cachant l'inquiète dans sa voix :

« Tu es bien matinale pour un dimanche, surtout le jour de ta soirée d'anniv'. L'impatience ? »

« Ouais... » Lâcha t-il blasé et pour conclure la conversation judicieusement il rajouta : « Je pourrais dire pareil pour toi, ce n'est pas genre ton seul jour de repos depuis quoi deux ou trois semaines ? »

« Je me suis couchée tôt. » Dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence alors qu'en réalité elle était venue s'occuper l'esprit avant de devenir folle à force de se ronger les ongles...

Rahhh elle détestait le voir comme ça, lui qui déborde toujours d'énergie avec son grand sourire malicieux... Elle en voulait un peu à Grace pour lui faire du mal, mais en même elle comprenait pourquoi cette relation rendait sa frangine inconfortable. Du coup elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. D'abords c'est parce que sa relation avec Régina était devenue sérieuse qu'il était devenue son fils. Ensuite elle avait sermonné Régina, alors que finalement si elle aurait interdit à Henry de côtoyer Grace peut être qu'il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Mouais bof, cette tête de pioche aurait tout fait pour sortir avec Grace quand même...

Elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix, elle devait sortir les grands moyens pour faire sourire son fils. C'était quand même son anniversaire bordel ! Alors elle annonça d'un ton tout à fait banal : « Tu sais que si on arrive à refaire démarrer cette beauté, un jour elle sera à toi. »

« Non sérieux ?! Mais man' ?! » S'exclama t-il entre stupéfaction et excitation. Les yeux brillants et grands ouverts. Un grand sourire naissant aux creux de ses joues.

« Oh ta mère vas me tuer ça c'est sûr. Mais, intégrer l'université c'est toujours un grand moment hein ? Ça sera un peu ma façon à moi de te montrer que je suis fière de toi. Et que je te fais confiance pour faire les bons choix pour nous prouver que nous t'avons bien élevé. »

Pour toute réponse il lui offrit un regard chargé d'admiration et un immense sourire touché. Satisfaite Emma lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec ses mains pleines de graisse de moteur, ce qui fit faussement râler le jeune brun.

Après un heure et demi de travail le shérif sortie la moto du garage. Ils se jetèrent un dernier regard rempli d'espoir, retenant leur souffle avant que la blonde n'essaye de démarrer. Au ronronnement de la veille Harley il poussèrent des cris de victoires en se sautant dans les bras, l'excitation à son maximum. Ils avaient réussi ! Enfin !

« Vas chercher mon casque, mon manteau et mes bottes et mets les. On va voir si elle roule vraiment pour de bon. »

Avant que sa mère ne change d'avis il se précipita de faire ce qu'elle demandait. Et monta derrière en contenant comme il pu son euphorie. Il hocha vivement la tête quand elle décréta que Régina ne devait jamais l'apprendre.

« YouuuuYOUUUU ! » Cria Emma aux anges quand il prirent la route et que la moto n'eut aucune difficulté à accélérer. Ce qui fit rire Henry, qui se dit que cette balade serait sûrement l'un des plus beaux souvenirs qu'il aurait en commun avec sa folle de mère.

* * *

Emma était soulagée de voir sa compagne faire l'imbécile avec un sushi pour faire rire leur fille qui était d'humeur fofolle ce soir. Le début de soirée avait été difficile, Régina voulant absolument allait fliquer la fête qui se déroulait dans la salle de réception. Après avoir vérifié qu'il ne traînait pas une seule goutte d'alcool. Et terrifiée les amis d'Henry. Elle était revenue plus sereine et accepta enfin de laisser les adolescents en paix. Alors Emma avait eu l'idée de manger toutes les trois devant Monstre Académie. Et avait commençait par faire rire la petite en gobant tout rond un sushi, évidemment elle l'avait avalé de travers. Et c'est ça qui fit le plus rire la blondinette mais aussi la brune qui lui avait jeté un regard sous-entendant : ''Bien fait pour toi''.

Une fois leur petit repas terminé, elles s'installèrent dans le canapé, emmitouflées dans un grand plaid pour finir le dessin-animé. Quelques minutes après l'on toqua à la porte et c'est Régina qui se leva les sourcils froncés.

« Il ne me semble pas que tu nous ai prévenue de ta venue. Que fais-tu ici ?! » Lança t-elle méchamment à Snow qui chercha du regard sa sœur en répondant craintivement qu'elle était venue garder la petite. La brune posa une main mécontente sur sa hanche et se tourna vers le shérif qui répondit en se passant la main dans les cheveux :

« Surprise ! »

« Pardon ? » Répliqua Régina pas du tout amusée face à une Emma visiblement mal à l'aise qui se forçait à sourire ce qui lui donnait l'air d'une imbécile.

« Couvre toi bien et mes des bottes plates, je t'attends dehors. » Ce contenta de dire la blonde en attrapant rapidement son manteau,bonnet et écharpe avant de disparaître dehors tête baissée.

La brune haussa un sourcil, mais s'exécuta en avertissant Snow de ne pas laisser la petite manger des friandises, de la mettre au lit pour 21 heures grand maximum si elles ne sont pas rentrées . Et de faire attention à ce qu'elle se brosse correctement les dents. Et de ne pas oublier de lui mettre son disney pour qu'elle s'endorme devant. Et enfin de faire bien attention à la fête, que ça ne dégénéré pas.

« Emma- » Essaya t-elle d'interroger la blonde qui l'attendait en piétinant sur place.

« Je veux te montrer quelque chose. C'est très important pour moi... » La coupa la blonde d'un ton très sérieux et le regard presque implorant. La brune hocha la tête en acceptant la main tendu de la blonde, déconcertée par ce soudain changement d'attitude. Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'elle s'inquiète ou si Emma tentait simplement de lui faire une farce. Et ce sentiment ne s'arrangea pas quand sa compagne l'entraîna dans les bois qui longeaient le domaine. Plus elles avançaient entre les arbres et plus la brune s'agaçait faisant de très gros efforts pour faire confiance à sa compagne. Mais très vite, elle aperçut des petites lumières scintillantes sur les branches des arbres. L'inquiétude laissa place à l'émerveillement...Toutes ces lumières qui les surplombaient c'était tout simplement magique... Quand elle baissa le regard elle découvrit deux musiciens, l'un d'eux tenait un violoncelle et l'autre une contre-basse. Elle n'eut le temps d'exprimer quoi que ce soit, qu'Emma lui fit face, les joues rouges, lui prenant la deuxième main avec tendresse, le regard émue et anxieux et quand celle ci commença à parlé d'une voix chargée d'émotion et tremblante les musiciens se mirent à jouer Somewhere Only We Know :

« Régina... Mon amour... Je pourrais te dire que je n'ai jamais était aussi heureuse que depuis que tu fais partie de moi. Que tu es celle qui me tient en vie chaque jours passant. Que mon cœur, mon âme et chaque fibres de mon corps t'appartiennent à jamais. Que je te voue une admiration sans borne et ne cesserais jamais d'être époustouflée par ta grandeur et ta beauté. Qu'avec toi j'ai tout simplement l'impression de rêver éveillée. Que si l'amour est une faiblesse tu es ma plus grande source de force. Que je pourrais tout donner pour te voir sourire. Que je ferais toujours tout pour ne jamais te décevoir. Que toi et les deux enfants que tu m'as donné êtes ma plus grande réussite. Que vous êtes ce qui importe le plus. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour vous. Que mon plus grand souhait c'est de vieillir à tes côté. Te chérir, t'honorer et n'aimer que toi dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, pour le meilleur et le pire. Et bien au de là de la mort. »

Fébrile elle se mit à genoux en ouvrant l'étui d'une splendide bague d'or et de rubis en reprenant avec beaucoup d'émotions :

« Mais je peux tout simplement te dire : Régina...Mon amour... Je t'aime. Inconditionnellement. Absolument. Infiniment. Épouse moi. »

* * *

La musique jouée par un violoncelliste et un contre-bassiste : **Somewhere Only We Know - Simply Three.**


	23. Chapter 23 - Ça mousse entre toi et moi

**Aloha ! Encore merci pour vos reviews, follows et favs et pour continuer à me lire, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme ça me fait plaisir. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre. Et que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.**

 **Et bonne semaine à toutes et tous.**

* * *

Chapitre 23 – Ça mousse entre toi et moi.

 **1 semaine avant Noël !**

Régina entoura d'un plaid Ludi qui luttait pour ne pas s'endormir sur le canapé. Heureusement aujourd'hui était le dernier jour d'école avant les vacances de noël. Elle lui embrassait tendrement le front lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir avec un grand sourire et attrapa sa filleule au vol quand elle lui sauta dans les bras.

« MARRAINE ! » Cria la petite fille sur-excitée, qui serra ses petits bras très fort autour de son cou.

« Oh ça c'est un gros câlin ! » Répondit Régina la voix un peu étranglée, en frottant affectueusement le dos de la petite rousse. Tout en jetant un regard amusé à Zelena et sa femme.

« Je ne te raconte pas comment elle était cette semaine. Tellement impatiente d'être jeudi pour aller en week-end chez sa marraine ! Elle a tout simplement fait craquer sa maîtresse aujourd'hui, elle me l'a littérairement jeté dans les bras avec désespoir ! » Précisa Zelena en soufflant de découragement en enlevant son manteau. Ce qui fit rire Régina qui trouva sa filleule encore plus mignonne.

« Nous aussi on est très content de t'avoir à la maison ma puce ! » Certifia sincèrement la brune en embrassant la joue de la fillette avant de la poser délicatement au sol.

« Et nous on très contente de pouvoir enfin partir en week-end en amoureuse ! » Se réjouit Zelena en prenant sa femme dans ses bras qui hochait vivement la tête.

« MAIS maman arrête ! » Rouspéta la petite rousse, qui tenta de séparer ses mères en fronçant exagérément les sourcils. Anita ne la laissa évidemment pas faire ce qui vexa sa fille qui s'en alla en boudant. Elle expliqua ensuite que mademoiselle était rentrée dans la période où tout ce qui faisait référence au couple s'était dégoûtant... Mais Zelena ne laissa presque pas le temps à la brune de réagir qu'elle lui sauta dessus en lui sommant de lui montrer la bague ! Puis elle s'extasia dessus quand Régina tendit la main en souriant fièrement. Et ce fit au tour d'Anita, qui en profita pour la féliciter chaudement. Enfin Zelena qui ne tenait plus en place décréta qu'elle voulait savoir en détails comment Emma avait fait sa demande ! Régina s'y prêta bien volontiers encore toute émue par cette soirée inoubliable...

Un peu plus tard autour d'un bon café et des petits gâteaux, Anita se renseigna d'un air qui se voulait innocent si dans un avenir proche, elles seraient prêtes à agrandir leur famille. Ou au moins être famille d'accueil parce que d'autres enfants auraient bien besoin d'elles... Régina haussa un sourcil et posa lentement sa tasse les yeux penseurs. Avant d'avouer qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas, leur famille était très bien comme elle était actuellement. Mais qu'elle promettait d'y réfléchir.

* * *

Régina arriva sur les coups de 10 heures avec les deux petites à la boulangerie. Elle commença par les installer confortablement sur la banquette et leur prépara des coloriages. Puis tout en récupérant des petites viennoiseries pour elles, la brune se renseigna près de son second si tout s'était bien passé ce matin, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas là. Soulagée par celui-ci, elle se dépêcha de servir les filles en sommant une de préparatrice de les surveiller et de ne pas hésiter à venir la chercher si elles la réclamaient. Avant de disparaître en cuisine où elle perdit un peu la notion du temps. C'est donc en regardant rapidement sa montre à 11h34 qu'elle fut prise d'une vive inquiétude.

« Tout vas bien mes chéries ? Vous ne vous ennuyiez pas trop ? » Demanda t-elle d'une douce voix, se penchant vers les deux petites qui étaient absorbées par leur dessin animé. Finalement elle avait bien fait d'emporter le dvd portable de Ludi.

« Ouuii » Souffla t-elles en cœur de façon distraite. Régina haussa un sourcil, s'étonnant de les voir aussi sages, surtout Dorothée qui était habituellement un vrai petit monstre monté sur ressorts. Elle les dérangea une dernière fois en leur demandant si elles n'avaient pas faim. Le ''chut marraine tu me gênes !'' de la petite rousse fut suffisamment clair alors elle les laissa en paix en riant d'exaspération.

Elle prit place au comptoir donnant sa pause à Ashley. En balayant la salle du regard elle s'étonna encore du monde qu'il y avait. Cette première semaine était une vrai réussite. Beaucoup de clients lui assurant qu'ils avaient hâtes que le restaurant et le traiteur ouvrent. Se qui ravissait bien évidemment Régina, mais cela signifiait aussi qu'elle avait moins d'une semaine pour recruter d'avantage. Car ses employés ne pouvaient gérer une clientèle aussi importante.

« Bonjour Monsieur, qu'est ce qui vous ferez plaisir ? » Demanda poliment la patronne en relevant le nez. Un puissant mauvais pressentiment lui parcourue la colonne vertébrale quand elle vit cet homme. Il avait vraiment un air louche plaqué au visage.

Pour toute réponse il lui pointa un sandwich, en portant son regard véreux assombri par ses lunettes de soleil vers elle.

« Ça sera tout ? » Demanda t-elle en lui tendant le sandwich en l'assassinant du regard avec un sourire dangereux.

« Non. » Assura t-il d'un ton perfide en lâchant un billet sur le comptoir en prenant le sandwich. Il tourna la tête vers les petites filles en souriant. Avant de revenir défier la brune de son regard vicieux en lui sortant : « À bientôt Régina Mills. » Puis il il lui tourna le dos et partit.

* * *

C'est avec un grand sourire admiratif qu'Emma entra dans la boulangerie accompagnée d'Henry vers 17h30/40. La blonde embrassa avec beaucoup de fierté sa compagne, en profitant secrètement pour bien signifier à toutes ses employées, que cette femme magnifique était prise... La brune ne s'était jamais sentie aussi épanouie dans son travail et elle n'avait qu'une hâte pouvoir ouvrir le reste et vraiment montrer de quoi elle était capable. Et puis qu'Emma soit aussi emballée ne lui déplaisait guère, ça voulait dire qu'elle avait réussis à créer quelque chose de bien, de son propre chef, sans magouille ni fausse courtoisie. Non la monde politique ne lui manquait vraiment pas...

Elle donna ses dernières directives et tendant la main vers Ashley qui y déposa prudemment leur repas pour ce soir qu'elle venait d'emballer. Avant de prendre la route avec toute sa petite famille direction le musée des enfants qui par chance ne fermait qu'à 20heures le vendredi.

À peine étaient-ils arrivés que les petites se mirent à courir et sauter d'excitation. Elles se précipitèrent vers la grande structure à grimper sous les yeux quelque peu inquiets de Régina. Emma passa son bras sur ses épaules et lui embrassa la joue, en certifiant sur le ton de la moquerie qu'elle pouvait les suivre si ça la tentait. Et même si Régina la gratifia ironiquement d'un : « Hilarante, non mais tu es hilarante vraiment ! » Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire amusée et de se sentir apaisée collée ainsi à sa blonde.

Tant dis que Henry lui s'amusait comme il n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire, à filmer la scène avec son tout nouveau appareil photo. Même s'il en faisait un peu trop n'hésitant pas à s'agenouiller au sol pour son plan parfait. Et Emma qui le vit du coin de l'œil ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux en rigolant. Décidément elle déteignait un peu trop sur lui...

Dans tous les cas les fillettes firent de ce musée leur terrain de jeu, où d'ailleurs elle purent découvrir et apprendre pleins de choses tout en s'amusant. Et c'est main dans la main et sous les yeux dévoreurs de Régina et Emma qu'elles dansèrent de tous leurs cœurs sur la piste de danse géante. Henry et sa caméra s'amusèrent à les rejoindre même s'il y fit plus le pitre qu'autre chose pour faire rire les petites et les grandes. Une fois à bout de souffle, les joues écarlates et les cheveux en désordre elles se précipitèrent vers Régina et Emma en hurlant :

« J'ai faim ! » Ce qui fit fronçait la brune des sourcils qui les reprit immédiatement :

« Et bien où sont vos manières ? »

« Sil te plaît... » Soufflèrent les petites désolées. Et Emma en profita pour proposer à tout le monde de manger sur le chemin du retour. Et d'en profiter pour faire un petit tour au Faneuil Hall Marketplace, qui n'était qu'à 20 minutes à pieds du musée.

Et c'est sous le soleil couchant et les illuminations de la ville que la petite famille arriva dans les fameuses rues pavées où jongleurs, magiciens, musiciens et autres artistes ambulants amusaient les passants, bordés par de magnifiques boutiques et restaurants.

« Regarde marraine ! » S'exclama Dorothée en pointant du doigt des acrobates en tirant sur le bras de Régina qui la pria de faire doucement. Tant dis que Ludi s'accrochait au bras d'Emma intimidée par la foule, mais indéniablement attirée elle aussi par tous ses spectacles merveilleux. Et ni Henry, ni la blonde et la brune n'étaient moins émerveillés.

C'est alors qu'une délicieuse odeur vint chatouiller le nez d'Emma et d'Henry qui se regardèrent avec gloutonnerie et qu'ils crièrent en cœur : « GAUFRES ! » en se précipitant déjà vers la roulotte en se léchant les babines.

C'était pour ses moments là que la vie était faite. Pensa Régina, effleurant d'un regard protecteur sa future femme qui dégustait sa gaufre avec immaturité : en plongeant sa langue dans le nutella qui finissait par s'étaler autour de sa bouche. Échangeant un regard malicieux et adulateur avec leur petite fille rayonnante. Sa précieuse filleule sautillant à côté d'elle, sa petite main serrant très fort la sienne, les yeux hystériques voulant absolument tout explorer. Et son goinfre de fils qui en une bouchée avait déjà avalé la moitié de sa gaufre, les joues enflées, les cheveux mal peigné et les yeux pétillants... Oui, la vie était faite pour aimer.

Finalement après en avoir pris pleins les yeux et les papilles, se retrouvant avec une petite fille fatiguée dans les bras pour les deux amantes, il fut l'heure de rentrer pour la petite famille qui ne regretta rien de cette superbe soirée.

* * *

« Faites de beaux rêves mes petites puces. » Souhaita la brune avec tendresse en bordant le côté droit du lit, avant d'embrasser chacune leur tour les deux petites qui étaient devenues très proche et ne voulaient plus se quitter... « Bonne nuit les chipies. » Souhaita la blonde avec amour en bordant le côté gauche du lit et d'embrasser à son tour les gamines. Elle tapota ensuite sur le lit pour faire monter Lilo qui attendait sagement à ses pieds, une fois celle-ci installée à son poste de garde et lui caressa affectueusement la tête.

Une fois la porte fermée, le regard plongé l'un dans l'autre les deux amantes ne résistèrent pas à cette envie grisante de s'embrasser. Savourant autant que possible de cette chaleur heureuse qui les avait enveloppé toute la soirée.

« Que dirais-tu d'un bon bain chaud en ma compagnie ? » Proposa la brune de sa voix suave, se mordant le coin de la lèvre inférieur.

« C'est fou comme tu es parfaite... » Lui répondit la blonde en collant son front au sien, caressant le visage de sa compagne du regard.

Peau à peau se baignant dans l'eau chaude et la mousse, les yeux clos, profitant d'un silence apaisant, les futures épouses se prélassaient. Régina allongée contre Emma pouvait sentir le cœur de son amante battre sereinement. Le sien crépitait dans tout son être ne lui demandant qu'une chose...Alors elle enlaça la main de sa compagne pour la plaquer contre son cœur, avant de révéler du bout des lèvres :

« Je t'aime Emma. »


	24. Chapter 24 - Sapin de noël

**Aloha ! Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews et pour me lire. Je m'excuse d'avoir tardé à publier ce chapitre. Et oui je vais finir cette fic, d'ailleurs la fin est proche !**

 **Bon week-end à toutes et tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 24 – Sapin de noël.

« Devinez ce que j'apporte ?! » Cria Emma en passant la porte non sans difficultés faisant rentrer le froid d'hiver à l'intérieur.

« Alors je dirais l'énorme sapin de noël que tu portes gauchement sur ton dos ? » Répondit Régina sur un ton hautain, en ramenant son gilet sur sa poitrine en fronçant des sourcils.

« Et tu pourrais pas m'aider ? » Râla le shérif qui perdait doucement patience avec ce fichu sapin qui ne passait décidément pas la porte et qui pesait trois tonnes.

« En quel honneur ? » Ricana la brune avec sarcasme, en amenant sa tasse de café brûlant à ses lèvres.

« Ok. HENRY ! » Abandonna Emma qui maintenant commençait réellement à s'énerver. Gratifiant sa compagne de salle bourgeoise à la con dans sa tête.

Une fois que l'adolescent arriva à la rescousse de sa mère, la sapin ne causa plus de problèmes. Après l'avoir posé dans le salon, la blonde remercia son fils en lui disant qu'au moins elle pouvait compter sur lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas de toute le monde ici. Visant clairement la brune, qui lui lança un regard noir auquel elle répondit d'un sourire satisfait. Et puis, ne résistant pas à son EvilQueen la blonde ne put rester plus longtemps fâchée et fonça sur son amante pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Calmant celle-ci par la même occasion, qui lui mordilla tout de même la lèvre par simple esprit de vengeance.

« Où sa cache ma petite fille chérie ? » Demanda le shérif en retirant son manteau et ses rangers.

« À ton avis. Dehors avec Maximus et Lilo malgré le froid et mon interdiction. Elle va finir par tomber malade. » Répondit la brune passablement agacée, en jetant un coup d'œil à son gratin de patate douce qui gratinait doucement, rependant sa délicieuse odeur dans le séjour.

« C'est pour ça que tu es grognon ? Tu n'as pas eu le dernier mot avec une autre blonde à caractère ? » Ricana la blonde avec un zeste de provocation.

« Ne me cherche pas Swan. Tu sais que tu ne gagnera jamais. » Lança franchement Régina dont le regard ne pouvait pas être plus confiant. Même si la blonde pouvait lire son amusement dans son petit sourire narquois.

« Oh tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi, futur Swan. Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons j'ai déjà gagné. Et plus d'une fois. » Assura la blonde en s'accoudant au comptoir près de la brune, la cherchant du regard.

« Ils ne le sont pas. JE gagne toujours. Shérif. » Articula clairement la brune qui se penchait vers elle aussi dangereusement que sensuellement.

« On le décore ce sapin ? Où on attend la Saint-Glinglin ? » Intervint Henry qui en avait plutôt marre de ce petit jeux assez gênant. Sachant que ses mères avaient totalement omis sa présence.

« C'est bien ton fils, impatient et rabat-joie. » Lança le shérif en allant ouvrir la porte pour appeler Ludi, impatiente de voir la tête de la gamine devant l'immense sapin.

« Ok ça s'était totalement gratuit. Alors que je suis venue t'aider et tout. Tu as raison man, elle est d'une ingratitude affligeante. » Rétorqua l'ado sur un ton faussement outré mais véritablement condescendant.

Une petite blondinette au visage rougi par le froid, le nez humide, complètement emmitouflée dans une doudoune rose et dans un bonnet et écharpe de la même couleur débarqua en courant dans la maison, suivie de près par Lilo qui haletait langue sur le côté. Emma ricana instantanément en la voyant et pendant que la gamine s'émerveillait devant le sapin, elle la découvrit en la surnommant : ''ma petite guimauve'' et en lui demandant si elle ça la tentait de le décorer. Et ce fut bien évidemment un énorme oui.

Le gratin fumant sur le plant de la cuisine, des cartons de décorations ouverts un peu partout dans le salon. La petite famille ajoutait chacun une boule, ou une guirlande, ou une canne à sucre, ou une décoration faite mains, enfin tous ce qui leur plaisaient sur cette énorme sapin sans ce soucier vraiment du résultat final. Juste appréciant ce moment. S'amusant à jeter une ou deux boules sur les autres. Enroulant la petite blondinette dans une guirlande. Venant ajouter ou piquer une décoration sur la parcelle de sapin des autres pour les taquiner. Henry tentant de faire tenir une boule de noël en équilibre sur son nez pour un pari lancer par le shérif, qui tenta le même exercice juste après, sans grand résultat elle non plus. Du coup Régina profitant de leur cuisante défaite pour leur donner des gages...

Emma souleva avec douceur Ludi de terre pour qu'elle puise ajouter la touche finale au sapin, l'étoile en son sommet. Puis la blonde entoura sa future épouse de son bras, Ludi s'asseyant sur son grand frère, tous les quatre contemplant le résultat, sentant la magie de noël se répandre en eux et dans leur maison.

 **[ 24 décembre : Réveillon de noël. Fin d'après-midi. ]**

« Merde, merde et merde, elle va me tuer. » Bougonna Emma en regardant l'heure sur l'horloge du commissariat. Cette affaire lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu et elle était censé être de retour à la maison pour aider Régina avec les préparations depuis et bien au moins 2 bonnes heures. Il y avait tous les cadeaux à emballer, tenir Ludi loin des jardins pour ne pas qu'elle découvre son poney fraîchement déposé par son frère. Et ce n'était pas chose facile à faire, cette gamine avait le don de se faufiler sans un bruit. Et puis sans parler de la bouffe et de. Attends une minute. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé. Elle devrait avoir au moins 5 ou 6 appels manqués de Régina. Et rien. Elle sortit son téléphone précipitamment de sa poche et jeta un coup d'œil. Non rien.

Son pouls s'accéléra quand elle tomba tout de suite sur la messagerie. Rangeant rapidement des documents étalés sur son bureau dans son armoire fermée à double tour. Râlant après le répondeur avant de rappeler immédiatement. Essayant de ne pas s'en faire, essayant de se persuader qu'elle était juste trop occupée ou trop en colère pour répondre et que son téléphone était éteint parce que elle n'avait plus de batterie... Elle avait juste à rentrer à la maison et elle serait là avec son regard noir et ses menaces mais elle finirait par craquer plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait et qu'elles pourraient profiter du réveillon. Leur 1er réveillon. En famille.

« Qu'est ce que.. » Sourcils fronçaient, respiration coupée Emma trouva dissimulée sous les documents une enveloppe provenant visiblement d'un pays étranger, arrivée ici elle ne sait comment. Elle en sortie une simple carte avec une adresse imprimée dessus et rien d'autre. Et il ne fallu pas une seconde de plus au shérif pour comprendre. Mais elle préféra d'abord s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas parano, alors elle vérifia sur la bande vidéo si un intrus n'avait pas déposé ça aujourd'hui. Et elle vit que ce n'était pas le cas, elle l'avait donc reçu dans son courrier déposé par Graham dans ses papiers. Immédiatement après ça, elle appela Henry en prenant le soin de cacher son angoisse grandissante. Une boule d'appréhension et d'espoir gonflant dans son estomac comme une grosse boule de mie de pain.

« Hey gamin ta mère est à la maison ? »

« Non elle n'est toujours pas rentrée. Tout va bien ? » Attesta l'ado la voix légèrement inquiète.

« Oui, t'inquiète pas. Je vais pas tarder à rentrer. Surveille bien ta sœur. » À peine avait-elle raccroché qu'elle appela directement au travail de Régina. La boule ne cessant de gonfler, le cœur vrillant dans la poitrine. Elle tomba sur le second de sa compagne qui lui affirma qu'elle était bien venue travailler ce matin et qu'elle était bien partie à 11h30 comme prévue. Elle le remercia rapidement avant de raccrocher violemment et de se laisser choir sur le dossier du fauteuil, tête à la renverse. Étouffant dans une panique indescriptible. Le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tronche, il ne restait d'elle qu'une flaque visqueuse de chair et de sang.

Puis un flot d'adrénaline parcouru son corps en entier, bloquant comme il put la panique qui s'emparait d'elle. L'aidant à se concentrer comme jamais, la poussant à agir. Elle pianotait vivement sur son ordinateur, tentant d'abord de géolocaliser le téléphone de Régina. Mais comme elle s'en doutait cela ne donna rien. Alors elle vérifia la position exacte de la voiture de Régina. Elle avait posé une balise GPS utilisée par les forces de l'ordre sans lui en parlait, et c'est exactement pour des cas comme celui-ci qu'elle l'avait fait. Pendant le chargement les moindre fibres de son corps se contractèrent douloureusement. Avant de se tordre à l'extrême quand aucune position ne put être trouvée. Quelqu'un avait pris la précaution de l'enlever en prenant soin de la désactiver avant pour ne pas que le shérif puisse recevoir une alerte. Elle écarta donc l'hypothèse d'un accident de voiture...Tout ça c'était du travail de pro, de vrais putain de pro. D'abord l'enveloppe envoyée depuis l'étranger donc intraçable et sûrement dépourvue d'empreintes. Quelqu'un avait enlevé Régina et ce tordu voulait s'amuser avec le shérif en la piégeant avec cette putain d'adresse !

« Putain, les fils de. Du calme. Ce n'est peut-être pas ça. » Espéra la blonde qui s'arrachait les cheveux de désespoir. Comme dernier recours, elle vérifia si aucun accident de voiture n'avait était signalé depuis 11h30 sur la route entre Boston et Storybrooke. Mais rien. Même pas un petit accrochage. Aucune voiture correspondant à celle de Régina aperçue abandonné au bord de la route non plus.

« Shérif, Graham vient de recevoir un appel suspect, un numéro masqué et une voix modifiée vient de lui dire : '' Viens seule si tu veux la récupérer vivante ''. » Expliqua David d'un air grave et entrant dans le bureau sans même toquer.

« **PUTAIN**! » Hurla le shérif à s'en décrocher les poumons, en envoyant sa chaise de bureau dans le mur, renversant toute une étagère qui s'effondra lourdement sur le sol.

« Oh Emma qu'est qui ce passe ?! » Demanda David vraiment inquiet en retenant Emma de s'en prendre à une armoire.

Elle lui expliqua en gueulant, complètement folle de panique et de rage pour le téléphone, la voiture, la carte et ce qu'il venait de lui dire confirmait que Régina avait été enlevée par un putain de taré qui avait les moyens et savait ce qu'il faisait. Puis elle sortit de son bureau comme une furie, le visage écarlate, la démarche furieusement agressive. Et David ne la reconnue pas, elle n'avait plus rien d'humain dans le regard, lui donnant franchement froid dans le dos. Mais il tenta de la rattraper en lui criant d'attendre et lui demandant où elle allait. Mais elle lui claqua la portière au nez et démarra en trombe. Il sauta donc dans l'autre pick-up pour la suivre en prévenant brièvement Graham de ce qui se passait par talkies-walkies.

« Emma ! » Essaya David en sortant de la voiture et rejoignant le shérif chez elle. Mais avant qu'ils ne passent la porte, elle se retourna carrément hystérique en le sommant de fermer sa gueule devant les gamins, qu'ils ne devaient rien savoir, qu'elle allait ramener Régina à la maison ce soir et qu'ils fêteraient noël comme-ci de rien était. Elle ne lui laissa aucune possibilité de réponse en lui tournant le dos et entra en appelant les enfants.

Elle leur expliqua avec un calme et une neutralité incroyable qu'elle devait aller aider leur mère qui était complètement débordée parce que plusieurs employés ne s'étaient pas présentés, qu'elles étaient toutes les deux désolées mais qu'elles seraient là à temps pour le repas du réveillon, qu'elles le promettaient et qu'elles les aimaient de tous leurs cœur. David n'en revenait pas du changement d'attitude de la blonde, lui en aurait été incapable, comme tout être normalement constitué pensa-t-il. Il était sur le point de lui parler pour essayer de la raisonner mais elle l'attrapa à l'écart à l'étage dans le bureau de Régina et lui lança avec un ton plus que redoutable :

« Tu ne bouges pas d'ici et veille sur Henry et Ludi. Et surtout tu la boucle, tu ne préviens personne. Tu m'entends : personne. »

« Non Emma tu vas te jeter dans la gueule du loup là. Ce n'est pas un plan ! Tu ne pourras pas la récupérer s'il te tu avant même que tu puisse la voir. Il faut prévenir les autorités de Boston, ils nous aideront, ils ont beaucoup plus de moyens. Ça ne relève pas de notre compétence ! On ne sait même pas pourquoi ni par qui elle a été enlevée ! On se sait rien à part que c'est du suicide ! » Lança t-il avec de grands gestes dévoilant son désarroi.

« Ferme là Nolan ! Si on fait ça dieux seul sait ce qu'ils lui feront subir ! Non, je vais régler ça vite fait, bien fait. C'est ma seule chance... » Rétorqua t-elle avec la voix qui s'enrayait et les yeux enflés par l'affolement.

« Bien alors je viens avec toi. » Il se levait déjà, bombant le torse, la tête haute. Prêt à assurer les arrières de sa belle-sœur, même s'il la peur grouillait dans ses tripes.

« Hors de question ! » Refusa t-elle catégoriquement en le repoussant pour qu'il se rassoit sur le bureau.

« Je viens avec toi ! » Renchérit t-il mais n'osant pas se relever pour autant.

« NON ! Ils ont dit : seule. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils aient encore plus d'emprise sur moi. La savoir en danger mais déjà suffisamment insupportable. »

« Mais- »

« TU vas rester ici et veiller sur les gosses. Je n'hésiterais pas à te tirer une balle dans chaque genoux s'il le faut David. Comme je n'hésiterais pas à t'en mettre une entre les deux yeux si tu décide de prévenir qui que ce soit. » L'avertit-elle avec une profonde sincérité, plantant des yeux glacés et irrévocable sur lui.

Laissant sa menace en suspension dans l'air elle laissa David éberlué et quelque peu effaré derrière elle. La blonde fonça droit au commissariat avec détermination. Refusant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit à Régina. Elle s'en foutait royalement des conséquences, ceux qui ont osé toucher à sa femme allait le regretter amèrement. Ce qu'elle ressentait n'était même pas descriptible, c'était plus que de la rage. Une envie de tuerie bien sanglante s'y rapprochait presque. Sur cette dernière image elle envoya valdinguer l'armoire qui planquait l'armurerie du précédent shérif. Vers la fin le vieux était devenu frappadingue et s'était constitué une petite collection d'armes à usage militaire pour "protéger" la ville des "attaques terroristes". Bref, Régina l'avait gracié et avait confié au shérif suivant la lourde de tâche de dissimuler et garder cette armurerie scellée.

Sauf que la blonde n'était à ce moment là plus le shérif, elle sortit son glock et tira dans les cadenas. Sans hésiter elle en sortit un M16A4 avec une tripotée de minutions. Elle le chargea et le déposa dans son sac à dos avant d'enfiler un gilet par balle et d'enfouir par précaution un couteau de chasse dans l'une de ses rangers. Parée, concentrée sur une seule chose récupérer Régina par tous les moyens. Elle enfourcha son Harley et démarra comme une furie ravalant son angoisse comme elle avalait les kilomètres.


End file.
